Into the Hands of Fate
by Sea Chelle
Summary: *Finished*~MWPP~There's a mystery within Hogwarts that will be solved. Voldemort is going after James and everyone he loves. A death is in store...hearts will be broken...who's will they be?
1. Honey

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter One

Finally, she put her legs over the sides of her four-poster bed and stood up. She wandered into the dark of the castle and down the steps. Next, to the boy's dormitory where she counted the fifth bed from the door. Quiet as a cat, she tiptoed to it and slid the curtain open. 

"James, James, are you awake?" There was a moan from the figure before her and the twelve-year-old boy turned over and sat up while grabbing for his glasses on the mantle before his bed. 

"Lily? That you? Whassumatter?" he asked with a sleepy and slurred voice. She took a deep breath.

"James, I'm ready to talk now." At this, he looked at her, his emotions shown clearly. They were of wonder, relief, and worry.

"Alright." Like always for these midnight talks, he took her hand and led her down to the common room where the fire burned with a fierce and comforting glow all at once. Right as she stepped into the large area, she felt a calming feeling erupt through her. Things would be right soon. 

Still holding James' hand, she sat on the floor beside him and stared into the fire. He kept quiet letting her speak when she felt it was right and the silence was relaxed. She took many deep breaths trying to calm her nerves and pushing down her urge to break down and cry. Lily wasn't one to cry, she wasn't one to shed emotion before someone else, to her, she was trying to be brave. 

James just sat beside her holding Lily's hand lightly but firmly as for reassurance. He wondered what it was she had to tell. The way she had been acting lately was beginning to worry him. They had been great friends since their first year, but recently, she had been avoiding him, and the rest of her other friends. Sometimes in class, she'd have her head in her arms and would be trembling, but when he asked if she was all right, she always nodded her head in assent. He knew she never liked to cry outright in front of others, he admired her strong will.

"James, something – something happened, exactly a week ago." She swallowed and turned to look at him. Her chin was wobbling with her attempts to stop her crying. He could tell there were tears in her eyes by how brightly they shined in the firelight. Usually bright green, he now saw an outline of copper and gold sparkling to life in them.

Sitting closer to her, he rubbed her back comfortingly and said softly, "You know you can tell me anything." She nodded and sniffed involuntarily. 

"It – I was – I mean, do you remember the day when I was called to Professor Dumbledore's office?" He nodded slowly.

He and Sirius had set off an array of dung bombs in the dungeons making the caretaker burst into an unruly temper. Lily had walked up to them when Professor Greggors had tapped her shoulder telling her to follow him to the headmaster's office. Now that he remembered it, he hadn't noticed the unusual look of sorrow in the peppy professor's eyes. 

It was then that he looked at her out of worried pale blue eyes. "Lily, what's happened?" 

"James, my – my parents were – they," she cut herself off while pulling herself into a quivering ball. 

"Lily, please, tell me what happened," he said in a whisper, but his tone was urgent. She looked up at him with a tear-stained face.

"My parents are gone, James." He shut his eyes and turned away in pain. How he hated to hear those words, it was the same with many other students of Hogwarts. While they were safe at school, there were those few students whose parents perished before the wizards who have gone to the dark side. Many of his friends had this unfortunate incident happen to their families.

He turned to look at Lily who was crying before him not trying to make the effort to control herself any longer. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"Lily, I – I'm so sorry," he told her, not knowing what to say. She cried into his nightshirt and he felt the wetness touch his skin. His heart broke for her and her loss, and they sat there most of the night until he helped her back into the girls' dormitory where she fell immediately asleep when her head hit the pillow. 

Walking slowly, he went back to his dorm and back to his bed where he sat up holding his pillow to him. There was a rustle on the bed to his right and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the curtain of the other bunk slide open. 

"James?" he heard Sirius whisper into the dark. 

He replied with a soft "Yes?" The other boy shifted uneasily.

"Er – it happened again, didn't it? Lily's…they -," he broke off leaving the sentence incomplete, but it didn't need to be completed. James took his glasses off and replaced them onto the spot they had been in earlier that night.

"Yeah, it happened again." He heard Sirius make an unwilling sound of anguish before the other boy closed the curtain again. James couldn't sleep well that night, but at about dawn, he fell into deep slumber hearing Peter's snores from the bed across from his.

~*~ 

The next day, Lily sat up and found that it wasn't quite morning yet. Looking out the window beside her bed, she found the mist was still afloat above the ground and the sun's light shone through the fog. Assorted shades of reds, oranges, and yellows littered the sky while specks of ivory hovered in the azure blue of the sky. 

She felt much better after her midnight talk with James, she always did. Climbing back onto her bed, she tried to get some sleep.

After what seemed a minute, she was awoken by a scream from the bed next to hers. Jumping up in alarm, she opened her curtain to see Hallie sitting up screaming her head off in a mad rage.

The other girls sat up and opened their curtains yelling simultaneously, "Shut her up!" and then with mutters of 'get Sirius for always ruining my sleep,' they went back to their beds. Lily grinned and ran over to clamp her hand over the other girl's mouth. The screams were muffled but didn't stop until she was out of breath. 

When the wild screeches were over, Hallie took Lily's hand off her mouth and smiled. "Thanks, Lily." It was only then that Lily saw the mess on the girl's hair and nightshirt.

"Oh, dear, what happened to you?" 

Hallie stated, as if it was obvious, "Sirius Black, I know it is. You had better start digging his grave because it's going to be filled by the end of the day." With that she stood up and made a display of jumps, hand movements, and noises to let out her anger. With a slightly labored breath, she said, "Ok, I'm fine, really I am." Lily was trying to cover a laugh behind her hand. "Lily, go ahead, laugh." And Lily did; she laughed and laughed until she was bent over clutching her sides. When she looked up, Hallie was looking at her calmly. "Finished?" 

"Yes, but how do you know if it was him?" asked Lily. Hallie glared.

"Who is the boy I hate most?" And then she started to walk off and slid on the slimy substance at the foot of her bed. She fell flat on her rump. "Sirius Black!" she exclaimed while getting up.

"You said his name as if you're swearing," giggled Lily. When on her feet, Hallie still looked as if she was trying to balance on ice. She fell to her rear end once again. 

"Because whenever something bad happens, it's always him that's the cause, and his name is a swear word in _my_ vocabulary." Lily strolled over to help her friend up but landed on her backside beside her. Hallie looked at her and broke into a fit of laughter. At this time, the others of the dormitory were getting up to get dressed. 

Lydia sat up in her bed that was across from Hallie's and smirked to Lily. "Was it Sirius again?"

With a noise of agitation, Hallie said, "Damn right it was Sirius Black! He had the nerve to put _honey_ on my beautiful sleeping gown! _Honey_! This is a quality nightdress! And what does that slimy git do to it?" Still fuming, she grabbed Lydia's bedpost and stood to walk to the showers. 

From beside Lydia's bed, Gwen yelled after her, "It's not Sirius that's slimy at the moment, Hallie!" Lily, Lydia and Gwen laughed after the other girl who chose to ignore the comment. 

~*~

Sirius climbed out of bed and shook James, Remus, and Peter awake. "Come on!" Peter followed somewhat warily while James had an identical look of mischief that was upon Sirius' face. Remus, however, stood beside his bed with his hands on his hips.

"What did you do?" 

Sirius, with a face of mock innocence held his hands up. "Do? What do you mean? I'm an innocent babe!" Remus rolled his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides while following the other three. 

With the look a child gives a new toy, Sirius opened the girls' dormitory door a crack and let the others look above his head. After about a few minutes, there was a piercing scream. He put his hands to his ears to block out the noise, as did his three best friends. Starting to laugh, he watched the event as if watching a very interesting play. 

James suddenly stepped away bent over holding his stomach, laughing like a wild man. It was then that there was a yell of, "Sirius Black!" as if the two words were a swearing phrase. The four boys ran away to the common room laughing in pure mirth.

At last, when they were quite done, they sat gasping for breaths. "I don't know why you do that to her, it's torture!" said Peter looking at the boy with wide eyes.

Sirius grinned his famous grin of wickedness. "She's an annoying git, that's why. She stole my entire stash of filibuster fireworks! I've been saving those since two years ago!" 

James retorted with, "And you even sent flames to her bed for her. Then she goes around stealing your stash of fireworks…the nerve!"

~*~

The four girls went down to the Great Hall together and sat at their regular seats. The grand mass of owls flew through the window and into the room while giving their letters to the recipients. One letter dropped into Hallie's lap, as did one into Lily's. She opened it and read it's contents. Sighing, she folded it up and put it into an inside pocket of her robe. She looked up beside her to where Lily's face noticeably fell. With a pondering look still upon her face, Lily turned to look at her with a forced smile.

Hallie gave her best friend a look that meant, 'We need to talk later.' Lily just nodded and began eating her food quietly; Hallie did so as well. 

Lydia and Gwen looked to each other with eyebrows raised. "What're you guys thinking about?" asked Lydia smiling at them. Hallie looked to Lily then to the other two girls.

Her expression changed to one of mischief. Gwen muffled a soft groan and rolled her eyes heavenward at the familiar evil look. "I'm just thinking of ways of torture." And she left it at that. Lydia blinked letting her smile fade as she looked behind the other girl. 

Four boys were gathered there. James took a seat next to Lily with a smile. She smiled back. 

Hallie, noticing Lydia's faded smile and Gwen's wicked grin, she put her head into her arms. She heard a thump beside her that meant someone took a seat. "That seat was saved," she told the person in a muffled voice. The boy laughed. 

"Of course it was, _Honey_, it was saved for me." Gwen, Remus, Lily, James, Peter, and Lydia burst out into a fit of giggles and laughter. At those words, Hallie straightened and glared at Sirius with daggers in her eyes. She took her goblet of pumpkin juice and her expression changed to an angel's smile. He looked thoroughly bewildered. 

"Thirsty?" She poured it over his head and rubbed it into his hair with her hand. About to turn away, she said, "Oh, and thanks for the present, it was…_sweet_." She raised her hand; about to smack him upside his head but someone caught her hand. "What the -," but she shut her mouth at who was standing there. It was Professor Jenkins, the transfiguration teacher, she was especially known as the strictest teacher of the school, but she was fair. 

"Detention, Miss Forester, meet me after classes today in my office, you should know where it is from past visits, am I correct?" With a defiant look up on her face, Hallie took her hand away from the teacher.

"But, Professor, it wasn't -," she got cut off.

"I want no excuses, be at my office after classes, an extra day will be assigned if late." And before she marched away, the professor said, "Oh, and Miss Forester, I think you should keep your pumpkin juice in your goblet and not on your hand or in Mr. Black's hair next time." While rubbing her hand on her robe, Professor Jenkins walked off leaving Hallie scowling after her.

"Why that little –"

"Don't say it, Hallie," said Sirius with a smirk. She rounded on him with her hands balled up into fists at her side. 

"Sirius Black you!" she exclaimed loudly. The boy looked at her in wonder as did the others around them. "Your name is such a filthy thing that it should be used properly; in my vocabulary, it's used the same as if saying 'damn you, you filthy b-," but she stopped at the look Lydia was giving her. Sirius smirked. She smacked him upside the head leaving him looking at her with shock. 

"That hurt!"

"Good, now I've earned my detention."


	2. Andrea Pristine

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Two

On the way to Transfiguration, the second year Gryffindors' first class, Hallie turned to her three best friends and stopped them in the hall. "You guys have to help me get back at bBlack."

"That rhymes!" said Lydia with a blithe smile. Lily laughed and rolled her eyes and Hallie made a noise of impatience. 

"She means," said Gwen, "yes ma'am." 

"Ha, ha," replied Hallie. 

"Why do you need to get back at Sirius?" asked Lily with a small grin. 

"Don't you look at me like that. I just _have_ to, that's why, because he's so…so…"

"Annoying," a voice beside them finished. They turned to look at the girl. "But you must admit, he is unbearably adorable." At this, Hallie coughed but it sounded much more like a laugh. Andrea was medium sized with wavy blonde hair. Her large brown eyes sparkled and she held her head up. Hallie looked at her with a raised eyebrow while Gwen glared at her.

"Go away, Andrea." 

Then Hallie said, "I think I've got an idea about how to get back at the bugger." She went on but the other girl interrupted. 

"Let me help!" she said. Gwen grinned at her.

"Why should we? You're a stuck up snob." Lydia's eyes widened and she looked to her best friend in disbelief. 

"Gwendolyn!" Gwen glared at her.

"I hate my name, don't use it." Lydia sighed and shook her head.

"But what Gwen says makes sense, Andrea, you haven't done anything to make us want your help. Come to think of it, you've done a lot of things that would make us not want you to help us," Lily told the girl. Hallie nodded in agreement while Lydia and Gwen continued to bicker. 

"I want to get back at him. We have a little past, Sirius and I, and I want to get back at him." At these words, Hallie smiled and there was an evil glint in her eyes.

"You want to get back at Mr. Black? Well, I think we can work out something with this girl, can't we Lily?" she asked slinging an arm around her best friend and Andrea. The bell rang which made the girls scurry to class hastily. At their late arrival, Professor Jenkins took twenty-five points from Gryffindor. 

Lily took a seat next to James who whispered, "Is everything alright with you?" Smiling, she nodded. He grinned back and looked to the Professor who was holding up a porcupine. 

"This is a porcupine, and you will be transfiguring it into a pin cushion." Lydia blanched. She was never really good at her classes, but passed over the line with the help of her friends. Hallie smiled over at her in reassurance. Gwen smiled happily because this was her favorite class as to it was the class she was best at. Professor Jenkins paired everyone up. 

Hallie, next to Lily, looked at the animal in disgust. "Why does it have those little needles on it? They're so ugly!"

"It resembles your hair," said a voice in her ear. She jumped in her seat and glared at Sirius from behind her. Lily grinned.

"It's for their protection." Hallie looked at her, then to the porcupine.

"What about teeth? Does it have teeth?" She put her finger to the line supposedly its mouth but it seemed asleep and didn't do a thing. 

"Smart move, Sherlock, put your finger to its mouth to check if it has teeth," Gwen said from beside them. 

Hallie looked at her with a strange expression. "Sherlock? What language are you speaking?" 

Lily laughed and then saw Lydia's worried look. The girl was sitting as far away from the animal as she could go.

"Don't worry, Lydia, it won't hurt you," Lily told her consolingly. Lydia smiled but still looked worried. 

"The spell that is used to turn the porcupine into a pin cushion is one in which you must concentrate with all your mind since you are beginners. Watch me transfigure it." She pointed her wand at the porcupine. Lightly tapping it once, she said, "_Bodkin Pinporey!_" There was a bright flash of maroon light and what was in the place of the porcupine was a pincushion, gold and crimson, the Gryffindor colors, as to she was the head of house. Every one clapped. 

"Now you and your partner try it, don't forget to concentrate!" And then the students started to try to transfigure their porcupines with her strolling around the classroom watching their attempts. 

When the professor had gone on to a group, he leaned over to James and said, "Why are we doing this? Does she expect us to go out and find one of these things if we need a pincushion?"

Lily looked to Hallie who was trying to touch the animal's needles. "What are you doing?" The other girl looked up and grinned sheepishly. 

"Do these things come off?" Lily rolled her eyes and slapped the girl's hand away. "Ow!"

"Just try to make it turn into a porcupine." Hallie looked at the animal, then back up at her friend.

"What were the words to the spell again?" When Lily looked agitated, she said in defense, "Sorry! I was so caught up in…er, examining the little porkypine -," but got cut off beside her.

"Talk less and work harder, Miss Forester. The words to the spell, if you had been listening, are Bodkin Pinporey," said Professor Jenkins. Then the teacher walked off. Hallie glared after her muttering under her breath. 

Beside her, Gwen was smirking. "She seems to like you, doesn't she Hal?" she asked. The other girl rolled her eyes heavenward and looked at the porcupine. 

It was then that a yell from behind Hallie and Lily said, "Professor Jenkins! I did it! I actually did it!" Everyone turned to look at the boy who had bellowed so loudly at his success. It was none other than Sirius Black. 

"My," said Hallie, "You have such a soft voice." He raised and lowered his eyebrows up and down.

  
"You know you love it." At this, she made a choking noise and hit him upside the head. Beside him, James laughed and shook his head. Professor Jenkins strolled over with a look upon her face of disbelief. "Oh, Professor, you don't have to look so doubtful. Look, it really is a pincushion!" She tapped it with her wand and it stuck up silver needles. 

Turning to him she said, "It still has its needles on its back." He shook his head.

"Professor, Professor, Professor, I did that on purpose of course! Extra credit you can say." She raised her eyebrow at him. "Well, what is a pincushion without pins?" The teacher's mouth tugged into an involuntary smile as he grinned in victory. "So…is it an A?"

"It's an A." He jumped up and did a victory dance. 

James, Lily, and Gwen were in the group of students that had successfully turned their porcupines into a pincushion. And when Professor Jenkins came to examine Hallie's, she found that it was a soft periwinkle pillow. 

"It's a pillow, Miss Forester, why is it a pillow?" Hallie smiled sweetly at the teacher.

"Because pillows are so much nicer than pincushions, pillows are useful. Who sews anymore? And besides, I needed another one, mine was getting a bit lumpy." The Professor seemed exasperated. "But don't you like the color? Now_ that _is worth and A."

~*~

After class, the girls walked out carrying their pincushions, but in Hallie's case a pillow. "Now girls, about this prank," said a voice behind them. It was Andrea again. "Hallie, your idea was okay, but what you need is a -," she broke off when there was a tap on her shoulder. It was Sirius with James at his side.

"Hi, Andrea, I saw you looking at me the whole time during Transfiguration. Do you want to go out with me?" Gwen and Hallie were holding each other up because they were laughing so hard. Sirius didn't seem to notice. Andrea looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I was only looking at you because you are such a loud git. Leave me alone," she said, and then she marched off in a huff. 

Sirius looked to the other four girls and with a smirk stated, "She wants me."

~*~

In their next class, Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn, the four girls sat at a table by themselves, ready and inquisitive of what the creature they would be dealing with today. 

Hallie and Gwen whispered to each other, both excited about a prank they were planning while Lily tried to ensure Lydia that nothing that the professor would let them handle would harm her. 

"Look at that, the cage is huge, what could possibly be that big and not dangerous? It's probably a dragon!" poor Lydia squeaked. James leaned over to the two with a smile.

"Don't worry, Lydia, Professor Kettleburn's a coward, he wouldn't bring in an unruly creature," he assured her. She looked from Lily to James, then sighed with a nod, although, her eyes were still wide with fear. James laughed and patted her back while Lily hugged her around the shoulders.

"You'll be fine." 

"Yeah, especially when the dragon from inside that cage jumps out and eats you," muttered Sirius from beside James. Lily glared at him when Lydia shrank in her seat with a whimper. James sighed and looked at Sirius with a bothered expression upon his face. "I said it quietly, I didn't mean for her to hear it!" he said in defense. 

On the opposite side of the table, the other two girls were talking. "But she's stuck up and snobby and intolerably annoying!" exclaimed Gwen loudly. Hallie glared and the other girl sighed. "I don't like her, there's – she's just – oh bother. Never mind, I just don't like her." 

"But she'll help! You know she can, I explained it once, I'll do it over and over again until you agree." Hallie smiled angelically. 

"You're not so angelic."

"My smile is, and besides, I look like a perfect angel, it's good enough for me so stop complaining." With that Hallie turned around in her seat and pulled on Andrea's ponytail. "Andrea?"

The girl turned around with a frown. "You pulled my hair." The other girl smiled innocently. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Did you say you wanted to help pull something on Black?" The frown turned to a face of bravado. 

"Didn't someone say that I'm stuck up and snobby and intolerably annoying?" She turned to Gwen with a raised eyebrow. Gwen opened her mouth to speak but got kicked in the shins by a certain friend. She glared at Hallie who was smiling at Andrea.

"Maybe, but I have a little plan, it isn't that good but still, I'm just hoping it'll give him a little shock. That's all I want. After that, I'll owe you." Andrea looked at her and found no guilt or holding back in the other girl's eyes so she nodded. 

"What's the plan?" Hallie whispered it into her ear. The other girl laughed when everything was said. "Sounds like fun! I'm guessing you're going to do the finally?" Hallie grinned.

"You bet." Pause. "So what do you say?" There was another pause and Andrea was looking at her with a pondering gaze.

Then she said, "I'll do it." 

__


	3. Pranks at Potions

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Three

"I'll do it," said Andrea. "But you owe me big." 

The rest of the class was awfully boring but Lydia was relieved to find that they wouldn't get to see what was in the cage. That, told the professor, was for an entirely different matter. 

As they left class, Lily laughed at how happy Lydia seemed. "See, it wasn't a dragon and it didn't jump out and bite you!" The other girl looked at her seriously.

"That's because he obviously changed his mind, the creature was just too dangerous." Lily shook her head and laughed.

"Lily! Lydia! Wait for me!" yelled a voice. They turned around. Gwen elbowed her in the stomach. "I mean, wait for us!" said Hallie, and then to Gwen she said, "Don't be so violent, it's not at all appealing." 

"How's the prank coming along, Hal?" asked Lily with a grin. The other girl smirked. 

"We still didn't tell you two about it yet, did we?" she asked. Lydia shook her head in response.

"Nope."

"That's because Lily was cuddling with James and Lydia was cowering in her seat over the thing we didn't get to see," retorted Gwen. The two girls glared.

"I was not snuggling! I was, talking with him! And besides, I'm twelve, and we're –"

"Just friends," finished Hallie impatiently. "Anyways, back to the prank. What we're going to do is…"

~*~

Their next class was potions with their least favorite teacher, Professor Rosier. He was the head of house for Slytherin and favored them most conspicuously. Gwen and Hallie finished telling Lily and Lydia the rest of the information making the girls burst into laughter. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor, I will not have disorderly behavior in my classroom," proclaimed Professor Rosier. Lily averted her eyes from the man who seemed to loom over her. He wasn't that tall of a man but there was a power that radiated from him, casting an aura of immense greatness. She shuddered involuntarily. He walked away to the head of the classroom and faced his student who were sitting and looking back at him, half with hate, and the other half with amusement. Those facing him with entertained eyes were the students of his house, and they were the only ones that ever looked at him with a sense of real respect and interest. The others didn't give a hoot about what he said. 

He placed the large black cauldron onto the desk but away from the exhibition of ingredients. "You all had better listen closely to this because the steps are quite difficult, but of course," he added sarcastically, "You all will be able to pass with flying colors because of your above average intelligence." He glared around the room. "Get out your cauldrons and take notes on this." 

"Now, what is the best thing to use to set the potion to flame so it bubbles?" Hallie shot her hand up into the air.

"Sirius' filibuster fireworks," she said. The class laughed as Sirius glared at her and she smiled back. He then spent half the class explaining everything before he put them in partners.

James sat before Severus Snape with a glare. "Glaring at me won't make time go faster, Potter." He said the last word in a vicious hiss, which made James scowl all the more ferociously. 

"Just put all the stuff in that I tell you to," he told the other boy with a deathly calm voice. As always, his emotions were displayed upon his face. At the moment, he bore looks of resentment, frustration, aggravation, and loathing. 

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Snape. James fought down his sudden urge to rip out all of the other boy's greasy hair. Remus, from James' side put a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"Just ignore him," he told James. Under his grip on the boy's shoulder, James relaxed slightly but still glared at the boy across from him before turning to his friend.

"But if he does anything, I'm going to rip off his unusually large nose." Remus grinned.

Lily said, "I don't know why you both hate each other so much, you're a bit the same in some ways." The two boys turned to look at her in alarm. "What? Tell me a reason how you aren't and I'll shut up." 

"Do you promise?" She smiled at him.

"I know you don't mean that, Severus. Now, give me the reason." 

James responded with, "I'm better looking than he is, and I'm smarter than he is, and -," but Lily cut him off with a look. He shut himself up with a mumbled, "and he's a slimy-headed git." Remus covered a smile and turned to look at his notes. 

~*~

He looked across the table and found a glare to welcome him. Sirius glared right back. "Of all people, I get paired up with you," he murmured with frustration. 

Hallie looked at him with a restrained expression while forcing a smile. "Oh, yes, and I'm having a field day with you as my partner." He rolled his eyes heavenward and got the list from the professor. 

"Of course you are, you're with _me_ after all." She choked in indignation.

"You are such – you're such a – a –" 

"I'm such a what?" She closed her mouth and folded her arms across her chest. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Miss Know-It-All Forester became speechless." 

"You're a nitwitted b-," but she silenced herself with the look Lydia was giving her from beside Sirius. He saw her lips form a strained line from trying to shut herself up. 

__

Wow, an improvement on her part, he thought.

"Give me the directions," she ordered in a soft, steady voice. He grinned wickedly. 

"What's the magic word?"

"_Now_." He chuckled and looked at the list. "Wow! Blood worms! He turned to the side that wasn't occupying Lydia. "Peter, do you know how _long_ those things are?" The other boy paled and Sirius turned his gaze to the worm the other boy was holding. Clapping a hand on the Peter's shoulder he said, "Good for you!" 

Hallie then took the paper out of the boy's grasp. "Put in an ounce of bubotuber pus," she told Sirius in the same quiet and controlled voice. He looked at her.

"Why don't you do it?" 

"Because I don't want to touch that stuff. I bet you've touched a million disgusting things so you get to put the ingredients in." He sighed and with a smile, crossed his arms over his chest while leaning back in his seat.

"Well, I'm not going to." She just blinked at him with her large sapphire blue eyes. 

"Professor Rosier, may I please be partnered with someone other than – than – _that_?" she asked as she pointed at Sirius, who had a small smirk upon his face that made her want to slap it off. 

The professor said, "No, get to work." She looked at him with her large sapphire blue eyes and took her seat. Smiling, she looked to Sirius. 

"Can you please put the bubotuber pus in the cauldron?" she questioned. He looked at her for a moment before doing as asked. 

"Can I put the worms in now?" 

"No, next is…the batwings." 

"Are these the batwings?" he asked. She nodded and he put them in. "Can I put in the worms now?" Hallie looked up from the piece of parchment. 

"You're trying to annoy me." He looked at her innocently. "Next is a stirring spell."

"What is it?" 

She took her wand out from an inside pocket of her robe. "I'm doing that one."

"Why?"

"Do you always answer with a question?" 

"What makes you think I do?" She bit down on her lip and he almost laughed at how hard she was trying to restrain herself. After chanting the words of the spell, she went back to the list. "Is it the worms now?" 

"Put in the toad horns, five of them," said Hallie.

Sirius said, "What, no please?" 

She blinked at him.

"Please."

He did so. "Can I put the worms in _now_?" At this, she smiled sweetly.

"Alright, Black, put them in." He smiled and picked up the worms in not noticing the mischievous gleam in her eyes. 

"Do you know why they're called blood worms? Do they really have a lot of blood in them?" he asked as he gathered the insects into a handful from the soil. She just shrugged and smiled. 

Sirius dropped the bugs into the cauldron. Nothing happened…at first. Then it started to boil and turn green. It was then that the potion erupted shattering the cauldron to shards. He fell backwards in his chair from the impact. When the smoke cleared, he was staring up at Professor Rosier's scowl. 

"Why Professor, you would never think such bloody creatures would have such an impact on a potion, would you, sir?" The teacher's scowl intensified. 

"You put the blood worms in before the griffin feathers, didn't you?" he demanded. 

Sirius smiled weakly. "Griffin feathers?" 

"Foolish boy, twenty points from Gryffindor." Then the bell ran. Sirius saw the professor walk away in disgust and a smiling Hallie take his place. 

She looked down at him in amusement. "Smooth move, Black." He glared at her.

"It's your fault. You're the one who said to put the worms in." But she just shook her head at him.

"No, no, you've got it all twisted around. You asked if you could put the worms in. I said yes, but I never said you _should_." He thought about this as she stepped over, never mind, stepped _on_ him on her way out. Peter knelt down beside his friend. 

"My friend, you've been gypped by none other than 'Miss Know-It-All Forester.'" Sirius turned to him and took the offered hand. When standing, he glowered over the plump boy.

"Shut up, Peter."

~*~

"What did you do?" asked Lydia with raised eyebrows. Hallie looked at her with her famous angelic smile. 

"Nothing, he was the one who put the worms in the potion, not me." And at Lily's glare she added, "It was Gwen's idea." At this, Gwen scowled at her. 

Rolling her eyes, Lily said, "And that wasn't even your prank." She sighed. "How did I ever come upon such friends?" she asked herself in a voice used by former witches in distress. Lydia laughed and hugged her friend around the shoulders.

"You know you love us." Lily looked at all three of them.

"Yes, I suppose I do, but why, is the question."

~*~ 

During lunch that day, Sirius turned to James. "I need your help. You're the best with charms, right?" The other boy looked at him with a strange look. 

"Er – I – I"

"Good, come with me." Sirius grabbed James by the arm and hauled him away. They arrived at the Fat Lady's painting.

"Well hello, dears!" she greeted pleasantly. Then she squinted at them. "Oh, it's you two."

"Hello, Miss Fat Lady," said Sirius with his handsome mischievous grin. James flashed his charming smile and pushed a strand of his untidy black hair out of his eyes. 

"Good afternoon," said James. The lady smiled.

"How delightful you both are today…what's going on?" The two boys shared a look.

"Nothing at all, we just need to get some books we left in the dormitory. _Blubber Worth_," said Sirius. The painting swung open and she waved them goodbye with a troubled expression upon her face. 

Both boys stepped in hearing, "Violet! Potter and Black went into the room! They had that look!" The two boys laughed as James followed Sirius to the girls' dormitory. 

"Sirius, what're we doing here?" The boy grinned at him and counted the seventh bed from the doorway on the left. 

"I just need to get something is all." James took notice of a periwinkle pillow on the mantle. "You know what I noticed?" asked Sirius. "The girls' dormitory is much nicer than ours." James grinned.

"Well, if you remember, ours was just as nice before you started with, 'let's see if we can make a bigger window for our dormitory!' attitude." Sirius grinned back at him. 

"It's actually a rather good philosophy on account our window is about this wee size," he said putting his forefinger and thumb and inch apart. "I like big windows, like this one!" He pointed to the window next to Lily's bed. "Now that's a nice window, plus, it overlooks the lake!" Sirius then dropped on all fours and looked under the bed. He pulled out a book covered in periwinkle fuzz and then immediately droped it. "Here's where you come in handy, can you take the electricuting spell off of it?" James looked at him. "Please?" 

Sighing with a mumble of, "what I do for friendship", James did as was asked. Sirius bent to pick it up but dropped it once more. 

"Can you do the counter spell of the burning –"

James chanted and the spell was cleared. Sirius bent to pick it up but dropped it once more. After about half an hour of counter-cursing the spells on the book, the boys left.

~*~ 

"You like him."

"I don't."

"You like him."

"I don't so bugger off." Hallie grinned at Lily's annoyed expression. 

"Alright, whatever you say, dear friend." She started to hum while rearranging the pattern her food was in and then her eyes lit up. "Lily! Listen!" Hallie hummed the beat once again. 

  
Lily smiled, "That's a good one!" Beaming, Hallie wrote the notes onto a spare piece of parchment. 

"You're my inspiration, thanks a bunch, Lil," thanked the other girl. Lily just waved her hand away. She saw James and Sirius walk towards their table and waved them over. Hallie looked at her friend and then turned around. "Lily! Don't wave them over!" She put her head in her hands and muttered under her breath. The other girl just laughed at her friend. 

Down at the other end of the table. Remus, Peter, Gwen, and Lydia were playing a game of Exploding Snap…or…they were. Gwen was now laughing and pointing at Remus with Lydia doing the same for he had blotches of ash upon his face and in his hair from the explosion of the cards. Peter was trying to hide a smile but started to chuckle at some comment Remus then made. 

Sirius, with James, walked over to where Lily and Hallie were seated. James took a seat next to Lily and gestured to Hallie with a grin. "Something the matter with that girl?" 

Lily smiled but the other girl said, "No, there is nothing the matter with this girl, I just don't want to look at the awful sight beside me." At this, Sirius glared at her. "And don't you glare at me, Sirius Black." James and Lily laughed at the astonished expression upon the boy's face. 


	4. Secrets Behold, Secrets Untold

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Four

The rest of the day passed with no further events and soon, James found himself sitting in the armchair beside the fire, talking with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Remus then suddenly clutched his side with pain written across his unusually pale face.

"Remus? What's the matter? What's wrong?" The boy just closed his eyes. After a few short moments, he stood up and told them he wasn't feeling well and was going to go to the hospital wing. "Do you want someone to bring you down?" asked Peter. The boy just shook his head.

"Er – thanks, but, I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later." Then he walked off. Sirius watched after him in worry.

"He's not acting himself…is he?" James looked at his other two best friends with a certain dawning on his face.

"Actually, he hasn't been acting himself once a month," he told them. Peter looked at him with a shadow pass behind his eyes as if he just remembered something. Sirius, however, was looking at someone who was advancing towards them. 

Andrea smiled and sat next to him. "Hi, Sirius," she greeted pleasantly. The boy was looking at her with a sort of dazed expression as if wondering why she was speaking to him.

"H-Hello." He paused as her smile brightened. "Er – can I help you with something?" She nodded but then there was a scream from the girls' dormitory. Hallie came racing down to Lily who was with Lydia and Gwen who were intent on watching Andrea and Sirius. 

"It's gone, Lily! I can't find it anywhere!" she screeched. Lily took hold of the other girl's shoulders and shook her.

"Hush, calm down." Hallie shut her eyes tightly and then looked at Lily. 

In a hushed and frenzied whisper, she said, "Lily, it's my book. It's not where I always leave it – it isn't there." Almost the whole room had their eyes on the two girls except Sirius who was looking at Andrea. Hallie and Lily, nevertheless, didn't seem to mind the stares, or, didn't notice them. 

"What book?" asked Lily.

"My _book_," replied Hallie. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Lily took hold of her arm and pulled her towards the dormitory.

"It has to be there somewhere." But Hallie looked doubtful. "Come on, it couldn't have just disappeared." Gwen ran up to them. 

"Where are you guys going?" she whispered urgently. 

Hallie turned to her without expression. "I'm going to find my book, that's what." The other girl rolled her eyes. 

"Can't you look for it later? What about the prank?" By this time, everyone was back to what they were doing moments ago. Hallie glared at her. 

"No." She then led Lily up to the dormitory to help her look for the book.

"What does it look like again?" Hallie looked exasperated. 

"It's this big and has periwinkle fuzz on it." Lily smiled.

"Of course it's periwinkle…" 

"It was under my bed beneath my box of jewelry. Now it's gone." She flopped onto her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"When did you find it was missing?" asked her best friend as she sat at the foot of the four poster. 

"Do you remember when I was humming that song during lunch? I finished the tune during dinner and came back up here to write it down and get Sirius' filibuster fireworks for the prank but I couldn't find the book!" Under the covers, she turned over and put her new periwinkle pillow over her head. 

Lily walked over and pulled the covers off her. "Are you sure you put it back?" Hallie turned over to look at her best friend.

"Lily, you know how much that book means to me, don't you?" The other girl nodded and hugged her friend.

"I'll help you find it. You should go to sleep, you look worn out from prank planning." Hallie forced a smile. 

"Thanks, Lily."

~*~

Lily walked down the steps and pulled James aside. "Do you know what happened to Hallie's book?" James looked at her uncomfortably. She could always tell what he was feeling by the expressions upon his face and at the moment, there was a bit of guilt and unease displayed.

"Er – what book?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him in accusation.

"When did you start keeping things from me?" He looked to Sirius who was completely wrapped up in a conversation he was having with Andrea.

"Can we talk about this later? I – er – have to do something," he asked Lily quietly. She looked at him and sighed. 

"Meet me here at midnight." At this, James looked at her. There was sorrow in her eyes.

__

Her parents…she was so close to them. There was a rush of guilt that passed through him which made him nod and walk towards Sirius. 

Taking hold of the boy's arm, he hauled him to the staircase to speak. "Where'd you put the book?"

Sirius blinked at him dumbly. "The book?" he questioned innocently.

James frowned. "You know what I'm talking about, the whole common room witnessed Hallie's little outburst. Where'd you put the book?"

The other boy sighed. "Can we talk about this later? I think Andrea's going to ask me out tonight." He turned to leave but James blocked him. 

"Sirius, Lily knows I know that you took it." At this, Sirius looked at his best friend in impatience.

"I don't care. It's none of her business." He paused. "And since when do you care? We always do pranks, this is just another one of them, and it's not as if I'm going to keep it. Take a chill pill." Then the boy pushed past and down the steps leaving a bewildered James behind.

~*~ 

Lily lied awake at ten o'clock that night waiting for midnight to come when she heard Gwen's voice out of the darkness. "Hallie, are you awake?" There was a rustle from Lily's right where her best friend lay. 

"Maybe."

"Er – right…well, I wanted to apologize about how I acted a while ago…I was just eager to do the prank," said Gwen softly. 

"I should hope you were." 

A pause.

"Um – alright. There's another thing too. You missed detention with Jenkins." 

Another pause.

"So? Detentions are going to add up sometime, might as well start now." 

"Oh, er – right. 'Night, Hallie." There was a sigh and another rustle from Hallie's bed. 

"G'night." 

At last, in what seemed forever, midnight came. Lily got up hoping her friends were asleep and walked down the steps to the common room where she saw a figure sitting on the hearth before the fire. When she took a seat beside him, he looked at her.

"So…where's the book?" she asked softly. James looked back at the fire.

"I don't know."

"But you did help take it?" The boy sighed. "That would be a 'yes' because Sirius couldn't get all the spells Hallie and I put on it." He looked at her sharply at this.

"What do you mean?" 

"I helped her put curses and other protective spells on it and no offense to Sirius, but he doesn't do too well in Charms class," she told him. "And who but his best friend, Mr. Know-It-All, to help him take them off?" Lily noticed him turn an unusual shade of light green and smiled. "James, I'm not telling you to steal the book back from Sirius or-," but he cut her off.

"I truly don't know where he put the-" James cut himself off and put a hand over his mouth. "I – I mean to say that if he – if he _did_ take it, I-," he stuttered trying to cover up but Lily just laughed and hugged him around the shoulders.

"Stop speaking right there, you'll just dig yourself into a deeper hole. I just want you to consider asking Sirius to give the book back to her. It may not look it because of the periwinkle fluff covering it, but it really is important," she told James. He nodded but didn't look at her.

"Lily, you know he'll think I told you that he had it don't you? He's already angry with me." She sighed.

"I-I know, and, I'm really sorry about that…" but he waved his hand to dismiss the apology.

"It isn't your fault. But what's so important about this book of hers?" he inquired looking at his friend. 

Lily looked at him and saw that she could trust him by his sincere expression. _Forgive me, Hallie, but I think I'm doing the right thing, _prayed Lily to herself. "The book was given to her by her mother, and, you know she doesn't have a father so she really looks up to her mother. Well…her mum's a singer. She and Hallie make up songs together sometimes. Hallie puts the songs into that book and when she finds new tunes any time during the day, I always go with her to the dormitory where we take the charms off the book so she can write them in." She looked to James. 

"It really is important to her, James. Her mum's obsessed with becoming another star, as big as that huge band called Hocus Pocus, and the only thing, to Hallie, that keeps her and her mother close is that book. Her mum doesn't give her a second look unless she has another idea, or to talk about a new song or something of that sort. Do you see what I'm saying?" she asked James gravely. 

"Yeah, I do. I'll try to get Sirius to give the book back, Lily, but I can't promise you anything." She smiled at him thankfully.

"That's all I ask." She paused and fiddled with her hands for a moment. "James, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He looked at her piercingly as if searching for something.

"Yeah…" 

Looking at him straight in the eye, she said, "Are you hiding something? Because you know I'm always here."

"No," he replied quickly, "I mean, no, everything's alright," he added when she looked at him funnily. He stood and offered her a hand, which she gladly took. Lily gave James a tight hug before escaping to the girls' dormitory. He watched after her with a strange expression upon his face, and then he too went to his own dorm.

~*~ 

Lily was smiling softly as she climbed into her four-poster bed, but then a voice interrupted her thoughts. "I can't believe you told him, Lily. I thought you were my best friend." Lily abruptly turned around and found Hallie sitting on her bed cross-legged while facing her.

"Hallie – I –"

"I know you told him," the girl's voice. "It was our secret, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone." Lily looked at her apologetically.

"Hallie – I know I can trust him, it seemed the right thing to do. You're book will be back with you in no time," she told her best friend, but the girl only shook her head.

"That isn't the point. Friends are supposed to keep their friends' secrets secret." Hallie sighed. "You don't know how much that book means to me." 

"Yes, I do, you told me." Hallie shook her head again. 

"Lily, you _don't_ know. You really don't know how important it was if you would tell James so easily. And I doubt you every did know how much it meant to me." She closed her curtain and got comfortable on her bed. 

"Hallie, I'm so-"

"Sorry? You're so sorry? Never mind it, just forget I said anything at all." Lily knew by the clipped edge of her friend's voice that the conversation was over. 

~*~ 

James climbed onto his bed but Peter's voice interrupted him. "James?" He stopped and looked to the bed across from his. "What's wrong with Remus?" There was a rustle on James' right.

"Yeah, I really think something is up. He hasn't been acting like himself and is always leaving every now and then," said Sirius. James listened to his friends' worry about their other best friend and smiled slightly.

"Remus disappears once every month and around that day, he falls incredibly ill. Do you guys remember when we went to the hospital wing where he was supposedly at because he was sick again? And when we owled his aunt to check on him when he was supposedly there with a sick uncle?" The two boys nodded in the dim light of the full moon outside their window. 

Suddenly, Sirius snapped. "I get it! I get it! He's a -," but James silenced him with a look. Peter looked at both boys inquiringly. 

James whispered in the quietest voice that he could muster, "Werewolf." Peter's eyes expanded to the size of tea saucers as his mouth formed a large 'O'. The other two boys laughed. 

"But why didn't he tell us? We're his best friends!" exclaimed Sirius indignantly. Peter seemed to be thinking about this but answered.

"Maybe because people think werewolves are monsters, and he thought that we'd feel the same." James looked at him to see the small plump boy clutching a pillow. Sirius shrugged.

"Maybe, but Remus isn't a monster, just look at the guy. He may be a bit roguish…but-," he got cut off by James who threw a pillow at him. There was soon a pillow fight between the three boys before one of the pillows hit a boy at the far end of the room.

"Hey, you three, cut it out! I'd think you'd want to try out for the quidditch team tomorrow!" This shut the boys up and Leo Garnet, the seventh year Gryffindor quidditch team captain, smiled to himself and shook his head. 

"I forgot about that!" said Sirius. 

James grinned. "Surprise, surprise." 

Peter shook his head. "_I'm_ not trying out," he told them softly. The other two boys stopped squabbling and turned to look at him in shock. "Don't look at me like that, you both know I'm not good at it. I'll be much better off in the stands with the rest." James sighed and smiled at him.

"Whatever floats your boat." 

Sirius cleared his throat, "I'm not sure about you, but I'm hitting dream land so I'll have my lids wide open tomorrow at quidditch tryouts." And then the boys got comfortable for sleep to come to them.


	5. Death Eater, Death Eater, What Are You?

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Hey guys! I like writing this story but I don't know what you guys think about it, please review my story! And no, I'm not begging, you don't have to review, I'm just…asking you guys too. This story is fun to write and I'm writing it as fast as I can. I've got most of it planned and lot of plots to put in it. Hope you like it! Later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle)

****

Chapter Five

Remus excused himself from his three best friends and felt his heart wrench with always having to lie to them. He couldn't think of an excuse that day so just went with the 'I'm feeling sick, I'm going to the hospital wing' reason. Solemnly he strolled along the corridor with is head bowed with 'what-ifs' running through his mind when he suddenly ran into someone. It was Professor Rosier. 

"What are you doing? Walking along the hallways in the middle of the night, what are you up to? Another one of your pranks I suppose? Twenty points from Gryffindor." And then the miserly teacher stalked off.

"Blasted git," muttered Remus to himself as he picked himself off the floor. 

Finally, he stood before the Whomping Willow and ducked to avoid a punch from the wild and thrashing branches. He got the long stick beside the tree and touched it to the knot on the trunk of the Willow making the tree freeze as if in shock. He walked into the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. 

There, he gazed around him at the familiar surroundings. The furniture was in shambles making him sigh in shame. It was his fault everything was like that. He saw the moon glow through a window and moved to sit in a corner for his change. He hated the changes, they hurt him in such a way that made him feel as if he would scream, but he always tried to hold that back.

The full moon came into view and Remus Lupin changed into a werewolf.

James sat up after the talk he had with Sirius and Peter, just thinking. Lily suspected that he was hiding something, she always seemed to know these things about him. But would she find out was the question that struck him as the most important. No one could find out, and he could tell no on about his secret. It was too dangerous. 

With the dark on the rise, it was hard to tell who was on the good side, and who was on the bad for Voldemort was quickly recruiting people of all ages. There could even be someone walking the halls of Hogwarts, trying to find him, and passing secrets to the rising Dark Lord. 

James sighed and closed his eyes willing that sleep would come soon. He'd just have to wait for what would soon come, for it would come and there would be no way to stop it.

Lily woke that morning with Lydia shaking her awake. "What're you doing?" The girl smiled and finished tying her chestnut brown hair into a ponytail. Lily herself pushed her flaming red hair away from her face. 

"Waking you up, silly! It's past nine, I guess you slept late or something," said Lydia with a smile. Lily got up and looked to her mantle and found she misplaced her scrunchie somewhere again.

"Hey, Lydia, you wouldn't have an extra hair tie would you?" The girl nodded and ran over to look through her trunk. She pulled one out and handed it to her friend. Lily thanked her and went to the shower room. When she came out she was confronted with Hallie who just brushed past. Behind her was Gwen who smiled at Lily.

"Another best friend quarrel I'm guessing?" she asked. Lily sighed and nodded.

  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Gwen patted her on the back.

"Sounds great, really, but I'm going to get dressed." And then she walked off. Lily strolled over to where Lydia was waiting on the foot of her bed.

"Something's wrong. I saw it on Hal's face, even though she puts up that little blank expression she has." 

Lily grinned at how well each of the four girls knew each other. "It's fine, it'll pass."

"Not this one!" came and exclamation from the dressing room. Lydia laughed.

"You're right, it'll pass." When ready, the four girls walked out of the room. 

They were just in time to hear Sirius' yell of, "I thought you were my best friend! That was a secret!" and then the boy stormed off and out of the Great Hall. Lily saw James watching after him with looks of anger and frustration. 

"I'm going to see what's wrong," she told her three best friends. 

Hallie looked up at her and then walked away with a mutter of "of course." A wire seemed to snap in Lily and her fury flared. She walked over and turned the girl around. 

"Look, I thought I was helping!" she exclaimed. Hallie glared at her.

"Well, you weren't, and you still aren't so just back off!" Lily had never seen her seem so angry as she was now and took a step back but she was still mad with her.

"Look, it's just a book, Hallie! I told you I'd help you find it and I _was_ trying to find it for you! I was helping and you know it! I don't see why you're so angry with me about it!" 

"I have my reasons," the girl replied in a furious but steady voice. Her face was passive but rage burned in her bright sapphire blue eyes. 

"Well if you'd tell me those reasons, then maybe I could help you better! You haven't been talking to me, how am I supposed to be your friend if you won't talk to me?" Lily yelled. 

"Well you won't talk to me either! You clam yourself up and try to hide it but I suppose that's something you need to practice because I could tell there was something wrong! And you of all people know why that book meant so much to me! But you want my new reason?" Hallie reached into her robe pocket and took out a ruffled piece of parchment. "There, take it, it's my reason and it's all yours. And don't you come back to me, I don't want your sympathy!" She then rushed out of the Great Hall. 

Lily watched after her and took deep breaths trying to calm herself. She opened the letter and read it to herself. It was dated from three weeks ago.

There was one sentence that stood out through the rest. Lily read the letter twice more before turning and running to the Gryffindor common room. She heard voices so stopped herself from entering.

"Give it to me. I know you have it," Lily heard Hallie say.

"Who says?" asked another voice that she was sure belonged to Sirius.

"My instinct, that's who. I want it, Sirius Black, and you're going to give it to me." 

"Why should I?" he asked and Lily heard a grin in his voice.

"Because my dead mother gave it to me, that's why, now give it to me." There was an awkward silence.

Then Sirius said, "Oh, er – I'll be right back." A few short moments later, Lily heard his footsteps. "Here," he said quietly. "Er, Hallie, I'm really -," but she cut him off.

"Save it for when I care." And then she ran up to the girls' dormitory. Lily chose that time to open the door and walk in. Sirius jumped when she entered and gave her a lop-sided smile. 

"Hi, did she go-"

"Yeah, up to the dorms." He turned and started to walk to his own dormitory when he abruptly faced her. "Lily, I didn't know." His face was one of guilt as she looked at him inquiringly. "I didn't know…I mean, about the – the book…" She just nodded.

"I know, even _you_ aren't as unfeeling as _that_," she replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks Lily."

"I mean, it's alright."

"Oh, wonderful, now I can sleep in peace knowing I have your blessing." 

"Sirius, enough with the sarcasm." He grinned ruefully. 

"Er – right. I – I'll talk to you later." And then he went to the boys' dormitory. Lily followed in suit but to the girls' dorm. 

She found Hallie sitting next to the window overlooking the lake. Lily opened her mouth to speak but the other girl said, "I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, Lily, but I just want to be by myself right now." Lily sighed and walked to her best friend.

"Hallie, there's something I have to tell you." Hallie turned to look at her, her eyes pleading.

"Lily, please, I just want –"

"I lost my parents too." There was a shocked silence.

"You – you –"

"Yes, I did." Hallie stared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned. Lily looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom?" 

"Oh – well I…good point." 

Lily grinned. "I rather thought so but," she paused. "We have to make a pact." Hallie looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"You have to tell me everything."

"And you, in turn, have to tell me everything too." And then they shook on it.

Gwen looked to Lydia who was looking at the doorway of the Great Hall. "Well, you'd never think the dynamic duos would ever part." Lydia turned to her.

"You were wrong. But it'll all work out, it always does," she replied with a smile. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever think that something _bad_ will ever happen?" Lydia just blinked at her and the other girl sighed. "Er – I guess not." They walked to where James and Peter were seated with Remus who looked sick again. 

"Are you feeling better, Remus?" asked Lydia. He looked at her strangely.

"Um – yeah…why?" She shrugged.

"You look pale is all." He paled obviously not expecting anyone to notice. James looked at Peter with a 'look'. 

"Oh," he said and cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. "I wasn't feeling well last night." She nodded but there was a weird look in her eyes that made him shift uneasily. 

Lydia dropped the subject and when breakfast was over, they went to Charms. Peter, unfortunately, had forgotten that they had that class and left his book in the common room and told them he'd see them later. He strolled down the hall quickly and into the common room where he passed Sirius who was just leaving. 

"Oh, hey, Peter. What're you doing?" Peter told him. "Want me to wait?" The other boy shook his head. 

"I'll be fine. Thanks." And then Sirius left. On his way to the steps of the boys' dormitory, he passed Lily and Hallie who waved to him with smiles and waved back. 

__

They're best friends again, he thought smiling slightly. He raced up the stairs and got his book, then rushed back downstairs. Stepping out of the portrait hole, he went to his right and to the staircase. 

Because of his bad memory, he forgot about the trick stair that when stepped on, you got stuck. He frowned in annoyance, then tried to pry himself free. Down the steps, his bottles of ink, his quills, and his parchment littered the steps and the floor below making him run a hand through his hair. 

Then he heard a voice behind him. "Seems as if you got yourself into a bit of trouble, didn't you Pettigrew?" asked the voice sounding malevolent. Peter turned around and was pained to see that it was Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was a rather tall boy with a seemingly permanent scowl upon his face. He was a fourth year and a beater on the Slytherin house quidditch team. 

"Er – I'm just unlucky I suppose," Peter replied unsteadily. Lucius just grinned.

"Or clumsy." Peter blinked at him wondering what it was that the older boy wanted. "Here, let me help you," and Lucius offered a hand. The younger boy looked at it mistrustfully and Lucius laughed. "My hand one bite you, Pettigrew." 

"But your mouth will," and he took the offered hand. Once pulled out of the trick step, Lucius loomed over him. 

"Did you ever wonder what a Death Eater is, Pettigrew?" Peter looked at him with now wide eyes but shook his head. 

But then another voice spoke, "He has no need to know what they are, Malfoy, I suggest you back off." The two boys on the staircase looked to the bottom where a tall and gangly boy with hair more orange than even Lily was standing with Peter's fallen belongings. Lucius stepped back from Peter and glared at him. 

"If I wanted your opinion, Weasley, I would have asked." The two boys glared at each other for a moment before Lucius turned and left. Arthur shook his head and handed Peter his things. "Don't mind him, he's a bit cracked in the mind," the fifth year told the second year boy with a smile. Arthur too, played quidditch except he was a chaser on the Gryffindor team and quite good. Peter just nodded.

"Th-thanks, I really appreciate it." Then he looked up at Arthur with inquiring eyes. "Er – what is a Death Eater?" The older boy just shook his head once again.

"Something bad, Peter, just forget about it, alright?" Arthur asked kindly, but sternly. Peter nodded his head vigorously. "Alright, here's a pass, go on, get to class." And with a soft shove, he pushed the boy along to class. 

(Author's Note: And so, that is the concluding to this chapter…this one wasn't that long…I wanted it to be longer…but the other stuff will do better in another chap. 

Thanks JoyofPotter for your 4 reviews! LOL, I loved reading them and they were very…inspiring. I'm glad you like the story so far! Thanks again for reviewing!

Please tell me whatcha think so far with the story people! And thanks AGAIN to those who have reviewed. Later babes and stay crunk! Lotsa love from Sea Chelle)


	6. Sirius' Fireworks

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Here's the next chapter people! Tell me what you think of the story so far please! Thanks a bunch, later babes and stay crunk! Lotsa love from Sea Chelle)

****

Chapter Six

He stepped into the room and was greeted by a peppy hello from Professor Greggors. "Well hello, Peter! How wonderful of you to grace us with your presence!" The boy blushed and took his seat next to Remus who grinned at him. 

On his other side, he heard Gwen whisper, "Are we still going to do it?"

And Hallie replied, "Of course we are, you nitwit! Tonight, we'll do it tonight." She then pulled on a girl's ponytail from the desk in front of her. "Andrea?"

The blonde turned in her seat to face the girl behind her with a scowl. "Must you always tug on my hair?" 

Gwen grinned at Hallie who said, "Never mind that, we're going to do it tonight." At this, Andrea's scowl intensified. 

"We were _supposed_ to do it yesterday but someone was screaming their head off in an insane rage." Hallie just shrugged and smiled.

  
"Just be ready."

"Today, dear class of mine," said Professor Greggors as he beamed around at them, "we will be exploring amulets."

At this, Andrea clapped and turned to Sarah Wilson, a sweet Hufflepuff girl. "One of my favorite things! I love jewelry!" Sarah laughed and rolled her eyes heavenward. 

"I'm glad you are, Miss Pristine, but all things aren't what the seem to be." The professor held up a beautiful necklace with a pendant the shape of a young girl dangling at its tip. The figure was small and made of gold while the dress was studded with sapphires. In the place of the head, there was a diamond. "Can anyone tell me what this amulet's use is?" James raised his hand, along with a few others. The professor called on him. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"It's used as an object's second form or to imprison something or someone," he replied steadily. Professor Greggors looked at him searchingly and the boy shrugged. "My mum has one." And then the teacher nodded.

"Very well said, Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor." He strolled through the isles between the desks looking at each student in turn. 

"There is a legend, about a young girl named Rowe. She was very clever and very intelligent with long wavy jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Then one day, she met a boy. He was handsome with silver blonde colored hair and glistening hazel eyes. They became involved and Rowe proclaimed she would never love someone else, but she promised that in vain for several years later, she met another man, with untidy hair and pale blue eyes. They fell in love and Rowe left the silver blonde for the untidy haired man. 

"The silver haired man, to us known as Serpise fell into a deep rage of Rowe's betrayal and was blinded from all else. Angry as he was, like all other mortals, he did an unfortunately foolish thing. He cast the Curse of Imprisonment upon our dear Rowe. This curse is one most difficult to cast, it's properties are dreadful. And thus so, after the curse was bestowed upon Rowe, she was imprisoned into an amulet known as the Alloy Child." 

The professor then swished his wand making an extraordinary boom shake the room and make the students jump up in surprise with yells and screams. After the gold and silver smoke disappeared, his face was grave as the students laughed nervously. "No, no, 'tis not something to laugh at, dear students. Everyone believed her dead, for no one lives through the Curse of Imprisonment, only their spirits thrive in life. Yet…it is trapped, held captive, in an amulet, never to be set free." 

The students left the unnerving class of Charms pondering about the amulet of the Alloy Child. "Is Rowe really in Professor Greggors' amulet?" asked Lydia with wide eyes. Remus grinned.

"Nah, there probably wasn't even a girl named Rowe," he replied in consolation to her fear. 

"Really?" she questioned. 

He shrugged but a voice behind them said, "Oh yes, there was a Rowe, and she _is_ in that amulet." The pair turned around to face Gwen who had a mysterious gleam in her eyes.

"Bugger off. That's just a tale to scare you little ninnies!" said Sirius from beside her with a smirk. James came up between them.

"Nope, I've heard that legend before…I'm not sure but I've seen the pendant on that amulet before." Sirius looked at him.

"There's a bug hanging about here, I need to set off some dung bombs, goodbye my good people," and then after this said, he strolled briskly away. 

James glared after him with annoyance portrayed upon his handsome face. A vase nearby exploded making him look at it in shock as well as the rest of the group. He muttered a "cheap piece of junk" and then looked at Remus who was waving a hand in front of his face. 

"What?"

"Still on the down side?" the boy repeated. James gave him a look, which made him put his hands up in defense. "It was just a question!" Lydia and Gwen laughed. 

Sirius walked into the common room and dropped on all fours to search under the couch for his dung bombs but they weren't there. "You're looking for your dung bombs?" asked a voice. He looked up and saw Lily and Hallie looking at him with restrained grins. 

"Er – yeah. You didn't, perchance, happen to know where they are, do you?" Lily shook her head but Hallie just smirked.

"Maybe." Lily elbowed her. "Ouch! Why do you and Gwen keep doing that?" she wanted to know. The other girl shrugged.

Sirius grinned. "Ah, the duo is back together again. Then all is forgiven?" At this Hallie threw a pillow at him.

"No, _you_ aren't forgiven, Black," she retorted. He swatted the pillow away easily and threw one back.

"I didn't even read what was in it!" he admitted. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Of course you didn't, you nitwit! You don't know how to open the lock!" 

He replied with a simple, "oh." And then he asked, "Er – where'd you put my dung bombs?" The two girls shrugged, then left the room laughing and speaking in hushed whispers about something about to happen that night. 

Shrugging, he dropped the idea of setting dung bombs out in the dungeons went to his next class. 

The rest of the after noon was mostly uneventful except that strangely, a load of dung bombs exploded in the dungeons. After the afternoon classes, James, along with Peter, Remus, and Sirius (who was still refusing to speak with him by the way) went out to the quidditch field where the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts would soon be taking place. When there, he saw Arthur Weasley, a fifth year chaser, Leo Garnet, the seventh year team captain who was positioned as a beater, and a third year goalie named Frank Longbottom, all lined up waiting for them. There were others as well, trying out for the first time. 

"You all trying out?" asked Leo looking them over as if sizing them up. 

"Er – no," said Remus. He smiled apologetically at James and Sirius.

"You coward!" exclaimed Sirius frowning at him in mock anger. The other boy just grinned and then he and Peter went to the stands. 

Then, behind him, there were chattering voices. James turned around to see Lily, Gwen, Lydia, and Hallie advancing onto the field. "Hey all!" Leo looked at the girls.

"You're trying out for this team?" he questioned with sarcasm in his voice. 

Gwen glared but Lily replied with a calm, "Yes." 

  
But Gwen said, "No." Leo smirked. She looked at him, Arthur, and Frank. "Actually, make that a yes for me. I think I'll give it a shot. I just noticed there aren't any _girls_ on this team. " 

"There's a reason for that," replied Leo. Frank looked at him with his eyebrows raised and Arthur elbowed the team captain in the ribs. 

Hallie said, "Two words for you, Mr. Know-It-All. _Girl Power._" The beater laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Just get on your brooms and follow me. Are all of you trying out?" Lydia shook her head. 

"I'm not." 

Hallie shook her head too and Lily exclaimed, "_What_? You said you were!" The girl shrugged. 

"Sorry, buddy, but I'm afraid of heights." And then she and Lydia walked to the stands where Peter and Remus waved them over. 

A week later, the team roster was up.

__

Keeper: Arthur Weasley

Seeker: Frank Longbottom

Beater: Leonardo Garnet

Beater: Sirius Black

Chaser: Lily Evans

Chaser: James Potter

Chaser: Molly Stevens

There was a party in the Gryffindor common room and Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius (though the two notorious best friends still weren't speaking) provided food taken from the kitchens.

Lily, Gwen, and Lydia watched as Andrea advanced on Sirius. "Hi, Sirius. We didn't get to finish what we were talking about last night," she told him with an alluring smile. He grinned and looked towards his friends. 

He said, "Er – right. You know, you're right, I am a rather good-looking fellow." She laughed and looked towards the three girls watching in amusement and rolled her eyes. They fell over each other trying to stifle their laughter. Hallie looked around the wall holding her wand with a smile upon her face.

"I was thinking along the same lines. You're – you're adorable." Sirius looked at her in shock. "Of course, I may not have told you this before…"

"Yeah, you always called me a repulsive dog." Andrea smiled at him.

"I may have, but it was just to cover up my little crush on you." He looked at her for a moment, and then leaned away from her on his seat on the armchair. 

"Crush?" He laughed making Andrea's smile falter. "_You_ have a crush on _me_?" 

"Be serious about this," she told him. He rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of being anyone else after being him all my life." She looked at him curiously. "Who else would I be other than Sirius?" She punched his shoulder and glared at him.

"You're right, I never did like you. You've always been an annoying git. Asking me out all last year and then starting it over this year. _Ugh_!" She turned and marched away making Gwen jump up.

"_Andrea_! That's not part of it!" Sirius looked at her, as did everyone else in the room.

"Part of what?" He stood and was about to walk towards her when there was a big explosion from under the armchair. The filibuster fireworks made it repel upwards and hit the ceiling wit a sickening crunch and then it fell back onto the floor inches away from a shocked Sirius. But the display wasn't over yet. The fireworks were charmed to not be harmful and kept ricocheting off the walls and avoiding to hit the students. The colors were brilliant and flashing white, reds, blues, greens and other tones of the rainbow. 

Finally, the display died down and then left nothing but stubs of once full fireworks. Sirius looked at them and then at the armchair and then back again until he looked up and faced the four girls who were over themselves with laughter. 

"Oh! So _that's_ where my fireworks went…" 

(Author's Note: That would be the end of Chapter Six…I hope yawl liked it! I'm going to start chapter seven but first…my thank you things.

Thanks a bunch Lily's sweet sister**/star**7 for your review! Here's chapter 6 and I hope u liked it! I loved the suggestions and you're thinking along the same lines as me! Kewl isn't it? Lol…er, ok.

Thank you to veela and Dark Mark. Dark Mark, here's the next chapter! Yay! 

And lastly but not leastly {is leastly a word? Nope, but I'm using it anyway}, thank you to Padawan Sabe! I'm not leaving you hanging, here's chapter six!

Thank you reviewers! I love you all! Lol…um…I'll shut up now…hehe! Later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle) 


	7. The First Betrayal

(Disclaimer: I own nothing)

(Disclaimer: I own nothing)

(Author's Note: Hope you're enjoying the story! If you have any suggestions or anything like that, please email me at [Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com][1] or review the story. Thanks a bunch! Later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle)

****

Chapter Seven

__

"You leave my wife and I alone!" yelled Jon, James' father. He forced his wife Helen behind him. The man before them laughed with no mirth and took a step closer, his wand still pointed at his adversary as was the other's wand at him. 

"I've been looking for you, it seems as though your friend wasn't as trustworthy as you thought." Jon glared at Voldemort, a dark wizard on the rise who was an evil man with no mercy to speak of. For three years, Jonathan Potter and his wife Helen Potter along with their son James Potter had been kept a secret under the Fedilius Charm with William Pettigrew, his best friend, as their secret keeper. 

"You're a liar," he spat at the Dark Lord who chuckled but his gaze from them never wavered. "Will would never betray me!" Voldemort's grimace of a smile deepened.

"William, come, step forward and help me perform the task at hand." William Pettigrew came forward as commanded, holding his wand outright at his best friend with a look of guilt upon his face. 

"Will?" asked Jon weakly and in disbelief. 

"I'm sorry," the other man whispered back. 

Servant and master chanted the words "Avada Kedavra_!" And then…_

James sat up sweating "Damn these premonitions," he whispered into the night. He got up and walked down to the common room to think. Would his dreams become reality once again?

That night, Lily lay awake in bed not able to fall asleep when she heard Gwen's voice say, "Hallie, are you still awake?" There was a rustle on the bed on Lily's right.

"Ugh, I am now, what do you want at this _ungodly_ hour?" Hallie murmured in a groggy voice. Lily grinned and turned over listening to them.

"Well, you forgot to go to detention for Jenkins again," Gwen replied. 

"Who says I forgot?" asked the other girl, and Lily could hear a smile in the girl's voice.

Gwen laughed. "Right, er – goodnight."

Hallie yawned and then said, "'Night." About an hour later, Lily gave up on sleep and walked down into the common room but was alarmed to see some one else there, sitting on the hearth rug. 

James looked away from the fire and at the girl standing in the doorway. He forced a smile. 

"What're you doing on the floor?" questioned Lily smiling back as she took a seat next to him. 

The boy smiled genuinely at this and responded with, "I _would_ be sitting in the armchair I always sit in except a certain girl and her friends just happened to destroy it earlier today." Lily laughed at this. She looked at his face in the fierce glow of the raging fire.

He looked deeply troubled and worried with lines that should not be present on such a young boy streaked his face. The expressions of fear, anxiousness, and frustration were displayed. "James, what's wrong?" The boy stared heavily into the fire and then shut his eyes as he put his knees to his chest. Lily hugged him around the shoulders. She could feel him shaking slightly and he opened his eyes to blink rapidly. He was trying very hard to blink back tears.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" He nodded but kept silent. Then he stood.

"I have to do something, I'll talk to you later, alright, Lily?" Concerned about him, she wanted to speak with him more, but just nodded. And then he strolled out of the room. She sat by the fire a while long before she decided to go back up to the dormitory and try to sleep once again.

James crept down the corridor of Hogwarts in the middle of the night not caring to brush away the tears the fell from his pale blue eyes. Why did _he_ have to be the one with the premonitions? He had one once before of Lily's parents perishing before the rising Dark Lord's hand and another of Hallie's mother at the doomed concert that was raided by Voldemort's Death Eaters. Now he had had a dream about his parents falling to their deaths by the same man who was bringing ruin about everywhere he went. 

He arrived at the owlery some time later during his thoughts and looked through the owls. James chose a barn owl and got a piece of parchment and a quill nearby. With trembling hands, he wrote a letter to his parents.

__

Dear Mum and Dad,

Everything's all right here at school. I made it onto the Gryffindor house quidditch team though! Sirius is a beater! It was great. We had a party after the list was posted up. And don't worry, nothing too bad happened. Except…one of the armchairs got blown to bits because of Sirius' filibuster fireworks. 

I had a dream tonight and woke up not able to fall back to sleep. It's really important to me that you change our secret keeper. Please listen to me. Lately I've been having these premonitions in the form of my dreams. Already I've had two that became reality and this next one is not pleasing like the rest weren't. Dad, if you're too stubborn to change Mr. Pettigrew as our secret keeper, please run away into hiding. I know both of your schedules are very hectic but this is important to me. 

I miss you both.

Love, 

James

He tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it off with a soft prayer of safekeeping for his parents. With tears still spilling from his eyes, he made his way back to the dormitory.

"Our window is too small, too bad Hallie took my fireworks." James looked next to the window where he saw Sirius under the crescent moon's light. He ignored the other boy's comment and went to his bed. "James, what did you dream this time?" said Sirius. James had never heard him speak so seriously and in such an unSiriusly manner. 

"My parents," James whispered. "It was them this time." Sirius walked over to him and sat on his own bed, which was on the right of James'. 

"You owled them?" he asked. The other boy nodded with his head bent as he sniffled. "Look, I'm really sorry about blowing up on you this morning about the book, it was really stupid of me." James shook his head.

"Nah, I shouldn't have told Lily," he admitted. There was a short silence.

"What did you dream?" 

Another pause and then, "My dad made my mom stand behind him. Voldemort called on Mr. Pettigrew to come forward telling my parents that they couldn't really trust their friend. My dad thought he was lying but Mr. Pettigrew did come forward and then he and Voldemort," James swallowed, "they killed them." Sirius' eyes widened in the dark.

"It might not come true," he murmured. James shrugged.

"I'm really tired, goodnight."

"'Night." James lay awake in bed still not able to fall asleep for the bright flashes of green light brought a strange ache to his forehead, which he rubbed in vain. And later that night, he was aware, just before he fell asleep, that he wasn't the only one awake for he didn't hear Peter's snores in the background.

"She won't be that mad, will she?" asked Hallie. Lily looked at her with a 'what do you think' look and then shrugged. "Er – well, she didn't remind me or anything…so it isn't my fault."

Gwen told her; "You said yourself you didn't forget…" Hallie glared at her.

"Who asked you?" Lydia laughed and hugged her around the shoulders.

"So what's a couple more days of detention?" 

"Lydia, my dear friend, how comforting your words are to me." Lily laughed and nudged them both.

"You'll see how she takes it when we get there." They walked into the Transfiguration room. The four girls, laughing and giggling walked over to their desks trying not to be conspicuous. 

"Ah, Miss Forester, you finally decided to show up." Hallie, who was cowering in her seat, looked up at Professor Jenkins with an angelic smile. "Don't give me that, I can see right through it." The smile fell.

"Er – of course you can, Professor, because you're so…so tall, and – er –" 

"Right, be sure to see me after class." And then she walked off. When everyone was seated, she stood before them at the front of the class.

"As you all know, our first quidditch match will be held this Saturday, which is in two days." There were cheers, hoots, and hollers. "Yes, yes. Also, I will be retiring at the end of this year." Cheers, hoots, and hollers erupted, but then ended in sounds of disappointment. Professor Jenkins actually laughed.

"Professor, was it my fault? Because I'll act especially good if you don't leave," said Sirius with the most innocent look he could muster at that moment. Most of the students broke out into giggles while the professor rolled her eyes heavenward.

"No, Mr. Black, it wasn't your fault." 

"Good, so that means I don't have to act especially good then," he told her with a smile. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just kidding, Professor, just kidding!"

After class, they left the room but Lily, Lydia, and Gwen stayed after to wait for Hallie who later came out muttering under her breath with a backwards glare at the classroom. 

"What'd she say?" asked Lydia. 

Gwen was snickering and when Hallie's glare turned to her, she stood behind Lily who said, "How many days did you get?"

"All next week." With the three girls laughing at her, they went to the next class.

James sat at the table during lunch with Sirius, Peter, and Remus when he then looked to Sirius and Peter who nodded back. The all faced Remus who looked back at them questioningly. 

Peter looked at him squarely. "Remus, we know your secret." Sirius nodded.

"We found that you disappear once every month during the full moon," he said.

James in turn stated, "In conclusion, we know you're a werewolf." Remus looked at his friends and knew that they had previously planned this conversation. 

__

I guess I should be glad that they found that out so late…but then why does it make me feel so bad? He thought to himself solemnly. His eyes were full of sorrow as he looked up at all three of them. "I understand if – if you all don't want to – er – speak to me or anything anymore." Sirius laughed and James rolled his eyes while Peter smiled. 

"Who ever said we wanted to act as if you aren't alive?" asked the plump boy. 

Sirius, who messed up the Remus' hair said, "Yeah, you're our best friend!"

"Think of this, Remus, we've been best friends since first year, why would we desert you now just because you're a bit different?" James wondered. 

"Er – but I'm a –" he started but was cut off.

"_Who cares_?" asked Sirius who was still trying to make the other boy's hair as messed up as possible. James and Peter just grinned.

Remus looked at all three of them with a beaming smile. Even after they knew his deepest and darkest secret, they still wanted to be his friend? It was as if the sun had come up into the darkness of the night heaving the great weight from his shoulders away. These were the kinds of friends he'd always dreamed of. The kinds of friends who wouldn't care if he were an ogre…well…who wouldn't care that he was a werewolf. They didn't mind at all. Never had he imagined that anyone would take his difference so well. He had the best friends everyone wished they had.

"Well, if you're still my friends…Sirius, please lay off my hair."

They four boys were busy talking with one of them especially happy when Professor Greggors tapped James' shoulder. "Mr. Potter, would you please follow me into the headmaster's office?" James looked at his three best friends warily then did as was asked. He noticed the solemn expression on the professor's face and felt his insides freeze. It was as if he suddenly was drenched in a bucket of ice-cold water. "Mr. Potter, would you please follow me?" asked Professor Greggors. James suddenly noticed he had stopped in his tracks.

"Oh – er – sorry." And then he was led into Professor Dumbledore's office. There he saw an assortment of wonderful and strange objects but took no notice of them for he was filled with dread. 

Professor Dumbledore looked unusually grave. His brilliant blue eyes didn't have the normal twinkle in them and seemed to shine with sadness. "Mr. Potter, a letter was returned to the school today by one of the barn owls of our owlery." The headmaster handed James a letter from a cabinet in the desk. 

With trembling hands, the boy accepted it and saw that the scrawled on the envelope was 'Mum and Dad'. A lump formed in his throat and he put in back onto the desk looking to Dumbledore for an explanation that he didn't need for he knew what had happened.

"I'm truly very sorry, Mr. Potter. Last night, your parents were attacked by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters," said the headmaster quietly. The rest of what the older man was saying wasn't heard by the boy who had frozen in place and it seemed to him that time itself had frozen. 

His parents were attacked, and no one who got attacked by the Dark Lord never survived. The premonition came too late and now…there was nothing he could do to change the fact that his parents were gone forever. Worse than that was he knew what was about to happen to his parents and he couldn't inform then in time. 

"…arrived, but it was too late, they were just taking flight. I'm very sorry," were the last words that were said by Professor Dumbledore that James heard before he left the office. He was allowed to miss the afternoon classes if he wished to and the boy nodded. James went into the common room and up to his dormitory where he got out his photo album. There was one picture of his parents and him in front of their home. All three looked extremely happy together.

Tears came down his cheeks and he angrily brushed them away. It wasn't fair. Stupid Voldemort. Stupid Death Eaters. Why did they go around ruining lives for twelve-year-old boys, making them orphans? Did they know how bad off life would be for him now? _Damn Voldemort and his stupid Death Eaters, _thought James in a rage.

He stayed in the dormitory all that afternoon with 'what-ifs' running through his mind. 

Lily walked into her Defense Against Dark Arts class with her three best friends at her sides. When she took her seat, Sirius asked her, "Where's James?" She looked at him with a look. "Well, I thought he might be with you 'cause you're…well, together a lot when he's not with us," he said motioning to Remus and Peter. 

"We're not together a lot!" she exclaimed. 

Hallie told her, "Of course you aren't, dear, but what do you call your little midnight talks with prince charming?" Lily glared at her. "Just kidding!" 

"Midnight talks? Are you sure they're just _talks_?" asked Sirius with a grin. Lily lifted her hand to slap him but he moved out of the way. 

"Shut up!"

"What she means is," said Lydia with a smile, "we don't know where James is. Wasn't he just with you at lunch?" 

Remus said, "He was, but Professor Greggors came and told him to follow him to Professor Dumbledore's office." Lily looked at him.

"Oh, dear." Sirius looked at her and Hallie's dismal expressions.

"Why? What is it?" 

"Er – nothing," said Hallie looking at Lily with a meaningful look. 

"Um, right. Everything's probably all right." And with a shrug, Sirius, for once, turned his attention to where it was supposed to be, on the teacher. 

Sirius left dinner early and went to the dormitory where he saw James lying on his bed while facing the ceiling. "Hey, James. What're you doing?" The other boy didn't make a move to acknowledge he had heard anything. "Er – James?" Sirius became worried, what could possibly make James so unhappy…so unlike himself?

And then a thought hit him. James' premonitions that always came true. What was the last thing the other boy had dreamt? _Oh, no…_ "Talk to me, James, tell me what happened." At this the other boy sat up slowly and looked at him.

"My letter was returned. Mum and Dad are dead. Voldemort and his damned Death Eaters…maybe if I was there…maybe – maybe they'd still be here, right? I mean, I've been having these premonitions lately, and – and if I was there, I could have warned them faster…my message would have gotten through. What if –"

"Stop with the 'what-ifs', James. You know you couldn't have done anything about it!" James glared at him.

"I was safe and snug here at good ol' Hogwarts with the only wizard Voldemort is said to be afraid of while my parents are hidden by the Fidilius Charm at home! And their secret keeper is a traitor! If I was there, I could have warned them, Sirius, I could have stopped anything from happening to them!" Sirius went over to his best friend and shook him.

"_There wasn't anything you could have done_! I'm telling you the truth! Think about this! You're top of every class, but you can't put this through your mind?" James punched him. Sirius fell onto his own bed in shock holding his cheek where a bruise was starting to glow. 

"You don't know what you're talking about," said James in a deathly calm voice.

"Fine then, you don't want me to help, _fine_." And then Sirius Black, for the first time in all their years as best friends, walked out on James Potter. 

(Author's Note: Thanks a bunch to my loyal reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Ranier Wolfcastle ~ you rock. Thanks for all those lil messages and stuff! I mean, reviews, they're called reviews, thanks for those! 

Please review my story so I know whatcha think, thank you so much! Lotsa love babes! ~ Sea Chelle) 

   [1]: mailto:Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com



	8. Broom Rides in the Night

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Ok, I want romance to blossom soon so I'm trying my best…um…I hope it'll come, I can't help rambling! It's so hard not to…I don't know what to do! I get all these ideas I want to use but I can't seem to find a way to stick them in here! Well, here's the next chapter, Later babes! Stay crunk with losta love from Sea Chelle)

****

Chapter Eight

Sirius turned and walked off in an angry huff not looking back but feeling the eyes of James watching him go. When he was in the common room, he started beating up the replacement of the flamed armchair by the fire. Everyone in the room was watching somewhat in amusement, but Lydia asked him, "What are you doing, Sirius?" in concern. After a last punch that broke the skin on his knuckles, he turned to look at the three girls that were looking at him. Gwen was presently talking with Andrea about something or other. 

"Nothing." And then he sat in the armchair, glaring at the fireplace. "Nothing's wrong, nothing at all." Hallie was grinning by now.

"Oh, wow. You have a nice bruise on your cheekbone." He glared and pointed a finger at her.

"You just shut your mouth." And then he painfully touched his cheek. "He punched me. Can you believe it? He _punched_ me! Just gave me a sock right here!" 

Lily asked, "Who, James?" 

"Yes, James!" She sighed and walked up to the dormitory leaving Lydia and Hallie staring at Sirius with strange looks. 

"Er – Sirius, you aren't about to do anything – er – _drastic_, are you?" asked Hallie looking at him carefully. Lydia looked from her to him. 

He smirked. "Only you would think I'd do something like that." She rolled her eyes.

"Because you're a nitwit, you're the type to do stupid things! I mean, _really_ stupid things. Even when you know you're going to get caught, or –"

"You're not helping, Hallie." She looked up at him from her shoes, which she seemed to be speaking to. 

"Oh, er –" she laughed, "right." 

"I'm awfully tired, Hal, I'm going up to the dorm." The other girl looked to Lydia who had an unknown twinkle in her eyes.

"What? It's only eight thirty! How the heck can you be tired?" Lydia shrugged and left. Hallie looked to Sirius who was still looking at the fire. 

"Are you going to talk at all? I'm bored." He turned to her. 

"You want me to talk?"

"Only if you have something intelligent to say. And nothing perverted please." 

"Ha, ha."

Lily stepped quietly into the boys' dormitory to find James sitting at the window. "James?" He turned to look at her. His cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were red and puffy. She walked briskly to him. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"My parents," he said softly. She nodded and gave him a comforting hug. "I dreamt it and it happened again. It always comes true." Lily didn't understand a word of his ramblings but nodded and whispered soft words into his ear like her mother used to do for her when she woke in the middle of the night because of a bad dream. 

"It's all right, James, it's going to be all right." For a few moments, they sat at the window together in a warm embrace and the sight was a sweet one. Then James stood up. 

"I need to get away from here for a little while." He picked up his broom and opened the window with his wand, and then he pocketed it. Mounting, he turned to look at her. "You can come if you'd like." She smiled and nodded in assent. Lily climbed onto the broom behind him and put her arms around his waist. They took off into the night with only the moon as their guide. 

Together on the broom, Lily and James were in flight, soaring above the clouds, feeling the breeze brush through their robes and hair. It was a feeling of great content and their other thoughts were swept away in this short moment of bliss. 

Lily had never in her life seen such a sight. Everything below seemed to shrink in size as they climbed higher in the air. She smiled and leaned in closer to James for her thin robes were nothing against the chill air of the late autumn. Lily felt him stiffen a bit against her but then relax as he did several loops and dives. She laughed and smiled blithely when he in turn did as well. Everything would be all right. She wanted to comfort him as well as he comforted her in her time of need. 

James felt her hug him tightly and felt a tad uncomfortable so he did a few tricks on his broom making him feel more relaxed. He felt as if things would turn out right soon. Lily seemed to have that impact on him. She made him feel relaxed and as if everything else were just an unimportant blur. He sighed and a soft smile appeared on his lips as he turned to look at her. Her flaming red hair seemed to be alight and on fire in the silver of the moon while her emerald green eyes shone brilliantly as if the switch had turned to on. He noticed how pretty she looked. 

Lily turned to see James looking at her with a new look in his eyes. She just smiled back. He looked so cute with his hair messed and untidy as it always was, but now it was blowing in the wind giving it an extra bit of cuteness. His pale blue eyes seemed paler, but were gaining that glowing life that was always present in them. 

James soared high into the sky once more before diving onto a platform next to the Shrieking Shack. It was on a mountain with a soft clearing. They dismounted the broom and sat overlooking Hogsmead. 

Lily looked at the Shrieking Shack and involuntarily shivered. "James, is it really haunted?" He was quiet for a moment, but then turned to look at her.

"Huh?" 

She grinned, "Never mind." Lily bit down on her lip and hugged her knees because of the cold. It seemed chillier than normally today but she pushed that thought away from her mind. James looked over at her with a soft smile and put an arm around her shoulder to warm her up. She smiled back appreciatively. 

Sirius nodded and clapped his hands together at the awkward silence. "So…" Hallie, who was looking at the ashes of the fire, turned her gaze up to him.

"Apologize," she told him. His expression changed to one of bewilderment. 

  
"What? To whom?" But her stare was back to fire so he waved a hand in front of her face, which she slapped away. 

"To James, you idiot." He stared at her.

"Apologize – to – to James? Are you kidding me?" he asked incredulously. She shook her head.

"No, you don't know what he's been through," was her simple reply. 

"What, and you do?" In his response was silence. "You know what? You're different than how I thought you were." 

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "How so? Weirder?" He grinned.

"Took the words right from my mouth."

"You mean word, I took the word right from your mouth." He glared at her.

"Of course, Miss Know-It-All." He stood and started towards the boys' dormitory.

"Where're you going?" Hallie asked him. Sirius looked at her.

"Going to apologize of course," he said. She grinned as he left. 

Sirius went up the steps to the boys' dormitory. When he got there, he looked around the room to find no one there. "James?" he called into the emptiness. He saw that the window was open. There was no reply and he wasn't really expecting one. He made his way back downstairs. When he got there, Andrea and Gwen were going back to the dormitory, as were others for it was getting late. Hallie was helping Frank Longbottom find his frog Trevor. 

"I'm sure it's around her somewhere," she told him reassuringly. He just shook his head and grinned. "Oh! I know! I don't know why it didn't come to me before! _Accio Trevor_!" She chanted with her wand into the air. 

  
"That isn't a very good idea," said Frank in a singsong voice. She just smiled angelically at him and patted his shoulder.

"Yes it is, we just have to wait a while." And then something big flew from the other side of the room towards her. Hallie pushed him off her and sat up. The boy shook his head and blinked at her. "Your name's Trevor, isn't it?" The first year nodded. She smiled apologetically. "So sorry, I was trying to help him" she gestured to Frank "find his frog. Coincidentally, you and his frog both have the same name." She stood and offered the small boy a hand and he gladly took it. "Sorry!" And then he walked back to his place with his friends and told them what had happened. They broke out into laughter. 

Frank opened his mouth to speak. "I –"

But Hallie cut him off saying; "Don't you say 'I told you so'." 

Frank laughed. "I wasn't, I was going to say, 'I think someone wants to talk to you'." He pointed to Sirius who was watching with an expression of amusement upon his face. She put her hands on her hips.

"What're you smirking at? Wipe it off or I'll slap it off for you." He rolled his eyes.

"Dear Hallie, must you speak so violently?" Frank laughed at them both.

"I'll leave you guys now, g'night guys." Sirius nodded and Hallie waved.

"Tell me if James comes back will you?" asked Sirius. Frank nodded and with a last salute, he escaped up the steps. Hallie looked at Sirius.

"You scared him away." The boy just put a hand through his hair. "What did you mean when you said, 'tell me if James comes back'?" 

"Just what I said, he wasn't in the dormitory." An expression of pondering flew to the girl's face.

"But Lily was with him. Maybe they went to the girls' dorms?" He shrugged. She walked up to the dormitory and he followed. She poked her head through. "Hey, girls, is Lily or James in here?" 

Gwen looked up from her magazine. "Lily's not here, but why would James be in here?" 

Andrea wrapped her blankets around herself. "He isn't in here is he?" she asked suspiciously. Sirius, who was behind Hallie and unseen, stifled a laugh. "Hey, who's behind you?" 

"Er – no one, thanks guys, bye!" Then she closed the door and punched Sirius' shoulder. 

"Hey! What's that for?" She just shrugged. "Okay then. 'He isn't in here is he?'" said Sirius, mimicking Andrea. The two burst out laughing. 

"It does sound like something he would do, or you." He just shook his head and walked to the boys' dorms. "Where're you going?" 

"I'm going to find James, and Lily," he replied.

"Oh. Let me come!" she said. 

"Whatever." 

"Thanks for the welcome."

"No problem." She punched his shoulder. "Hey! Why do you keep hitting me?" he exclaimed. She smiled sweetly. 

  
"You're so hittable…" 

"That isn't a word."

"It is now."

"I think you meant, irresistible."

"Fat chance." They walked up to the boys' dormitories where Frank was reading his book.

"Hey!" he cried. "Hallie, you're a girl!"

She gave him a look. "Wonderful observation." The boy rolled his eyes. Frank was tall for his age and had a kind and cute face. It was round and looked as if it was always ready for a smile.

"No – I mean – you – you can't be in here!" She shrugged. Sirius dropped on all fours to look under his bed where he rummaged through his things. After a short while, he went to his trunk where he rummaged through it as well. Finally, he pulled out his broom. Hallie looked at it with her eyes widening.

"What's that for?" He looked at her fearful expression and grinned. 

"For riding. I'm going to look for them in the air." 

"Oh – er – can't we walk – or – or something like that?" she stammered still looking at the broom. Sirius shook his head and smirked evilly. 

"No. Why?"

"You know why."

"Enlighten me on this piece of information."

"Because."

"Because…?"

"Because I'm afraid of heights! You of all people should know that!" He just smiled as he mounted. "And we can't go that way."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Will you stop with the one word answers?"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and Frank watched the dispute in amusement.

"Why can't we look for them this way?"

"Because I don't have a broom with me." He sighed.

"Then we have to double."

"No."

"No what?"

"I'm not doubling with you! And I'm not touching you! You're dirty! Who knows where you've been! And – and I don't trust you. You'll drop me over the lake or something." Sirius looked impatient.

"I'm not dirty. And I won't drop you over the lake or anything, though; it seems like a _very_ tempting idea. And you don't have to double with me on one condition." She looked at him expectantly. Frank, meanwhile, was trying to cover his laughter by putting his face into his pillow. "You don't come." She made an aggravated noise.

"I'm going."

"Then hop on." She looked at the broom, then to him. "Don't you trust me?" he asked holding out a hand out to her. Hallie, taking a deep breath, took it and mounted the broom behind him. "Hold on."

"Don't worry about that part." And then she put her hands around his waist and held on tightly while shutting her eyes. 

"Not – too hard – Hallie," Sirius squeaked. She lightened her grip but not by much. Grinning wickedly, Sirius turned to Frank. "Just let it out, buddy, holding it in just makes it grow." Frank burst into loud laughter. Hallie opened her eyes to look at the boy. 

"What're you laughing at, Frank?" she asked softly with her voice ending in a squeak. Frank's laughter died, and then erupted again. She opened her mouth to speak but Sirius took flight into the night flying high. The last thing Frank heard was Hallie's screams of "_I hate you, Sirius Black_!" 

(Author's Note: Here are my reviews.

Thank you coolerthanu for the review and suggestions! I really appreciate it!

Thanks to ~destiny~ for the review! I'm going to start chapter nine right after I finish posting this. Hope you like it! 

I love you all, my loyal reviewers! LOL. Later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle)


	9. Wind on the Mountain

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Hmm…what should happen next…?)

****

Chapter Nine

"It'll work out, you know that right, James?" Lily told him. He sighed and leaned against her with his head on her shoulder.

"I just – I don't know what to do now. They were – they –" he sighed in frustration. "They just meant so much to me. What am I supposed to do now?" James looked at her with renewed tears. 

She hugged him and told him, "I know." He pushed her away.

"No you don't! You _don't_ know!" She looked at him in alarm. He put his knees to his chest and cried into his arms. His body shook with his sobs.

"Tell me what you mean," she told him softly. She rubbed his back gently making his sobs slow. 

"I can't, Dumbledore, he said – I – Lily, I can't." She looked at him for a moment.

"Did you tell, Sirius?" He looked up at her with a shadow of guilt upon his face. "That's what I thought. Then you can tell me." 

"I should have told you before too…it's just, oh I don't know!" He looked at the scene before him without really seeing anything at all. "I have these dreams…and…I see things in them. It's so vivid, as if I'm really there. And…last night, I had a dream where my parents were" he swallowed "were killed by Voldemort." Lily's eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth in horror. "I know, and they're always haunting me – the dreams I mean. Whatever he does, a little before he does it, I have a dream of the incident. Before your parents were killed, I had a dream about it. And before Hallie's mom, I had a dream of Mrs. Forester at her concert when she died. They're like premonitions that are never wrong and I hate them! They just won't go away!" His voice cracked and he ran a hand through his hair as he brushed his tears away angrily. "Dumbledore said it was some sort of gift. Damned gift if it is one."

Lily said, "Premonitions? In your dreams?" He nodded and wiped away more tears.

"Dumbledore put a special charm on me when I came here, so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to find me even if he was standing in front of me, kind of like the Fidilius Charm. He says Voldemort was after my mum and dad…and he went rambling about something or other of why they're so important, then why the Dark Lord want's me dead too, I wasn't listening though…and now…now my parents are dead. They're _dead_." He fell into Lily's embrace. James put his head into her shoulder and cried while she rubbed his back. The wetness of his tears bled through her robes and chilled her when a breeze swept by but she didn't mind. She kissed his forehead gently.

"I'll be here for you, James, always. Just know that, ok?" He looked up and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Lily, for everything."

Hallie's grip on Sirius tightened when he did a loop making them go upside down. Her insides dropped and twirled inside her making Hallie shut her eyes and hang onto Sirius as if there were no tomorrow. Her breathing became labored and her head whirled wildly. She seriously thought as though pictures of her life would come flashing in her sight at any moment. 

Finally, Sirius pulled out of his dive with a grin. "And Black has won the game!" he called out into the chilly night air. Laughing, he turned to look at Hallie who had her head buried in his shoulder blade. "Hallie?" A muffled reply came but he couldn't make out the words. "What was that?"

She detached her face from his robes. "You're so mean. I hate you."

"Anything new?" She turned to look away from him.

"Bring me back. I want to go back."

"What? Why?" he asked in puzzlement. 

"Because I want to! I want to go back _now_!" He sighed and slowed the broom. 

"I thought you wanted to help look for James and Lily," he said. She still didn't look at him.

"I do – did, but I don't want to go with you. I knew I couldn't trust you. You're just – you're so – so mean. I should have known I shouldn't have gone with you. I hate you."

Sirius dived slowly and felt Hallie squeeze his waist tightly. Then they landed on a clearing next to the Shrieking Shack. It was so dark that one wouldn't be able to see their hand if they put it straight out. She dismounted and stumbled over to a tree, which she sat next to, still not facing him. He sighed. 

"I was just kidding around, Hallie." At this she jumped up to look at him with her eyes glowing in the darkness. The sapphire gaze was brighter than usual, he noted. She glared at him steadily. 

Her voice was trembling when she spoke. "I told you I was afraid of heights! _I told you_! And yet you still have to do those little circle things and dives! Then you say you were just kidding around! What's the matter with you?" she shrieked at him. "I know you're a bit thick in the head but I didn't know you were _this _thick!" She turned and walked slowly to the edge of the clearing. Hallie cursed under her breath and took a seat once again. 

"It was just a _joke_, you of all people should know what those are. I was joking," he told her softly. She ignored him completely. From the other side of the clearing he heard a rustle.

"Sirius? Is that you?" asked a voice. Sirius' face brightened.

"James!" He ran over to where the voice was and almost tripped over them. "Lily! You're here too! _Lumos_!" he chanted. The two smiled up at him. 

"What're you doing here?" asked James in confusion. 

"Looking for you, you stupid ol' bloke!" was Sirius' reply. Lily smiled at the two.

"Was that Hallie I heard too?" He nodded pointing at the edge of the precipice to where the other girl sat. Lily grinned and stood. "You two teamed up?"

Sirius nodded and rolled his eyes. "We had to double in my broom. And all that just to look for you lovers." James kicked his shins from the ground making the other boy fall backwards.

"Broom? Hallie rode a broom?" asked Lily whose smile faltered. "I thought she was afraid of heights."

"I am!" yelled a voice from the other end of the clearing. Lily walked over to her. 

"_You_ rode with _Sirius_?" Hallie glared at her through the darkness.

"Stupid – stupid, stupid, _stupid_ idea," was the reply. "He did _stupid_ circle things and those _stupid_ dives I saw you do at the tryouts. _Then_ he said he was _joking_." She paused. Then, "_I hate you, Sirius Black!_" was what she yelled to the other side of the clearing. 

James grinned and then looked to Sirius who was still on the ground. "What'd you do?" he questioned accusingly. The other boy looked offended.

"What did _I_ do? Why am I always blamed for everything?" He put on his most innocent solemn face at which James laughed. Looking wounded, Sirius put his hands on his hips and pretended to blink back tears. "It isn't my fault, think what I had to go through – riding a broom with a witch afraid of heights. She kept screaming in my ear every time I did a loop or a dive." James chuckled and shook his head.

"She's afraid of heights."

"Yeah, so? I'm afraid of maniac witches. We have to deal with everything some time, I don't go around screaming whenever I see Hallie walk by me." 

The four students of Hogwarts sat admiring the view until the wind seemed to sweep past them more viciously. James looked up at the sky to see that the light of the moon was being overshadowed by the driving lucid wisps of the clouds. Lily looked over at him with confusion bright in her emerald eyes. "What's happening?" He stood and offered her a hand and they looked around. The trees were swaying to and from wildly by the wind while their robes were being blown. Sirius and Hallie pulled Lily and James over to one large oak to sit behind. 

"Something's not right!" yelled Sirius over the noise of the howling wind. There was a loud whistle as a ferocious gust swept through forcing them away from the tree. He grabbed onto a root in the ground. Hallie sat as close to the tree as she could get and put her hands over her ears to save them from the horrible noise the winds made. 

Another gust flew past forcing Lily blowing her from the group. James grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back. Her hair was flying freely behind her as she shut her eyes tightly. Finally, she was next to him once again. 

Sirius lost his grip on the root and was compelled towards the Shrieking Shack, which he crashed against. The boy fell to the ground, limp and seemingly lifeless. "_Sirius_!" yelled James despairingly. He stood about to run to his best friend, but Lily pulled him back down.

"No, James!" she screeched. Hallie looked to the quarreling Lily and James to Sirius' inactive form. She brandished her wand into the air.

"_Chantebra Lengorio_!" she cried. A tingling feeling ran up her spine and all through her when she was suddenly chilled as if she had falling into an ice pond. Horror filled, she stood and held onto the tree. "It's enchanted!" she yelled to Lily and James. They didn't seem to hear her. The two were too caught up in arguing so she hit them both with her wand. As they looked up at her in shock she shouted, "The wind's enchanted! Someone else is here!" Lily had a look of pure terror upon her face while James looked around. 

"Lift me up!" he demanded. Hallie looked at him with a look. 

"No!"

"Do it, Hallie, _now_!" She shook her head stubbornly.

"It's too dangerous!" Now the wind was howling harder and faster. They could almost see the silver tinge of magic in the air. Lily struggled to stay seated on the ground near the tree by holding on to the trunk. 

"Do it _now_, Hallie Amelia Forester, or I'll curse you with the worst spell I can think of!" She glared at him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" She fought to hold him steady as he rose. He looked around and then there was an abnormal blast of wind forcing him above a grove of trees some several feet away. "No you don't!" Hallie yelled into the air. She forced James back to the ground and when he was safely holding on to the tree, she lapsed onto the ground, half-conscious. Lily grabbed her arm and made sure she didn't fly off. 

"How do we make it stop?" shouted Lily to James. A thoughtful look was upon his face as he looked around.

Still holding onto the trunk of the tree he stood and pointed his wand into the air due northeast. "_Cessation Altezreo!_" he bellowed. The winds seemed to slow and then fought to erupt madness once again. "_Cessation Altezreo_!" James roared once more. He fought the spell of winds with all his strength, driving it back and was doing a grand job of it as well, but the maker of the winds wanted a last two. A blast of wind rushed by. Lily reached to keep a firm grip on Hallie's hand but the other girl slipped and was risen into the air. She dropped near the edge of the precipice. James was chanting with all his might ceased when Lily stood to run to Hallie. He jumped to hold her back and his loss of concentration was deathly. 

Hallie rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky groggily. Then she felt as though a hand pushed her and she was rolling to the edge of the cliff. 

Lily saw her fall and screamed while trying madly to reach her best friend but James held her down. "No, Lily! You can't!" She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked where Hallie had been. The winds were gone now, and all was calm and serene.

At the edge of Hogsmead, James, holding Lily who was crying into his shoulder, watched as the sun started to rise. Wonderful colors sprang to the sky as he felt tears sting his eyes. This was too much for one night. 

He looked to where Sirius lay, still unmoving when he heard a voice yell, "Help!" James squinted to where Sirius was. "I'm at the cliff! Lily! James! Help! Sirius even! _I don't care_, just get off this thing!" James and Lily looked to each other in shock, then they ran to the cliff where Hallie was hanging. 

"Hallie?" asked Lily in a disbelieving voice. The girl looked up with relief flooding through her face.

"Lily?" The other girl looked down at her with a beaming smile. "Stop smiling and help me up."

"Oh! Right, James, help me." Both James and Lily pulled Hallie up. They went to where Sirius lay next to the Shrieking Shack. Hallie poked him. He didn't move so she poked him again. 

"Stop that, Hallie," said Lily with a shiver. The other girl looked at her.

"What's wrong with him?" 

James said, "_Enervate_!" Then Sirius moaned and blinked. His body ached horribly as he tried to turn from his side to onto his back. James helped him. Hallie broke into sobs and punched Sirius' shoulder.

Lily enveloped her into a hug. "What's the matter, Hal?" When the girl's crying slowed, she looked at her best friend and sniffed. 

"Everything – every damned thing. The stupid winds, the stupid magic making the winds, me falling over the stupid cliff, the stupid winds for making fall of the cliff, and stupid Sirius Black for not being dead!" And then she broke into sobs again. Sirius looked at her for a moment, and then he turned to James who was looking at him with a look Sirius misinterpreted as an accusing one.

"What, are you going to blame me for living now?" 

"We should go back," Lily told her friends softly. Hallie rubbed her eyes tiredly and stood. "How are we going to go back?" Sirius grinned at her wickedly making her scoot away from him.

"Brooms of course." She glared at him.

"I'm not doubling with you."

"Good 'cause I don't want to double with you either." James rolled his eyes at them both.

"We can't go that way, the brooms are gone." Sirius' eyes bulged in their sockets.

"_What_?" he exclaimed. "My – my broom? No – oh no…" He jumped up and started to bustle around the clearing, looking for his broom. "My broom, it was new – and – oh, no – no, no, no!" 

"Er – Sirius," said Lily hesitantly. He looked at her with solemn eyes. "I – I saw them go over them cliff…" Defeated, he fell onto the ground and landed on his rump with a soft 'thump'. 

"My broom…" he moaned pathetically. Hallie looked at him, and then to James and Lily.

"Can we leave? I don't like it up here." She looked at the cliff, then back to them with a shiver. "Ugh." James walked over to the edge and peered down. 

Then he looked at them all and with an apologetic look at Hallie, he said, "We'll have to climb down." She looked at him and folded her arms across her chest resignedly. 

"No."

He gave her a look. "Hallie…"

"No!" 

"But you have to! It's the only way down!" She just shook her head and pointed to Sirius who was still on the ground.

"You're forgetting the nitwit who runs into walls, he can't climb down, just look at him!" Sirius looked at her indignantly. 

"I'm not a nitwit! And besides, I was blown into the stupid thing!" He sat up painfully. "And I can climb down, _I'm_ not afraid of heights." Sirius tried to get up and James helped him stand. "See? Ha." He tried to walk around but grabbed a stitch on his side. When he took his hand away, there was liquid crimson upon it. Lily gasped.

"You're hurt!" He looked at her and shook his head.

"It isn't bad." 

James slapped a hand to his head. "I know! We can levitate each other down!" Lily jumped up and hugged him.

"Brilliant! It's perfect! Bring me down first." He chanted the spell and lowered her down. James turned to Sirius and Hallie. 

The girl turned to the black-headed boy. "You go next." He shrugged and was levitated down. James then turned to her. "You go next." He grinned and shook his head.

"Nope," he said, "you go next." He chanted and she was lifted into the air.

"James! I hate you for this!" she screamed down at him. He just smirked and lowered her down. She put her hands over her eyes. When she was on the ground he heard Lily chant and he was raised into the air. Then they were all grounded they looked around. The village of Hogsmead was still asleep but would soon wake. 

All four were groggy with sleep and somehow, they finally arrived at the great doors of Hogwarts. As they stood before it, the doors opened, and standing there was Professor Dumbledore with Professor Jenkins at his side.

(Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing!

Lei Fang Fan ~ thanks! I'm glad u like it so far!

Foxy77 ~ Thanks for the review! I'm going to go fix that soon. Thanks again!

Thanks a bunch guys!!!!!!!) 


	10. Rowe's Betrayal

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Here's Chapter Ten…I'm going to try to make this long. Bear with me please! By the way, I changed James to being a chaser and Frank to being the seeker. Thanks a bunch for telling me what they were!) 

****

Chapter Ten

James felt a lump jump to his throat at the site of the teachers. Beside him, Sirius stumbled and fell so he caught the other boy. Lily helped hold the black-headed boy up. Professor Jenkins conjured a stretcher for Sirius and was asked by Professor Dumbledore to escort the unconscious boy to the hospital wing. The teacher obliged and with one last stern glance at the three remaining students, she strolled off. 

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, and Miss Forester, please follow me," said the headmaster. He turned to stroll down the hall as they looked at each other warily; then they followed. When at his office, Professor Dumbledore sat on his great armchair and smiled softly at them. Nearby, Fawkes, his phoenix, burst into flames. 

Lily jumped up in surprise and looked to James and Hallie who were looking back at the headmaster. "Er – Professor Dumbledore, your – your bird burned up," she stuttered. Why wasn't anyone else as interested in the sudden incident as she was? Burning birds weren't normal to muggles, but she should hope they weren't normal to the magical community as well. In that room, she was the only muggle born student.

The headmaster smiled. "Yes, Miss Evans, I am aware of that." She looked at him for a further explanation and his smile widened. "Phoenixes are magical creatures. When they die, they burst into flames and their lives are renewed. Just watch the ashes." She did as was told and watched as a baby bird came out of the ashes. Surprised as she was, she gaped openly and the headmaster laughed. "Wonderful, isn't it?" Lily nodded. "Miss Forester, what is it you are doing?" he asked with amusement in his voice. Lily looked at her best friend.

Hallie had picked up a medium sized snow globe. "Looking at this funny thing," she mumbled softly. He chuckled, which made her look up and when she did she blushed. "I – I mean – er…Professor Dumbledore, headmaster, sir, er – what is this?" He held out his hand and she handed it to him. 

"Hmm…I have never seen this before. I don't recall having it here or placing it on my desk…" he looked at her. "When did you see it?" She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. 

"I – I just sat down and when you were talking about the phoenix I – er, sorry Professor, but I wasn't particularly interested so I looked around…I saw that thing right here." She pointed at the arm of the chair she sat at. The headmaster looked at all three of them and nodded at her. 

"I see." He placed the snow globe onto his desk. "Now, we have an incident I would like to be informed of. Mr. Potter, would you care to share the events of this past night?" The boy looked up. Pale blue/gray eyes bore into bright sea blue ones. 

"I brought Lily with me to the platform next to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius and Hallie came looking for us and found us there. That was when the winds started coming. It was as if they were trying to hurt us or something because it blew Sirius into the wall of the shack and Hallie over the cliff." Dumbledore put up a hand.

"Winds you say? What sort of winds?" James looked to Lily and Hallie who looked back at him. 

"Well, they were really strong. Hallie did a spell and then told us the winds were enchanted." At this, the headmaster turned to Hallie who blushed a bit.

"What spell did you use, Miss Forester?" he asked in a quiet but stern inquiring voice. She looked at him and then to her lap.

"I – I don't remember, sir." Lily looked at her with shock. 

"Don't remember?" she asked incredulously. "How can you not remember?" Hallie glared at her.

"I just don't." The professor was looking at all three of them searchingly.

"All right, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, do either of you remember the words used in her spell?" Lily pondered this.

James said, "Chantebra Lengorio." At once, when the words were spoken, winds slammed the doors open and swept around him, the girls, and Dumbledore. They were levitated into the air. 

"_Infinite Incatatem_!" yelled the headmaster. Instantly, the winds disappeared and they were dropped into their seats except for the teacher who came down slowly. Hallie was trembling and Lily was looking around in wonder. Professor Dumbledore's breathing was a bit off normal but he looked calm. "That is a spell from long ago, a very powerful one at that." To Hallie he said, "And you say you don't remember the spell?" She shook her head. "Do you know how or when it came to you?" She pondered over this for a few short moments. Her expression turned to one of slight fear but she quickly composed herself.

"It came a little while after Sirius was thrown against the wall. Lily was telling James he couldn't go to him. It was too dangerous. I'm not sure how it came to me," she replied. 

"Who told or taught you that spell, Miss Forester?" he asked in a very calm and quiet voice. She looked at him levelly. 

"I'm not sure," there was a finality in her tone that Lily recognized well. It was the tone in which meant that the conversation was over and that no more information would be given by her. His eyes twinkled and he just nodded. 

After James told the rest of the recent event, the headmaster looked at all three of them in interest. "It seems as though you all have had a very wondrous time last night. You have all been through a lot so I suggest you try to rest for the remains of the day. Class can be pushed back. However, you all will get a week of detention starting the week after the next because I think Miss Forester is already busy this coming week." Hallie blushed again. "I'll leave Professor Jenkins to choose your punishments." They stood to leave when he said, "Here, Miss Forester, I believe that this belongs to you." He handed her the snow globe. She looked at it, and then back at him.

"Professor, it's yours, it was on _your_ armchair." He shook his head.

"You should take it." And he put it into her hand. She shrugged and followed Lily out with James trailing behind them but the headmaster's voice stopped them once again. "Mr. Potter, please stay for a moment." James stopped and slowly turned to look at him. There was an odd light in the boy's eyes, which made Lily take his hand and squeeze it comfortingly. He looked at her with a smile and then close the door behind them. 

"We should go see how Sirius is doing," said Lily into the silence. Hallie looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

  
"Why?" The other girl rolled her eyes.

"He's our friend, that's why; and he's hurt." Hallie folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Good for him." Lily nudged her.

"Don't be mean." And then she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to the hospital wing where Sirius lay looking up at the ceiling with an annoyed expression upon his face. When they stepped in, he turned and grinned at them. "Hey, Sirius, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm all right. Madam Pomfrey fixed me up in a jiffy." Lily laughed while Hallie took a seat next to the door and looked at her snow globe. 

It shimmered with fairy glass and inside it snowed with real ice. The four figures inside waved and walked around. The black haired girl threw a snowball at the redheaded one and ducked another one thrown back. The two boys seemed to be keen on dumping bunches of snow on each other. 

"_Accio round thing!_" she heard someone yell. The snow globe flew out of her hands and into Sirius'. 

"Hey!" she yelled indignantly. He just smirked and shook the ball making the snow fall and whirl around with the figures inside yelling silently up at him. 

"Wow, what is this?" Lily laughed. 

"It's a snow globe," she replied

"And it's mine, so give it to me!" yelled Hallie. She ran over and tried to grab it from him but he kept it away. She hit his stomach making him curl up and so she was able to take her globe back.

"Ow," was all Sirius said. Madam Pomfrey ran into the room and looked around.

"What is the meaning of all the yelling?" Hallie turned around and walked out leaving Lily with a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh and Sirius clutching his stomach.

"N-Nothing, Madam Pomfrey," he croaked. She looked at him, then to Lily, and then to the door in which Hallie had exited. 

"I don't believe you, but I'm going to pretend nothing happened in here and that I didn't hear anything," she said and walked out. Lily laughed when the woman was gone.

"It's funny how Poppy and her mother are so alike," she told Sirius who just nodded. 

"What's our punishment?" 

She looked at him strangely. "Punishment?"

"Yeah. For our little midnight trip." She smiled.

"A week of detention week after next." His eyes widened.

Incredulously he asked, "Really? That from Dumbledore? A single _week_? How am I supposed to reach the Hogwarts record of most detentions at this rate!" 

Remus and Peter walked down the halls to the dormitory. "I'm sure they'll be all right," said Remus. Peter didn't look consoled in the least.

"Of – of course. There's just – just a feeling, and it's not right." Remus looked at him strangely. 

"What sort of feeling?" The other boy just shrugged.

"Remus, can I ask you a question?" The boy nodded. Peter looked uncomfortable for a moment. 

"It's fine, Peter, I don't mind you asking," said Remus reading his friend's thoughts. Peter just nodded.

  
"Er – when did you – er – get the, um – bite?" he stammered softly. The other boy put a hand through his light brown hair. 

"I was seven. I was with my friends and it was getting late. Our parents were calling us in by that time but since we were young, we – of course – didn't listen. Somehow, I got separated from the group…that's when I got bitten." Remus paused and sighed. He was busy looking at the floor. "I – I was kind of afraid to go home for a few days. My parents got really worried and sent out a search part. I was only seven so…I wasn't too smart at that time." Peter chuckled which made Remus let a small smile escape his lips. "Dad found me up in our tree house. The rest is history really. I told them what happened, they tried to find a cure and a doctor who would help…so on." Peter nodded.

"I'm – I'm really sorry, Remus." The other boy waved a hand to dismiss the apology.

"Not your fault." They had arrived at the common room. Peter suddenly jumped. 

"I'll be right back, I forgot my bag in the Great Hall."

Remus asked, "Do you want me to go with you?" The other boy shook his head.

"That's all right, I'll be fine." He strolled out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. When he rounded the corner, he was dismayed to find Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and surprisingly, Gwen. When he tried to walk past them unnoticed, Lucius laughed and stopped him with an outstretched harm.

"Where would you be off to, Pettigrew?" Gwen's eyes widened as she looked at Peter and then in disgust she turned to Lucius.

"You leave him alone! How dare you pick on him!" Lucius looked at her strangely for a moment before understanding dawned on him.

"But Gwen –" Severus started but Lucius elbowed him in the stomach making the younger boy double up in pain. 

"Come on, Peter, let's get away from these losers," said Gwen. 

She led him down the hall and was about to turn the corner when Peter said, "I have to go to the Great Hall." It seemed as if she hadn't heard him or noticed that he had stopped in his tracks so he said again, "I have to go to the Great Hall," except more loudly this time. At this, Gwen turned around.

"Huh? Oh, right, well, I'll see you in the common room then, all right?" He opened his mouth to reply but she was already briskly walking away. Shrugging, he went to the Great Hall and got his bag. Then he returned to the common room where he saw Remus sitting with Lydia at a round table nearby. He walked to his friends and took a seat. Remus grinned at him and Lydia smiled. Peter told him what had happened but then James, Lily, and Hallie came down from the dormitory steps. 

Remus, Peter, and Lydia jumped up. "Where have you been?" they questioned simultaneously. Then they looked to each other and broke into laughter. The other three came down and took seats at their table. 

Remus looked at them and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Sirius?" James looked to the two girls beside him.

"He's in the hospital wing." Lydia's eyes widened noticeably.

"You are going to tell us the whole story." And for several long moments, each of the three took turns telling parts of the story. About an hour after, they were sitting around doing nothing at all but enjoying themselves with the peacefulness of the empty common room when Sirius stumbled in. He climbed through the portrait hole and grinned when he saw them all there. 

"What're you all doing up?" he asked taking a seat next to Remus on the couch.

"Nothing at all." He nodded and looked extremely bored. Then he smiled.

"I know! Let's set off fireworks in the Slytherin common room!" he exclaimed. Then his face fell. "Oh yeah, I forgot. _You_ took them and used them all," he said pointing at Hallie. She was looking into the fire and didn't seem to hear him. His face contorted. "Hello?" She didn't move so he nudged her with the end of his shoe. She suddenly jumped up and dropped the snow globe that was in her hands. It fell, but because fairies made it, it didn't shatter. 

Picking it up, she turned to her friends. "What time is it?" 

"Half past ten," replied Lily. She nodded.

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight guys." 

Sirius watched after her and muttered something about maniac witches before he too went up to sleep.

__

"But I do love you!" she screamed at him as he loomed over her. Any time before he would have smiled at her and forgiven her, but now was not then, things had changed. 

"Don't lie to me, I know all about you and him," he replied in a deathly calm voice. Anger coursed through his veins and he was making an effort to control himself. She stood and looked at him. 

"Serpise, please, please listen to me. You don't understand!" Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. How he wanted to brush them away, but it wasn't him she wanted to hold her now, he thought. He hated the look in her eyes when she looked at him. Pity, fear, brotherly love…that wasn't the way he wanted to be seen. It used to be different. She used to love him. 

"You said you'd love me forever. That you wouldn't ever leave me."

"But I will love you forever! And I will never leave you! You just don't see the way it is! You don't understand!" she pleaded with him. If only Ric were there, he would know what to say, what to do. Where was he?

"Foolish girl, how I despise you. Why do you lie to me? To my face?" he spat out viciously. His glare bore into her and made Rowe take a step back. 

"Serpise, Serpise please!" she cried desperately. He turned away from her touch.

"Don't call me that, I don't want to hear that name fall from your lips. You who I gave my heart to, you who I loved and gave everything to, you who would deceive me." He shook his head and backed away, looking at her in disgust. "I want nothing to do with you." 

At that moment, the door opened and Elle walked in. She looked thoroughly concerned. "What's wrong?" Her eyes darted from Serpise to Rowe who was standing before him, sobbing into her hands. She strolled briskly to her friend. "Rowe? Rowe, dear, what is the matter?" She cried into Elle's deep green robes, which brightened the green of the redhead's eyes. "Serpise, what has happened?" He glared at her.

And before he stormed off out of the room, he whispered one word, "Betrayal."

James sat up and looked around wildly. His curtains were pulled back and light was pouring through the windows. His breathing was labored and he was sweating through his nightshirt. That was a dream different from all the others. He didn't know what to make of it. 

Sirius walked over to his best friend. "Good, you're up, I was wondering when you were going to get up." James looked at him through dazed eyes. "You missed breakfast by the way, but I didn't want to wake you because you slept so late last night." Sirius suddenly noticed the 'out of it' gaze in James' eyes. "Er – James?" The other boy didn't move a muscle. "That's what I thought." He walked off.

James was lost in his thoughts. Every one of the three people in his dream seemed so familiar. Rowe, Elle, Serpise…the names were familiar as well. It was just so familiar.

He was suddenly jolted away from his thoughts when a bucket of water was poured over him. Soaked to the bone, he blinked bewilderedly around and caught site of a wickedly grinning Sirius. "What?" 

The other boy laughed. "Time for Care of Magical Creatures." James blinked at him for a few short moments before getting up slowly to get dressed. He, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked out of the Gryffindor house and to their class. The four of them sat in a group and in the middle was a cage. Sirius was looking extremely bright today, more so than normally. "I've had a wonderful idea. It just suddenly came to me in this weird dream I had." The rest of his friends looked at him expectantly. He leaned into the middle of the table and motioned for the others to do so. "We should become Animagi."

(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

I finally changed James to being Chaser like he was supposed to be. Thanks for telling me that he was supposed to be that instead of seeker guys! 

Thank you to **Lissa May, Star, and Care**! I appreciate the info and your comments! Lotsa love from Sea Chelle)


	11. The True Meaning of Friendship

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Things are starting to get complicated. There are lots of twisted things in the story so far but they'll be pulled together at the end, that I assure you. If you have any suggestions, please review and tell me. Ok, later babes and stay crunk! Lotsa love from Sea Chelle)

****

Chapter Eleven

"What?" exclaimed Remus skeptically. Sirius glared at him to be quieter so the other boy whispered fiercely, "That's insane!" 

"Why would you want to become and Animagi?" asked Peter with wide and curious eyes.

Remus who now looked too shocked to speak mumbled, "Criminally insane…"

James, however, said, "I like it! When do we start?" Sirius grinned at all his friends.

  
"Let's talk about this later." Professor Kettleburn had called the attention of all the students to pay attention. A bird called an infer zephyr bird was clasping his arm with sharp steely talons. Its beak was elongated while the creature's body was the flaming colors of fire. The rest of that class was spent on taming the creatures and taking notes on their behavior. 

Sirius groaned when he looked at his schedule. "Goody, we have Divination." James laughed and nudged his friend.

"Poor, Sirius, I was starting to think you liked all the times our dear Sibylline predicted you to die a horrible death because she saw the Grim in your cup." The other boy rolled his eyes and smacked James upside his head. "Just kidding!" the boy exclaimed in return. They strolled to their next class. 

When everyone in the class was sitting with a partner, Professor Sibylline came in. Her many layers of the mystical dress she wore seemed to make her glide on the floor. "Class, today we will be looking into crystal balls." She motioned to the object between the partners. "Before you start to gaze into them, please read pages 107-108. You may begin." 

James looked at the crystal ball, then to Sirius who was searching his bag for the book. "Er – James, do you have your book with you? I didn't bring mine." The boy laughed and looked into his own bag. 

"Oh – er" he laughed "I forgot mine too." James tapped the back of the girl in front of him. "Lily, do you have your book?" She rolled her eyes and gave the two boys a grin.

"Yeah, but Hallie forgot hers too." Hallie turned around to look at them with a smirk.

"Forget your books, boys?" she asked with an angelic smile. Sirius glared at her.

James said, "You did too." 

At this, she looked particularly pleased. "Yeah, but I don't ever have to bring mine, I'm partners with someone reliable." Then she turned back around.

Sirius sputtered indignantly as James laughed. "Hey!" he exclaimed and pulled on her ponytail. She turned and tried to pull it out of his grasp but didn't seem to. Hallie jumped up so quickly her chair fell over, and Sirius, trying to hold onto her hair made his desk quake and make the crystal ball fall to the ground and shatter. This didn't seem to bother him in the least though.

Professor Sibylline briskly walked gracefully over. "Stop it this instant!" she yelled over the clamor of laughter and egging on. Sirius held her hair in a death grip as Hallie, in return, tried hitting every part of him her fists and feet could find. One punch found its way to his cheekbone making him let go of her hair with a last yank. She screeched in rage and hit him again in the stomach. 

"My hair!" she screamed at him. He was holding his cheekbone and was glaring at her as he reached for his wand. 

"You started it you – you witch!" 

"_Enough_!" screamed shouted the professor angrily. She seemed to glow with an orange aura of fury. "You both are ruining the psychic setting of this classroom and I must ask you now to leave." She pointed at the doorway. "_Go_." Glaring at each other, the two silently left. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, you are now partners." And the class went on. 

Hallie and Sirius both strolled at opposite ends of the hallway not looking at each other. On their way to the Gryffindor house, they saw Snape walking down the hallway. Sirius smirked evilly. "Hey, Snape, buddy ol' pal," he hissed at the boy. Severus stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. "My, your hair looks unusually greasy today. Nice touch. What kind of oil do you use in it?" 

"Shut up," snapped Severus. Hallie, who had stopped to watch the conflict, could tell that the other boy was trying to control his temper. He was doing a very bad job. 

"Did your mum send you any new treats this morning? An exploding red letter by any chance?" asked Sirius, his grin widening wickedly. Snape glared in a rage.

"_You_ sent that howler, didn't you?" questioned the boy. Sirius put on his fake innocent look.

"Must you blame me with all the unfortunate events that befall you?" He paused. "But you're right, I did send it to you." Sirius turned to walk away when Severus jumped on him. The letter the boy was carrying lay forgotten on the floor behind. Sirius pushed the other boy off him and gave him a sock in the eye. Snape, small as he was, had a lot of strength when driven and punched Sirius on the cheekbone where James had hit him earlier, making the bruise gain color once again. 

Reluctantly, Hallie thought about stopping them. Though she liked to see Snape and Sirius, two people she loathed, hitting each other, she didn't think it would suffice if a teacher saw them in the halls. She also took into mind that she might be blamed as well. 

"Stop it!" she yelled at them. They didn't seem to hear her. In aggravation, she pulled out her wand and muttered a separating curse used for nails in wood and such. It worked just as well. The two boys were parted and were thrown against the walls opposite each other. "Thank you." Sirius glared at her, as did Snape.

"Ah, the girl with the Mudblood mother," said Severus when he stood again. His eyes glowed evilly with mischief. All the color fell from her face as she gaped at him. Sirius ran to jump on the boy again but Hallie stopped the boy and made him fly against the wall again with the wave of her hand. She pinned Severus to the wall with a body bind. 

"Take it back," she muttered softly. Her eyes were shooting daggers at him. He looked at her out of a blackening eye with a smirk.

"Make me," was his reply. She kicked him in the shin and gave him a blow at the chin. 

Hallie still looked calm but there was an angry aura of power glowing around her. "Take it back," she repeated. He scowled.

"If you weren't a girl, I'd beat you up so badly, you wouldn't be able to stand for a week." She hit him in the stomach twice.

"_Take it back_." Snape just smiled oily at her. She slapped him as hard as she could. The girl was about to do more but Sirius jumped up and pinned her down.

"Stop it," he muttered quietly in her ear. "You don't know what you're doing." She struggled to free herself but to no avail.

"Let me go!" He tightened his grip on her.

"Hallie, he didn't mean it," Sirius said gently. She was shaking.

"I did too mean it," replied Snape. Sirius silenced him with a look and undid the binding curse on the boy.

"Get out of here," he commanded. Somewhat reluctantly, the boy did as was told, picking up the letter on his way. Sirius asked softly, "Are you all right now?" Hallie stopped trying to escape now and was on the ground with her eyes shut tightly. He let her go. She sat up and wiped away stray tears as she turned away from him, hoping he didn't see. He did but didn't mention it. 

There was something strange about the way she had been acting lately which made his stomach turn. "Hallie, what's gotten into you?" he inquired in a low voice. She looked at him with large blue eyes but didn't answer. They sat there for a few short moments before they got up and walked to the Gryffindor common room where they separated to their dormitories.

James and Lily sat and watched after them when she turned to him. "Something's not right," she told him. He nodded. She put her book between them and after they read the pages, she looked to the crystal ball between them. "It says to clear our thoughts and look into the ball. If you see something, there's a chart here to decode it." He nodded.

"You go first." She shrugged and agreed. Lily gazed at the ball trying to clear her thoughts completely. This was a bit hard as to the class talking in loud whispers. As she looked into the crystal ball, she felt James' eyes on her but ignored it. All she saw were swirling clouds of gray.

She sighed. "Nothing, I don't see anything," she told him. He grinned.

"Good, I'd be worried if you did. This psychic stuff is a load of –"

"A load of what, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Sibylline who was looming over him. He grinned.

"Er – nothing, Professor," he replied with a charming smile. She sighed and walked off. 

"Your turn, James." 

He grinned and looked into the crystal. All at once, he felt as if he was being pulled somewhere and lost all thoughts of where he was and who he was. He looked around in a daze. A figure was coming towards him. Who could it be? He tried to take a step forward to see who it was but found he was glued to his spot. 

__

"Ric?" called a voice. It came from the figure. He now noticed the woman wore a deep ocean blue/green robe. She finally came into view and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh!" she gasped. "You aren't he whom I seek. Where could he be? Perhaps you've seen him?" James looked around but there was no one there besides he and this woman. She peered at him closely. "Kind sir, who might you be?" 

He opened his mouth to speak but found his voice was gone. James cleared his throat. "James, my name is James Potter." She smiled. 

"It is right then, it is you whom I seek. Observe your surroundings, dear James, and protect those cherished in your heart, for soon, so soon, he will come and there will be disaster. Rise and fall will arrive, dear boy, it will come soon. Soon, so soon, dear James, it will come soon…" And everything fell out of focus with the woman's words of "…soon…soon…" echoing in his mind.

Suddenly, he was in a dim room. Red and gold was the room's main colors. Only candles illuminated it, and hazily, James saw a man looking at a painting above the fireplace. In the picture, two men, and two women were drawn, smiling with laughter happy in their eyes. 

The man was dressed in velvet crimson robes, and his long untidy black hair tied at the nape of his neck with a golden ribbon. "It's been a while since we were all that happy. Do you remember?" He turned around and looked at James squarely. "Those many wonderful times, so blithe, yet so vain. All washed away as if it had never been. He is my enemy now." He turned away and looked into the fire. "Enemy…what a horrid word. I never imagined it, never did I imagine it." He paused. "Come, stand by me, dear son, see how wrong a world full of pure and trusting love can become with a turn of a single heart." 

James stood and found he could move. Now standing on the hearth next to a man he didn't know, though, there was a familiarity between them both. Together, they stood in silence. The man with his hands behind his back and his legs two feet apart. He was extremely tall, about six feet and with dazzling pale blue eyes.

In the fire, James saw a stag. The beautiful creature stood next to a large black dog. The boy shook his head to make sure he was seeing straight. He didn't notice that the man was looking at him intently. A wolf, a werewolf perchance, came up beside the two. It was only then that James noticed upon the stag's back was a rat with a lily in its mouth. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

"Troy, what do you see?" asked the man. James just gaped into the fire until the image disappeared when a large and firm hand came down on his shoulder gently. "Troy? Son, what is it you see within the fire?" The boy looked up. Pale/gray eyes bore into pale/gray eyes. "Yes, you are a Seer, now please, please tell me what you see?"

"I – I –" but then he was falling, falling once again in a swirl of crimson and gold. Then…everything fell into darkness.

James opened his eyes and found he was in his Divination classroom. He looked around to find that everyone was staring at him. The boy turned to Lily. "What? What is it?" he asked. She was looking at him worriedly.

"Are you all right?" she asked him softly. He blinked at him in bewilderment. 

"Er – y-yeah, I'm fine. Um – are _you_ all right?" At this, a relieved smile broke onto her face as she sighed. Professor Sibylline was on his other side and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Potter, what did you see?" she asked him curiously. Her face was one full of interest. 

He looked at her evenly. "Nothing, Professor." She snorted and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't lie to me boy, I _know_ you saw something. You had that look in your eyes that I sometimes get when I am in one of my trances." His even gaze did not break.

"You look at yourself when you're in a trance?" he questioned. Her eyes narrowed. 

"Do not mock me boy, for I've just looked into a cup. There I saw you, and a –" he cut her off.

"Don't tell me, you saw a _grim_." 

Soon after that, class ended and next they had History of Magic. That class passed very slowly as to it was amazingly boring. Later that day was lunch. "Our first Quidditch match is tomorrow!" exclaimed Sirius enthusiastically to James. The boy was just rearranging his food. "James? Aren't you excited?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah, I am. I can't wait," he said dully. Sirius wanted to question the boy more but by the dazed look, he knew he'd get no sufficient reply.

Further down the table…"A fight?" asked Lydia in horror. "I do hope they didn't hurt each other!" 

Lily laughed and Hallie rolled her eyes heavenward. "That's the point of a fight, Lydia, to hurt each other. Anyway, just look at him, _both_ his cheekbones are black and blue…fits him well." The girls looked down the table at Sirius who had bruises on his cheeks, one from Hallie and the other from Snape and James. "Now look at Snape." They did as was told and looked to the boy at the Slytherin table who was looking as if he was in perfect health.

"He looks fine to me," said Gwen. Hallie glared at the boy.

"The git probably got someone to fix him up," she muttered. Lily laughed.

"That was a rather smart thing to do…" she told the other girl who shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." 

Lydia turned to Gwen. "We haven't seen you lately, where have you been?" The other girl averted her eyes.

"Er – around." Lily looked at her, and then to Lydia who was about to say something more. Lily shook her head, which made the other girl sigh.

"All right." 

That night, James went down to the common room where he sat on the hearth staring into the fire. Again, he saw the stag, the dog, the werewolf, and the rat with the lily. Was it supposed to tell him something? Was it supposed to mean something? And if it did, what did it mean? He saw Lily come down the steps in the corner of his eye. "I thought you'd come down soon," he told her in a quiet voice. She took a seat beside him.

"What is it you saw in the crystal ball?" she questioned in a low voice. He broke his gaze from the fire to look at her. Her face was one of worry and curiosity.

"I'm fine you know." She chuckled.

"I know."

"Ok then." He paused and took a deep breath. "I looked into the ball and everything seemed to disappear. I didn't know where or who I was…I had a sense of who I was of course, but…it seemed as if I was me…out of me. Wait, I'm not making any sense," but she nodded and told him to continue. "Well, I looked around me and all I saw were gray clouds and fog…until I heard a voice and saw a figure. It was a woman calling out for a 'Ric'. Then she saw me and asked for my name. I told her and she said that she indeed, it was I she was searching for. She said, _'Observe your surroundings, dear James, and protect those cherished in your heart, for soon, so soon, he will come and there will be disaster. Rise and fall will arrive, dear boy, it will come soon. Soon, so soon, dear James, it will come soon…'_

"Then suddenly I was in a dim room with a man. He had long dark black hair with pale blue eyes. Everything around me was either gold and crimson or both. He called me – he called me Troy, that, I believe was his son's name. And I looked into the fire. He said I was a Seer, and asked what I saw in the fire. 

"Then I was back in the classroom, with everyone looking at me," he concluded with a smile. She gave a small smile back.

"What did I see in the fire though, you ask. I saw a stag, standing beside a large black wolf. Then came a wolf, and I rather thought it was a werewolf. I noticed upon the stag's back though, a rat," he laughed at her alarmed expression, "yes, a rat. And in it's mouth was," James paused and looked at her, "a lily." She looked at him for a moment before looking into the fire herself. Still, she saw nothing.

"What do you think it means?" she asked him. His eyes were full of puzzlement.

"That's what I don't understand. Those things, they all seemed familiar. I just – I just can't place it right now. It's as if it's somewhere in my memory or something, but I forgot what it is. Do you know that feeling?"

She laughed. "Yes, I do. I get it all the time." He laughed with her. They sat there for a few more minutes before they got up. James took her hand in his when she was about to walk up the steps to her dorm and hugged her. 

"Thanks for everything, Lily," he told her. Unexpectedly, she blushed. Then she turned and ran up the steps to her room. He watched after her for a moment, then when up to his own where someone was waiting for him.

"I was wondering how long you would take. What were you doing down there with her anyway?" asked Sirius. James swatted at him and the other boy ducked. "Just kidding."

"Sirius, why is it you want to become an Animagus?" James asked after a while. At this, the other boy stopped his laughter and looked serious. 

"Well, for – for Remus." James thought about this and Sirius explained, "Werewolf bites are only susceptible to humans, animals aren't affected by them."

"And you know this _how_?" asked James in surprise. Sirius grinned at him.

"I went to the library."

"_No way_!" James exclaimed. The other boy swatted at him.

"Yes way, I do go to the library. I went when I was…er, _dismissed_ from class and looked it up. I know, you're wondering how I came up with it."

"Er – not really, I don't care to know how your ideas come to you –" but Sirius cut him off.

"I had a dream when I was sleeping in class the other day. I was in the quidditch stands watching a boy who looked like you play quidditch. The boy _looked_ a lot like you, but he was seeker so…I don't know. Well, then for some reason, I looked at myself and found I was a _dog_. And it kind of hit me, I was an Animagus!" He sighed. "It's rather amazing how brilliant ideas come to brilliant people," he said afterwards. He and James broke into laughter. 

After their laughs died down, James said, "I really like that idea. It was really good of you to think of this, you know." Sirius smiled a genuine smile. When he smiled that way James noticed that he looked like a regular boy, not mischievous and sneaky, but innocent and sweet. The sight almost made him laughed.

"I just felt bad…I mean, it isn't fair that _he_ had to get bitten. Why wasn't it Snape or somebody like that? Remus is…well, he's Remus. He's too nice to be a werewolf. I saw it when we first me him, you know?" James nodded at him.

"He looked so lonely." Sirius agreed.

"It's just – it just isn't fair," he said quietly, mostly to himself. The two boys said goodnight to each other and got comfortable on their beds for sleep to come to them.

Remus, wide awake and listening from the bed across from Sirius', felt a lump form in his throat. His eyes burned with liquid of disbelief. They didn't know he was not asleep and taking in every word he said, yet, they spoke so kindly of him. This was something entirely new to the boy; even his parents said thing behind his back late at night when they thought he was asleep. 

His parents, his dear parents that he had looked up to all his life would call him a monster…it was so hard to let it sink in. Sometimes, he would pretend they didn't say anything about him at all that they were speaking about someone else. 

But his friends, his friends were different. They liked him for _who _he was and not for _what_ he was. The relationship between them, Remus found out now, was what people called: true friendship.

__

His heart burned with a fierce fire of happiness and wonder. How could anybody be as good friends as he had? Remus doubted anyone in the world could. Tears leaked from the side of his eyes as he smiled. He was lucky.

(Author's Note: I love you all, reviewers!

Thank you to ***Star*, Lissa May, care, Foxy77, Nettey Potter, and ~Sarcastic Princess~** for your reviews! I loved reading them and I really appreciate you replying to the story! Later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle) 


	12. Quidditch Match! Quidditch Match!

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for correcting me from 'goalie' to 'keeper'! I play soccer and I guess it's vocabulary got the best of me during that chapter…stupid mistake really, and I bet I have more but…oh well. If you see anymore, don't hesitate to tell me, thanks again! Lots of love from Sea Chelle!)

****

Chapter Twelve

James awoke the next day with someone jumping up and down on his bed. Groggily, he opened his eyes to see Sirius looming over him with a crooked smile. "Nervousness, I'm nervous, very, very nervous," said the boy. James kicked the boy's feet making him fall flat off the bed. "Ok, ouch. That hurt."

"It was supposed to, you nitwit," James replied drowsily. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Sirius slowly stood and rubbed his eyes. Deep black and blue eye bags were beneath his eyes. Those startling black eyes that seemed so black they were almost blue.

"Nope, no sleep, none, zip, zero sleep," was the reply.

"What were you doing jumping on my bed?"

"Er – you weren't awake…and – er – I, I don't know! Don't ask me those kind of questions!" Sirius told him. "I don't know how to answer them!" James laughed at the boy and put a pillow over his own head. Sirius walked over and peeked under the pillow just to get swatted by James. "Stop hitting me!" He paused. "I remember why I was jumping on your bed now."

"Really? Why?"

"Because we have a quidditch match in ten minutes." It was only then that James noticed Sirius had his quidditch robes on. The boy jumped up to go get dressed, but before that, he had a last retaliation for he threw his pillow at Sirius, then he ran off.

"Quidditch match! Quidditch match! Quidditch match!" chanted Hallie and Gwen over Lily. She turned over and put a pillow over her head.

With a wave of her hand she said, "Go away."

"Quidditch match! Quidditch match! Quidditch match!" they taunted. Lydia came over and hit them both upon their heads with her pillow. 

"Don't bother her!" Gwen grinned from ear to ear.

"But there's going to be…" and then Hallie joined her. "A quidditch match! Quidditch match! Quidditch match!" At this Lily jumped up.

"What? Match? When?" she asked, firing question after question. The three girls laughed.

"Hmm…it only took you…" Hallie counted on her fingers, "nine times before you actually heard us." She gave her best friend an extra special smile. "I'm so proud." Lily ran off to get dressed but gave them each a blow with her pillow beforehand.

James sat on the bench and half-listened to what Leo was saying. His eyes radiated with a fierce glow of excitement and determination, James now saw why the boy was team captain. He was able to fire up an entire team to do their best. 

"I don't care if we lose. Winning just comes along with the outcome of what your best can do. Your best is all that I want and all you can do, I don't want anything else." He looked around. "This is our first game and really…a bit of a warm up. I'm going to be watching how each of you play. I'll be looking for your strengths and weaknesses. The weaknesses I find won't be pounded back at you, I'm going to help you strengthen them." A whistle blew outside as Madam Hooch called for them to come out. "All right team, I chose you all for a reason, and that's because I see potential in you. This is just a sport and it's just for fun, so let's go!"

They all followed him onto the field where they were greeted by an eruption of applause. Gryffindor colors littered a whole side of the stadium and Slytherin on another. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were mostly for Gryffindor, but some kept neutral. James looked beside him to where Sirius was jumping up and down, bouncing left and right and laughed. "Nervous, Sirius?" The other boy grinned and stopped. It seemed as though he couldn't stay still though, for he started moving around once again.

"Here's the Gryffindor team!" announced Tommy Jordan, a humorous sixth year boy. He was doing the commentary. "Garnet, Weasley, Stevens, Longbottom, Evans, Potter, and Black!" he yelled with a fierce enthusiasm. "It seems to me that Leo Garnet has picked out young players this year, but as they say, the smallest are the fastest. Last year, Longbottom won _every single_ game except one because of a filthy cheating b –"

"Mr. Jordan…" warned Professor Jenkins. He grinned up at her.

"Bad boy, I meant bad boy, Professor!" She glared at him and his grin faded a bit. "Er – right. Now here comes the Slytherin team." He paused as the players ran out. "Rosier, Malfoy, Snape, Almonte, Henson, Smith, and Franks," he announced dully. "Now, this match against rivalries should be a good one. But seriously, Gryffindor against Slytherin? I don't think so. Who do you think will win? _Gryffindor_ of course! Just looked at the little buggers in green! Who could ever-," he cut himself off when he saw the look upon the professor's face. "Er – ok, never mind. Wait! Wait! Professor, did you see what Almonte did? F*** _you_ Rick Almonte!" He was leaning away from Professor Jenkins who was trying to take the microphone from him. "F*** you! Professor! It's not my fault! He's the one who stuck up the finger!" 

"_Enough_, Mr. Jordan." He sighed.

"_Fine_. But me oh my…such violent signs from Almonte makes me wish I had one of those beater clubs so I could – all right! I'll stop! Professor just stop that – you'll get arthritis if you point that finger at me any longer." James grinned and mounted his broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the balls were let go. 

"They're off and Henson has the quaffle. Pass to Smith – Snape and then back to Henson who drives to the goal – shoots – blocked by Weasley! Amazing block! Good job, Arthur! To Stevens who soars high and drops the quaffle to Evans who passes to Potter – watch out!" Rosier had flown straight at him almost knocking the boy from his broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "And it's a penalty shot for Gryffindor. Come on Stevens – you can do it! And she scores! Ten – zip, Gryffindor lead! Oh wait! Almonte's diving! Longbottom follows in suit and their neck to neck. Frank!" exclaimed Tommy Jordan in horror. Almonte had pulled a stunt dive but fortunately, Frank pulled out of the dive just in time before he smashed to the ground. "Ha, ha, Almonte! You nitwitted blagard! Just kidding, Professor! You can't trick our Longbottom! He's too good for your old tricks!" Rick Almonte made a very rude sign with his hand towards Tommy who made it right back to him. 

James laughed and caught the quaffle from Molly who pointed to Lily who was open and free. "Evans scores! Twenty – zero, Gryffindor lead!" The stands were roaring with applause. Snape had the quaffle. Sirius, grinning blithely, shot a bludger towards him. The boy twirled in the air to avoid it. "Great hit, Black! The quaffle dropped to Potter who goes all the way and…_score_! Another ten points to Gryffindor and the score is thirty – zero, Gryffindor lead! It seems to me that this game is pretty predictable from now on who's going to win! Great choice of players Garnet!

"Longbottom's diving! Watch that boy fly! He's diving and Almonte's now beside him…go Frank, _go_! Damn it, Almonte!" roared Tommy waving his fist threateningly into the air. Rick had flown at Frank making the boy fall from his broom. "The snitch has disappeared and a penalty shot for Gryffindor. Frank's getting up and he's waving! Atta boy, Frank!" Leo had flown down to see if the boy was all right. With a last encouraging grin, the team captain took off into the air once again with Frank following close behind.

The game ended up two hundred ten – seventy. Gryffindor won. That night, there was a huge celebration for their win in the common room.

"Come on, James!" yelled Sirius over the clamor to the boy sitting next to Lily. The two were talking so Sirius just left with Remus and Peter to go to the kitchens. They met the house elves there that happily obliged to give them as many treats as they could carry back. When the arrived there again, the three boys were greeted with deafening cheers. They threw the desserts into the crowd. 

Gwen walked over to Hallie. "Hey, here's a Herbology book. Professor Williams wanted me to give it to you since you were having trouble. He wants you to read it before classes on Monday." Hallie smiled.

"Thanks, Gwen." The other girl just shook her head.

"Not a problem." That night was full of partying and having a great time. No one went to bed earlier than midnight that evening.

The next day was full of relaxation for everyone. They were allowed outside for a short time but that was it. The fourth years and up went to Hogsmead leaving only the first, second, and third years at school. Soon would be the Christmas Holidays in which everyone was hyped for. 

Hallie took this day off to read her Herbology book, which seemed to fascinate her more than she thought it would. She never really did like that class, but this book seemed to make her like it more.

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter took the day off to find as many books on Animagi that they could find so they would be able to make the potion soon. They were all excited as they read up on the subject. The only problem was how they would be able to get the ingredients. 

"We'll just have to take it from Professor Rosier," said Sirius. Remus gave him a look.

"Oh really? And how are we supposed to do that?" he questioned. 

Peter stated, "Maybe we can ask him if he'll give it to us?" James laughed at this.

"Yeah, and say, 'Professor Rosier, we need some of your restricted and deadly ingredients for a potion we're going to make. Why, do you ask? Because we're planning on becoming illegal Animagi." They broke into a fit of laughter.

"Then that settles it," said Sirius. "We're going to have to steal it all." That night, they made plans for the next day so they could take the ingredients that they would need.

"Wake up, girl," whispered a voice. It was a low baritone voice, wicked and cruel. "Wake up!" it said louder. Hallie jumped up awake in alarm. She looked all around her in fright. It was Sunday night at around eleven thirty.

"Who's there?" she called out softly. The voice laughed.

"There? Where's there?" She closed her eyes as it said, "I'm in your mind, girl." It laughed again, a cackle with no trace of mirth in it anywhere.

"Who are you?" she asked. 

She heard a grin in the man's voice. "Call me 'Rogue' for the time being. Now, I need you to do me a favor." Hallie glared up at the ceiling. 

"I asked you a question and if you want me to even _think_ about doing a favor for a voice in my mind, you had better answer it. Now, who are you exactly and what are you doing in my head?" The voice laughed wildly.

"Ah, dear child. Feisty are we?" Rogue chuckled with something like amusement in his deep voice. "I'll have so much fun controlling you."

Lily woke up that morning and sighed in content. She felt more rested than she had felt in a very long time. Everyone was gone already so she sat up and looked around. On her right, Hallie's curtains were close so she walked over with a grin. Slowly, she opened the curtains and saw that the girl's back was turned to her. "Oh, Hallie," she sang tauntingly. The girl didn't stir at all. Frowning slightly, Lily tapped her. "Hallie, wake up, Hal," sang Lily. 

Hallie sat up abruptly and screamed, "Stop talking to me!" Lily jumped backwards and looked at her. The other girl broke into hysterical sobs with her hands covering her face. "Just stop it," she whispered. Before she had hidden her face, Lily saw deep black eye-bags under the girl's eyes. Their sapphire blueness had lost the usual fire glowing brightly in them. 

"Hallie, what's wrong?" She looked up and to Lily with large and frightened eyes. 

"Lily?" she asked softly. 

The girl nodded and cautiously walked over to hug her around the shoulders. "Hallie, what's wrong?" Hallie looked at her with those eyes full of fear.

"Bad dream," she whispered in a dazed sort of way. She stood and went to get dressed leaving Lily watching after her in worried bewilderment.

Lydia waved Lily over. The girl sat down and looked at Lydia with concern in her dazzling green eyes. "I'm worried about Hallie." Gwen looked at her.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" asked Lydia with dread turning her stomach. Lily sighed.

"I – I don't know for sure. But she wasn't acting right this morning…" Gwen grinned.

"Does she ever? She's not really a morning person…" Lily frowned.

"I know, but – she's just not acting like herself." Lydia looked worried.

"Did something happen lately? Maybe she's upset about that," she told her friends. Lily seemed to think this over.

"Well, her mum – her mum's…gone." Lydia gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Gwen's eyes widened.

  
"Oh, dear."

Lily looked at her, "I know. She didn't tell anyone about it except a couple of days ago…maybe she's upset about that then?" Lydia nodded.

"Probably." As if on cue, Hallie came into the Great Hall. She took a seat in the empty chair next to Lily and put her head in her arms.

Lydia said, "Er – here, Hallie, have some toast." The girl looked up tiredly and shook her head.

"N-no thanks." Then she put her head in her arms once again. The boys came over to their side of the table. Sirius took a seat next to Hallie with a wicked grin and opened his mouth to speak but the other three girls were shaking their head and mouthing 'no' at him. 

"What?" he asked them. "I was just going to say 'hi'." Gwen rolled her eyes. 

"Right," she said slowly. 

  
"So, hi," he said to Hallie with a fake oily nice voice. She looked up at him with her large blue eyes and stood up. His stomach did a double take at how disheveled and tired she looked. There was also a hint of fright upon her face.

"I have to go," she told them all and then she ran off as if afraid something might happen. Hallie ran and ran not knowing where she was going but still she raced away hoping that nothing she would regret would happen. Especially if it had to do with Sirius, she was afraid what Rogue would make her do. All last night was a demonstration to her of what he could make her do. 

__

Very smart of you to run off, Hallie, dearest. Very, very smart of you, he said in amused admiration. 

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at him in frustration. "What do you want with me? What is it?" Tears sprang to her eyes for she was so angry. Her veins burned with a fierce fire of rage. "Why don't you leave me alone!"

__

Dear, dear Hallie, I would leave you alone, but you have something my master wants. Something he needs, I'm only a servant you see, a servant to the most powerful lord that every lived. And you, my darling, are my_ servant._

"I am not! I'm not your servant!" 

Rogue laughed. _Ah, but you are. And my Lord has burdened me with the task of mastering you. You see, you have something he wants, and he'll do anything to get it back, for it once was his. Actually, you only have half of it. And do you know what it is he wants?_

Hallie sat in a corner of the dungeon she had found. No one, hopefully, would find her here. And if they somehow stumbled to her little hiding place, the light was so dim the most probably wouldn't see her anyway. 

"No, what is it?" she asked softly. It was no use anymore, Rogue controlled her, and she could do nothing. But he couldn't take her if she didn't want him to, right? She wouldn't let him, she'd make him go away, she wouldn't give into him. She just had to hold on somehow.

There was the grin in his voice again as he spoke. _He wants the Alloy Child._

(Author's Thank You: Thank you to **Lissa May (again, he, he!) and to Pretty Pink Princess**! Thanks for the reviews!)


	13. The Rogue is Vanquished

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: The plot thickens! Yay, finally…just to tell you, there's two plots to this story. The first one is about to unfurl. Hope ya like it. Stay crunk w/ lotsa love from Sea Chelle)

****

Chapter Thirteen

"What did I say?" asked Sirius in confusion. He looked at the group. Lily sighed. 

"Good going, Sirius, you've upset her," Gwen accused. He grinned but there was a bit of guilt upon his face.

"Then my work is done," he concluded. James shook his head and punched the boy's shoulder. "Nah uh, I've had enough punches from you. One's more than enough." He pointed at his cheekbone. James blushed a nice shade of crimson.

"Sorry about that." Sirius just grinned and waved his hand.

"I'm just kidding you," he replied. "What's up with the maniac witch though?" 

Lily looked to Lydia and Gwen uneasily. "Er – not sure," she mumbled. 

"Is she sick?" asked Peter.

"Maybe something bad has happened," said Remus. This made the girls avert their eyes. James grinned at how secretive they were trying to be.

"Anyway, what's our first class today?" 

"The – the Alloy child? But, that's just a legend," she said quietly. 

Rogue laughed. _It is not. It is hard fact, and you have the half of the Alloy Child. If you give it to me, I will leave your mind and you alone._ Hallie blanched.

"You mean, if I give you the – er – half of the Alloy Child, you'll leave me alone? Forever? Just like that?" 

A smile was in Rogue's voice. _Yes, I'll leave you alone forever, just like that. Now, give me the half._

At this, something hit her; she didn't _have_ the half. "Um – Rogue, what does the half look like?" 

He burst into a round of wild laughter. _What does it look like? Dear child, don't mock me. You know just as well as I what it looks like. _

She shook her head. "I don't."

There was a short silence. _The one you have is silver. It's a silver amulet of a young girl wearing a dress studded with blue sapphires. Where her head should be, there's a beautiful diamond. _

"Oh, right. I knew that," she told Rogue, trying to sound confident.

__

Whatever you say. Hallie's face contorted into disbelief. Was that humor? Was Rogue trying to be _funny_? 

"Can you just not talk to me for a while?" she asked him softly. 

He said, _I cannot. You must know I'm here, my master wants me watching over you every single second during day and night until the other half of the Alloy Child is in his hands. Give it to me now._ She sighed.

"No."

__

No? You don't want me to leave you alone then? Perhaps I should make you do things. Things to your family. A lump jumped into her throat. _Oh, right, I forgot. Master found out you don't have a father, and your mother is dead._

"Shut up!"

__

Maybe – maybe I should make you do things to your friends, then. Would that make you give me the Alloy Child? Her stomach turned in dread. What would he make her do? Rogue laughed. _Yes, you care for them very much. You see it is not only I who is watching over you, child, my Lord is as well. And he knows many things about you. Down to your favorite color. Green. _

Hallie blanched. "_Green_? You think my favorite color is _green_? What would make you and your stupid master think my favorite color is _green_! Practically everything I own is _periwinkle_! Doesn't that give you a clue?" Rogue just chuckled. 

__

You see I learn things about you every second we speak. She nearly choked. 

__

Smart move, Hallie, she thought to herself. 

__

I thought so as well, Rogue said. She glared into the darkness and put her hands over her ears. 

"Just shut up for about five minutes!" she yelled. He just laughed mirthlessly.

__

I speak only so you know I'm here, dear child, only so you know I am here. Now get up, you have classes now, I don't want anyone to think something's wrong with you.

Smiling triumphantly she said, "Well my friends already do. Lily's worried and same with the rest." She tried desperately to fight the force making her stand, but she couldn't. She felt herself moving her legs up the steps and to her class.

__

Ah, but don't you think I've thought about how to deal with that?

"No."

__

Well I have, and of course they'll think you're upset because your mother is dead. 

"Shut up, I hate you."

__

I never said you had to like me…but I could always make you. Hallie cried silently. Why? Because she knew he could.

Lily saw her walk in and quickly stood up to motion the girl over. Hallie smiled and strolled over. "Hey, what did I miss?" the girl asked. Lily looked at her in slight alarm. There was something different about her today. Something was terribly wrong. Lydia looked at the two girls and smiled at them.

"You feeling better, Hallie?" The girl grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't feeling to well last night and this morning is all," was the reply. Lydia looked at her and then to Lily. They exchanged a look. "What? What is it?" 

"Er – nothing," said Lily. They took their seats. Lily leaned to her right where Gwen sat. "Do you see anything wrong with Hallie?" The girl looked at her then to Hallie.

"Umm…no…not really. Why?"

"Never mind. It's nothing." 

Professor stood from his desk and glared around the classroom. "Get out your cauldrons," he ordered. The class did as was told. 

James leaned over to Sirius and said, "Now?" The boy grinned and nodded. 

"_Giglesroio_," James muttered and pointed his wand at Snape. The boy burst into small giggles, which eventually erupted into enormous laughs. Though he was laughing, his eyes showed confusion. 

  
"Mr. Snape, what is the meaning of this? Stop laughing this instant!" exclaimed the professor. Severus was bent over and clutching his side for he was laughing so much. 

"_Giglesroio_," James chanted once again at another Slytherin. He did this to many other Slytherins. The other Gryffindors didn't need the giggling charm to make them laugh; they were over themselves already with laughter at the Slytherins. Professor Rosier seemed to be having trouble with controlling his class until there was a loud eruption. Remus and Peter had both made their wands make explosions with fog. 

Sirius ran to the supply room behind the professor's desk. There he saw many vials. He took out the ingredients list and took the things he needed as quickly as he could find and stuff them into his bag. There were three more explosions and he grinned. His friends seemed to be having a blast scaring everyone. The girls were screaming and the Slytherins were laughing hysterically. He ran back out and took his seat. 

Soon, the fog cleared. The Slytherins' laughs had died down and now they were holding cramps on their sides, gasping for breath. Professor Rosier looked as if fire would shoot from his mouth and ears. He performed the counter curse of the giggling charm and glared around the room. 

"Who is responsible for the disruption of my class?" he growled. Everyone sat still. "Whoever is responsible will get of lighter than they would if I catch them and they still haven't told me they were the ones who did this. Now, who is responsible?" No one in the room moved an inch. "All right then, but I will catch you," he said looking at Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. "Start the potion." 

Sirius leaned over to James, "Why does he always look at us?"

Next they had Herbology. Hallie walked up to the professor. "I finished the book, Professor Williams," she said handing the book to him. Inside, she was trying with all her might to act on her own will, but it was no use, Rogue was in full control. 

"Book, Miss Forester?" he asked. Hallie blanched. He didn't know about the book? But Gwen had said…

"Yes, the book you wanted me to read, remember?" she wondered.

Rogue seemed as confused as she did. _He doesn't know about the book? How could he not? Your little friend had said…_

"The book I wanted you to read?" the professor repeated thoughtfully. "Oh well, I can't say I remember telling you to read a book, but this is wonderful! At least perhaps you might do a bit better in my class now?" he said hopefully. She grinned. 

"Maybe."

That week, Hallie went to detentions with Professor Jenkins who had her cleaning the Trophy room without magic. She obliged happily, which was very odd to the professor, but the teacher pushed the thought aside. 

Rogue was controlling her thoroughly, making her do her detentions without complaint, making her say what he wanted her to say, made her tell him what he wanted to know about everyone. He posed threats of what he could make her do and what he would make her do soon if she didn't give him the half of the Alloy Child. 

He didn't need to threaten her on what he could do though, for she believed it form past experiences. She hadn't slept a wink all week from Rogue's voice in her head never ceased, never gave her time off to think her thoughts in peace. 

That Saturday, she skipped dinner to go put her thoughts down on paper. She pulled out her book with periwinkle fuzz covering it. After undoing all the spells and curses that she and Lily put on it, she was faced with the lock. She undid the clasp of her necklace and put the key into the keyhole. Once it was open, she flipped to a clean page.

__

What is this book you have for? Asked Rogue. She was glad he let her have this small bit of freedom. This was probably the only thing that gave her sanity through him controlling her. 

"Why should I tell you?" she asked quietly as she searched for a quill. 

There was another grin in his voice as he spoke. _Because I'm the one letting you write in it._

"Fine. My mum gave it to me a long time ago. I write my songs and tunes in here." 

__

Have you come up with another? 

She sighed. "Yes, and this one's inspiration was you. Now shut up so I can write." Surprisingly, he did as was told and she could tell he was reading what she wrote.

__

Pressure

I just need this to be alright

I can't feel this another night

Pre

I can't take this I come unglued

I might breakdown in front of you

Necessary to medicate

I'm not sleeping can't stay awake

Can't see through this 

Too much pressure

Drowning in this

Too much pressure

If you need me I'll be here

Half unconscious to escape my fear.

Pre

Courtesy to Staind for "Pressure" 

(Author's Note: I just thought I'd put this little song in here.

I don't know why really, but I just bought the CD "Break the Cycle" 

By Staind and I like it!)

She reread what she had writing and felt her heart skip a beat. Where did these words come from? Was she so affected by Rogue that he was starting to change her? Sighing, she closed the book and redid the curses and spells protecting it after she locked it once more. 

She heard the door open and Lily come in. "Hi, Lily," Rogue made her say in a peppy voice. Hallie knew that her best friend saw right through the charade, but she wondered if the girl would be able to put two and two together to find get to the conclusion of what was going on. 

"Er – hi, Hallie." Lily paused trying to find words for what she had to say. "Look, I know you're not happy. Just look at yourself." The girl had coal black eye bags below her eyes that had lost all the life in them and were looking extremely somber. "You know you can tell me anything. We've been best friends since what seems like forever. Tell me what's wrong." She looked so concerned that Hallie wanted to scream and kick around to free herself from Rogue's hold, but she could do nothing.

"Lily, really I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling well." The other girl looked unconvinced but dropped it.

"All right, if you say so." 

After dinner, the four boys got their ingredients and went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Hello," she greeted sulkily. "What are you doing in here? This is a _girl's _bathroom. You're not allowed in here." Sirius smirked as James shot her his most charming smile.

"Myrtle, we would really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone what we do in here. You see, we can't trust anyone as much as we trust you," he told her in his most sincere voice. Sirius plastered his innocent look upon his face and nodded as he swatted at Remus and Peter who were chuckling quietly.

"Yeah, what we're going to be doing in here is very important and we need it to stay a secret." She looked around at them from behind her large horn-rimmed glasses. 

"Er – alright. Does that mean you'll be coming to visit me a lot?" she asked. 

"Of course," Remus told her with a smile. She nodded and went back into her stall. 

Sirius grinned at him and in his falsetto he said, "Of course." 

Remus swatted at him but then his expression changed to one of seriousness. "Look, guys, I really appreciate you doing this. No one's every done anything like this for me before." 

James smirked at him. "Whoever said we were doing this for you? Maybe I just want to be able to become an animal whenever I want." Remus swiped a blow at him playfully and broke into laughter. 

"We're your friends, Remus. Friends do things for other friends all the time!" said Peter sincerely. Remus looked around at his three best friends.

"Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me." Sirius smiled another genuine smile. To see Remus' expression that happy made it all worth it.

That night after the boys called it quits, they went back to the Gryffindor house. James sat on the hearth and told them all to go without him, but Sirius stayed back. "What do you do down here?" he asked.

James smiled and gazed into the fire. "I just stay down here to think by myself sometimes. I don't know, to just relax I guess." Sirius nodded. James' handsome face glowed with a radiance of life. Then suddenly something inside him told the boy to make 'the sign'. Not knowing what he was doing, James made arms move into the air, each hand making a half circle.

Sirius watched in bewilderment as the fire danced wildly and cackled as if laughing. James' face was one of furious concentration. Alarmingly, James words form in his mind. He chanted them aloud. "_Chantebra lengorio, sepak emot! From the fire, speak within, words so dire, most unspoken. Let him learn, Seer let see, how to help determine, free the spell from thee,_" chanted James in a singsong voice. Then all at once, the fire erupted brilliantly and then disappeared as if smothered with a bucket of water. Only a string of smoke let be known that there was ever a fire there in the first place. 

What was left of a fire was a circle of flames in the form of the circle James had made with his hands. The other boy was breathing heavily as he looked in fright at the globe of fire before the two boys. Sirius read:

__

So comes the night 

The Seer sees

The Rogue is vanquished

The dame set free.

The star, the dog, 

Set thee immune,

So chanted the song,

So chanted the tune. 

Right turns to wrong,

Wrong turns to write,

Come hence it forth,

Henceforth the fight.

And then it disappeared leaving nothing behind. The fire sparked to life in the fireplace once again. James' breathing was labored as he got up to start walking to the dormitory. Sirius helped him. "You – you have to stay here, Sirius," James breathed. He was sweating with the effort to speak. "You have – have to stay." And then he went up the steps and into the dormitory leaving a stunned Sirius behind watching after him. 

Hallie tried to block Rogue's voice from her mind but found she could not, like always. She was wary with sleep but because of him, she could not slumber. The girl stood and walked down the steps hoping to escape from everyone else and be alone. For some reason, she was able to act on her own accord, though; it still took a bit of strength as she fought with her will against Rogue. 

With her wand in hand, downstairs to the common room she tiptoed quietly until she stood before the fire. She collapsed onto the floor. Sitting up, she opened her eyes and blinked in the dim light of the fire. Before her hovered a menacing shadow. 

"This is me, child, look at me," it said in a deep and low voice. Hallie did a double take. 

"Rogue?" she asked. The shadow laughed evilly and bore into her eyes with his own sinister red ones. 

"It is I. I who have spoke to you in your mind and controlled you. You were very hard to master at first because of your fierce attitude, but I conquered." He laughed his cold laugh again and she shivered. "Ah, but we are not alone," he said and moved what was supposedly his hand forward. He outstretched his fingers and then folded them into a fist. 

Sirius who had been concealing himself in the armchair flew forward and onto the ground before Rogue and next to Hallie who looked at him in fright.

"Sirius?" she asked him. He forced a shaky grin.

"The one and only, how are you doing?" he asked as if saying 'how's the weather today?' She just blinked at him with wide eyes, then she turned back to Rogue seemed to be grinning down at them both. 

__

"I am supposed to be vanquished by you?" asked the shadow sarcastically. He laughed. "The prophesies seem to have mistaken now." He quoted:

"So comes the night 

The Seer sees

The Rogue is vanquished

The dame set free.

The star, the dog, 

Set thee immune,

So chanted the song,

So chanted the tune. 

Right turns to wrong,

Wrong turns to write,

Come hence it forth,

Henceforth the fight." Then he laughed once more. "Vanquished, I think not! Kill him, child, kill the boy." Hallie looked at him in terror, then to Sirius who was looking back at her calmly. 

"I – I –" she stammered. Rogue loomed in over her viciously. 

"Kill him!" he ordered. She felt herself raise her wand and point it at Sirius. Words came to her mind. _Chant the spell, child, chant it…chant it._

"NO!" she yelled and covered her ears. "Stop talking to me! I hate you! Just leave me alone!" She was forced to her feet, as was Sirius. 

"I command that you kill him! Now do as I say!"

"NO!" She started to tremble with her effort to control herself. "I won't! Leave me alone!" As if on instinct, Sirius marched over and pulled her into an embrace. She shook violently. "I won't!" 

All at once, the fire cackled again and turned to the color of midnight. Rogue shrieked wildly as if being tortured and was pulled towards the fire. "No! NO!" he screamed. His voice was sharp as knives. And then he was in the fire. It seemed to devour him and smoke rose into the chimney. The flames flickered and turned back to their normal array of oranges, reds, and yellows. 

Sirius rubbed Hallie's back like his mother did to him when he was younger. "It's alright now, it's all over," he whispered. "It's over now." He felt her tears drain into his robes and felt a soft wind swirl by. Soon after, her sobs slowed and she looked up at him.

"Is he gone?" He smiled comfortingly and nodded.

"He's gone." Many expressions passed on her face. Confusion, relief, happiness, fright, and most of all, drowsiness. She sighed and buried her head into his shoulder. He helped her back to the girls' dormitory. She lay down on her bed and put her head onto her periwinkle pillow. The girl closed her eyes and he stood up to leave.

"You saved my life," Hallie whispered. He turned back around and sat at the edge of her bed. He smiled genuinely down at her.

"That's what friends are for." She smiled back at him. He kissed her forehead gently. "Sleep well, Hallie." He stood and walked out of the room. She pulled her pillow to her. 

"Goodnight, Sirius, and thank you."

(Author's Note: Thanks a bunch to: **jenn_airone, Siriusly in Love, Pheonixgrl***, and Nettey Potter** for your reviews! Lotsa love from Sea Chelle) 


	14. Seeing the Impossible

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Let's pull the story together now…I'm getting to it! Yay! Hmm…what to say what to say…I hope you liked the last chapter! Please review my story so I know what you think. When I get those comments and stuff it makes me feel like writing! Lol…here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle!)

****

Chapter Fourteen

Sirius walked out of the dormitory. He closed the door and leaned against it with closed eyes. Letting himself slide to the floor, he put a hand through his jet-black hair. "What a night," he whispered with a grin. The shadow, what was it that Hallie had called him? Rogue, yes, that was it. Who was Rogue and what had happened? He'd have to ask her about it tomorrow. Slowly he went to his own dormitory where he got comfortable in his bed. 

A voice spoke into the night. "Is it over, Sirius?" asked James quietly. Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, it's over."

That morning, Lydia woke up with a yawn. She looked around to find that most of the girls had already gone down to breakfast. Lily was still up as well as she. "Hey, Lydia! Everyone's left already," Lily said. Lydia laughed.

"Thanks, I didn't notice." Lily grinned and threw a pillow at the girl. "Where's Gwen and Hallie?"

"Umm…Gwen left with Andrea and…Hallie's still asleep. Oh! Let's wake her up!" Lily stood and opened the other girl's curtain. Hallie was covered in a thick periwinkle down blanket hugging her periwinkle pillow. Lydia followed but stopped her.

"You shouldn't, she didn't get much sleep last night," she said. Lily looked at her questioningly. "She'll be fine when she wakes up."

"Nah, I'm fine now," came a muffled voice. They looked down at the girl before them as she turned over. A small smile was on her face. "Boy, have I got a story for you guys," she said with a grin.

Lydia's bright hazel/amber eyes widened in horror as Hallie told her tale. "I know! It scared me when I first heard him too! And then he kept talking and talking and saying he could make me do anything! I wanted to tell you guys, really I did, but I couldn't." She went on to finish her story leaving the other two girls awe stricken. 

"Seriously, _Sirius Black_ helped _you_?" wondered Lily. "And you let him? You – and him – you – and him…are you _kidding_ me?" Hallie buried her face in her pillow and mumbled something incoherently. 

"No." 

Lydia smiled at her. There was a certain twinkle in the girl's eyes that seemed to say 'I know something you don't know!' "You left a bit out…something that happened a bit _after_ he saved you," she said with an evil smirk. Hallie glared at her.

"I never said he saved me."

Lydia laughed. "You sure did last night, and then he gave you a little goodnight kiss!" Hallie swatted at her. Lily looked at them both in turn.

"Kiss? What did I miss?" she asked looking between them. A crimson flush had appeared on Hallie's cheeks as Lydia laughed.

"There wasn't a kiss! Lydia was dreaming!" And then she swatted at the girl again. The pillow hit her square on the face. "Ha!" laughed Hallie. Lydia just smirked again as she fixed her wavy blonde hair. After it was back in her ponytail, she sighed.

"I wasn't dreaming. I saw Sirius walk out last night after the incident you both had." Hallie just glared at her.

"You're forgetting a major detail, dear Lydia. I _hate_ him, remember? I don't like him! He's – he's so – so," she stammered and then made an aggravated noise. "I don't know the word, but he just is!" Lily laughed.

"You like him, don't you?"

"No."

"You like him," she sang and Lydia joined in.

"No I don't!"

"You like him!"

"I DON'T!" 

Lily giggled. "You do, but let's go down and eat breakfast now." She and Lydia walked out of the room leaving Hallie to follow behind them with a scowl. 

"So what happened?" asked James. Sirius looked at him evenly. 

"What do you mean what happened?" he asked in a steady voice. The other boy sighed impatiently. 

"You know what I mean. What happened last night? After I left?" Sirius played with the food on his plate.

"Nothing really. I just – Hallie had…I can't explain it. _I_ don't even know what happened really." They boys saw the girls walk in and motioned them over. 

Lily laughed as Hallie tried to take a seat at the opposite end of the table from the boys with Gwen and Andrea but Lydia pulled her along. "You both need to talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about." 

"You do."

"We don't."

"You do," said Lily with her this time.

"WE DON'T! Now leave it alone!" Hallie crossed her arms over her chest but the other two girls prodded her along. They pushed her into the chair next to Sirius who was still playing with his food. Lily sat next to James and Lydia next to Remus.

"Anything new?" Lydia asked. Remus grinned at her and handed her a piece of toast.

"Nope, not really. How about you?" She shook her head.

"Absolutely nothing. How's your potion coming along?" she asked casually. He blanched and choked on a sausage he was eating. She clapped on his back to help him. After taking a few deep breaths, he turned to her with wide eyes.

"W-what was the question?" She smiled at him. She was the cute one of the four girls. With her sweet and kind face, she looked precious. Lily, no doubt, was the beautiful one. Her shoulder length red hair gave a fierce dazzle which was a plus for it went so well with her emerald eyes. Gwen was something like the feisty one. She was excitable and taunting. Hallie was the saintly and angelic one. Though she looked it with her large sapphire blue eyes and coal-black hair, she wasn't as good as one would think. 

"The question was, how's your potion coming along?" she asked sincerely as she took a bite on her toast. 

"Oh – er…it's – it's…wait, how'd you know about that?" he wondered looking at her suspiciously. She just grinned and put her head on her hand.

"Myrtle told me."

"But she said – she said she wouldn't tell!" Lydia shrugged.

"I visit her once in a while. She seems so lonely all the time that I feel sorry for her. It's all right though, Remus, don't look at me like that, I won't tell anyone." He sighed but there was still suspicion in his eyes. "I swear! And I never break my promises, right, Lily?" she asked, turning to Lily who was enraptured with the conversation she and James were having. "Never mind. But I do promise you that, Remus, I won't tell anyone." He looked at her for a few moments out of his light hazel eyes and then smiled at her.

"Thanks, Lydia."

Hallie looked at Sirius. A strand of hair fell onto his face and he pushed it away. _He does look pretty cute…_she thought to herself. Then she did a double take in horror at her thought and turned to look at her plate. _Oh, gosh, it must be Rogue again. Rogue, is that you? _There was a long silence. _That couldn't have been my own thought! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! That's disgusting! How could I think these thoughts about Sirius Black! Yuck! How could I waste my thoughts on him at all? Yuck, yuck, yuck! That's disgusting! It's repulsive! It's –_

"Hello…Hallie, you home?" called a voice, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up to find a hand waving before her. She slapped it away and heard someone beside her laugh. "Good, you're back to normal." She looked at Sirius who had a small grin on his face. He pushed away the strand of hair that kept falling into his eyes. "Everyone was pretty worried about you last week, you weren't acting yourself." She just blinked at him for a moment before her mouth formed a small 'O'. He laughed. "Yeah, 'oh'." 

"Did I seem all that different?" she asked softly. His smile faded a bit.

"Er – actually, yes, you seemed _very_ different. I got kind of scared." She looked at him sharply and found his cheeks were flushed a little. "I mean to say that – um – you didn't insult me at all last week." She grinned.

"That's a shame. I suppose Rogue didn't know me as well as he thought he did then." His expression turned to one of seriousness. "What is it?" she asked.

"Hallie, who _is_ Rogue?" She bit on her lip. He did have to know…

"I'm not really sure," she told him, not looking up. The girl was suddenly very interested in fiddling with her fingers. "He – his voice just suddenly started speaking to me, in my head…I thought I was going crazy…hearing voices that no one else could hear, that is to say. I asked him many times who he was and he just said to call him Rogue and that he was just serving his master. He said he and his master just wanted the half of the Alloy Child that I have. I told him I didn't have it but he wouldn't believe me.

"It was terrifying. He wouldn't stop speaking to me. He threatened me, saying that he could make me hurt my friends…that he could make me do things," for some reason her voice broke. Why did she have to fall into pieces before Sirius and not when she was telling the story to the girls? She fiddled with her hands more quickly. "I tried so hard to block out his voice, to control myself, but I couldn't. He controlled me and I couldn't do anything about it, he reminded me so many times." Hallie blinked back the sudden wetness of her eyes and tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she shook head. "Then that night, he showed me his true self…and then you know the rest."

There was a long awkward silence but still she didn't look up. A hand large compared to her own enveloped both of hers. Only then did she look at him. He was looking at her searchingly. Eyes so black that they were almost blue bore into sapphire blue eyes. "It's over now, Hallie." He grinned. "You're a tough cookie, if anyone can get over this, you can." Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. 

"Thank you, Sirius, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." He nodded and tightly hugged her back. 

"It's all right now. It's all over."

Lydia stopped speaking. "Lydia? What is it?" Remus asked. The girl smiled and pointed across the table. Remus dropped his piece of toast. Sirius and Hallie were _hugging_.

"W-w-w-" he stuttered but she put a hand over her mouth. With her other, she put a finger to her lips.

"Shh." His eyes were wide. She put her hand down.

"But – but that's – I always thought that – Lydia, that's impossible! Am I seeing things?" he asked her. She smiled. "I knew it, I've cracked. I always thought Sirius or James would crack first, but I think I have. Sirius…Hallie…hugging…you just don't put those words together! You don't put the words Sirius and Hallie together at all!" Lydia laughed and gave him a hug. 

"You're fine, you're not seeing things." He smiled. 

"If you says so. But I guess my predictions were right…Sirius did crack first. Or Hallie did…they're not doing anything mean to each other!" Lydia just rolled her eyes.

"_Boys_," was all she said.

It was as if the past had been erased and all that was left were the last couple of days and now. She pulled away and looked at him with large eyes. "Everything's back to normal then." He brushed away the tears left on her face.

"Yeah, I think so. But there's still the thing about the Alloy Child." She nodded.

"That's just a myth though right?" she asked him quietly. Sirius shrugged. This was the longest time she had ever seen him act so serious. 

"Maybe, but I don't think so. If Rogue was just an perception, then maybe." Hallie shook her head vigorously. 

"But he wasn't! He was there! You saw him!" Sirius nodded at him gravely. 

"Then it _must_ be real. Unless he was just an insane spirit…but I doubt that, he spoke the prophecy just right like James did and sounded very sure of himself." She looked at him inquiringly. "Last night, we were just coming in and James and I stayed in the common room for a while. He recited this rune or chant or something and then he went back upstairs telling me to stay there. I did and then you came and Rogue called the little chant James did a prophecy." Hallie gaped at him. He laughed and nodded. "Strange? I know." 

"What now?" 

The boy looked unsure. "I don't know…I guess we should try to find your half of the Alloy Child before Rogue and his master do." 

"But I told you, I don't have it."

He shrugged. "You probably do and don't know it. Rogue was a spirit, he would know if you have it or not, even if you don't." He paused and then clapped his hands together. "That's the next thing we have to do then: look for the second half of the Alloy Child."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid of what Rogue's master will do if he finds it first."

****


	15. Christmas Day

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(~ Author's Note: I didn't get many reviews! The horror! Please, please review! I really appreciate it and it's really inspirational. Like, when I get them, I don't know really, but it kind of makes me want to write right after I read it because you want me to…well, anyway, here's the next chapter. 

~ Extra Note: I've started planning the sequel to this story! Yay! I can't wait 'till I finish this so I can start the sequel! And I know how this story's going to end…anyway…I'm really, really hyped about it all! I hope you enjoy the story! Later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle!)

****

Chapter Fifteen

It was twenty minutes until classes would start when the group stood to leave. Hallie stayed behind to walk in back of the others so she could think to herself. _No harsh comments…no mean words…something seems so different. _She looked to Sirius who was talking to Peter about something or other. They both laughed. Maybe he felt her eyes on her but his gaze turned back to her and he sent a secret smile her way. This was alarming to her so she just forced a small smile back. He turned back to his friends. _It's just so different. _

She ran up to him. "Sirius, can I talk to you?" He looked at her for a moment before nodding. 

"Sure, what's up?" he asked. She looked at him. There was a certain knowing gleam in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before. What was it?

"Er – I – I wanted to thank you again, for – for last night…well, just overall. That was a brave thing you did, something that I wouldn't have thought you would be able to do," she said to him with a grin. He didn't grin back but just let out a small smile.

"Thanks, I think. Is that all?" 

She looked at him with a wondering gaze but he just looked forward. "Um…yeah, that's it." He nodded.

"All right then." 

She stopped in her tracks and held out her hand. Sirius turned around to look at her for a moment. Then he shook her hand. "Everything's back to normal then?" she questioned softly. 

The new gleam in his eyes sparkled noticeably. "Yeah, everything's back to normal again," he whispered. "I'll talk to you later, k, Hallie?" 

"Ok." And then he walked off. She watched after him for a while before heading back to her dorm where she got her school supplies ready once again. 

__

I guess I expected that…I mean, we're enemies…right? Or we were… Sirius shook his head. _Why do I feel like something's missing…even if everything seemed to change…it still seems like something's missing. _

I guess I knew that she would try to make it how it was before again…she's not used to big changes, it's new to her…but I doubt anything will ever be normal between us again. That is to say, not how it used to be, not how it was before Rogue showed up. Everything's changing though, and I guess…I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I'll have to wait for it to come, because when it does, there's no stopping it. He just sighed and ran off to class. 

James sighed in dread. Divination was next. "Don't look so depressed, James, it's depressing," said Remus with a playful grin. Peter smiled. 

"What's the matter? Girl problems?" James jumped up and threw one of the couch pillows at him. They laughed.

"Hey, where'd Sirius go?" he asked suddenly. Remus and Peter looked around. Peter shrugged.

Remus said, "Hallie said she wanted to talk to him about something." James' famous mischievous grin sprang to his face.

"Ooh, it isn't _me_ with the girl problems now, it's our dear _Sirius._" The boys laughed and got ready for class. 

"What'd you talk to him about?" asked Lily. Gwen snickered.

"I saw you down the table…looked like you two were getting comfortable…" she taunted. Hallie sent a glare her way.

"It was nothing." Lily noted the clipped edge in the girl's voice and sent a meaningful look to Gwen who didn't seem to take the hint.

"Oh," said the girl. 

"I just said thanks and now everything's back to normal." Lydia looked up from her book.

"Normal? It can't be back to normal after what happened!" she protested. Hallie shrugged. "Come on, Hal, you don't really want –"

"You don't know what I want. Now come on or we'll be late for class." She slung her bag over her shoulder and led the way out. Lily and Lydia shared a secret smile before the three girls followed the girl out.

"Hallie, don't tell me you didn't bring your book again…" said Lily with a sigh. The girl smiled innocently.

"I forgot, sorry, Lil, but you don't mind, do you?" Lily grinned and shook her head. "Of course you don't, you're too nice to say so." At this, the other girl swatted at her. "Ok, ow." 

"I guess that out rules me asking her for a book," said James with a grin to Sirius. The boy shrugged. "What's eating you?" The boy shook his head.

"Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," said Sirius with a terminating tone. James looked at him for a moment, then tried to flatten his messy hair. Professor Sibylline handed out the crystal balls once again.

"Mr. Potter, you will inform me if you see anything?" she asked softly so only he could hear her. He looked up at her evenly.

"Er – yeah, sure." She smiled and nodded. 

"You may begin." And the students looked into the crystal balls.

"Oh! Hallie, look! It looks almost exactly like your snow globe!" exclaimed Lily in excitement. Hallie looked at it and her eyes widened.

"No way! Hey, guys, look!" She put the ball in James' hands so he and Sirius could look at it. Their expressions didn't change to amazement, only to confusion.

"What about it?" asked James slowly. Lily looked at him as if it were obvious.

  
"It's practically like Hallie's snow globe! I think you saw it, but Sirius, I know you did!" The two girls were beaming at him now. He looked at each of their faces in turn.

"I – er…sorry to break your bubbles, but I don't see anything…it's only a bunch of gray clouds…" he said cautiously. Their faces slowly fell. 

"Are – are you sure?" Hallie asked the two boys. They nodded. She then grinned. "Oh I get it! You guys are kidding us aren't you…some joke or something right?" They looked serious.

"No…" 

"I don't understand," said Lily, looking to Hallie. The other girl shrugged. "But you do see it don't you. 

"Yeah, I do. It's the redhead and the black-headed girls with the messy haired guy and the silver blonde-headed guy. They're throwing snowballs…" Lily nodded.

"That's what I see too, let me ask the professor. Professor Sibylline?" called Lily. The professor strolled over and looked at the two girls.

"Yes, dears, do you see something?" They shook their heads.

"Look, I think you accidentally put the snow globe on our table instead of a crystal ball," said Hallie with a smile. Professor Sibylline glared at her.

  
"Oh, you two think you're so funny do you?" Lily and Hallie shook their heads quickly.

"Not at all, Professor! I mean, it's just that it looks exactly like Hallie's snow globe," said Lily earnestly. The teacher looked at them searchingly before her expression changed to one of curiosity.

"What does it look like?" she asked mystically. Hallie described it once more. "And the globe you speak of?"

"It looks the same," replied Lily. 

  
"I see…" said Professor Sibylline, though she didn't look like she did. "Look it up in the book, dears, and write me a report, due tomorrow."

"How rude!" proclaimed Hallie to her best friend on their way out of the classroom. "What an old miserly bloke! Don't you think?" Lily grinned.

"Maybe we did see something in that thing after all…" she told the girl. Hallie raised an eyebrow.

"You believe in that prophesizing stuff?" Lily shrugged. "Well I don't. Seems to me like she's just an old hag pretending she can see things that aren't there," said Hallie. Lily elbowed her.

"Hallie…"

The other girl put up her hands in defense. "I'm just being honest!"

"Good, but can you not be honest in such a blunt way?" asked Lily. 

"I guess." 

"Hal, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you," said Lily after a while. Hallie looked at her expectantly. 

"What is it?"

"Well…it's about that Rogue guy and the Alloy Child. Is that real?" she asked. Hallie looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure…Sirius said it probably is. Otherwise Rogue was a fake. But he wasn't, so I guess it is real…I have no idea."

Lily said, "Well, why don't we ask Professor Greggors then? He's the one with the amulet said to hold Rowe…"

"Yeah, let's." They stepped into the classroom but were both replied to see that it wasn't Professor Greggors at the head of the classroom, it was someone else. 

"Professor Jenkins?" exclaimed Sirius in incredulity. "What're you doing here?" She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Professor Greggors has fallen ill so I will be teaching in his place. Is that all right with you, Mr. Black?" she asked. He grinned.

"Of course it is. Any extra class I have with your dear teaching skills is a gift from heaven," he replied sweetly. She rolled her eyes again and began the class.

Everything seemed normal through the rest of that month and before anyone knew it, it was time for the Christmas Holidays. "I know you'll miss me, but try to behave, won't you?" said Gwen with a smirk. She winked at them before they all gave her hugs and waved her off. And then it was Lydia's turn. She smiled.

"I'll see you guys soon, and please pay heed to what Gwen said, and behave?" she directed this comment with an edge and then glanced at the two boys waving behind the girls. "But I guess it's pretty useless to ask at all, isn't it?" Lily and Hallie laughed and looked at each other.

"Pretty much, yeah." They each gave her a hug and then waved her off too. 

"Well, it's just you and me now I guess," said Hallie. Lily chuckled.

"You're forgetting two notorious boys…" she replied pointing her thumb behind her. Hallie looked around at the two boys following them and sighed.

"Maybe I didn't forget…maybe I was trying to pretend that they don't exist…" Lily laughed and put her arm around the other girl's shoulder and Hallie did likewise.

"Just enjoy the holidays, we'll be here for a while…"

The girls were sitting in their dormitory. Lily was catching up on a book she was reading called "Witch Week". "Hey, Hallie, look. In this book, they _burned_ witches!" she exclaimed. Hallie turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who would write about that?" she wondered. 

"Personally, they should just get rid of all those books. It gives the muggles ideas." Lily laughed.

"But you know that they really used to do that, don't you?" she asked. The other girl nodded.

"But I heard it was fun. This one witch, I don't remember her name, but she used a little charm that made the fire tickle her instead." 

"Really?"

"Mm hmm." 

"Whatever you say." Hallie looked at her snow globe.

"I'm bored, let's go do something, something fun." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Like…play in the snow!" said Hallie with a bright smile. 

Lily laughed. "But there's not snow outside," she protested.

Hallie sighed. "Lily, Lily, Lily, have you taken a look out of our window lately?" At this, the girl jumped up and looked outside her window to where snow was falling heavily.

"No way! Let's go!" They rushed to put on their thicker robes to go outside. Then they went to Professor Jenkins' office. 

"Professor, can we go outside and play in the snow?" asked Hallie. The teacher looked at them for a moment before nodding.

"All right, but don't stay out too long, we don't want you getting sick so early during the holidays," she warned. The girls nodded and walked out. 

Hallie started to hum:

__

"Powdery flakes of white snow

Are flowing to the ground

Christmas carols are being sung 

To make the winter sound.

People always wonder what they should do,

To make their loved ones love them too –"

But then applause interrupted her song. "Bravo, bravo! Encore!" yelled Sirius and James. She turned around and glared at them. 

"What do _you_ want?" she asked them. Lily laughed and then she too turned around.

"We're just going outside," replied Sirius.

"Yeah, did you guys see how hard it's snowing?" exclaimed James. 

Lily nodded. "It's like a blizzard out there!" 

"Oh, damn it!" yelled Hallie. They looked at her. "I forgot my tune!" She glared accusingly at James and Sirius.

Sirius said, "Don't worry, I remember it!" He started to sing, "_People always wonder what they should do, to make their loved ones love them too…_" The other three burst into rounds of laughter. He looked around in confusion. "What, didn't I say it right?" he asked looking at them in puzzlement.

James nodded, still laughing and Hallie said, "I've never heard you sing before!"

Lily agreed, "It was priceless!" He shrugged.

"Did it blow all that badly?" he asked. James shook his head.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad." The girls nodded in assent. 

Hallie clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "I never thought you had it in you." 

__

Snow flakes falling to the ground

Children doing their very best

To make their parents proud.

Chilled air flowing, rushing by,

Birds singing songs,

Flying high in the sky.

Laughter, cheer, happiness and glee

Families hanging ornaments

On their Christmas tree.

There was never another season, people say,

That was ever happier

Than Christmas Day. 

(Author's Note: Thank you to **Angel, Lissa May, Nettey Potter, lava, and Siriusly in love** for your reviews! Later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle!) 


	16. So She Stays

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Ah! I can't wait 'till this story's over so I can write the sequel! But…I love writing this story…I'm getting to the end…not quickly enough though…but I'm getting there, I promise! School's starting so the chapters might come out a little slower because my parents are cutting down on my computer time…ick, I know. But I'm going to do my best to get a chapter out every day or two…it might not work…but I'll try. Please, please, please review! Later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle!)

****

Chapter Sixteen

They walked out into the snow leaving imprints of their feet behind as they strolled to the middle of the grounds. "You know, Sirius, your voice isn't half bad," said Hallie evenly. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

She stuffed snow in his hood. "It was…_cool_." He shivered and threw snow at her. She shrieked and ran behind Lily. Sirius who was aiming at Hallie accidentally hit Lily square in the face. She stood stock still for a few seconds before wiping the snow from her face.

"Sirius Black, you had better run because you're _dead_!" She bent down to pick up a ball of snow but before that, a snowball hit the back of her head. Slowly, she turned around.

"Er –" she laughed tensely "…sorry, Lily…you – you got in my way," said Hallie with an angelic smile. "I – I was aiming at Sirius and -," but Lily had thrown her snowball at the girl. "Lily! You're my best friend!" she exclaimed in disbelief. The other girl grinned and then the smile faded when Hallie picked up an arm-full of snow. 

"I – I was just playing around, Hallie…my best buddy…" but the lug of snow was already hauled at her. James was standing by a tree watching them have their little snowball fight when Sirius came up beside him.

"Funny sight, isn't it?" the boy asked with a small smile. James grinned back.

"Yeah." He didn't notice the look of mischief in the other boy's eyes. And then he was covered in snow. "Oh boy, Sirius, you had better run because you're going to be stuffed in your grave at any moment!" Sirius laughed.

"That was very creative, nice one, James." 

"Why thank you, Sirius, but you're not off the hook." They joined in the snowball fight.

It seemed as if the heavens opened, willing to share their wonderful gift of snow for the powdery white flakes fell more rapidly. The drops were soon the size of walnuts and fell so thickly it was hard to see through it. Somehow, the air seemed to turn frigid and menacingly cold. The clouds seemed to rumble and move over Hogwarts making the sky turn gray and black as if the night had come early. They shivered unwillingly and stopped throwing their packs of snow. 

"Oh, no," said Lily. She looked around and put her hand forward. Through the falling snow, she could barely see it in front of her face. James, who was looking at her, grinned.

"Come on, we should go back in now. Let's look for the others," he told her. Taking her hand, he led the way to where he saw Sirius last. There was no sight of them. "Sirius! Hallie! Where are you guys?" he yelled. Lily looked around and called out their names as well. There was no reply. 

"Where could they be?" she asked James with worry starting to build inside her. He looked around.

"They have to be here somewhere, they probably can't hear us. Sirius, Hallie, where are you guys!" And that was when they struck the wall. James helped Lily up and put his hand on the transparent wall. "What is this?" He looked at Lily who seemed to be as puzzled as he was. 

She touched the wall and felt it's glass-like texture. "This isn't right." She felt her stomach drop as something came to mind. "James, it's the weather, it's all the weather, just like last time," she told him with fear running up and down her spine. He looked at her questioningly, and then it dawned on him.

"Oh, no."

Hallie balled up another pack of snow and was about to throw it at Sirius when she found she couldn't see him. "Sirius?" 

She looked around and suddenly there was a yell of, "Eat snow, Hallie!" Someone had jumped on top of her and her face was buried in the snow. When she finally was able to lift her head, she glared at him.

"I'm cold, get off." He smirked and dumped snow on her head. She tried to push him off but he was bigger than she was. Sirius suddenly stopped smiling and looked around. He couldn't see anything a foot away. Standing, he looked to the sky where the gray/black clouds were coming in. He held out a hand to help Hallie up. She took it and brushed the snow off herself. Then she looked at him. "What is it?" 

"I – I'm not sure…something's just not right," he said. She looked at him sharply when he said this and looked around. 

"Sirius," she whispered. He didn't hear. "Sirius," she said more loudly this time. The wind started to howl and brush past them, leaving the feeling of pine needles prickling them. The two shivered from the cold because their robes were weighed down and soaked to the bone with melted snow. She tugged on the sleeve on his arm. He turned to her. "It's like how it was on the mountain," she told him. His eyes widened as his mouth formed an 'O'. 

He took her hand in his. "Then come on, we have to find James and Lily." They started yelling the names of their two friends but there was no reply. 

"Where could they be?" Hallie asked Sirius. He looked around and bit on his lip.

"I have no idea. They were just here so they've got to be around here somewhere." And that was when an immense gust of wind blew by. Sirius felt himself being lifted and let go of Hallie's hand.

"Sirius!" he heard her yell. He was blown forward and felt his stomach drop.

__

Not this again…he thought in dread.

He made contact with a transparent wall. There was a sickening crunch and then he fell to the slipped to the ground in a limp heap. 

Lily felt the wall vibrate and looked to James with horror filled eyes. He saw a form in black robes fall to the ground on the other side of the wall. "Sirius!" he yelled and started hitting the wall, trying to get through to his best friend. 

"James! James, stop it!" She watched in horror as he tried to get through, punching, kicking, anything he could do. James felt tears of pain come to his eyes and only then did he stop. His knuckles were bleeding with the contact of the wall and his fists. Lily hugged him. 

"What's happening? Why is this happening?" he asked softly. Lily touched the wall and then looked to where Sirius lay motionless.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

Hallie watched after Sirius' form until he disappeared in the mass of snow falling from the sky. She ran towards where he was being blown. "Sirius!" she yelled. Fear crept through her and made her shiver in the cold. She slowed and looked around. Where was everybody? She walked forward. Scarcely, a figure in black robes came into view. She raced towards it and knelt by him. "Sirius," she said. She shook him. "Wake up, Sirius!" Tears fell from her eyes. She hastily wiped them away. 

He groaned and turned over. "What happened?" he mumbled in a slur. She sighed in relief and hugged him.

"What is it with you and running into walls?" she asked. Her voice broke and she fell into sobs.

Sirius blinked groggily and felt her dark midnight black hair brush against his cheek. "Walls?" he muttered. "Hal, Hallie, you – you're hugging me too tight." She suddenly let go.

"I'm so sorry," she said. She was looking at him with wide eyes. "Are you hurt?" He blinked at her again. 

"Well…I just ran into a wall, but otherwise, I'm perfectly fine." He tried to stand by pushing himself up with his arms but found that his left one hurt severely. "I think my arm's broken." He tried to move his fingers and winced. "No, I know my arm is broken." 

"Oh, um, let me conjure a splint," said Hallie. She chanted some words and instantly, his arm was splinted. He grinned.

"Thanks." She helped him stand and then she touched the wall. "What is it?" asked Sirius. She shrugged and then looked at him.

"I think it's glass…but I don't know." And then that was when she heard the banging on the wall. She looked at it and saw Lily and James on the other side. Sirius followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

"James! Lily!" he exclaimed. He saw their mouths moving but couldn't hear a word they were saying. "Speak louder!" he yelled. It seemed as though Lily was screaming something but he couldn't hear her. James was shouting and pointing. Sirius cupped his right arm to his ear. "I can't hear you!" he yelled back. And then he followed where James' arm was pointing. When he turned around, he found a cloaked figure standing behind him. He carried a limp figure. "Hallie!" 

The figure held out a hand and a shadow seemed to soar out of it and wrap itself around Sirius. Then everything went black.

"We have to do something!" said Lily in panic.

James told her, "We have to get Dumbledore." The two students ran into Hogwarts hastily. There, they bumped into Professor Jenkins. "Professor! Hallie and Sirius – some person – wall – gone!" said James in a rush. He was breathing rapidly and bent over with his hands on his knees. 

"What is it? What's the matter?" Lily had taken the time to recover her breath.

"There was someone outside who took Hallie and Sirius! They're gone! And it was snowing really hard and the weather was abnormal like it was on the mountain so we couldn't see! Then there was a wall so we couldn't go find them and that was then the person came and took them!" she said. The professor's eyes widened and she told them to follow her to the headmaster's office.

"_Ric, Serpise, Rowe, and Elle_," said the professor. The statue opened to the office. They raced up and there sat the headmaster at his desk. 

"Why, hello, so good to –" he started, but Professor Jenkins broke him off.

"Hallie and Sirius have been taken." At this, Professor Dumbledore jumped up. 

"Then we must go," he said, and they ran off.

Sirius opened his eyes. Everything was a blur when he looked around. Then he heard voices. "I told you I don't have it! Why won't you listen to me?" yelled a voice. Was it Hallie's? Yes, it was. He rolled over and blinked rapidly. Slowly, his surroundings came into focus.

He was in a dim dungeon. The walls looked damp as shadows danced in the light of the torches. This place was like no other he had ever been in or had ever seen. Sitting up slowly, he looked to where Hallie was speaking to a cloaked man. 

"I don't have it! I thought that stuff was all fake!" 

The figure spoke in a low voice. "You have it, now give it to me."

She glared. "I already told you! _I don't have it_, can't you understand?" The girl sighed in aggravation and turned away from the person. Folding her arms across her chest she said, "I can't speak to you, you don't seem to understand English." 

"You have it, and I saw it. You will give it to me." Still, Hallie did not face him. Sirius could tell it was a man by the deepness and lowness of his voice. "Look at me, child." She didn't. "I command you to look at me!" She was turned around by an unknown force. "My master has seen it in the globes and he will get it no matter what. Perhaps you don't know the importance of the half of the Alloy Child you possess, but it is important to my master." 

"Rogue, have I told you that I hate you?" she asked softly. 

There was a grin in the man's voice. "You have, many times." 

"Good, because I hate you." She paused and then sighed. "You know I don't have it, you were with me all last week, did you see it?" The man was quiet for a long time.

"No, but my master –"

"Well your master is wrong!" 

"Don't speak of him so!" he yelled and she was thrown against the wall. Rubbing her head gingerly, she sat up. 

"I want to speak to him then," she said in an even and steady voice. Rogue turned on his heels and left. Hallie watched after him for a few minutes before putting her hands over her face. She rubbed her tears away and sniffed, looking around the dungeon. Then she spotted Sirius sitting up against the opposite side of the room. She ran over and sat beside him. 

"Sirius, are you all right?" she asked him softly. Concern was etched all over her face. He forced a smile

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" She looked around.

"In a dungeon," she told him. He rolled his eyes heavenward and laughed.

"No kidding. I mean, where's the dungeon." 

"I'm not sure." He nodded and stood up with her help. 

"We have to get out of here," said Sirius, but at the same time, the door swung open and Rogue stepped in with a man at his side. The man had shoulder length silver/blonde hair and amazingly brilliant ocean blue eyes. He was tall and seemed to reach the ceiling as he loomed over Sirius and Hallie. 

He turned to Rogue. "Is this the child?" he asked. The two did a double take at his voice. It was velvet soft and smooth, though very deep, lower than Rogue's even. The servant bowed to his master.

"Yes, my lord, it is she." The master turned to look at Hallie and then to Sirius.

"You have the half I want of the Alloy Child?" Hallie just looked at him in horror. There was just something about him that would hush a baby's crying because of pure fear. He had the aura of power around him that would make someone race away in terror. "Answer me, child, do you have the silver half?" Hallie quickly composed herself.

"As I've told your worthless good fer naught servant, I do not have any part of the Alloy Child," she told him sternly. The man laughed. It was like silver bells ringing angelically. 

"All right, child, I believe you. You may go." She looked at him with raised brows.

"Just like that?" He grinned.

"Just like that." She still looked at him suspiciously.

"You're not going to do anything to stop me?" 

"Nothing at all." She shrugged. 

"Wow. Ok then, good bye." She took hold of Sirius' arm. As calm as she sounded, he could tell she was trembling with fear at how tightly she gripped his hand. The man stopped them with his arm.

"But the boy stays." Hallie did a double take.

"I – I beg your pardon?" she stammered. "But – he – he can't stay." At this, the master smiled. It showed all his pearly teeth. 

"Yes, he can, and until I have the silver half of the Alloy Child in my possession, he stays in this dungeon."

"But – but, sir, you don't understand –"

He interrupted her. "I never said I needed to understand a thing. But he stays. Now go before I change my mind." He stood and watched her. She turned to look at Sirius with wide eyes.

"I – I can't believe what I'm going to do," she said breathlessly. "I hate myself for this." He looked at her with a glint in his black eyes.

"Go on, Hallie, I'll be fine." She put her hands over her face and turned to the master and servant. She mumbled something incoherently. 

"What was that, child? All right, go on, the door is open for you." She looked up with bright sapphire eyes.

"You didn't hear what I said. I'm not going without Sirius."

(Author's Note: Thank you to **Fairy Kisses** for your review…what no other reviewers? I know! I'm so sad! School starts tomorrow so I won't be able to make a chapter a day…probably a chapter every two days or three…unless you guys review a lot…:hint, hint: ok…later babes and stay crunk! Lotsa love from Sea Chelle!) 


	17. Torture For Two, Sorrow For One

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: My life is a hectic hell. In other words, I've been having a very difficult time. First of all, the first day was torture…kind of…because I didn't get to go on the computer! The horror! Although…things are getting better. I have soccer practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I won't be able to write on those days. I'll be able to write a little bit on the others. I'm so sorry! I love writing and so I'm sticking with it instead of ditching it completely. I'll probably get a chapter out every two – five days. I'm sorry again! Please don't get too mad at me, you know I love ya. Ok, later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle)

****

Chapter Seventeen

James' mind was whirling with thoughts. Where could Sirius and Hallie have been taken? And who took them? He ran a hand through his hair and then put both of them over his face. Feeling defeated and unusually dispirited, he felt tears come to his eyes. He blinked them away furiously and started to feel a sudden hate to whoever kid-napped his friends. Why them? James would have gladly taken one of their places if it could take sadness or suffering away from them. For some reason, he felt he was to blame. 

A gentle hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped up in alarm. He looked around blindly and then caught sight of red hair before him. The boy blinked into focus. He was in the Gryffindor common room and it was some time during the night. What time? He had no idea. The fire burned with a ferocious defiance and cast shadows upon the walls making it seem as if there were more people in the room than there were. 

"James, are you all right?" she asked softly. He looked at her. 

She was feeling so desolate. It happened all at once. The storm…the wall appearing out of no where…and then Hallie and Sirius being taken away by the cloaked figure. Why was this happening? So many incidents were enough to last a lifetime for her, but still yet, she knew, there would be more. For a reason she couldn't explain, it all felt unfair. 

Lily looked to James. He looked a right mess. His hair, though usually untidy, looked particularly disorderly today. With eyes drooping with tiredness and dulled by black eye bags, he looked as if he had lost his family. Yet, she knew, he did. Sirius was like a brother to him and Hallie like a sister. Their whole group was so close it was if they were a family with a lot of siblings. She looked into his eyes. He looked so lonely and devastated as if his lively spirit was ripped away from him. It was depressing just to look at him. By the expressions upon his face, one could feel all the pain and sorrow he felt. She almost wept for him. 

"James?" she asked again. She saw him blinking at her. His eyes seemed unusually bright at this time and his clothes seemed to sag on his shoulders. He hadn't been eating lately. 

It had been two days since the abduction of Hallie and Sirius and it was tearing them both apart. To Lily and James, everything seemed to lose its life and vigor; it also seemed very quiet. The teachers were doing many things to try and find them, but there was still no luck yet. 

"How much longer," murmured James. Lily broke away from her thoughts and turned her gaze on him. He was looking down at her. 

"I-I'm not sure. They'll turn up soon though, I'm sure of it. Dumbledore's doing everything he can; they're bound to be found anytime now. He might even have them on their way back here now," she said, trying to sound confident and cheerful for James' sake. She sounded much better than she felt.

James nodded. He tried to force a smile to thank her for trying to cheer him up, but it just wouldn't come up on his face. He turned to walk back to his seat on the couch near the fire but stumbled. Lily quickly ran up and caught him, carefully assisting him to his seat. 

"Thanks," he whispered. She sat down next to him. 

"They'll be all right, James, they're tough, they can make it," she told him sincerely. He opened his eyes and looked at her. A bit of the fire he used to have in himself started to burn as he looked at her. He hugged her. She went stiff for a moment, and then relaxed and hugged him back. She buried her head into his shoulder. "They'll be all right," she said again. He leaned his head on hers and sighed. Soon, things would get better soon. He could almost feel it.

Remus sat on the bench on the street sitting cross-legged with his head resting on his hands. The night was still young. Everything in his mind was a jumbled mess. It was strange really; he couldn't seem to remember who he was or where he was. It was as if he had no past. 

How had he lost his memory? It was in the back of his mind somewhere…a bit like a dream still remembered because of its peculiarity and strangeness. He was walking about some place, perhaps yesterday, when a woman appeared before him. She was inhumanly beautiful with silver hair that seemed to be made of stars while her dress was so smooth it looked as if the material was water. 

The woman had spoken to him and all his thoughts ran away from him as if sand slipping through fingers. Her voice was like angels singing in the heavens. She spoke to him for a short while, but as of this moment, Remus couldn't remember a word she had said, only her beauty was fixed in his mind. 

The boy looked up and down the street. There was no one out that night; he was alone. It was only then that he looked up at the sky. The stars were bright that night and the sky was cloudless. He looked at the mysterious creamy-white moon, which loomed in the sky in a haunting way. Remus was especially amazed at how round and full it looked. It was like he had never seen the full moon before. 

It was then that he started to feel dizzy. His stomach turned and rolled wildly inside him as an excruciating pain shot through his spine. It seemed like his whole body was twisting and turning, changing from one form to another inside. Screaming seemed like the right thing to do at that time, but pure fear held him back. Remus shut his eyes tightly and curled up in a ball, but that only added to the pain and he fell to the ground. He tried to stop the changes by holding back, but the transformation seemed to have a mind of its own. His mind felt as if it was being crushed when he tried to stop the changes so he desisted. 

And then, it was over. The pain was still there, but the changing was done. His mind whirled, though it wasn't really his mind. It was as if he was someone else, two people in one. A strange hunger raced through him. He looked around, searching for something to eat. Remus ran down the street, still searching. Where could he find something to satisfy his hunger? 

Then there was an aroma of food. His mouth watered at the smell. It smelled sweet, innocent, different and different. Most importantly, it was nearby. Down the street he raced, then he crossed through a yard. His breath made a white mist in the air because of the cold, but he ignored it, all he wanted was to be fed, and soon, he would

Lydia sat on the couch with her book in hand, but she wasn't reading it. Soon it would be Christmas and how she despised the holiday. She hated it with a hatred she thought she never would or could possess. 

A memory she would rather have completely forgotten kept running through her mind. The happiness and excitement she had felt that day…and then the shock and sadness that came afterwards. It was horrible to remember that day, Christmas day. 

Her mother came in. "Lydia, honey, are you all right?" The girl looked up and forced a smile.

"Of course, and you?" But her mother wasn't convinced. The older woman sat next to her daughter and hugged her.

"It's hard, I know, I had to go through it too," she whispered. Lydia shut her eyes to try and prevent the tears that threatened to come, but it didn't work. The drops of liquid spilled from her eyes and she brushed them away.

"I keep remembering it, it's so hard to forget." Joanne rested her head on her daughter's and closed her eyes.

"I know, dear, I know. But we can get through this, we still have each other." Lydia looked up with a grin.

"Mum, that was horribly cheesy," she said with a laugh. Her mother joined in. Maybe this Christmas would be different, just maybe.

"You will come with me this instant! You are my son and will do as I command!" yelled William Pettigrew. His son Peter Pettigrew cowered against the wall with his eyes wide, facing his father with fear. 

"F-Father, I-I can't, I don't want –"

Will cut him off. "I don't care what you want, Peter. Who has provided you with a home and food all your life? I have! And who is offering you the best future you can imagine? I am! Now you listen to me, you not joining me now will make your future become a living hell. You will most certainly lose your life if you don't join the master. And if he doesn't take it, I will." Peter looked at him in horror and Will laughed. "Yes, I will kill you if it comes down to that. I'm being merciful right now, and that's why you're not dead just yet. Now come, come with me, together, father and son, we will be unstoppable and the master's number one servants!"

Peter thought of James, Sirius, and Remus. They had always tried to make him stand up for himself and his beliefs. With defiance, he said, "I don't want to go with you. I hate the master!" 

His father's eyes flared with rage as he walked up to his son. Will raised his hand and hit his son making the small plump boy fall to the ground and curl into a ball. "You coward. Do you think those friends of yours care about you?" Peter shut his eyes and tried to block out the sound of his father's voice. "Of course they don't, you foolish boy! Look at them! They're top of every class! They're clearly better than you are! You think they care? Well, you're wrong. They don't, they don't care about you at all."

A wire seemed to snap in Peter. "They do care! They do! They're my best friends!" William kicked his son.

"Foolish and stupid, that's what you are." He kicked the boy again. "Look at you compared to them! Do you think they even like you? Do you?" Will laughed mirthlessly when Peter kept silent. "They don't and you know it. They don't care, and I doubt they ever did. You're nothing, boy, nothing compared to them. Now come with me, our master calls." Peter shut his eyes and let the silent tears fall from his eyes. They did care about him, he just knew it. Why would they have taken the time to help him all the time if they didn't care? Why would they include him in everything they did if they didn't care?

__

Just think what they would say if they were here, Peter, just think, he thought to himself. "I'm not going with you, Father, I hate the master, and I hate you, I hate the Dark side. I'm not going." The quiet in the room at that moment was one so thick it could have been cut through with a knife.

"Then I will make you," said William in a deathly calm voice. He pointed his wand at the small boy curled up on the floor. "_Crucio_!"

Arthur walked down from the dormitory with a yawn and Leo was on his side. Down the steps the two went not speaking but there was a sleepy silence between them. When in the common room, Arthur looked at the fire, yawned again, and then went to the painting, which swung open. He stepped out and waited for Leo to follow, but the boy didn't come. Puzzled, the redhead went back into the common room to see the quidditch team captain staring at something.

"Er – Leo, you all right?" asked Arthur cautiously. Leo turned to him with wide and amused eyes as he pointed to the couch. Arthur followed the other boy's gaze and felt his eyes enlarge. Lily and James were lying down, fast asleep with no care at all. They looked like two heavenly angels. 

"Arthur, is that even allowed?" Leo asked, his voice a bit higher than normal. Arthur laughed and walked over. Lily's head was rested on James' chest and he was hugging her softly. It was the most adorable sight he had ever seen in his life. 

"Of course it is, you nitwit. Stay there, I'll be right back." The boy ran up the steps to the girls' dormitories and knocked quietly. 

"Hold on, I'm coming!" came a voice from the other side of the door. A short moment later, Molly Stevens stepped out. She looked at him in surprise. "Arthur? What is it?" He grinned.

"Do you still have that camera I gave you last Christmas?" he asked. She blushed a soft crimson.

"Er – yes I do. Do you need it?" He nodded and smiled sheepishly. "All right, let me get it." She came back a while later with it in hand. She offered it to him.

"Oh, well, actually, if you would come down with me…there's something I want you to see," he said in a quiet voice. His neck and ears were starting to flush. She smiled up at him.

"Ok then, lead the way." He took her hand and led her down the steps to where Leo was still gaping. Arthur laughed and rolled his eyes. "Take a picture of that, will you, Molly?" 

"That's adorable! Look how cute they are!" she exclaimed. She snapped a picture of the scene. Lily snuggled closer to James who yawned and rested his head next to hers. "This is too cute!" Molly took another picture. She was laughing in mirth. Arthur was smiling and Leo was looking surprised.

"Are you sure that's allowed? They're only…what? Twelve?" Arthur and Molly laughed. He looked at them in bewilderment. "I don't see what's so funny. Just look at them! Kids these days! Yeesh!" He threw his hands into the air and left the room. Arthur watched after him and then looked at Lily and James, then to Molly who was still looking at the two kids. 

"Er – Molly, there was something I wanted to ask you," he said. She looked up at him expectantly. "Um – well, see, maybe-maybe one night, you'd like-like to-," he stammered. Molly laughed.

"What is it Arthur?" she asked. She squeezed his hand, encouraging him to continue.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" he asked all at once. Molly looked at him for a while as she tried to make out what he had said. When she did, many expressions passed through her face.

"Go-go out with you?" Arthur's face was a deep crimson now. Molly blushed but smiled reassuringly. "I'd like that." He blinked at her for a few seconds.

"You – oh – ok, um – maybe – er – tomorrow? Is that ok with you?" he stuttered. He swallowed and his Adam's Apple noticeably moved up and then down. She grinned.

"It's fine." There was an awkward silence between the two for a few short moments before Molly said, "Want to walk with me to the Great Hall?" Arthur looked up from his shoes and smiled.

"Of course, madam." He offered her an elbow, which she put her arm through. Together, they strolled to breakfast.

James blinked and started to sit up when he felt something against him. He looked down to find Lily sleeping beside him and felt a surge of wonder pass through him. It was only then that the events of last night passed through his mind. He sighed and lied back down. He looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed with sleep and a strand of hair was on her face. Gently, he brushed it away with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She was just so cute when she slept. 

She opened her eyes and saw James smiling sweetly back at her. Smiling back, she sat up. "What time is it?" she asked groggily. He grinned.

"I'm not sure. Probably around ten-thirty to eleven." She nodded and yawned. 

"I'm going to get dressed, I'll see you in a bit, k?" she asked. 

"All right." She went up the steps leaving James watching after her with an expression she couldn't read. It was different, something she had never seen him have before. And it scared her because she could always tell what he was feeling. Only this time, she couldn't.

Celeste Bristol lay down on the soft grass contentedly. Everything was fine. Life was good. She looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful sight. The colors were starting to fade into brighter colors for the sun was beginning to rise. The chilled air felt cool against her fair skin and her blonde hair was like a halo around her head. It was straight and long with small curls at the end. Her mother always loved playing with it saying that it was beautiful and too unusual to be natural, though it was. Her eyes that were green and amber sparkled with a cheerful blaze of life. 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the howl nearby. Slowly, he advanced. He watched her every movement cautiously and steadily like a true predator. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest with anticipation as he came closer and closer. And then he was standing before her. 

Celeste jumped up in alarm and turned around to see a light brown werewolf standing before her. He attacked and a long piercing scream filled the night.

Peter woke up and found himself in a cell. He didn't know where or why he was there, but he was and it was cold. He sat up but felt shooting pains all over himself so he just lay there, motionless. The poor boy's clothes were in rags but the rest of him seemed perfectly fine. Anyone who would think he was in perfect condition would be completely wrong. Having had the torture curse performed on him time after time, he was in pain. 

It hurt to even open his eyes so he kept them shut. It hurt even to breathe so he slowed his breathing and took each breath in slowly. It hurt to do anything. For a long time, he stayed in that room. Hunger seemed like something that he would never again feel for it hurt too much. It was as if it just wasn't a feeling known to him. That feeling when you're aching for food so much that soon, the feeling just disappears; that was how he felt. 

A long time later, the door to his cell opened, and someone came in, but Peter didn't open his eyes for fear of who he might see, or the pain he would feel when he did open them. Whoever it was put something on the floor next to him and lingered there for quite some time. He knew who it was of course, but dared not say a thing, or move a muscle. 

William looked at his son for a long moment. The boy was still curled up in a ball and a look of sheer pain was upon his face. The man averted his eyes from the sight and then briskly walked out. Did he cause the ache his son felt? Was he the cause of all the pain in the boy's life? Yes, yes he was. But why? Why was he always torturing Peter? His own blood, the pride of his life? 

He never told the small boy that he loved him. He never said a single word of praise or encouragement either. Why? It was a question he never dared to ask himself, but it was always in his mind. Why was he so cruel to the person he loved most in the entire world? The only person that kept him sane through all his trials and tribulations? Life was a living hell for William Pettigrew. It just plainly was. With Lord Voldemort watching his every move and practically controlling him, William had almost no say in the doings he did. The only thing he had control over was his son. 

It was so wonderful to have the freedom of caring for the boy. Just that Peter was there was like the light in the dark. But why was he so hostile? This question made his heart feel as if it were slowly being shredded. He tried to push it aside, but he couldn't.

Will leaned against the cell door and let himself fall to the ground in a pathetic heap. _Why do I treat him so? _The man asked himself for about the millionth time. _Because I don't care. _

__

A lie, that's what that is, William. You care; you love him more than life itself, said another voice in his head. He blinked back the sudden burning liquid that had come to his eyes. _You love him. _

"I don't!" yelled Will. "I don't love him! I hate him! Just look at him!"

__

Is it the appearance of someone that one falls in love with? He is your son, your pride; he is the boy in which you placed yourself into. 

"I know, I know," he whispered. His voice cracked and he fell into silent sobs. Tears fell from his face. "I'm just so scared, I-I don't know what to do. I just don't want him to be like me…I don't want him to be another William Pettigrew. Just look at me, my best friend and his wife are dead. And it's my fault. All my fault." The sobs came faster and more violent. He ran out of the house and as far as he could go. Where he was going, he didn't know, but he had to leave. He had to escape it all. 

He came to Death's Bed. The waves crashed and fell upon the sharp rocks below. He was crying outright now. At the horizon, he could see the sun start to rise. In one spontaneous moment, he jumped off the cliff, perishing to the sea's wrath. Only one thought was in his mind in that short moment of life he had left, and that was, _I love you, Peter_. 

(Author's Note: Thank you to **Pheonixgrl*** and Rinoa3Squall** for your reviews! I really, really appreciate it! It gives my writing love a boost and my will to write a…a…um…push, yeah, a push. I don't know what word to use to describe it but…these reviews give it to me. Thanks a bunch!)


	18. Fate Is Writing Her Story

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: I love writing this story! I don't really have anything to say except sorry these chapters are coming out so slowly! I'm going to try to write as much as I can this weekend. Ok, later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle!)

****

Chapter Eighteen

Remus found that he was lying in the grass when he awoke the next day. His clothes were in tatters and his mind was whirling. He couldn't remember the events of the previous night and this made a surge of panic run through him. In hysteria, he looked all around him. He was in clear space with no one in sight. The boy was so scared, he could scarcely move. 

Had he bitten anyone? What had happened last night? Where was he? How was he out on the loose and not in his basement? What was going on?

All these questions ran through his mind and many more. He closed his eyes and tried to ease his racing heart and steady his breathing. Remus looked around again. This forest looked familiar. Yes, he knew where he was; he was in his neighbor's backyard. Now, what happened the night before? As much as he tried to remember, all he could see was an image of a woman who was inhumanly beautiful with hair that seemed to be made of the stars and a dress that seemed to be made of water. She was the person that had come out of his dream.

Slowly, he made his way back home. He had to think things through. He knew what to do, he'd owl James, Sirius, and Peter. They were his friends; they were people he could trust. The thought of them still made him wonder why they chose him as their friend. Out of so many others, it was he that they chose. The thought warmed his heart. These were three people all his life he could trust and rely on. Always. 

Sirius woke up and looked around. Where was he? He was in a room. Next to his bed there was a large window covered from sight by emerald green curtains lined with silver. The walls were painted light green and the design of two snakes intertwined lined the top. A door was also there, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't budge if he tried to open it. He sat up in his bed.

What had happened? Oh yes, he remembered. Rogue's master had knocked he and Hallie unconscious when she refused to leave. Refused to leave? He still couldn't believe it. Why had she stayed? They were enemies, were they not? Then he remembered how their relationship had changed. Things would never again be the same between them both. 

It was then that he heard a scream next door. He rushed to the door and to his surprise, it opened sending him sprawled to the floor because of the strength he had put into opening it. Sirius ran to the room next to his and stepped in to see Hallie standing on her bed with wide eyes holding her sheets to her tightly.

"Hallie? What is it? What's the matter?" he asked in a panicked rush. She looked at him with fright upon her face. 

"Mouse," she squeaked. He rolled his eyes. Then something hit him; he had opened the door with both his right and his left hand. Looking down, he saw that the splint that Hallie had conjured for him was gone. He moved his wrist all the way around and found that it didn't pain him a bit. "Rogue fixed it," said Hallie. Sirius turned his gaze to her. 

"Why?" She shrugged.

"Don't ask me how a madman's mind works."

"Right, only for how a maniac witch's mind works." She glared at him and sat back down on her bed with a bounce. 

"You aren't funny."

"Who said I was trying to be?" Her glared intensified. "Where are we?" he asked after a short while. She shrugged again.

"In a room." The boy rolled his eyes.

"No kidding. That was almost exactly like your dungeon answer." She looked at him inquiringly.

"Do you know where we are?" Sirius looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. She blinked at him with large sapphire blue eyes and he stared back with his deep coal black ones.

"No."

"Then what makes you think I know?" He shrugged.

"You just act as if you know everything." She threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up."

"Why don't you for a change?" 

"You're so mean," she said.

"You're so mean," replied Sirius.

"I don't like you," she told him.

"Wow, I thought you hated me, but now you just dislike me…I must be getting more handsome by the moment…" She threw another pillow at him, which he easily caught. "You throw like a girl."

"I am a girl."

"You don't look like one."

"I know, I look like an angel." Sirius choked with laughter making her glare at him some more. "What're you doing in here?" she asked him suddenly. 

"I heard you scream," was his answer. He averted his gaze from her searching stare.

"So? I thought you hated me, what would you care if I screamed?" He sighed.

"I don't hate you, Hallie," he said quietly. "I thought you knew that." She grinned.

"Oh, right, you just _dislike_ me." He saw a chair next to the door and took a seat.

"Why did you stay? Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" Now it was her turn to avert her eyes from his wondering glance. 

"Because." He smiled.

"Because…admit it, you like me," he joked. She looked at him square in the eyes at this comment.

"Sirius, I couldn't leave you here. Someone so ugly as you are…it scared me to think what the two madmen would do to you." He started to laugh and she joined him.

"This is serious, you know," Sirius said. She grinned.

"No, you are." 

"That was cheesy."

"I know, but I felt like saying it so deal." Rogue had chosen that moment to step into the room.

"Ah, I should have known. The two children are together like always." Sirius jumped up and looked at the tall man. "It's time for breakfast, follow me." He turned around to walk away.

"Breakfast?" asked Sirius in incredulity. Rogue looked at him.

"Indeed, boy, breakfast. Now follow me."

"Don't think I'll eat anything you or that other guy gives me to eat! You'll poison us!" said the boy. Rogue laughed a cruel and mirthless laugh.

"Of course not, you foolish child. He has a use for the both of you. He won't kill you until your purpose if fulfilled. Now follow me, it's time for breakfast." Sirius looked at Hallie who looked back at him. She stood up and followed Rogue.

"What can it hurt? They'll kill us sooner or later anyway." He blinked at her in shock, which made her grin. "He doesn't have my amulet yet."

Celeste ran home as quickly as she could make her legs go. Her whole body ached from the previous change. A werewolf bit her. The thought made her shiver and new tears come to her eyes. It wasn't fair. Everything was fine, it was perfect…and now…it wasn't. What would her parents say? 

"Mum! Dad!" she cried when she stumbled through the doors of her home. Immediately, her parents were at her side.

"Honey, what is it?" asked her mother.

"Lestie, are you all right?" questioned her father. And then they gaped at where the werewolf had bitten her. Its teeth had cut through the material of her robes and it was a bloody mess. 

"What happened?" 

The girl broke into sobs. "A-a were-werewolf! It bit me!" she sobbed. Her parents gaped at her.

"C-Celeste…are you certain?" inquired her father cautiously. Her mother had stepped behind the tall man who was retreating from her.

"Yes, I saw it right before it bit me," she said between sobs. Celeste stepped closer to her parents wishing for a hug but they backed away quickly. "Mum? Dad?" she asked in disbelief. They kept backing away until she was left there. And for the first time in her life, she felt what the word alone truly meant.

It was a few days later and Peter was still in the cell. Only now he was able to move around a bit, but very slowly and not very much. The pain was still there. Then came the voices. He heard them and went perfectly still so they wouldn't know he was there. The cell door opened and blinked at the bright light. "Hey, guys, over here, there's a boy here," said one of the men. Another came over. They looked at him and he looked back with eyes large with fear.

"It's okay, buddy," said the second man, "we're here to help."

"You have to leave," whispered Peter tensely, "he's going to find out you're here, and he'll get mad. You must leave at once." The two men looked at each other and then back to him tenderly. The first man conjured a stretcher. "He'll just hurt me again if he knew you were here." 

"It's over now, it's over. No one's going to hurt you anymore." He bent down to help Peter up but the boy stumbled. "Are you all right? What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" The boy looked away as the tears came to his eyes again. 

"He – the – he used the curse on me again," Peter whispered almost inaudibly. The two men looked at each other in surprise.

"What curse," asked the second man.

"The torture one." The man rubbed his face.

"Well, he won't anymore. You're Peter, right?" he asked. The boy tried to nod, but winced because of the ache.

"Yes, I am." The two men helped him onto the stretcher.

"Well, Peter, you're going to be taken care of now. Your father won't hurt you anymore, never again." 

Peter closed his eyes and lied down, enjoying the softness of the stretcher. His father wouldn't hurt him anymore, never again, the man said. Was this true? The boy fell asleep with such a wish that this was true that tears came to his eyes. All his life, he had wished for someone to speak those words to him, and the day had arrived. Life would be better now; it would be much better. But how wrong he was.

They were alone at the long table. Sirius looked at Hallie. "Tell me the truth, Hal, why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" She played with her food and then looked up.

"I couldn't leave you here by yourself. It didn't seem like the right thing to do. I'd hate myself if I did leave you here alone. Honestly, I don't know why I stayed. I hate this place. I hate everything about it. I hate Rogue and I hate his master. But I couldn't leave…I'm not sure why." Sirius was surprised that she hadn't made a sarcastic comment like she did before. "I couldn't leave you, Sirius. It isn't what friends do to other friends." He looked at her and smiled. 

"Thanks, Hallie," he said softly. She didn't smile back but played around with her food again.

"But I want to go home, I don't think I could stay here another day."

"Don't worry, we won't be, we're leaving tonight." 

"It has come down to desperate times, and when there's desperate times, it calls for desperate measures. Fawkes, do you think you can find them? Where they were taken and whom they were taken to trouble me. I didn't think it would happen, that he would return, but apparently, he has. Can you uncover their location for me please?" asked Professor Dumbledore. The phoenix bowed its graceful head. "Thank you, Fawkes." The bird elegantly flew off into the afternoon air. "Godspeed, Fawkes, and go with my faith."

"Another attack, this time on a muggle village. Seven dead and thirteen injured," reported Leo, reading from the _Daily Prophet_. Arthur sighed and shook his head. Molly shivered. 

"Why aren't they doing anything to stop him?" asked Lily. 

Arthur said, "The Ministry's doing everything they can. You – Know – Who just has so many supporters and is so powerful that it's hard to get him."

Leo nodded. "It's also so hard to track him. They don't know where he'll attack next. They don't even know where he stays or who he really is." Lily looked at James who had his head rested on the table.

"James, are you all right?" she asked him softly. He jumped up in alarm.

"Huh? What?" Molly laughed.

"He's fine, he was just asleep." The group broke into laughter. James looked around in confusion but when no explanation came, he rested his head on the table once again. 

Dumbledore waited anxiously in his office for Fawkes' return. In his hand he held another snow globe that had appeared on the same armchair the past one had come from. He gazed into it and noticed a difference between the two. In the one he held, there were only two figures present, the red head and the untidy dark aired one. They were chatting idly. 

What had happened to the dark haired woman and the silver headed man? An idea came to him and he put the globe down on his desk. Briskly, he strolled out of his office and to the Gryffindor common room where he greeted the Fat Lady. "Good afternoon, madam."

"Why hello, headmaster! What brings you here today?" she asked with a smile.

"I need to speak with James Potter actually. _Equidistant,_" he said. 

"Indeed," replied the Fat Lady and she allowed him in. Dumbledore saw James sitting with Lily on the couch talking about something or other and felt a smile tug at the edges of his mouth. 

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans," he greeted. They looked up at him in alarm. "Miss Evans, it's really very important that I borrow Miss Forester's snow globe, do you perhaps know where it is she has put it?" Lily nodded.

"Yes, sir, I'll be right back." She ran up the steps to the girls' dormitory and a short while later, she came back down with the snow globe in her hand. Lily handed it to the professor. 

"Thank you. Now, Mr. Potter, if I may have a word with you please?" The boy nodded and followed him out of the room with a last wave to Lily who picked up her book to read. Dumbledore led James to his office where he held the snow globe out to the boy. James looked at it in puzzlement. "Just look into it, tell me what you see." 

James looked at the older man and saw twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Sighing, the boy did as was told and felt as if he were being taken away from himself and put in a whole different setting.

__

"There's a purpose for everyone in this world, a purpose that must be fulfilled," said a voice that rang into his mind. His surroundings were a blur of greens, silver, and black. "And your purpose is to see, and to help me. I've been trying to find you, for a very long time now. I'm locked up; he trapped me here, forever immortal until I am freed. 

"I did no wrong, I did not harm her. I could never have harmed her. She was my life, and though I told her I wanted nothing to do with her again, I did. I lied. When one is so caught up in a rage such as I was, one will say things never meant to be said or things that weren't meant. I said both. I still love her, and always I will, but she never knew that, I never had the chance to tell her, or give her my blessing. 

"As I said before, I will say it again, I did no wrong. She is locked in the amulet, and I need it back. I've been set free, but not free to wander and find the Alloy Child on my own, and so, I've created a servant who has been helping me. I need to find her; I want to set her free. That is for all to see, I wish her no harm, no hurt, no pain. Though my heart was torn from me when hers was given to someone other than I, never in my life have I wished for harm to befall her. She was my life.

"Sometimes late at night, when I would watch her sleep, thoughts would run through my mind. 'Why did she choose me? She was one of a kind; one in a million, and she was mine. I always wondered when another man would steal her heart and take her away. I suppose I always knew the day would come, but it hurt so much that I got angry, I never thought it would be so soon. 

"That day, I felt as if I was ripped apart inside, like I was a hollow shell. Never in my life have I felt that way and never again I hope shall I feel the pain again. She was mine no longer, but his. My own brother…he took her away from me. I blamed him of course, for her leaving me, but deep I my heart I knew the truth. Rowe and I were just not meant for each other. Maybe I loved her like no one I've ever loved, or maybe she was meant for me, but I not for her. It is unclear to me, but I will never forget her, and I hope she shall never forget me either.

"Soon after the two were married, she disappeared. She was gone and trapped in an amulet by the Imprisonment Curse. I did no wrong. There was jealousy in the world and between our little group. Ric was in an insane rage at the loss of her, just as I was, and he accused many. First off, he blamed everyone except me, and I suppose this was because he didn't want it to be me. But in the end, all that was left was me. I was the only one with reason to imprison her, and he turned on me. 

"'Our trust has broken, never again will I call you brother,' were the words he spoke to me. I wished to never feel the pain of being abandoned, but yet that day, when these words escaped his mouth, I felt the same hurt and pain I felt when Rowe left me. He trapped me, not in an amulet but in my home where I should forever dwell, wishing for death to take me into its fatal and dark grasp, but it would never come. I was to be immortal and to live with what he blamed me for.

"'But I did no wrong,' so many times I repeated to myself to keep sane. It was the only thought to comfort me, though, very little comfort it gave. My heart, my life, and everything and everyone I loved were taken from me. I had no control. Everything was ruined.

"You see why I must prove myself. I must free Rowe from the Alloy Child and to do so, the two halves must become whole. The one who placed the curse upon her was sure to keep her captive forever and so to have the two parts separated and hidden was a very intelligent touch. It impresses me even now at the brilliance of the scheme.

"Rowe must be freed and I truly and sincerely hope that all will become well. When the halves come together, we four will be reunited and she will be freed. 

"That is why I need you. Your purpose is to put the halves together and free her, only you can do so. You must find the second half, for the first is already in my possession. But for us to work together, you must trust me. I did no wrong and I will repeat this statement forever until someone believes me. All I want is to have her set free; I do not care of the fate, which holds me. 

"You see, we're all part of a plan. It is as if we're part of a storybook where soon the ending will come and all will either be well, or in ruins. Sooner or later we will all play our parts in the story, and it will reach the end. But like a book, there are the conflicts; the plots, the different settings and time periods, all are significant and very important.

"Fate has everything planned out. And sooner or later, we are all placed into the hands of fate. I need not find you know, for you know your path, and where to go. You must come, and all will be right in time. I am waiting for you, James Potter, and Fate is writing her story."

The voice faded away and James broke away from his aberration. He blinked rapidly and tried to sort through all his questions and thoughts. After a short while, he looked up from his lap and to Dumbledore who was just looking at him serenely. "Did you see anything?" asked the elderly man.

James looked at him for a while still thinking through the thoughts racing through his mind. "Professor Dumbledore, I know where Hallie and Sirius are." 

(Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! But guys, guess what, _I got my first FLAME_! OMG! Lol…I know…it scared the crap out of me…I was like…oh! But…I guess we all get them. I was just like…yikes! Anyways…thanks to everyone, I'll do the thank you things next chapter 'cause I have to get off. Bye!)


	19. Never Again Will I Call You Brother

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: I got a flame! It still scares me. Okay, there were some questions. As for Remus forgetting he was a werewolf, it all happened in what he thinks is a dream. A woman (the description is in chapter seventeen) came to him and he just lost all thoughts and memories at the sight of her. And Sirius and Hallie are somewhere…unknown to anyone except James at the moment. And inside the first snow globe were four people that no one knows just yet…ok? I can't really explain it all…it might give away the plot, though I think the plot has revealed itself already. Anyways…later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle!)

****

Chapter Nineteen

Serpise sat in his study. In his hand, the golden half of the Alloy Child was held tightly. He stared out the window. He could see nothing except a thick fog. "Rogue, come here for one moment, please," he said. The cloaked servant did as was asked.

"Yes, master?" 

The silver haired man pointed out the window. "Tell me what you see." Rogue nodded.

"I see the front yard, master, with the fountain of the two snakes in the middle with water falling from their mouths. The grass is lush and green, damp with the morning's dew and the sun is shining brightly upon the yard. The gates are black and closed with vines growing healthily on them. The forest is on the left side and the towering green trees loom over the shed before it. It's a wonderful day out today, master," he concluded. Serpise sighed and nodded motioning for the servant to leave.

"Thank you, Rogue." He looked out the window, but still, all he saw was the fog. 

__

"Our trust has broken, never again will I call you brother," said Godric. The man's voice cracked and he turned away for a few short moments to blink away the tears that came to his eyes. They were red and puffy from crying for his wife. With pained pale blue eyes, Ric turned to look at Serpise. "How could you do this to me, brother? How could you do this to her?" he whispered. His face was full of hurt and sorrow.

"Godric, I did nothing you would not have done. I did no wrong." Though his face was calm and passive, Salazar's heart was tearing inside of him. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"'I did no wrong! I did no wrong! You've repeated those same words over and over again but they mean nothing! It is a lie! You've betrayed Rowena and I. How could you?" Ric ran a hand through his long jet-black hair. "Admit you've wronged me, Salazar, and I will try my best to forgive you. Lie to me once more and I will try my best to ruin you," he said, trying to steady his trembling voice. Serpise shook his head.

"As I've told you once, and so many times before, I did no wrong," whispered the man. He watched his brother collapse into melancholy sobs. Godric sank into an armchair and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry." At this, the other man jumped up and pointed a finger at Serpise.

"I hate you! You've not only ruined my life, but you've ruined hers! And forever and ever shall you dwell remembering the wrong you've done. Forever immortal until freed! And when you are freed again, I shall come back, I will be there to finish you off once and for all. You who was once my brother, I disown any relation to you!" His voice broke but he swallowed and then continued. "I hate you!" He swung a punch at his brother and missed, stumbling blindly. Serpise caught him. Tears fell down Salazar's face as Ric pushed away. "I loved you, I gave you everything, I lived for you! You were my brother! How could you?" Godric sank back into the armchair and weeped for the loss of his wife. 

Serpise turned and walked away. He was innocent. How could Godric think that he would ever wish for harm to befall his brother? Never did Salazar wish this, only once when Rowe told him that she loved him no more, but his brother. It hurt so much that the two would betray him, but it was only a thought, he didn't really want anything to happen to them both. He walked out of the house and to his own where he knew he would have to forever abide. 

"I never wished to hurt you, Godric, you are my brother, and I love you for it. And I love her as well. I never willed evil to come upon either of you, never. I love you both, and forever I will." 

The memory faded away and he was once again, alone in his study. Tears were in his eyes and he brushed them away. "Rogue," he called. The servant stepped in.

"Yes, master?" he asked, bowing. 

"Bring me the children, I need to speak to them." 

Remus ran back home. What would his parents say when he told them what had happened…or what he knew of it? He knew they would be angry with him, very angry. It scared him thoroughly to find he couldn't remember a thing of last night. And it had to be the night of the full moon in addition to his memory loss. 

What had he done and where had he gone? He hoped he caused no harm. And he especially hoped he didn't bite anyone. 

Who was the woman in his dream? That was the only thing he could remember from the past night. When he has seen her, he lost all thoughts and memories as if they never existed and he was stuck in one place in time. 

And then he was home. He ran towards it quickly and gasped when he finally reached it. 

Hovering above his beloved home was the Dark Mark.

After telling the headmaster where his friends were, James looked at him expectantly. "Are we going?" Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "What? Why?" The headmaster's eyes twinkled with a gleam. 

"It's very dangerous," was the simple reply.

"But we have to go get them! They're in trouble!" Dumbledore just shook his head. James stood and walked out.

"Fine, then I'll go after them myself," he whispered to himself.

Peter opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he? The curtains were closed but the sunlight still seeped through the cracks and into the room. He tried to sit up but a shooting pain ran up his spine so he abandoned that attempt. 

Just then, someone stepped into the room. "Wonderful! You're awake!" said the nurse. She was a tall and skinny woman with dirty blond hair. Her eyes were a hazelnut brown. "We've contacted the headmaster at Hogwarts. You'll be going back there tomorrow because you need to stay here one more night so that we'll know you'll be all right. That ok with you, dear?" He nodded. 

"Where's my father? Is he very angry?" The woman's smile faded slowly.

"Er – I-I'll be right back. I'm going to get the doctor." And then she rushed away leaving a bewildered Peter behind. The doctor came in a few moments later.

"Well hello, Peter. I'm glad you're up. I just need to do some tests to see if you're healthy and then you can go back to sleep." Peter nodded.

"Sir, please, where's my father?" he asked softly. There was a feeling in his stomach that said something wasn't right, something was terribly wrong.

"I – I'm sorry, son, but he," the man paused and took a deep breath, "he killed himself last night." Peter was only half-conscious as he did the check up, and when the doctor left, he was alone with his thoughts. 

It was funny really. Last night, he had had a dream about his father. The poor man was talking to himself outside of the cell door, saying that he truly did love his son and asking himself why he was so cruel. Before Peter had woken up, he had heard his father's words of 'I love you."

James ran up the steps and got Hallie's snow globe for future reference and ran to get a piece of parchment.

__

Dear Lily,

I'll be back soon. I've gone to get Hallie and Sirius back because Dumbledore refused to take action. I now know where they are. Don't come after me, I'll be fine. Take care of yourself, Lily, I'll see you soon. 

Love,

James

He folded it up and put it in an envelope. Then he turned around and gave a shout in alarm. "Lily! What're you doing here?" She looked at him with her hands on hips.

"What am I doing here? James, this is my dormitory." He looked around and grinned guiltily. "What're you doing?" she asked suspiciously. The boy blushed and looked away. He knew she knew what he was feeling.

"I-I…I'm just – er – writing you a – um, letter," he stammered. She smiled at him and brushed her hair away from her face. It surprised her that he blushed again and averted his eyes.

"At least you're not lying. I'm going with you." At this he looked at her sharply.

"You were reading it over my shoulder!" he accused, pointing a finger at her. She slapped it away.

"Don't you point that at me, James Potter! Of course I was! Anyway, I'm going with you and that's final, now hurry up or someone might come in." She got her broom from under her bed and mounted it motioning for him to follow. 

"Hold on, I'll go get mine." She nodded and he raced to get his broom. When he came back, she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Took you long enough," she said with a grin. He shook his head with a smile and took off out of the window, which she had earlier opened. 

"Let's go!" They flew off into the bright day with the chilling breeze passing by. James looked at the snow globe and found that the silver-headed man was pointing northeast. "We have to go northeast," he told Lily. She looked at him searchingly but just nodded.

She saw a fierce determination upon his face and saw how important his friends were to him. His anger made an aura with a reddish tinge around him. 

__

If you've done anything to either of them, you had better run away as fast as you can possibly go, thought James with a glare. _Because when I find you, your grave will be filled, I swear to that. _

Arthur walked along the corridor silently. His nerves were doing strange things to him. What if he did something wrong on his date with Molly? What if she really didn't like him? What if-

But then he saw her at the other end of the hallway. Quickly, he turned around to run away but she called out his name. "Arthur! Wait for me!" He stopped and bit down on his lip. 

__

Oh, dear. 

Turning around, he waved awkwardly. "Er, h-hello, Molly," he stammered softly. She smiled up at him.

"Are you all right? Please don't be nervous about tonight, we're still friends. You can talk to me about anything," she said sincerely. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Thanks." Somehow, she had made his nerves go away. Now he really looked forward to that night, something would happen between them, he felt it in that place deep inside.

Remus fell to his knees with a cold feeling running through him. _No, no, God, please no…_he pleaded desperately. Tears didn't even come to his eyes for his sorrow was too strong. _Why did this happen? How could this have happened? _He stood and slowly stepped closer to his beloved home. It looked perfectly fine but the door was wide open. _No…_

Slowly, he advanced and went in. "Mum? Dad?" _Please…please answer…_but no one did. "Mum! Dad! Where are you?" Tears were now slipping down the length of his cheeks. His heart pounded wildly. _How could you do this to me, God? Haven't I suffered enough? _

__

It isn't God's fault, whispered an eerie voice. It sounded like the wind, soft and melodious. It was female and beautiful. _It's part of the plan, dear Remus, the plan. You are all part of the story I am writing. _The sorrow in her voice ran out clearly. _I'm sorry…sorry…sorry…_Slowly, it faded leaving an echo. 

"I hate it! I hate the story! It isn't fair!" he cried into his empty home. He ran up the steps and into his parents' bedroom. Then he stopped in his tracks. His parents were wrapped in each other's arms. "Mum! Dad!" he yelled happily. Remus ran over to them both with a smile upon his tear stained face. "You're alive! You're-" but he cut himself off. He had shaken his mum to wake her up and she rolled limply off the bed. With a yell of surprise, he backed away against the wall. 

Her eyes were wide open and staring blankly at him. He whimpered in fright. When he got the feeling back in his legs, he raced down the steps. 

"Where are you? Who did this! Come and face me!" he shouted in a solemn rage. "Come out and face me!" he screamed. "Mum, Dad, please…" Falling to his knees, he knew deep inside that they wouldn't answer, ever.

(Author's Note: Hey guys. This is a really short chapter and I'm sorry, but I thought it should end here. Just to inform you guys, Author Alert on ff.net won't work anymore unless you have that special service thing. So you'll probably have to check up on the stories you guys want to keep reading. Because of this little loss of ours, I'll tell you my schedule. I'll probably write a chapter every two days or so. Maybe even a chapter a day…but most probably not because I have soccer practice and homework to do. I'm getting settled into school already though, so I'll be writing more frequently. Thanks you to: **geppy, Destiny Pheonix, A Fan (even though it was a flame), Nicola_Padfoot, Foxy77 (the answers to your questions are in the first Author's Note, if you still have questions, please feel free to email me or write another review), Lady Lupin, ray yuy, pheonixGrl***, Fairy Kisses, jenn_airone (it's not a problem, here's your name again! I feel that I should thank u guys for all the reviews you give me because I really write this story for yawl…I like getting the reviews is why…lol), Lissa May (thanks, your review was very consoling…hehe. My first flame! I should write it down as a very important historical event! Thanks for the comments, it really was nice.) **I love you all so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you again for the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! Later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle!)


	20. Set Me Free

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Please keep reviewing! I really only write this 'cause I love reading the reviews…and also 'cause I love to write! Ok, later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle!)

****

Chapter Twenty

They took seats before him. Serpise was still looking out his window wistfully. Sirius looked to Hallie who was looking at the silver haired man searchingly. "I've seen you before," she said quietly. It seemed as if the man hadn't heard her, but after a long moment, he turned to her with a small smile.

"Oh really? Where?" She was still looking at him with a pondering gaze. Neither broke their stares.

"I-I'm not sure…you just look so familiar. Why?" she questioned. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Do you know my name?" he asked back, looking at them both. They shook their heads.

"My name is Salazar." 

"Oh!" Hallie exclaimed.

"But you're dead!" proclaimed Sirius in disbelief. "You can't be Salazar Slytherin!" 

"Ah, but I am. Unfortunately, I never perished. I've been imprisoned here for many years," he replied. 

"So…well, why haven't you died?" asked Hallie. He looked back out the window.

"I've been cursed, I'm to be forever immortal. The only way I can be freed is when Rowena is freed. Then the founders will be reunited once again. That is why the Alloy Child is very important to me. I must find it," he told them both. "And, child, you have it," he said to Hallie. She looked back at him.

"But I don't, I don't have it. I've told you and Rogue many times but neither of you believe me!" 

"It isn't that we don't believe you, it's just that we know you have it, even though you many not know this." 

"Then where is it?"

"That's what we've been trying to ask you, but you don't know so I've summoned the Seer." Sirius looked at him.

"Seer? Who's that?"

"To both of you, he is known as James Potter."

Celeste ran out of her home in a rush. They were afraid of her, just because she's different now, they no longer wanted to have any relation to the poor girl. She cried inconsolably and ran down the street. Her breath made a cloud of fog in the frosty air as she made her way past the houses. In she ran to Lydia's home. She knocked. The swung open to reveal her friend's mother, Joanne. "Celeste? Dear, what's the matter?" asked the woman in concern. She ushered the girl into her home and hugged her tightly. "What has happened?"

"I – I'm a werewolf, Joanne, I'm a werewolf! And my parents abandoned me!" she wailed. Joanne nodded and hugged her again.

"Poor dear, you can stay with us. You'll be fine." Celeste looked at her in shock.

"You – you don't care? But – but I'm a monster!" she exclaimed. Joanne shook her head.

"You are not a monster, no matter what anyone tells you. You are a girl who just becomes something else on the night of the full moon. You're just a bit different from the rest is all, and that is nothing to be ashamed of. Now come," said the woman putting an arm around the girl's shoulder, "Let's get you changed from those robes and get a room set up for you. You're living with us now until school starts again." 

Celeste looked up at Joanne. The older woman had just given her something to think about. All her life, she had always pictured werewolves as monsters, creatures of evil. But now…now that she was one of them…everything in her point of view changed.

__

What do I do? I don't know what to do…He sat on the steps of his home, crying for his loss. _I can't believe this has happened…it couldn't have happened…it isn't fair! _

Why him? Out of everyone in the world, he had to lose his parents. There were so few people that actually loved him, and they were two of them. But now, they were gone. He slowly stood and walked down the street in a sort of daze. What would become of him now?

"Remus!" yelled a voice from behind him. The boy slowly turned to see two girls his age running towards him.

"Hi, are you all right?" asked Lydia with concern etching every inch of her face. The other girl stood a bit behind. 

"All right?" he repeated. It took a short while for him to decipher what she had said. At last he replied, "Oh, I-I," he stopped. He had almost said he was fine, but was he really? No, no he wasn't. Everything was in shambles and it seemed as if there was no way to fix everything. Tears started running down his cheeks again and she hugged him. 

"It'll be all right, Remus. It will all turn out all right. Come on, you can stay with us." She motioned for the other girl to follow. She was looking as solemn as he was at that moment. When he looked at her, something familiar seemed to shoot inside him as if he knew her from somewhere else. 

"Lydia, how did you know-" he started.

"Celeste and I saw you run out of your house. I saw the mark up there and…I – I assumed…" she trailed off and he nodded.

"Thanks."

The headmaster looked out his window at Fawkes who was flying back to him. The gracious bird flew through the window and onto its perch on his desk. "Why, hello, Fawkes, have you found them so soon?" he asked civilly. The beautiful creature seemed to bow. It soared to where he stood and laid its head upon his shoulder where a tear escaped its eyes. 

__

The castle looked haunting and terrible. Its sharp towers seemed to reach the stars that were just starting to appear in the darkening sky. In one of the towers, a man sat looking out the window, but not really seeing anything at all. His hair was short and silvery blonde while his eyes were a startling and unusual green. He looked nothing like his brother Godric of whom Fawkes once belonged. It was only their eyes with which you could distinguish their relation. 

And then he turned to look at the others in the room with him. He smiled and said something to one of them, but Fawkes had not been able to see whom it was he was speaking to. 

"They are there then, aren't they, Fawkes?" asked Professor Dumbledore. The bird did a wonderful bow before returning to its perch once more. "And James has gone to search for his friends with Lily at his side, just as I thought he would. _'Right turns to wrong, wrong turns to right, come hence it forth, henceforth the fight._ Just like in the prophecies." He sighed and looked out the window. They were soon going to reach the valley. The valley – yes, the wrong, the ruins, the wasteland. But then, then they would climb back up the mountain and all would then turn right. It was all coming to the end of Fate's story; soon…soon it would either be the end, or the future.

__

"Soon, they will come soon. You will be freed and the deceptive one will be found out and all will turn right. But first, right will turn to wrong, and then wrong will turn to right," said the heavenly voice.

"When? I have waited for many years…it seems as if it has been an eternity. I wish to know how my friends are. Ric…Serpise…how are they?" asked Rowe.

"Soon, so soon, dear child, soon all will unfold."

Rowe sighed in defeat. "I just hope it comes sooner than you make soon sound."

The voice laughed. "Yes, indeed it will. The story is reaching its end. But you see, even I can't write the tale without the characters. It is they that will create the ending."

The tale? The book? Yes, Fate had told her all about that, but the ending…the ending has seemed to take forever to reach. But Fate told her that it would come soon, soon said she. Hopefully. James, I am counting on you, please, please succeed. You think you are going after your friends in a rescue mission, but how wrong you are. The girl with you and yourself are flying straight into an adventure that you never have imagined. 

Rowe turned the pages and saw a picture of Lily and James flying towards the castle with the night sky sparkling as the stars smiled down. "You're going straight to him," she whispered. She was about to turn to the end so she would be able to find out how it all ends, but the book vanished.

"I'm sorry, dear Rowena, but my story hasn't ended yet, they have not reached it."

The young woman looked around at the emptiness. "But why? If I'm to be stuck here forever, do I not get the right to read the tale of the adventure about to take place?" she asked with pleading in her sorrowful voice. 

The angelic voice said, "No, I am afraid not. The story is still in the making." The book reappeared close by but Rowe decided that if she could not read it yet, she would pretend it wasn't there. The voice chuckled. "Sour grapes, child, sour grapes."

"So true." She paused and put her head in her arms. "Please, children, set me free," she whispered in desperation. "Set me free."

James slowed the broom and looked around suddenly. "Lily, did you hear that?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Hear what?" she asked back. He shook his head.

__

Set me free…came the voice again. It seemed to come with the sweeping winds.

James shut his eyes and then opened them quickly. _I'm just hearing things, that's all, just hearing things._

A voice in his mind laughed. _I thought by now you'd realize that you never 'just hear things,' or 'imagine you saw something'. You are the Seer, you never see illusions or hear them. They are real._

In his mind, he sighed and said, _I suppose deep down I know that, but perhaps I wish not believe it._ Fate laughed. Such a peculiar being, this boy was. So different from all other mortals. She knew he would make the story interesting, and she couldn't wait until the ending came. 

__

Perhaps, was her reply. And then she was gone. He felt the emptiness and knew she had left. 

__

Maybe, just maybe I can help things move faster…thought Fate with a smirk. She twirled once letting her dress of water splash and shimmer under the moonlight and her hair of the stars glisten brilliantly. 

Lily touched James' shoulder from beside her on his own broom. "How-" she had begun to ask, but he just looked at her and shook his head in question.

"I have no idea," he replied. Fate laughed. Mortals were so comical. 

__

Dear Rowena, do not worry. I am as excited as you are in the matters of the story's ending and I am currently helping things move faster, said Fate.

Rowe put a hand to her mouth. _But is that wise? Couldn't things change if you mess with the events? _There was a silence.

__

Oh yes, I suppose…

__

Then you must stop interfering at once! Exclaimed the young woman. There was an angel-like sigh.

__

All right, but I listen only because I have grown fond of you, said Fate.

__

Thank you.

They walked down the halls. "Can we leave now, Sirius? I feel as though something is about to happen…and I don't like it," whispered Hallie. He took her hand in his. It seemed small in his. 

"Yeah, let's go to the tower. We can think of how to escape there where Slytherin can't find us," he said in the same quiet tone. They ran up the East Wing spiral staircase and into the misty tower. Sirius looked out the tower. "Now how do we get out of here?" he asked himself. Hallie looked around and then out the window. For a while they stood there, thinking to themselves of fleeing. Sirius suddenly jumped up and pointed out of the tower. "It's someone on a broom!" Hallie, who was thinking of something that had suddenly dawned on her, didn't look up for she was concentrating to hard. "We're in the tower! Help us!" Sirius yelled.

"James! Did you hear that? Someone yelled from up there!" Lily exclaimed in excitement. The boy did a double take.

"Where?" he wondered looking around.

"In the tower! We're in the tower! Help!" bellowed Sirius at the top of his lungs. "Help!" James' eyes widened.

"It's Sirius!" He raced his broom to where the other boy's voice was coming from and there was Sirius waving at them.

"You found us!" he proclaimed happily. He backed away from the window and moved Hallie so that James and Lily could fly through. Sirius and James embraced without embarrassment for they were as close as brothers were. Lily took a seat in front of Hallie who was staring off into space, still with a pondering look upon her face. She waited for a short while as the two boys spoke.

Hallie pushed the thought away and was about to start thinking of an escape plan again when she caught sight of a tuft of red-hair beside her. She blinked and then shut her eyes tightly. "Sirius, I think I'm going crazy, I'm starting to see Lilies," she said. The boys turned to look at her and burst out laughing. Hallie opened her eyes to glare at Sirius but saw two boys and her eyes widened. Her gaze then went to Lily in front of her. "I did see Lilies!" she yelled in happiness. "I mean, I did see a Lily!" The girls laughed and hugged each other. 

"Long time no see, where have you been keeping yourself?" asked the redhead. Hallie pulled away with a tearful smile.

"Oh…the usual. Strange castles…a tower…with dead men…" Lily laughed. 

"Let's get out of here," she said. They stood and looked to the guys. James was holding his broom. Hallie glared at him.

"Why did you bring that?" she asked in a deathly calm voice. The boy grinned apologetically.

"It was the only way, sorry." Lily tossed hers to Sirius who caught it was a wicked smile. 

"Hop on, Hal, it's time to ride," he said. James punched his shoulder. 

"You be good," he said with a stern brotherly tone. The other boy held the aching spot.

"Ok, ow…don't punch so hard!" He paused. "Did you say, 'be good?' Don't you know who you're talking to?" he asked gesturing to himself. James and Lily laughed.

James said, "Oh yeah, well…try to be good."

"You can leave me here," said Hallie suddenly. "I am not riding a broom, especially with Sirius Black." The boy sighed.

"We have to get out of here, who knows what Slytherin is going to do to us if we stay," he said softly. She put her hands on her hips.

"Who said we? I said _I'm_ staying, I never said anyone else had to," she said with a glare at him. James and Lily watched with small smiles upon their faces.

"You didn't leave me," he told her. "So I'm not leaving you. Now get on the broom or we can both stay here." She looked out the window with a frown.

"Do you promise not to do those loopy things and the little dives?" she muttered. He grinned but quickly wiped it off his face when he saw James' and Lily's looks. 

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a salute. With a deep breath, she mounted the broom behind him and hugged his waist tightly.

"You go first, Sirius, I want to watch you," said James trying to smother his laughter. Lily held his sides and leaned her head on his back. "Go to sleep, Lil, it's been a long night," he said to her. She nodded and closed her eyes. He looked at her with a smile before looking at Sirius expectantly.

"All right," said the boy. 

"What I don't get," Hallie said, "is why I have to share with him. Why don't one of you?" she questioned looking at the other two. Sirius then took off. "Go slow, Sirius."

He zoomed into the night air. "What's the magic word?"

"_PLEASE!_" she screamed. 

(Author's Note: Thank you to **Psycheme, jenn_airone (hehe, again), and Anne Marie. **Thank you sooo much for those reviews! I loved reading them and so here's the next chapter!)


	21. True Forms, True Identities

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Twenty One

Fate sighed in annoyance. This wasn't going at all how she had planned. The lines she had written started to melt away into different words. _"What's the magic word?" asked Sirius. _

"PLEASE!" she screamed read Fate. She looked to Rowena. The poor young woman was sitting on the ground with a mellow expression upon her beautiful face. 

"I'm sorry dear," said Fate. Rowena, who now held the book, was reading it intently. 

"Please don't be, look at the book!" Indeed, the letters seemed to suddenly appear on the page in a mad rush. Something was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

Serpise jumped up. What was that? A scream? Yes, a girl's scream. It had sounded like the voice of the girl child he had only moments ago spoken to. "Rogue!" he yelled. The servant rushed in and was in mid bow when Salazar hit him upside the head with his wand. "Get up! Where are the children?" he demanded. 

"The-the children, master? They- they, they were walking in the halls-," stammered Rogue cautiously.

"The halls? And to where?" 

Rogue said, "I-I am not sure…" 

Serpise's eyes glowed with an angry fire. He raced out of the room knocking his servant aside as he went to the children's rooms. They were empty. He then took hold of the amulet around his neck. Its first form was a locator. It pointed to the East Wing tower. He rushed there and found it too was empty. When he gazed out the window in aggravation, he saw a shocking sight. Four figures doubled up on two brooms. The children, they had escaped. "Get back here! Come back!" he yelled with desperation deep in his voice. In a short while, they disappeared into the fog. He glared after them. "All right then, have if your way. I will get you, and when I do, you will not be happy."

She squeezed his waist. "Sirius? Did you hear that?" she asked with fear creeping into her voice making it end in a squeak. He grinned back at her.

"Hear what?" he questioned back. Hallie took her face from buried in his robes. 

"I-I thought I heard Salazar…" she told him. He faced back up front and then turned to look at James. 

"I do say, I think our dear Hallie is starting to hear voices," he muttered with a meaningful look at James. The boy rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. Hallie hit Sirius' back. "Ow! Be careful, I'm the one in charge of the broom after all." This made her stop her hand in mid swing from hitting him again. 

"I don't like you."

"I never said you had to like me," was his simple reply. These plain words seemed to make a memory shoot back into her mind. It was one of Rogue when she had told him she hated him but he said he never said she had to like him, but that he could always make her. She shuddered. Sirius turned to look at her again. "You cold?" he asked in a soft voice. She looked at him and then averted her eyes.

"You could say that."

James listened to Sirius' and Hallie's bickering, then soon, they quieted down. They would be back at Hogwarts in maybe an hour or so. He looked back at Lily who was asleep against him. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked at her for a short while. She looked so angelic. Her hair glowed in the moonlight and burned with a lively blaze. He was always enamored by red hair; it put a sort of trance of him. 

"James," said Sirius after a while. He looked at his friend. 

James replied, "Yeah?" 

There was a short silence. "What's happening? Why's this happening?" James thought about this. Deep inside he knew, disregarding the information he had recently gathered, what was going to happen, and why it was happening.

"Ask Hallie," was the boy's reply. Sirius blanched. 

"Hallie? Why? What does she have to do with any of this?" asked Sirius. James looked at him. The other boy looked like a shadow in the midnight air. His dark hair gave him a sort of mysterious aura and his ebony colored eyes looked strange and mystical. 

"Ask her."

Sirius looked behind him at Hallie and was surprised to find she wasn't asleep. "Hallie?" She slowly turned her gaze to him. Though their eyes were locked, it was as if she wasn't really seeing him. 

"Hmm?" she mumbled. 

"Hallie, do you know why this is happening?" he asked her. She blinked at him with those large sapphire blue eyes. 

"Why what's happening?" she questioned back. James looked forward, of course, he knew what was to be said, and he was, after all, the Seer. 

Sirius sighed with forced patience. "Why all _this_ is happening." 

Hallie blinked at him again. "This?"

"Listen to me. Why is all this happening to us? I mean, Slytherin…that Rogue guy…what is all this?" he asked in incredulity. 

There was a long silence, which made Sirius think that she had decided not to answer. After a while, however, she spoke. "Sirius, you know why this is happening. The Alloy Child, remember? It's all because of that…but not really. I'm sure James can tell you." With an aggravated sigh, Sirius turned to James who grinned.

"Fate's writing her story," was the simple reply from the boy. Sirius threw his hands into the air. 

"Wonderful. So in other words," he said, "we've fallen into the hands of fate." There was no reply, but everyone knew this was true.

"Rogue!" the man, yelled. "Come to me at once!" His words echoed through the castle, which was deserted except for the master and servant who occupied it. 

At once, Rogue appeared next to his master. "Yes, master?"

"Go after them, go after then now!" growled Serpise. "I want them brought to me, I want you to follow them, don't bring them to me just yet, only when the amulet is found. Do you understand my words?" he demanded. The servant bowed lowly.

"Indeed, master, they will be brought back to you with the Alloy Child." And with that, Rogue left to go after the four.

James slowed his broom. No longer were they alone. He knew this, but he didn't know how, there was just a feeling as if someone else was there. He opened his mouth to tell the others but he felt a space in him become occupied. _Not yet, James, you mustn't tell them yet. It isn't part of the plan, _said Fate. He sighed. 

"James, you okay?" asked Sirius. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," he replied. He wasn't lying exactly, because he was tired. _Plan? What plan? _He wondered.

__

The plan of my story. All must unfold now, and I promise you, soon it will, very soon. The occupancy in him left and he was once again alone. 

They finally arrived at Hogwarts. The main doors swung open with a clang and there Dumbledore stood, without a smile, but with a twinkle flashing in his bright blue eyes. James woke Lily and all four of them got off their brooms. "Welcome back," was the headmaster's greeting. James smiled in understanding. Of course, it wasn't Dumbledore who was supposed to go after Sirius and Hallie; it was James and Lily's journey. "Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew you will find in the Gryffindor common room. I told them you'd be by shortly." Sirius looked to James who was in eye contact with the ancient man but held his tongue from saying anything. 

"Yes, sir." James took Lily's hand in his and they walked in past Professor Dumbledore. Hallie and Sirius gave each other a look, then followed. 

"James, why are Peter and Remus back here? Are the holidays over already? Because I didn't think Hallie and I were gone that long…" trailed off Sirius in inquiry. The other boy just shrugged. James had his arm around Lily and was supporting her. She was unbearably tired and was grateful for his helping her. 

They stepped into the common room and Remus along with Peter jumped up instantly. Peter however, cringed a bit as if in pain but quickly composed he. "Where have you been?" he asked with worry and fright upon his plump face. 

"What were you off doing?" said Remus at the same time.

"I saw a dead man," said Sirius. The two boys looked at each other and missed the grin Sirius flashed at James who rolled his eyes in turn. 

"Sirius and Hallie were kidnapped," said Lily with a yawn. James smiled down at her tenderly.

"I'll be right back guys," he told everyone. He led her up to her dormitory where she went to her bed. He kissed her forehead gently and turned to go. Lily watched after him and fell asleep with a smile upon her face.

"Are you going to tell us what happened now?" asked Remus cautiously. They were seated around the fire. Sirius looked to James and Hallie, and then told the tale.

"The Alloy Child? But – but isn't that just a legend?" questioned Peter. 

Hallie said, "That's what I thought too…I guess I was wrong, otherwise, there's an insane dead man running around."

"If he is really Salazar Slytherin…" added Sirius. She nodded. James was looking into the fire but was listening intently. Everything seemed to be puzzling together in his mind from the journey. Sirius' and Hallie's perspectives on what had happened changed everything he thought from when they had left, that was why he didn't go after Serpise, there was just a key part of the puzzle that wasn't making any sense. 

He jumped up. "I've got to do something, I'll talk to you guys later," he said, and then ran off. The others looked at each other.

"Er – so I'm guessing you didn't have a chance to work on the –" said Peter but was cut off by Remus who elbowed him in the ribs. Sirius gave him a look.

"No." 

Hallie looked at the three boys and grinned a mischievous grin. "I know nothing," said she.

He ran to the headmaster's office and stopped before they statue before it. "Er…what was the password again? Um…oh yeah! _Ric, Serpise, Rowe, and Elle._" The statue moved and let him enter. From there, he ran to the headmaster who was stroking Fawkes tenderly. 

"Hello, Mr. Potter, I had thought you would stop by," he said to the boy with a small smile. James grinned back.

"I don't doubt that, sir, but may I please see Hallie's snow globe?" asked James. Dumbledore's smile broadened a small bit and the twinkle in his eyes glimmered. 

"I put it back, Mr. Potter." James nodded and opened his mouth to excuse himself, but the headmaster spoke again. "But I do have another that appeared the day you left." The professor handed the second snow globe to James who held it cautiously as if afraid it would strike him at any moment. 

After a short moment, James looked back up at Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, only Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor are in this one," he said quietly. 

The headmaster beamed at him. "Indeed, Mr. Potter, I had noticed that as well."

James said, "But-but what happened to Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw?" His mind had wandered back to the original snow globe that was in Hallie's possession. There, there were four figures, but in this second one, there were only two. "Professor, what happened between the founders?" he asked.

Dumbledore's smile faltered and gradually fell. "Mr. Potter, it is not I who must figure that out." 

James nodded. He said his farewell and left. When he went back into the common room, no one remained except Hallie was sitting in the armchair before the fire waiting for him. She smiled and he noticed she held her periwinkle songbook. "James, I -," but he cut her off.

"I know," he replied. She nodded, stood, and looked at her beloved book. 

"James, can you change this back into its true form?"

James nodded and took the offered book. At his touch, he felt a tingle run up through his fingertips and all through him. Involuntarily, he shivered. Hallie grinned. "I never thought that that feeling meant anything until yesterday before you came," she told him softly. He nodded again.

The words came to his mouth like they always did when dealing with this type of magic. "_Chantebra Lengorio,_" he whispered. There was a bright flash of sapphire blue and he shut his eyes tightly. After a few short moments, he opened them again to look at a silver amulet with a pendant of a small young girl dangling at the chain's end. Where the head should have been, there was a sparkling diamond and the dress was studded with blue sapphires. He handed it to Hallie who was staring at it out of wide and awed eyes. She shook her head and pushed it back towards him.

"You should keep it," she said almost inaudibly. He shook his head back at her.

"You had it with you all along for a reason, it's yours, you should wear it." Her breathing was shallow as she looked at the amulet. She composed herself and put the blank expression back on her face as she looked at him. He gave it to her. For a short while, she looked at it.

"Goodnight, James, and thanks," she said. They walked their separate ways to their dormitories. 

In her dorm, she put the amulet over her head and found that it shrank to fit her neck size. It frightened her that it seemed to have a mind of its own. 

__

Don't be afraid, said a gentle voice in her ear. She jumped up and turned around, looking about her for the person who spoke. _You cannot see me for I'm imprisoned. _Hallie shut her eyes. She knew who it was. 

__

I'll help to free you, she promised, _no matter what it takes. _

There was a smile in Rowe's voice. _I know dear, I know. And thank you._

James sat on his bed and was about to go to sleep when he remembered the second snow globe. Quietly, he crept back down into the common room and sat on the armchair before the fire. In his hand he held the globe and he closed his eyes with his face facing the blaze of the burning fire. 

__

Ric closed his eyes in pain. Why could he not forget the tragedy of his life? It hurt so much that it was as if his insides were being torn and his heart ripped away from him. Must their lives have gone on this path? So many times he wondered what life would be like if Rowe had not been taken from him and Serpise had not betrayed him. Serpise…his brother, disowned and left to be forgotten, but no. Never, never could Godric forget his brother. And Rowena…his life…she was gone. 

His thoughts were broken when the door opened. Slowly he turned around but already, he knew who was there. "Godric, dear, are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He stood. "Is it time?" She smiled and nodded. Helga looked so happy and he felt guilty for not feeling as wonderful as she felt. This was supposed to be a blithe filled day, but he knew it would not; never again would his life be filled with cheer. 

Godric led the way out and she followed. The music started to play at the sight of him. He walked across the carpet and stood before the elderly man at the head. Helga came soon after looking beautiful and happy, her eyes shined with tears of bliss. 

The priest started to speak. "Dearly beloved…"

How could that be? Godric and Helga? That…it didn't seem right. James had thought Godric loved Rowena…oh yes, of course. She was imprisoned and was taken away from him. James shook the thoughts from his mind. He was tired and wanted rest. He would think about it tomorrow.

Lily turned in her sleep.

__

Helga sat in her room after the wedding. Everything was wonderful. She was with the man she loved. But Rowe was gone now…and Serpise. She pushed the thoughts of them away. Never mind them, they're gone from our lives now. I'm with Godric, all is well, all is the way I want it. I love him, and he loves me. Everything is perfect. 

(Author's Note: Thank you to **Chibi Pixie and Geppy**. Only two?! I KNOW! IT'S SO TRAGIC! But I really love you both who reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you! But please you guys…review! Thanks a bunch with lotsa love from Sea Chelle)


	22. Rowena Ravenclaw May You Be Freed

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: People, here's the next chapter! I'm reaching the end soon!)

****

Chapter Twenty Two

Rogue grinned. The Alloy Child, he had found it and now he could take it. Carefully, he made himself solid instead of in his shadowed form so he could take the amulet from the girl. He almost laughed aloud at the fright she would be in when she saw him once again. Into the girls' dormitory he crept and he went to Hallie's bed. Slowly, he opened the curtain and saw her sleeping form. He reached out his hand and carefully took hold the pendant. A tingle ran through him at its touch. 

With a shiver, he tried to tear it from her but it sent a shock through him. He jumped backwards and landed in the next bed. The girl there jumped up as did Hallie who felt the tug of the amulet on her neck. She saw Rogue and screamed. The other girls woke. Everyone was back at Hogwarts for the holidays were over. "Shut her up!" they yelled. But the girl in the other bed started screaming as well for there was a stranger in the room. 

The lights switched on and Professor Jenkins came in looking thoroughly bewildered. "What is the meaning of all this racket?" She looked to Hallie who was still screaming. Lily laughed and came over to clamp her hand over the other girl's mouth. Hallie blinked for a couple of seconds before her eyes became squinted with a smile. Lily shook her head with a smile and dropped her hand. "I will repeat this question only once more, what is the meaning of this?" 

"Professor," said Andrea, the girl from beside Hallie's bed, "there was a man in our room!" 

Professor Jenkins' eyes widened. "It's true, Professor!" exclaimed Hallie earnestly. The elderly woman shut her eyes gently.

"My retirement will not come soon enough," she muttered. There was laughter from behind her. The girls all turned to see who was there to find that the Gryffindor boys had woken and come over to see what all the fuss was about. "Are you sure there was a man in this room?"

Andrea said, "Yes, Professor! He was right –" but she cut herself off when Rogue was no where in sight. 

"Where, Miss Pristine?" questioned Professor Jenkins with her hands on her hips. 

"He was – er – well – Professor, he was right, right here before…I swear!" she claimed looking around. "Hallie saw him! Wasn't he here?" she asked the other girl. 

"Yeah, I saw him, but I could have been dreaming," said Hallie calmly. Andrea blanched.

"You're lying! You weren't dreaming and you know it!"

Professor Jenkins quieted her with a look. "Enough of these tales. I want no more disruptions tonight, understood?" Everyone nodded. She turned around and shooed the boys away.

"Hallie! How rude! Why didn't you tell the truth?" whispered Andrea fiercely. Hallie shrugged.

"Andrea, do you really think she'd believe you? How could he have gotten in here anyway?" The other girl seemed to ponder this for a while. 

"Oh…I know who it was!" Hallie looked at her with a raised brow.

"Who?"

Andrea looked triumphant. "Sirius Black of course!" Hallie and Lily broke into fits of laughter.

"Sirius?" asked Lily. "What makes you think he came in here?"

"Well…it's a Siriusly thing to do…don't you agree? I'll deal with him tomorrow, now someone turn of the lights, he's ruined my beauty sleep."

Rogue rushed away in a panic. He arrived back at the castle. Serpise was looking out the window. "Welcome back, do you have the amulet?" he questioned. Rogue felt like a child. 

"No, sir, but I-," Salazar cut him off.

"Need say no more. I am very disappointed in you, Rogue, I had thought you were a faithful servant wanting only to serve your master-,"

"But I do!"

"But I guess I was wrong," finished Serpise. "Leave me, I wish to think on my own. I suppose I will have to retrieve the other half of the Alloy child on my own."

"Master," begged Rogue, "Master, give me one more chance, just one more, I promise I will fail you not!" The other man seemed to ponder this.

"No." He raised his wand to banish the servant.

"Master, please!" 

But Salazar Slytherin had already let the words "Chantebra Lengorio" escape his mouth. Rogue disappeared off the face of the earth and back to the hell he had come from.

There was a loud yell that echoed through the school. It was the most horrible thing that Lily had ever heard in her life. The scream was filled with anguish and pain and devastation. She put her hands over her ears as she sat up. Hallie opened her curtains and looked just as frightened as Lily felt. And then the scream was gone leaving a painful silence in its wake. 

"What was that?" asked Lydia in fear. The girls left their dormitory and went to the common room where the boys were as well.

"Do any of you know what just happened?" asked Arthur. He held Molly close and Lily felt her mouth tug up into an involuntary smile. Of course, she had forgotten…they were a couple now. 

Hallie said, "No…it was awful though…"

A long while later when everyone was sitting, lounging about in the room, Professor Jenkins stepped in looking drained. "A tragedy has occurred." The room was now silent. "Jonathan Greggors has disappeared."

"Disappeared? Just like that?" "Professor Greggors?" "Our Charms teacher?" These were few of the many questions that erupted in the room.

"Quiet down please, the headmaster is doing all he can to find the professor but he needs you all to stay calm. Professor Greggors will be found, you need not worry," said Professor Jenkins.

"But the scream! He must have been in pain!" came a shout.

"Someone must have kidnapped him!" said another. 

"Quiet!" yelled the teacher. "That will be enough. Get dressed and go down to the Great Hall. I want no more talk of this. Yes, something terrible has happened but we will push through. Professor Greggors will be found." The students reluctantly obeyed and went to get dressed.

"Joanne, I got the letter!" exclaimed Celeste happily. "They'll have me! They'll have me there!" The woman ran over and hugged her. 

"That's wonderful, dear, I told you they would. You're too good to not have," she replied with a smile. 

"Can I go now? They said I could go back now!" said the young girl. Joanne nodded. 

  
"Of course, dear. Your things are already packed."

Celeste's eyes widened. "How?"

"I knew they'd have you," was the woman's reply. The girl smiled happily and took a pinch of floo powder from the fireplace mantle. Before she left, she hugged Joanne.

"Thank you so much, Joanne. You're the greatest." The woman laughed hugged her tightly.

"It wasn't a problem, you were wonderful to have over." 

And then Celeste threw the powder into the fire yelling, "5476 Graters Drive, America!" 

At breakfast, Remus came in slowly and then took a seat next to Lydia who was playing around with her food. "Lydia?" he said. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Oh hi, Remus!" she exclaimed. 

He grinned back. "I just," he paused uncertainly, "I just wanted to thank you." She looked at him in puzzlement. "I mean – a-about – you know…over the holidays…and having me over…I really – er – appreciate it," he stammered. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's never a problem. You're my friend, I'd do anything for you," she said to him sincerely. He smiled in happiness and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Lydia, thanks again."

****

Voldemort on the Rise

The unknown man whom is called Lord Voldemort is on the rise. He is a notorious dark supporter and brings about havoc and terror in his path. All should beware. The Ministry is doing all they can to stop him…

"Can you believe that?" asked Sirius in incredulity. "As if we don't have enough problems to deal with!" James sighed.

"I know, it's as if everything's falling into ruins," he said. _Fate, I need to speak with you._ Instantly there was that occupancy in him. 

__

You called? She asked with humor in her heavenly voice. He grinned.

__

Er, yeah. Why aren't you doing anything about Voldemort? There was a sigh. 

__

I do not control these entities, I only write the story, was the reply. 

__

But isn't he part of the story? Why don't you change what he does? Asked James in wonder.

Fate said, _Dear James, I cannot change the story, nor can I change the personality of the characters. What if I didn't like that you are falling in love with Lily? Would you wish me to change it so you fall in love with say…the Miss Andrea Pristine?_

James choked on his sausage and Sirius clapped his back a few times. "Take it easy bud, there's more than enough." James swatted at him with a grin. 

__

Andrea Pristine? Ugh, no way! And who said I was-

You are, do not deny your true feelings. But do you understand what I'm trying to point out? Asked Fate.

__

Yes, I think I do. 

Fate said, _I thought you would, I will leave now, but beware of what is to come, James Potter. _

__

I don't know what to do, he told her. _How am I supposed to find what is to come?_

I had thought the answer was obvious of course! She exclaimed. There was a smile in her voice. He remained silent. _Why, if Rowe is to be freed, the two halves of the amulet must be joined! Now do you know what you must do?_

An extremely long silence followed this statement. _Yes, I must go back to the Slytherin Castle._

Andrea ran over and smacked Sirius upside his head. He turned around and touched the sore spot. "What was that for?" he yelled at her. 

She smiled with accusation. "You think I don't know what you were trying to do last night? Ha! Well I do, you were trying to scare me last night!" 

The boy looked at her as if she were going mad. "Why – may I ask – would I want to do a thing like that? Though…it does sound like a good idea." He grinned at the other three boys watching the scene in amusement.

"Because I wouldn't go out with you! That's why! You just feel so bad that I don't like you and you were trying to scare me in revenge," she said triumphantly. Next to the boys were Lily and her friends who broke into laughter. 

Sirius shook his head with a small smile. "Andrea, Andrea, Andrea, I think you're becoming too full with yourself," he proclaimed. She choked in indignation.

"Don't you try to turn this on me, Sirius Black!" she yelled. "I _know _you still like me, but that's no reason to become so bull headed." He rolled his eyes.

"I can become bull headed if I like. Besides, I don't like you anymore. I doubt I ever really did…" he trailed off looking thoughtful. 

Andrea looked interested though a bit hurt. "Oh? And who's the 'lucky' girl?" At this, Sirius blushed a soft flush of crimson. She laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when Mr. Perfect blushed about a girl!" He swatted at her and made her laugh harder. 

"Shut up, Andrea."

"Let's see…" she started rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Who could it be…Lily maybe? No, not Lily, she's James'." Lily and James both flushed a deep red and averted their eyes. Lydia and Remus took note of this and laughed. "Lydia? No, she's Remus'." They didn't blush…only a reddish tinge appeared on their cheeks and they shared a secret smile. "Hmm…Gwen?" She looked to Gwen who was talking to Frank about something or other. "Um…no, not Gwen…Hallie?" At this she laughed aloud not noticing Sirius' face which was getting redder now. "Definitely _not_ Hallie!" 

"Why not?" asked Lily with a smirk at Hallie who was shooting daggers at her. Andrea's smile faltered a bit with puzzlement.

"Because…they hate each other of course," she said uncertainly. Lily smiled sweetly at Hallie and then grinned at Andrea.

"Do they?" 

"Of course they do! They just pulled a prank on each other…" she trailed off thinking of the last time. "Er…I don't remember." She then looked accusingly at Hallie and Sirius. "What's going on?" 

Hallie stood. "_Nothing_, Andrea dear, and if you don't _shut up_, you'll be in for it," she said softly. The other girl's eyebrows shot up and she took her seat but there was a suspicious look in her eyes. 

After breakfast, they all went back to their common room. James said, "Sirius, I need to talk to you." The other boy gave him a look but followed him to the boy's dormitory. 

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"I spoke to Fate," said James simply. Sirius raised a brow.

"Fate?" He chuckled nervously. "Funny, really, now, James, tell me what's wrong. Are you sick?" James sighed impatiently.

"No! I'm not sick. Don't you remember that I'm the Seer? I see things and I can speak to Fate. When I need to talk to her, she come and I talk to her. You can't understand it, but I do, just trust me on that ok?" Sirius nodded but he still looked disbelieving. "Now, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going back to the Slytherin Castle." The other boy blanched.

"The-the castle? James are you mad! You must be insane to want to go back there!" He paused to breathe. "I won't let you, I'll strap you to a wall or something but you aren't going." 

James looked as if he knew that this would be the reply. "You can't stop me, this is what's supposed to happen. You just have to trust me."

"James, you're asking me something nearly impossible to comprehend and then you're saying 'trust me'! Think about how I must feel about this." He stopped speaking for two seconds. "Ok, good, you've thought about it, changed your mind, and now we're going to class or we'll be late. Let's go," he said taking hold of the other boy's arm. 

James pulled away. "Sirius, I'm going. I just thought I should tell someone. Do you know where Hallie is? Because I have to get her amulet." Sirius was so pale he looked like a ghost with his black hair and black eyes.

"I'm going with you," he said breathlessly. He looked scared but determined.

"You can't."

Sirius put his hands on his hips, "And why not?"

"Because it's too dangerous," James replied.

"Then you shouldn't be going either." The other boy thought of this and then grinned.

"So you're coming with me?"

Sirius sighed in defeat. "I guess so."

Sirius and James went to the common room to talk to Hallie. She wasn't there. "Hey, Lydia, where's Hallie?" asked Sirius. The girl looked up from her conversation with Peter and Remus. 

"Um…in the girls' dormitory with Lily," was her reply. The boys thanked her and walked to the dorm. They found the two girls trying to do something to the amulet. 

"What are you guys doing?" James asked with a grin. The two girls screamed and jumped up with alarm. 

"Oh, it's just you," said Hallie in relief. Lily laughed at the boys' hurt faces.

"Just us? Who did you want it to be?" question Sirius trying to look serious. 

The girls looked at each other and Lily said, "Er-we're not telling." The boys looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Hallie, we need the amulet," said James. She looked at him with raised brows.

"Why?"

"Er…I-I just need it," he replied. He shared a meaningful glance with Sirius. Lily and Hallie put their hands on their hips.

"You tell us why or you're not getting it," said Lily. 

"Lily…" James said.

"Don't Lily me, I know don't what you're going to do and still I don't like it. Now you tell us now or you're not getting anything from us." Hallie looked at her.

"Very well said," she stated. The other girl grinned at her. With impatience etched on his face. Sirius lunged for the amulet. Hallie tried to kick him off and James pried him away.

"Very calmly done, Sirius," said James. The other boy looked at him.

"I rather thought so." They looked at each other.

"Ok, we'll tell you," James told the girls who were glaring at them furiously. "We're going back to the Slytherin Castle to free Rowe from the Alloy Child. Fate told me that's what we're supposed to do." The girls shared a look.

"All right," said Lily. Hallie nodded.

"But we're going with you."

Sirius glared at them. "No you're not, it's too dangerous."

"So? What do you care?" asked Hallie. She turned to James. "I've got the amulet so I've got to go. And I'm taking Lily with me whether you like it or not. Now let's go, I want to miss potions."

Hallie clasped the amulet tightly. _You're going to be free soon, _she said. 

__

Thank you, but be careful of Serpise, when he gets angry, he thinks irrationally and becomes dangerous, cautioned Rowe.

__

Don't worry, I think I know that, you're in the amulet, the girl replied. 

Rowena said, _Just be careful. Everything and everyone is not what they seem. _

Puzzled, Hallie mounted behind Sirius. "You had better not do those stupid scary stuff," she told him. He nodded.

"I'm too stiff to do anything." She smiled in relief. "But we have to go fast," he said.

"Why?" she exclaimed. 

"Sorry, Hal, but if we're going to get there before nightfall and do what we have to do, we need to go fast." She tightened her grip on Sirius' waist.

"All right then, if we're going to do it, let's go now." The window clanged open and the four kids doubled up on two brooms rode into the morning sky not noticing the two people peeking in a crack in the door. They had heard the whole thing.

By late that afternoon, they had arrived at the Slytherin Castle. It looked even more gloomy than usual but that didn't stop them from going there. They landed at the entrance and surprisingly, the colossal doors immediately opened. The four students looked at each other before entering. Hallie clasped the amulet for comfort. James took Lily's hand in his and noticed she was shivering. He put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. She smiled thankfully at him. Sirius was gazing wide-eyed around at the surroundings. He hated this castle; it seemed so malign.

And then someone stood in front of them at the staircase. "How did I know you would be back?" he asked with a smirk upon his handsome face. 

"We're here to free Rowena Ravenclaw," proclaimed James confidently. He sounded surer of himself with his voice, but inside he was trembling with fear. As handsome as Serpise looked, there was an aura of evil around him. 

Salazar Slytherin laughed heartily. It was a beautiful laugh but wicked just the same. "I know, boy, I know. Now come, let us have lunch in the dining room." He started towards the room after the entrance but notice they didn't follow. "Come along, there's no harm before a meal. We need to be filled for the adventure about to come." The kids looked at each other and then followed uncertainly. 

The room was one of beauty. Though the only colors were different shades of green, silver, and black, it was decorated marvelously. A long table fit for a ball was in the middle and the curtains were open letting in the brilliant rays of sunshine. 

"Please, have a seat," said Serpise formally. They did so but didn't eat. He did however, and very daintily might I add. "Yes, I seem to have lost my appetite. Now, about the Alloy Child. Have you brought it with you?" 

Hallie looked to James and Sirius across the table and then to Lily beside her. Slytherin smiled heavenly. "Yes, we've brought it," she told him. He held out his hand.

"Please give it to me." Indignantly, she glared at him. When her anger flared, it seemed to make her lose her fright and nervousness.

  
"I don't trust you," she said quietly. Lily covered a grin behind her hand. The boys looked to Salazar who was looking extremely amused.

"I suppose I have not given you any reason to…but I think Mr. Potter knows you can, don't you?" he asked James. The boy looked at him squarely in the eyes for a moment before nodding to Hallie.

She blanched and then swallowed deeply. "Give it to him?" She asked holding it tightly. 

__

You may and you must, said Rowena within the amulet.

Hallie sighed. "Only because she said to," she told Serpise. He looked puzzled. "Rowena said I must give it to you so here." She handed it to him. There was a glow in his eyes as he looked at her for a moment, and then his green eyes brightened with tears as he took the amulet.

A tingle ran through him at the amulet's touch. Finally, finally he had both of them. His dear Rowena could now be freed. Serpise unclasped the golden half from his neck. Then he touched the two pendants together and they became one. The tears fell freely from his eyes. "Rowena Ravenclaw may you be freed."

(Author's Note: Sorry for rambling, I'll try to speed it up and make it more exciting. Thank you to **Fairy Kisses and Lissa May** for your reviews!) 


	23. To Love and Not Be Loved - The End

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing. P.S. Courtesy to Brandy for "Have you Ever")

****

Chapter Twenty Three

"Rowena Ravenclaw may you be freed." There was a blinding flash of deep ocean blue light that radiated as if from its own sun. 

And then it was gone. 

Serpise trembled from head to toe and looked up. His hands were shaking so badly that the now single amulet fell from his hands and crashed to the floor with a clang. Burning drops of liquid fell from his eyes and down the lengths of his cheeks. "Rowena?" he whispered. 

She stood before him with solemn eyes. No one but she could tell he was in ruins. His hair was messy atop his head and the color of his skin was duller than its usual liveliness. His regularly beautiful bright eyes were so filled with sadness and pain that they were blunted to a plain green instead of the verdant green they used to be. Poor, poor Serpise who was burdened to live forever, never to die but to dwell in his home thinking, dreaming of his lost love, Rowena. It was worse also, that she was not his but another man's. 

And when she had disappeared, Godric had fallen into an insane rage and blamed Salazar. He disowned the other man from the family making his brother take upon a different name, one of the evil Ric had thought Serpise had become. Everything and everyone Salazar once loved was gone to him, taken from him and he had thought it would be forever. But if it would be forever until he could have it all back, he would take forever to search for it. 

"Rowena," he whispered again. She smiled and walked up to him. He fell to his knees looking at her with such adoration never seen in the world before. "I prayed for this day, I never wished for harm to befall you. You must believe me," Serpise pleaded. Rowe beamed brightly down at him.

"I never once thought otherwise. I know you better than anyone, Serpise, you know that." He cried shamelessly into her robes. She hugged him tightly. "And I hope you stopped believing I don't love you, because I do and I've never stopped." He just nodded without hearing her words. 

The day had come. They were together again. His body shook with sobs for he didn't try to control them; he let the cries come out and laughed at the same time. "I missed you, I missed you so much," he told her with a smile. She wiped away his tears. 

"I missed you too, Serpise. I do hope immortality wasn't so bad," she said with humor. They laughed together. 

And then Rowe turned around to look at the four children sitting at the table watching them. Serpise smirked at them. "My, don't I seem so evil at this moment," he said with amusement deep in his low voice. Rowena tilted her head back as she laughed heartily. He looked at her lovingly. 

Lily's heart broke for him. He did love her; he did love her more than anything in the world. Anyone who saw him with her would know that. 

Sirius looked completely puzzled. "Aren't you angry?" he asked Rowena. When her laughter slowed, she looked to Serpise with a smile.

"How could I be angry at the man who freed me?" she questioned back.

"But wasn't he the one who imprisoned you?" Sirius inquired. At this, Salazar jumped up.

"I did not! I didn't bestow the curse upon her!" he yelled. In a rage he tried to jump at Sirius who was looking at him with raised brows. Rowena held him back and said calming words in his ear. He put his head in his hands. "Rowe, I didn't, I did not put the curse on you! You know that!"

Rowe looked solemn. "I know."

"Rowena!" came a voice from the other side of the hall. A man with untidy black hair came running towards the woman who's face lit immediately at the sound of this new man. She jumped up to hug him and he swung her around. This man too, had joy etched upon his face as he looked at her. He engaged her in a long kiss. "Rowe, I never thought the day would come…I," but he had to stop for no words could express how he felt. 

"Godric, I know, I know," she whispered. 

Lily looked to Serpise who was looking at them both. He had that blank look on his face that she knew so well for Hallie put it on as well when she didn't want anyone to know how she was feeling. But Lily, being who she was knew exactly how he felt, she always knew what people were feeling no matter how god they were with disguising their expressions. 

Serpise was in despair. His heart was ripped away from him again. A lump formed in his throat and he tried to swallow it down but it seemed to be stuck in place. He thought tears would come to his eyes again, but no, he was all cried out over this happening. Godric would always be there. And always, Rowe would go to Ric rather than him. It made his knees weaken and he stumbled over to a chair. Was it fair that one human could feel a pain that added up to all the pain everyone in the world put together could feel? Was it fair that not only in Godric's first life, he had gotten Rowena, but also when he came back he got her? What was left for Serpise? 

__

Nothing, thought the devastated man. To anyone other than him, bitter thoughts would erupt in mind about the couple. But he was different, as long as Rowena was happy; he could force himself to see the light in the dark. 

Slowly, Helga walked forward. She forced a smile towards Rowena and Godric. No one out of the three seemed to notice Serpise anymore. "Hello, Rowena," she said softly. Instantly, there was a silence among the founders of Hogwarts. "Long time no see."

Rowe backed away from the redheaded woman. "You stay away from me, Elle, don't come any closer." With a small grin, Helga took a step forward. Godric looked from one woman to the other. The four children seated at the table just watched, rooted to their spots with awe. 

"What's going on? Rowe? Helga? What's the matter?" he asked in confusion. Serpise looked at him. His face was still strained with pain but he tried to push all the ache away.

"Ric, did Helga never tell you who put the curse upon Rowe?" he questioned in a quiet voice. Anger shot through Godric's veins at Serpise's voice. 

He pointed an accusing finger at his ex-brother. "You," he sputtered. That was all he could get out for the rage in him cut off his voice. 

"No." Godric's eyebrows shot together with building bewilderment. He looked to Rowe and Helga. Rowe was looking frightened and angry but Helga looked calm.

"Who?" said Ric after a short moment when his voice came to him again. 

Helga laughed. "Me." 

There was an extremely long silence in the dining hall after Helga said that. No one moved a muscle but everyone's gaze was upon her. She fiddled her wand in her right hand. Finally, she broke the silence. "Why? You're all asking me in your minds." She smiled brightly. "I thought it was obvious."

Rowena said, "Because you wanted to hurt me? Because you wanted all of us to turn on each other? You did a great job in doing that. I was locked away and Serpise was trapped in his own home. Salazar and Godric are no longer brothers because of the hatred you set upon them." 

Helga shook her head, still smiling calmly. There was an insane expression in that smile that made the children shiver in fear. "I did do a good job didn't I? But no, that was not the reason." 

"Then why, Helga, we were best friends," whispered Serpise. His voice shook with the tears that wouldn't come. Godric looked at him for a moment with guilt bright upon his face. He wasn't as handsome as Salazar was, but there was a gentle look about him that would make teenaged girls melt before him. 

"Why? _Why_?" she repeated with a laugh. "Because of Godric!" she exclaimed. She said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The man looked at her with wide eyes.

"Because of _me_?" he choked out. Dawning came onto Rowena's face. 

"You were jealous of Godric and I," Rowe said into the silence. Helga's face contorted into one of anger.

"Jealous? I wouldn't call it jealousy! The man I loved did not see me for who I was but only saw you! What was I supposed to feel?" she yelled. Godric looked stricken. 

All the time he had thought that his brother imprisoned his love. He had been wrong. Not only had he been wrong, but also he was the cause of Rowena being taken from him. He had caused so much hurt that still, he knew nothing about. Serpise, his dear brother…Ric had put a curse on his own brother for something he did not do. And Helga, he had married her when she was really the evil on.

No one ever thought about her part in the tale. 

"How could you do this to us?" asked Godric in disbelief. Helga just looked at them all. "All the pain…so much pain. I never thought that one single person could cause such heart-ache." 

Helga looked out the window. "Now you know," she said simply. 

James closed his eyes. _Fate, am I dreaming? _He asked. The occupancy arose in him. 

__

I am afraid not.

He swallowed and took a deep sigh. _Then this is real? _

Yes indeed. James opened his eyes and looked at Sirius. The boy had his look of incredulity upon his face. James could tell he was in complete shock at the other boy's slacked jaw and wide eyes. He then turned to Lily who was biting down on her lip and looking at Serpise with sympathy. Dear, dear Lily, her heart always went out to the most harmed one, and Slytherin was it. His gaze then went to Hallie who had tears coming down her face. Everything was so twisted. Could this be true? 

"Why did you do it, Helga?" asked Godric looking at her. She melted before him. He always had that effect on her.

"Because I loved you. Do you know how much it hurts to love someone who doesn't love you back?" she asked with pain in her voice. 

__

Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever

Rowe looked to Serpise who had his head in his hands. Was that how he felt about Godric and she? This thought had never occurred to her…but it was so obvious…and she was so blind to it. All that pain she caused him, she never knew its full extent until that moment. 

"It's as if your heart is torn from you and stabbed with one million swords. It's as if inside, everything is being ripped away leaving nothing in its wake," said Helga. 

__

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything up to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It's makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever

Hallie felt the wind sweep into the room through the open window. The breeze seemed to hum a tune as it wrapped its blanket upon everyone. 

__

Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It's makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever

"Helga, I've felt that way all my life," said Serpise looking at her out of bright verdant green orbs. "You know that. When I found that Rowe didn't love me anymore, but my brother." Godric looked at him with tears forming in his eyes. 

"Salazar," he said softly. The man looked up at him. "I'm so sorry." But Serpise shook his head and put his head back into his hands. 

__

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It's makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever

Rowe was crying uncontrollably now and Godric held her close in a warm embrace. He kissed her forehead. Serpise pretended not to notice, but he did and his heart tore again. Lily looked at him and stood up. She took a seat next to him and hugged him. For a moment, he was stiff with shock and then looked up to the girl who had tears in her eyes for him. Did she know how he felt? Lily smiled at him and he hugged her back. 

Hallie looked at the Alloy Child and stood to pick it up. She then looked to Helga who sat on one of the chairs. "Do you know what this is?" asked the girl. The redheaded woman looked up at her. 

"Why, that - that's the Alloy Child I imprisoned Rowena in," she whispered. Hallie looked to Godric. 

"Catch!" she yelled and tossed it to Elle who caught it reflexively. 

"_CHANTEBRA LENGORIO!_" bellowed Godric. His wand was outstretched and pointed at Helga who looked shocked before there was a blinding flash of red/orange light.

And then she was gone.

Godric walked over and held the two halves of the Alloy Child. "May you suffer and fell all the pain you made us all go through." He handed it to Hallie who just stared at it. Then she looked up at him with large sapphire blue eyes. "Please, will you wear keep this amulet? I wish to put our trust," he said motioning to the other two, "in you to never let this escape your possession. I want Helga to never leave this amulet." She put the golden half over her head. Ric then handed her the silver half but she shook her head.

"Can you please turn that back into its second form?" she asked softly. "See, my mother gave it to me but it was in its second form." Godric smiled and nodded.

He muttered a chant. "May you keep it well." With a smile, Hallie took the offered periwinkle book. Rowena laughed.

"A periwinkle book is the silver half of the Alloy Child's second form?" Rowe said with a laugh. 

"Well," said Hallie, "It was originally pink, but I like periwinkle better so I changed it."

And then there was another flash, though this one was a silvery shimmer. 

James smiled and stood up. "Hello, Fate," he greeted. The woman swept a gracious curtsey. 

"Hello, Seer," she said in turn. Then she turned to look at the remaining three founders. "It is time." 

Rowena looked at the children. "Thank you for freeing me," she said with in gratitude. They nodded in response. 

Godric looked to Serpise. "Salazar, I'm so sorry," he said softly. The other man smiled. They embraced.

"All is forgiven," said Serpise. Godric lifted the curse from his brother and immediately, the other man felt as if an immense weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he sighed with relief. "Goodbye," he said to the fours students. They smiled and said their farewells.

Fate swept her hand and the founders faded until they were there no more.

(Author's Note: I'm nearing the ending! Yay! But this part didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I wanted it to be exciting! But no…it isn't. It's so annoying when this happens…when it doesn't come out the way I want it to. I'M SORRY! Oh wells. Tell me whatcha think please! Thank you to **Myanda **for your review! Only one? I know! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	24. Sirius, The Periwinkle Pillow

Ok, guys, this is the Chapter 24 for "Into the Hands of Fate" but I'm making everything move faster

Ok, guys, this is the Chapter 24 for "Into the Hands of Fate" but I'm making everything move faster. This story, like before it said in the summary, ends at the very end. After that well…there's gonna be a sequel. This sequel is one already planned and will be started immediately after this story is done. 

Please forgive me for speeding this up but…nothing really exciting is going to happen in the years I'm going to skip so…I'm sorry, but I'm skipping them. If you can think of a different way that I can do this, tell me and I'll take it into thought. I hope you guys like the story! 

If you do like this story, please, please review it. If I get enough reviews when the story is completed, I will then start posting up the sequel. **_THIS STORY'S ALMOST DONE! I'M SO HAPPY!_**

Thanks a bunch guys! Later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle!

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Twenty Four

It was three years later and the group was in their fifth year. They had all tried to forget all the happenings dealing with the founders but deep inside, they knew that could never truly omit that part of their life from their memories. 

James tried to force the Seer part of him away and almost forgot it, but it could not be erased for it was actually a part of who he was. Occasionally, he'd have strange dreams that would frighten him terribly, but most of them he had forgotten the next day. Others were the good dreams that everyone likes and those he just took as nothing real or important.

After their second year, Professor Jenkins retired and was given a wonderful farewell party. Many of the students gave her presents. Lydia gave her flowers and a photo album of many of the students and teachers while James gave her candles that, when lit, gave off a banner with the words "We'll miss you" glowing brightly on it. Lily gave the professor her perfect pincushion and a stationary kit and Hallie gave the professor her periwinkle pillow that was supposed to be a pincushion and a few books. Sirius, because everyone else gave the teacher something, gave her a hug. 

The next year, which was the third one, the new professor for Transfiguration came. Her name was Minerva McGonagall, a strict young woman who seemed as if she had just gotten out of school herself. However, useful as she was, Professor McGonagall was a very good teacher.

Professor Greggors was never found and this puzzled everyone. The Ministry was informed of his disappearance and was still looking for Jonathan Greggors. In his place for the time being, was a new teacher named Professor Flitwick. 

He looked out the window at the ivory flakes of snow that fell from the heavens and sighed. It was nearing the Christmas Holidays and everyone was excited for it to come. The door swung open and then closed in a hurry. Sirius, with a mischievous grin and panic upon his face ran straight at James, jumped up on the other boy's bed once and over him and then behind the bed. "Sirius, what-," but a "Shh" cut him off.

A moment later the door swung open again. Hallie, looking extremely irritated, marched in. She put her hands on her hips and looked at James expectantly. "James, where is he, I know you saw him come up here," she said. 

Putting on his innocent look, he replied, "Sirius? Are you sure he came up here?" James heard sniggering from below where the culprit sat crouched and trying to muffle his laughs. Hallie narrowed her eyes and left. James grinned and looked at Sirius. "What did you do now?" 

The other boy put on his own innocent look. "I didn't do anything wrong! Why are you always blaming things on me?" he exclaimed in indignation. James laughed.

"Because it's always your fault!" he said back. The door opened and Sirius ducked once again. Hallie came in this time pulling in Lily with her who had a bored look upon her face.

"Go ahead, ask him," said Hallie to her best friend.

Lily looked at her and her face broke in a grin. "This again? This is why you pulled me away from my work?" she asked. 

"Yes, now ask."

With a sigh Lily said, "James, where's Sirius?" James, who was now very shy when Lily was around blushed and pointed to where the other boy sat, crouched. 

Sirius jumped up and looked at Hallie with a look. "That's cheating!" he proclaimed. The other girl smiled and ran to tackle him. 

"Where'd you put it?" she demanded. He just smiled secretively. She squirmed on him to pull out her wand. "Tell me or I'll turn you into a periwinkle pillow." 

Sirius' eyebrows shot up. "A periwinkle pillow?" he asked incredulously. And then he laughed as he said "You can't turn me into a-," but she had. He was now a periwinkle pillow. Lily gasped and James fell off his bed from laughing so hard. 

"Hallie, you change him back right now!" yelled Lily with wide eyes. Hallie looked at her and then to the pillow that was Sirius. 

"I like him that way," she said. Picking it up, she laughed. "He's so soft as a pillow!" This made James laugh all the more. He was laughing so hard that he was gasping for breath. Hallie hugged the pillow and Lily glared at her.

"Change him back_ now_!" repeated Lily.

With a sigh, Hallie did as was told. Sirius became Sirius again and stood before her blinking dazedly. She patted his shoulder and then scrunched her face up. "I liked him so much more when he was a pillow." At this, he seemed to wake up.

"Pillow? You actually turned me into a pillow?" he shouted. 

"You were very soft," she told him with a sweet smile. His eyes widened and with a stunned expression upon his face, he turned and left the room. She laughed and turned to James who was sitting on his bed now and clutching a cramp on his side but he was still laughing.

"Oh-oh gosh…so-so funny! I-I rather liked S-Sirius as a p-pillow," he said trying to control his laughter. "And you!" He pointed at Hallie who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You said-you said" laughter "'You were very soft!'" More laughs. "He won't be able to sleep tonight because-," and then his laughs stopped completely as he put a hand over his mouth looking shocked. "Oops."

Lily looked confused. "Why?" He stood and walked out. Lily looked to Hallie who had a hand over her mouth. "Let it all out." And the other girl did. She laughed and laughed and laughed until she couldn't breath anymore.

"Lily," she said a while later, "I really did like him better as a pillow…" And Lily hit her upon the head with one of the pillows on James' bed. They walked to the common room where Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were all talking secretively.

"It's tomorrow," said Remus with a bit of strain. Peter patted his shoulder with a smile.

"We'll be there this time," said James with a triumphant smile upon his handsome face. 

Sirius looked mischievous. "Goody, so we can become animals tonight!" He clapped and the other boys laughed.

"You're so childish," said Peter. Sirius shrugged, still with a small smile on his face. 

"What if it all goes wrong or something happens to one of you? I won't forgive myself it any of you get hurt because of me," whispered Remus in worry. Sirius and James shared a look and Peter grinned at him.

"You worry too much," he said. 

Remus sighed. "Well, with friends like you I'm surprised I don't have a head full of gray hair…"

Remus sat by Lydia on the couch as they did their homework. She was looking at her Herbology book, but not reading it. Remus looked over at her and grinned. "You're not reading it are you?" he asked suddenly. She jumped up in alarm and then smiled sheepishly at him with a red tinge glowing on her cheeks.

"Not a word." He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek softly. She smiled and hugged him tightly. Remus stood and took her hand in his. 

"Then let's take a break," he said softly. He led her to the steps. "Go put on your snow gear, let's play in the snow!" She laughed.

"Remus, dear, that didn't sound right at all." When she said this, he flushed a deep red.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said in a low voice. She just laughed. They met back in the common room and he led her outside. They sat at the foot of the lake and she put her head on his chest. He leaned his on hers. "Lydia, there's something you haven't been telling me." She pulled away to look at him. 

"What do you mean?" Her nose was red with the frigid air and he kissed her nose making her laugh. His expression became serious again and her smile faded. 

"I want you to tell me that secret."

Her eyes widened. "How-," he shook his head.

"I don't know, I just know you have one and I want to know what it is," he told her. She averted her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she questioned softly. He nodded looking at her squarely in the eyes. "I've never told anyone about this, not even Hallie or Lily. Only my mum and I know about it. 

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He rubbed her back and she put her arms around his neck as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It was Christmas Eve, close to midnight. Like every year, dad would leave saying he had to go to work but really, he'd go and collect the presents and come back as Santa Clause. But this time he didn't come back. That night we waited for a long time but he didn't return. We called the Ministry and they said they'd try to find him. Four days later, he still wasn't home. 

"It was horribly cold that day and I went to the fireplace. There I noticed a smell. It was terrible." Lydia swallowed and Remus hugged her tighter. "I went to see what it was because I thought it was those birds that always used to nest in our chimney, but what I found weren't the birds, it was my dad. 

"The Ministry came and told us that dad had broken his neck. It turns out he was climbing down the chimney with his arm full of presents but he slipped and fell breaking his neck. He died instantly. 

"It's many years later now, but still, the birds never come back." She looked at Remus. "That's why I hate Christmas," she told him softly. "You're the first one I've told this to." She laughed but tears were streaming down her face. Remus' eyes filled with burning liquid and he hugged her tightly after he brushed away her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Lydia, I don't know what to say." His heart went out to her and he felt the pain she felt. She shook her head and buried it into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. 

"I feel much better now," she said to him with a small smile. He smiled back and leaned closer to her. Their lips met and warmth filled her. They pulled apart and he wiped away her new tears.

"I love you, Lydia," he said.

She smiled genuinely and wrapped her arms about his neck again. "I love you too, Remus, I love you too." 

(Author's Note: Thanks to **Myanda, Gurlie409, and Lissa May** for your reviews! Thank you so much!)


	25. The Animagus

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Twenty Five

James said, "Okay guys, let's go." Peter sat up groggily and Sirius bounced out of his bed with excitement. James rolled his eyes and muffled a laugh as he led the way out for Sirius was still bouncing. 

He led the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where their bubbling cauldron lay. Peter looked at it with frightened wide eyes and made a kind of gurgle. Sirius laughed and clapped a hand on the boy's back. "You first buddy!" he exclaimed. James rolled his eyes and poured the cauldron's contents equally into three cups. He handed the first one to Peter and another to Sirius. 

"Put in the hairs we got last week," he told them. Peter put his in as did the other two. His boiled an ugly and dull brown. He held it as far away from him as it would go. Laughing softly, James said, "Ok, Peter, you go first." The small boy gave him a look.

"Oh, sure, pick on the smallest," he mumbled contorting his face into a playful glare. Sirius grinned.

"Go on, drink it up," he ordered.

"Why me first?" asked Peter. Sirius shrugged. "Fine, but only because I'm the bravest." This made James choke with mock indignation. With a smile, Peter gulped the potion down as quickly as he could. The smile fell from his face immediately when the cup was lowered. He groaned and held his stomach. 

James' face fell into one of deep concern. "Oh gosh, Peter, are you all right?" he asked in panic. The other boy was doubled over. 

Sirius looking thoroughly guilty and filled with worry said, "Peter, what is it? What's wrong?" And then Peter was gone. There was no sight of him anywhere. In a frenzy, they called out his name. 

All of a sudden, Peter was there again with a smile. "It worked! It worked! It actually worked!" he exclaimed with excitement. He hugged them both and disappeared again. The other two boys shared a look and then when they heard squeaks, they looked at Peter on the floor. But Peter wasn't Peter anymore, he was a mouse. 

With a tense laugh, Sirius picked him up and held him by the tail. "Ew, you're a rat," he said. James laughed and petted him. 

"But his fur's soft." The mouse squeaked and the boys laughed again. Sirius suddenly dropped him. "Sirius!" yelled James in shock. 

Peter transformed again holding his head. "What did you drop me for?" he wondered. 

"Sorry, Peter, but your tail, you were moving your tail and it was squirmy and, ew. It was like I was holding a worm," was the reply. He received a glare from Peter. 

James ignored them and with excitement building inside him, he swallowed the potion down. There was a burning sensation in his throat as the liquid went down. He felt as if he were going to throw up. And then a chilled feeling went through him. It was the strangest one he had ever felt. Suddenly, a sort of pop sounded in his ears. 

When he opened his eyes, he was confronted with something big and black. He tried to yell but it came out in a different sound. With shock, he tried to back up and heard a click of hoofs on the tiled floor. There was a yelling and he did his best to translate it. 

"Change back, James! Change back!" Yes, he knew that voice, it was Peter. Change back? Oh yes, he knew what to do. He thought of himself as himself, James Potter. And then he was on his rear end. He opened eyes to see Peter and Sirius looking at him.

"Are you all right?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just saw this big black thing…I got scared…" replied James.

Sirius laughed, "That was me, I took the potion when you did."

"Yeah, after you hit me," said Peter rubbing the back of his head. Sirius grinned sheepishly. 

"Er-so sorry, Peter my hand seemed to be out of my control at that time." He received another glare so he smiled brightly. 

"Sirius, what did you turn into?" asked James curiously. 

The other boy beamed. "Well…I was taking into consideration that dream I told you guys about…you know, the one where I saw the boy who looked like James flying but he was a seeker, and I also that Professor Sibylline kept seeing the grim in my cup… " James and Peter laughed when they found where this was going.

"You chose to be a grim?" exclaimed Peter with a laugh.

"This is the farthest you've ever gone, Sirius," said James with a laugh to his friend.

  
"Well, what're we waiting for?" he yelled and ran off. The other boys followed close behind. 

Outside, they looked around in the midnight's darkness. A howl pierced the night, which made the three boys turn to the Shrieking Shack with wide eyes. "Poor Remus…" said Sirius softly. Peter just shook his head in sympathy. They ran and Peter transformed into a rat so he could touch the knot on the Whomping Willow like Remus told them to do. The other boys followed him and soon they were in the tunnel leading into the room where their friend was. 

James looked around. This gloomy hallway filled him with wonder and curiosity. 

__

"I as good as killed them," he croaked. James looked around with widening eyes. The voice echoed in the tunnel. 

"Sirius, did you say something?" The other boy turned around to look at him.

"Er-no, why?" Sirius asked in curiosity. James just shook his head.

__

"I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me…" James halted again. 

"Sirius, what are you talking about?" he asked. The voices still echoed by. 

The other boy looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "James, I'm not saying a word, are you feeling all right?" His voice was full of concern. 

"Peter, tell me you heard him speaking," James told Peter. 

The plump boy looked at him. "James, if you aren't feeling all right, maybe we should bring you back." 

Sighing, he shook his head and continued up the steps. 

__

"I'm to blame, I know it…" The voice was filled with solemn guilt filled with an excruciating pain that James could almost feel just at the sound of it. He turned to look at Sirius whose eyes were glowing with eagerness. Only then did James see how much the other boy cared for his friends. He only wanted to help Remus. 

__

"Well, hello, Peter. Long time, no see." 

"Remus?" called James. "Long time no see? You saw us just a few hours ago." Peter and Sirius looked at him with building bewilderment. 

"James, what are you talking about?" asked Sirius. He stopped James' assent up the steps of the tunnel. "Come on, we're going back now, I'm taking you back." James pulled out of his grasp.

"No, never mind, I'm fine." The other boys looked unconvinced but shrugged and finally, they reached the door.

__

"He's at Hogwarts…he's at Hogwarts…" echoed a voice. James covered his ears with his hands and shut his eyes to take a few deep breaths. He felt sick. Something seemed so wrong here, something seemed so very wrong. 

Sirius watched with wide eyes. The door was slowly opening but then James covered his ears and shut his eyes. There was a piercing howl and a fully-grown werewolf was before them. It pounced and Sirius ran to push James aside. Dazedly, everything seemed a blur. Peter was yelling for Remus to stop and James was slowly sitting up but covering his ears. Everything seemed like a dream. Sirius transformed at the last moment when the werewolf was on him. He did his best to calm Remus. 

"Remus, it's us, look at me, it's James, your friend," came a voice. Sirius turned to see James standing with Peter in the room. The howls and roars slowed and Remus sat on his haunches looking from the big black dog that was Sirius to the two boys before him. 

Puzzlement was clear in his eyes. "Don't bite us, Remus," Peter whispered looking at him with wide eyes. Sirius transformed back into himself. 

__

Poor Remus…he thought with a wrenching heart. The werewolf's eyes kept looking from each boy to the other and so on. It looked thoroughly bewildered. Slowly, the werewolf that was Remus curled up on the floor looking at them. He seemed to be trying to think of who or what these new creatures were and why they were there. 

There was a movement beside him and James turned to see Peter take a step forward. Almost immediately, he took a step back but seemed to be thinking which he would rather do. He took a step forward again and cringed when Remus lifted his head. Biting down on his lip, Peter, with his face set with determination, slowly advanced towards his friend. 

"H-Hello, R-Remus, I-I can change in-into a r-rat n-now," he said forcing a crooked smile. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and he brushed it away with a sleeve. "Er-we-we touched the – er – knot on the-the Whomping Willow, and-and it froze, like you-you said it would." The small boy's voice trembled with fright but he seemed resolute to try and be brave for the sake of his friend. 

Sirius and James looked at each other with a small smile. The walked up to the werewolf as well. James patted Peter's shoulder and the boy nearly fell over. He stood erect once again with a foolish grin. 

"Stupid floor, I think it's crooked," he said quietly. James laughed at him. He transformed into his stag state. Sirius looked at him in awe. It was a perfect animal. James' transformation was large but not too large and exquisitely beautiful. 

That night was the best night of the full moon Remus had ever had. 

James stumbled into the common room after Peter and Sirius landing on the couch with a soft thump. His lids closed and he fell immediately asleep. Sirius pushed Peter ahead of him and turned around to say something to James about when they were back in the tunnel, but found the other boy wasn't there. Giving the sleep walking Peter another push, he went back down the steps. 

"James," he mumbled forcing his eyes open. He fell down the remaining steps and sat up holding his head. "Ok, ow." Blinking rapidly, he seemed more awake now. He looked around the room and caught sight of a limp figure on the couch. Before he knew it, his eyes drooped shut and he was asleep at the staircase. 

Lydia yawned and stretched, blinking her eyes in the bright sunshine of day. She brushed her blonde hair away from her face and looked around. No one else seemed awake yet so she lay on her four-poster bed for a short while. 

__

I wonder how Remus is doing…she thought to herself. It jolted her suddenly when she replayed that thought. Her first thought in the morning was about Remus…that gave her something to think about. 

Lily heard a rustle and sat up. Rubbing her eyes, she opened her curtains to see Hallie putting on her snow gear. "What – are – you – doing?" she asked slowly. "It's like – what? – seven thirty?" 

Hallie shrugged with an angelic smile plastered upon her face. "It's snowing outside." There was a laugh from across the room where Lydia sat. "What's so funny?"

"It's like another blizzard out there!" she exclaimed with incredulity dripping in her voice. This made the other girl put on her clothes on faster. She raced down the steps and tripped over something soft at the bottom. She rolled over and sat up with a groan as she rubbed the shoulder she fell on. There was another groan from in front of her. Hallie narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell were you doing sitting at the bottom of the steps?" she wondered loudly. Sirius blinked and looked up rubbing his sore back.

"What the hell did you trip over me for?" he yelled back. Glaring at him, she slowly stood up with a wince. 

"I asked you first," she told him.

"I was sleeping, that's what I was doing," he replied. This made her break into laughter. 

"Very smart of you, Sirius." 

He rolled his eyes and stood up. Sirius now looked down at her. He was half a head taller than she was. Since he was young, he had grown and became a very handsome young man. Like James, who was also now a very sought out boy, he tried to stay away from some of the giggly girls that seemed to try and trail their little group. Now that he thought of it as he looked down at Hallie, she was really not like those girls. She didn't really giggle and was likely to insult him rather than swoon over him. Lily was very mature and didn't have an eye on anyone really though he thoroughly suspected she liked James very much as did the other boy like her. Lydia and Remus have been a couple since the middle of their third year. 

Sirius looked at her differently now. Hallie was looking at him expectantly as if waiting for him to say something. Her large sapphire eyes blinked at him and he just blinked back. In puzzlement, her arms fell to her sides. "Sirius, are you all right?" she asked. She brushed a strand of her straight black hair from her face. Her ivory skin was pale from the cold making her eyes stand out unusually brightly. She waved a hand in front of his face making him shake his head and bring back into reality. 

"What? Oh, yeah. What're you doing?" he questioned. 

She raised an eyebrow but replied. "Er – I was going outside to go in the snow." His eyes lit up. 

"Ooh! Wait for me!" he said and ran up the steps. Hallie thought about this for a moment. Should she wait or leave him behind? It would be mean to leave him, but did she have the patience to wait. In the time it took her to leave him, he had already come down. She looked at him. He wore his thick robes and his cheeks were flushed in the rush of excitement. "What're you waiting for?" he exclaimed and took her hand. He led her down the hall where they passed by Professor McGonagall. 

"Where are you two going in a rush?" she inquired looking at them over her glasses and over the pile of books she was carrying. 

"Er-nowhere, Professor," said Sirius with a handsome and charming smile. He ran a hand through his hair. She narrowed her eyes and turned to Hallie who was looking down at hers and Sirius' hands, which were intertwined. 

"Tell me, Miss Forester." 

At this, Hallie looked up. Sirius gave her a meaningful look and squeezed her hand. Sighing she said, "Nothing at all, Professor." Sirius nodded and gave the teacher a broad grin and then took off tugging Hallie along. Finally, they burst out of the front doors and into the air where the snow fell from the heavens. 

They dropped their hands and she looked up into the sky and closed her eyes. Letting the snow fall and melt on her face, she felt its coolness on her skin and smiled in content. Then she looked to Sirius who was on the ground making snow angels. She laughed. "I don't think I've seen anyone do that in a long time," she told him. 

He looked up and smiled at her. She noticed how adorable he looked with snow in his black hair. His smile wasn't one filled with mischief and scheming, but it was one filled with sincere joy and happiness. It was genuine smile she felt her heart melt to. "Come on, try it." He stood up to look at his masterpiece and laughed. Sirius beckoned her over. She thought about it for half a second before running over. Together they lay in the snow making snow angels. 

Warily, Remus walked up the steps to his dormitory and bumped into Lydia who smiled and hugged him tightly. "Are you all right?" she whispered looking up at him in concern. 

Sluggish with drowsiness, he smiled at her and held her close. Their lips met and the winter cold seemed to melt away. When they parted, Remus let his headrest on hers. He was so tired. She helped him to his dormitory and sat next to him. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Lydia," he murmured. She lay next to him and kissed his cheek. His breathing became even and his features softened. The stress lines that were starting to appear on his face left and she caressed his cheek. He had been through so much at such a young age. She kissed his soft lips. 

"I love you, Remus," she said softly. 

"Love you too," he replied quietly. She smiled and snuggled close to him. He put his arm around her and hugged her gently. She too, then fell asleep.

Lily walked down the steps holding her book and crept to the armchair by the hearth but saw a form on the couch. She stopped to look at him. James was curled up slightly and he looked like a sleeping angel. The fire cast a glow a bit like a halo around his head. He was so cute lying like that. His head was rested on his arm and he was sleeping so peacefully. Her fingers itched to brush away a strand of hair that fell before his eyes. She slowly went closer to him and did what her instinct told her to. 

James felt soft and gentle fingers run through his hair. He rustled ever so slightly and opened his eyes slowly. She jumped away from him and looked at him with wide eyes. Slowly he sat up with a small smile on his face. He motioned for her to sit next to him. Ever so cautiously, she did so. He rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Hi," he said softly. She gave him a lop-sided smile.

"Hey," she replied in the same quiet voice. He leaned back and rested his head on a pillow on the couch. She looked at him. Just the sight of him made something inside her turn with a feeling of…with a feeling of…of what she did not know. It was different, but she liked it, it was different from everything else she had ever felt. It was something new. It was only then that she noticed his hand on top of hers. A surge of warmth ran through her and she was amazed at how only a single person's touch could have made such an impact on her. Her spine tingled with a gentle electrifying feeling. On instinct or something she did not know, she sat closer next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

He put a hand through her soft hair and kissed her forehead. Somehow, this scene felt right, it seemed as if nothing else mattered and only she did at that moment. He held her close. She looked up at him. Her emerald eyes showed something he had never seen in them before and his reflected the feeling. She smiled and knew what that expression she could not define meant. He leaned his head down and kissed her. It was short but sweet and full of the feelings that words could not have expressed. No words needed to be said; just looking at each other could the express what they were feeling at that moment. They both smiled. 


	26. It's A Bet

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Twenty Six

__

"I need to know. The prophecies say it twill be true but I doubt it so. How shall I know for sure?" He sat before his prized thirteen. A man stood up. He stood erect and proud full of confidence. 

"The Seer will know, master, we must find the Seer," said the man. He whom they call Lord Voldemort rose. 

"Precisely, we must find the Seer. And how shall we execute this task?" he asked. The other man bowed. "Yes, Requillo?"

"We must get someone from Hogwarts to assist us, someone close to the boy," he replied. Voldemort nodded.

"Indeed. Very well thought out." The Dark Lord closed his eyes with a small smile playing on his lips. "Leave me," he said softly. The thirteen Death Eaters rose at once and in order walked out of the room. "I'll get you, James Potter, I'll do whatever it takes."

"I guess we should go down for breakfast," he told her. She looked up with a smile and nodded. He took her hand and helped her up. They left the Gryffindor common room to walk down the halls. His arm was casually on her waist and hers on his. Then Andrea and four of her other friends were walking down the hall from the opposite direction.

"James!" she exclaimed with a smile. Her eyes drifted to his arm around Lily's waist and her smile faltered noticeably. "And Lily," she finished dully. The group of giggly girls lost their giggles as they stood to watch James and Lily walk by. 

When the group was out of earshot, Lily laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen them lose their laughter before when around you!" James groaned and rolled his eyes heavenward. 

"It gets rather annoying, I'm glad for the peace and quiet. When so many girls are after you, there's only one time there's a silence, when you're asleep," he told her. Lily punched his shoulder with another laugh. 

"Well aren't you Mr. Modest!" 

He put up his hands in defense. "I'm just telling it like it is!" It was now her turn to roll her eyes. He put his arm around her waist again and held her close. In turn, she leaned her head against his chest. Then they saw two people coming down the hall.

He shivered. "You made me into a living Popsicle. Thank you ever so much, Hallie dearest," Sirius said giving Hallie a sweet but mocking smile. She reflected the one he gave her.

"And you're ever so welcome." She swung an arm over his shoulder. "Now, I'd like to know you're behind me 100%."

He put his arm around her shoulders as well and sighed but grinned at her. "Of course I am. I must admit, you're a very cunning young lady," he said in a dignified voice.

She smacked the back of his head and laughed. "Don't make fun of me."

There was a short pause. "So how about Friday night? Is Friday night okay with you?" 

She looked up at him with a scheming smile. "Wonderful. It's perfect." 

James shared a meaningful look with Lily and waved Sirius and Hallie over. Sirius shared a meaningful look with Hallie and waved back at his friend. "Er – hi, guys," he said with a smile. He seemed to be trying to hold back his laughter, which made Hallie, burst into giggles. She clasped a hand over her mouth and waved. Then she rushed away in a seed walk.

"Er – is she – is she…?" asked James. 

Sirius grinned charmingly. "Of course she's not. She's a maniac witch, remember?" 

At this, Lily punched his shoulder with a smirk. "But someone seems to like her," she said softly. 

He blushed a bit and rolled his eyes. "I don't. Now, how are you two?" he asked. It was Lily's turn to blush and James, with a smile, averted his eyes. 

"We have to go now, Sirius, you understand don't you?" asked James still looking away. 

With a nod, the boy grinned and puckered up his lips. "Of course I do!" Then he ducked Lily's slap and ran off cackling with laughter and making kissing noises. Lily rolled her eyes and looked up at James. 

"I sincerely am concerned about that boy's sanity," she muttered putting a strand of hair behind her ear. James laughed and put his arm around her.

The rest of the day pretty much was like a regular day and the boys sat around in the common room late that night after everyone had gone up to sleep. Remus sat half asleep on the couch. "That was great! It was the best!" yelled Peter with a broad smile.

Sirius elbowed him and said, "Tone it down a bit, Wormtail." Peter gave him a look.

"Wormtail?" he asked. "Care to explain?" The boy folded his arms across his chest with an eyebrow raised. 

"Umm…no, not really," was the reply. James grinned and rolled his eyes averting his gaze towards Remus who was stretched out on the couch, fast asleep. Sirius' and Peter's bickers were slowly increasing in loudness. He grabbed a pillow from behind him on the armchair before the fire and hit them both upon their heads with it. "Ow!"

"Be quiet, Remus is sleeping," James told them both. The other boys looked to Remus and Sirius' face broke out into a mischievous smile. The boy sucked in a deep breath and opened his mouth ready to yell but Peter hit him in the stomach with his wand. 

"Didn't you heard? Remus is sleeping!" he exclaimed. Sirius' exhale became laughter which he put a hand over his mouth to muffle his chuckles. James sighed and used a spell to levitate them back to their dormitory as to leave Remus in peace. 

Remus opened his eyes as soon as he saw that the others had left. Quiet as a mouse, he went up the steps and to the girls' dormitory where he found Lydia waiting for him. He took her hand and they went down the steps. She put her head against his shoulder. "Aren't you tired?" she asked softly. 

With a grin he said, "No, not really, you're forgetting those three hours of sleep I got during double classes of History of Magic." Lydia laughed and hugged him.

"You're too cute for your own good."

"I know." 

Remus walked from her dormitory back to his with a silly smile upon his face and almost walked straight into someone sitting at the top of the steps leading up to the boy's dormitory. "Hi, Remus," said James looking up at him from his perch on the step. 

The foolish grin faded away from the boy's face. "Er – hi, James. What're you doing up this early?" he asked. 

James with a small smile on his face replied, "You took the words right from my mouth." Remus looked up at the ceiling. "Where did you go?"

"To the French restaurant in Hogsmead."

"Have fun?"

Remus looked at him with another grin. "You could say that." Rolling his eyes, James stood and pushed the other boy into the room before him. 

"Get in there, you." 

Lily sat at the breakfast table with her friends. "The Winter dance is coming up!" squealed Andrea, coming up to them. Gwen looked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Whoopee."

This received a glare from the other girl. "So, who do you guys want to go with," she asked taking a seat next to Lydia. The girl gave her a look. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're already hooked. I guess that takes Remus off the bachelor list. Too bad too." Andrea shot a look at the boy down the table and grinned playfully at Lydia who had a raised eyebrow. "You know I'm just kidding you!" She then turned to Lily. "How about you, Miss Popular? How many guys have asked you already?" 

Lily blushed. "Be quiet, Andrea, it was just announced this morning." 

Hallie smiled. "She's going with James."

The bright smile Andrea wore faded a bit. "Oh really?"

"He hasn't asked me yet, Hallie," said Lily in a low voice. 

The girl laughed. "Yet? Did I hear you say _yet_?" Another laugh came from the coal black headed girl. "You know you like him."

"As a friend! I like him as a _friend_!" was the reply. 

Andrea and Hallie shared a meaningful look. "She likes him." 

"So what about you, Hallie, who're you going with?" Andrea asked her. It was Lily's turn to smile. Gwen grinned evilly. 

"Oh I know who you should go with," the girl said. Lydia looked at her expectantly. "Sirius!" Hallie choked with indignation. 

"Well, if you would say that _and_ call yourself my friend –" 

"She's just kidding," said Lydia, but there was a gleam in her eyes and she and Gwen shared a look. 

Andrea, after a while, left and went further down the table for gossip.

"Molly," was Arthur's simple reply. James grinned. 

Sirius said, "Of course, he and Molly are _destined_." Arthur swung a smack at him playfully and with a laugh, the boy ducked. 

The older boy looked at James. "How about you? Are you going with Lily?" he asked with a small smile. James blushed and looked down the table where she was talking with her friends. 

"Er – no," he replied. 

Remus looked at him in shock and Peter bit down on his lip to suppress a chuckle. "But I thought that you --" James silenced him with a look. "Oh – um – right. How about you, Sirius? Who're you going to ask?" 

Now Peter laughed. "I don't think it's a matter of Sirius asking anyone because it's the matter of if they'll go with him or not," he said. Sirius glared at him with mock hurt. The boy lunged at the smaller one who laughed and backed off. Arthur laughed with them and stood up when Molly came over. 

"I'll see you guys later, all right?" he said and went away with Molly. 

"Are you saying I can't get a date?" Sirius asked Peter with a glare. The boy rolled his eyes.

"I was kidding, you're like, Mr. Popular." Remus held up a hand.

"Wait one second," he said with a glance at James who nodded and grinned. "I don't think you can get a date for the Winter Dance." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"Name the girl and I'll get her to go with me." 

Remus laughed. "Well aren't you Mr. Modest?"

"In one condition," Sirius continued.

James said, "Name it."

"I want a new supply of fifty filibuster fireworks and fifty dung bombs," the boy said with a wide smile. Peter rolled his eyes.

"You're such a kid," said he.

James agreed and Remus said, "It's a deal."

Sirius looked around. "So now all I have to do is get a girl to go with me to the dance."

James shook his head and beamed. "Not just any girl, my friend, but _the_ girl. And we're choosing her." Sirius looked overly confident. 

"Go right ahead." 

Peter and Remus and James huddled and in one second separated with broad and mischievous grins upon their faces. "You have to get Hallie Forester to go with you." 

Sirius' grin fell from his face almost immediately. "Hallie – Hallie Forester? Black headed, major attitude, prank pulling, Sirius hating Hallie Forester?" he asked with a squeak in his voice at the end. 

The other boys laughed and James said, "The one and only." 

"Goodie." He paused for a few moments. "Wait, you guys never said what you want in return if I don't get her to go with me." 

Peter chuckled. "_If_? My, my, Sirius, you're still confident about this?" Sirius looked down the table at the girl who was laughing with Lily, Lydia, and Gwen. 

"I never said that."

"We don't want anything much, Sirius, but if you lose, we get to dress you up as a girl, dress and all, and make you go a day like that around school," said Remus who was beaming. 

"_WHAT_?!" he yelled. Almost everyone in the room became silent. He looked around and smiled sheepishly. "I just found out James is going to ask Lily to the Winter Dance is all," he said into the silence. James blushed a deep crimson and shot a glare at the boy. The room erupted into excited talk once again. Sirius laughed. "Just kidding!" And then the talk softened a bit for their piece of gossip was ruined. He leaned in to the others. "That's not fair," he whispered fiercely. 

"Oh, but it is," said James looking at the boy evilly. "You made the deal, and we cast the Wizard's Dealing Charm on you already. The bet is on." 

With another look down the table, Sirius muffled a groan and put his head in his hands in defeat. "Goodbye dignity and hello pretty dress…"

(Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted and so long to write and I'm so sorry it's so short but I'm gonna get on with the next chapter right now. Thank you to **Fred lover 4-evr, Harry's Hunny, and The Crest of Dreams**! I loved reading your reviews! Here's the next chapter and I'm so sorry for the wait again!)


	27. Rick and Janice

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Twenty Seven

Remus walked down the hall with James. "You should just ask her, how hard can it be?" he asked.

James sighed. "Someone's probably already asked her."

"And you know this how?" 

"Just look at her, don't say you can't figure out why half the male population here at Hogwarts wants to ask her," said James with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well, so what, she only likes one guy, it's obvious and if you haven't seen it, then you're blind as a bat." 

__

"The plan is well thought out, Master," said Requillo. Voldemort turned his piercing gaze upon the man who didn't flinch like the rest always did. This often troubled him for the idea of someone not effected by his stare meant that the man wasn't afraid or fearful of him. 

"Thank you, Requillo. Now all we must do is wait 'till the time is right." Voldemort looked to the sky. "They know not was is to come, and when they do, it will not be a pleasant sight." 

Requillo looked at his master. The man's pitch-black hair gave his blanched white skin a hauntingly lifeless look. His eyes, which bore deep into one's never, sent a feeling of fright through him. It was strange really, but it didn't. Voldemort never had power over him, though he always pretended that he did. His rebellious side, however, and now it was slowly coming out. A feeling of loneliness that he had never felt before was starting to rise in him and he couldn't decipher its strange meaning. 

"I said, Requillo, what is on your mind?" repeated Voldemort in aggravation. 

The man looked up and ran a hand through his white blonde hair. "'Tis nothing of importance, master," he replied. "Please excuse me." And then he walked away and back into the castle. He had to get rid of this feeling, and any other feelings he may have. Feelings showed weakness, feelings made one give in when they mustn't

First he must find the cause of this feeling of loneliness. What was it? His family. But no, he doesn't have one. They were gone and were no more. Hadn't Voldemort taken care of them already? His family was extinct and was never coming back, and he didn't need them. He had all he could ever want. But then why does he feel so empty?

She walked down the hall and heard someone call out her name. Hallie turned around to see Sirius running towards her. "Wait up!" Grinning, she turned back around and kept walking. And then he was next to her. Breathing hard, he said, "I guess you didn't hear me." 

She shook her head. "Nah, I heard you perfectly, I just decided to take no heed to it," she said with a sweet smile to him. His insides turned and he swallowed.

"Right – er – will you go to the Winter Dance with me?" he muttered softly. She looked at him in wonder. 

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you," she told him. 

He stopped and took her hand to make her stop too. She looked down at their intertwined hands and felt a feeling of warmth run through her. "Will you go to the Winter Dance with me?" he repeated again. Hallie looked up at him.

__

There's a catch somewhere here…yup, I see that look of corruption in his eyes. "No." And then she walked on.

Sirius watched after her and sighed. "You're going to me, Hallie, whether you know it or not," he said with a small smile on his lips. 

She scribbled on her notebook and sighed as she found that a new one would soon be needed for the periwinkle one she held was running out of pages. Hallie put down her quill. She picked up the guitar from her bedside and strummed the strings.

__

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all."

She smiled at how the song sounded so far.

__

"All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all"

Courtesy to Allison Krauss

For "When You Say Nothing At All"

Sighing again, she put down the guitar. Slowly she got up and put the curses and spells back on the book again and hid it under her bed. She then walked out of the room and ran into James. "Oh, hi!" she said.

He grinned. "Penny for your thoughts?" 

She shook her head. "They're worth so much more than that." 

He looked at her for a moment, then said, "Did Sirius ask you to the Winter Dance?"

With mild surprise, she said, "Yeah, why?" 

James grinned and shook his head. "Nothing." He paused. "What did you say?"

He was responded by a look. "What do you think I said?" 

With a semi-triumphant look he said, "No?" 

She laughed. "He wasn't being serious was he?"

James looked at her searchingly for a moment. "Maybe he was." She smiled and shook her head.

"So when are you asking Lily?" she asked.

He blushed. "Who said I was going to ask anyone?" 

Hallie smiled. "James, if I tell you something, do you swear not to repeat it again? And if perchance you _do_ repeat it, don't say it was me. Do you swear?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Lily told me she likes you. We were talking and she wants you to ask her to the Winter Dance." She bit down on her lip and looked guilty. "You promised." He nodded again and tried to suppress the smile creeping onto his face. She smiled softly. "Ok, now tell me you're going to ask her so that my telling you she likes you has a good outcome." 

James grinned. "Of course I'm going to ask her! Don't tell anyone though, okay?" Hallie agreed. 

"You're really going to do it?" she asked as she clasped her hands together.

He laughed. "Yeah."

"Good! Hey, Lily! Get over here!" she called down the hall. James, in a panic, looked at the girl coming over. He turned on his heels and ran off. Hallie laughed so hard she had to bend over and grab a stitch at her side. 

"What is it, Hal?" asked Lily when she came over. 

"N-Nothing at all," was the reply. 

That night, Hallie and Sirius met in the common room. He smiled when he saw her and they left the school through a secret entrance. "How'd you know about this exit?" asked Hallie on their way out. 

He turned to her with an evil smile. "It's a secret." 

She laughed then rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." They took their seats in the Three Broomsticks and each got a butter beer. It tasted delicious as for it contrasted with the bitter cold outside. 

"So, will you go with me to the Winter Dance?" he asked her trying to look sincere, but he knew he didn't. 

She looked at him squarely. "Why are you asking me this?" she asked softly. He wanted to look away but found he couldn't. A smile spread across her lips. "Well?"

"I-I…" _Should I give away the bet? What do I say?_ "Er – I…" he stammered. 

"Was it James and the gang? Or was it Lily and the other girls? Come on, Sirius, it's just you and me here," she told him. She looked down and took a sip of her butter beer. 

He looked away for a moment and then back to her. She brushed away a strand of charcoal black hair from her face. Hallie looked up at him and he leaned back in his chair. "Sorry, I can't tell you."

"Oh, well, that makes me want to go with you all the more," she said sarcastically.

"Really?" he asked in incredulity. 

With a laugh she said, "No, you nitwit. What makes you think I'll go with you if, number one, you don't like me, and number two, you have a reason you're keeping from me of why you want to take me to the dance?" 

"I do like you," he said with an irresistible smile. Hallie's stomach did a turn but she just made a sweet smile back. 

"As do I you, but I'm not going to the dance with you." He pouted playfully and she laughed. "Anyways, I told James Lily wanted him to ask her to the dance."

He leaned in with interest. "And…?"

"He said he'd ask her, you just had to see his face! And so I called Lily over and he turned and bolted away," she said with a laugh. Sirius joined in. 

"I wish I could have been there to see it!" They laughed for a while. "Well, it's going great so far. They obviously like each other so when we finally get James to ask Lily to the Winter Dance, they'll get used to each other."

Hallie nodded. "They're just so shy when they're with one another. When they get together, it'll be better then." 

"This was a very good plan, Hal," said Sirius, taking another sip of his butter beer.

She smiled. "I know." He swatted at her playfully.

"Well how lady like of you, and how very humble!" he said.

She swatted back at him. "Thank you."

"Aw, Janice, isn't it sweet how the young 'uns are together?" drawled a voice nearby. Hallie looked behind Sirius to the old couple who was looking at them. 

"Yes, dear Albert, it's awfully adorable!" exclaimed the elderly woman. Sirius turned around and shot them a charming smile. 

"Well, hello, sir, madam," he said politely.

"And so civil as well!" said Janice with a smile. She patted his cheek. "Such a handsome young man." He stood and offered her his seat and pulled up another for the man and himself. 

"Thank you, young man. My name is Rick and this is my wife Janice," he introduced. 

"Nice to meet you," said Sirius as he shook their hands. The two older people turned to Hallie. 

"And who might this pretty young lady be?" asked Janice.

Hallie smiled at them sweetly. "I'm Hallie, Hallie Forester." They shook hands. "Where are you all from?"

"We're from her actually," said Janice.

Rick nodded. "And we just came back from a tour all over Europe." Hallie's eyes lit up.

"Oh! That's wonderful! I've always wanted to go there!" she said with a beaming smile. Sirius grinned.

"Oh, yes, dear, it's marvelous. It's the most beautiful place in the world. I loved Greece especially. It's humorous of what the early muggles thought of creation," said Janice. 

Rick nodded. "The statues and such are quiet a wonder though, it's extraordinary." 

"What would you young kids be doing here at this hour?" asked Janice suddenly. A line of worry suddenly crossed in her eyes. 

Sirius looked at Hallie and under Janice's and Rick's stares, he blushed slightly. "Just…er – having a night out is all," he said with a small smile. Rick smiled in understanding but Janice frowned slightly. "We were discussing an important problem you see," he continued sharing a glance with Hallie. 

She nodded. "Our friends…well, they're obviously meant for each other." 

At this, Janice clasped her hands together with a bright smile. "A lovers quarrel dears?" she wondered. Sirius muffled a laugh and Hallie narrowed hers down to a smile.

"Er – something like that, ma'am. They both like each other very much, but they refuse to do a thing about it. So…Sirius and I are trying to get them together."

Rick looked at them both with a childish grin. "Doing a bit of match making, eh?" 

Sirius laughed. "Yes, sir. Any advice?"

"Well…who are these dear children?" asked Janice, gazing at them inquiringly. 

"Their names are Lily and James," said Hallie.

Rick and Janice shared a look and then smiled at the two kids. "They sound good together." 

Janice nodded. "I'm truly very sorry dears, but I'm awfully fatigued." She and Rick stood. "Would you mind it terribly if we left now?" she asked. 

Hallie and Sirius stood and he said, "Of course not, Hallie and I should probably leave as well." They said their farewells.

"Oh, and Sirius," said Rick, "don't be shy about talking to any girl," he finished with a wink. Sirius looked at Hallie and they both held their breaths until the elderly couple was out the door before bursting into rounds of laughter. 

(Author's Note: Thank you to **Myanda and Foxy77 **for your reviews!)

__

  



	28. Memories from Fate

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Twenty Eight

__

Voldemort welcomed them back. "Did you find out what I wished you to?" he demanded. Janice and Rick bowed.

"Yes, master," they murmured. 

"Good, now call in Requillo," he commanded. 

"Yes, master," they repeated. It annoyed him greatly that they wished not try and defy him. His servants seemed to take delight only in what he wished them to, and seemed to speak not unless ordered to. None of them defied an order or showed any courage at a time when not told to do so. 

None except Requillo. 

This simple reason was why Requillo was second in command after him. The man showed defiance and an intelligent mind. He was a very powerful wizard as well and showed such potential that Voldemort took great notice of him. 

At this time, Requillo stepped in. "You summoned me, master?" he said softly. 

A small smile without mirth arrived upon the Dark Lord's face. "Indeed, Requillo. We have found out what needed to be found and the plan will come into action soon enough." Voldemort looked up to find the man staring off into the distance. 

The great towers of the Slytherin Castle loomed frighteningly into the mystic and shadowed clouds up above. A swift and chilling breeze rushed by with a shriek of a howl. There was a slight rustle from below where the trees swayed to and fro. Voldemort followed Requillo's gaze to where he stared. It was to the horizon where a single tower could be seen. It rose high above most and shined in the rays of the glimmering sun that was just beginning to rise. In the other man's gaze was a look of longing and a wish formed in his mind.

Requillo closed his eyes for a moment and brushed away a strand of his white blond hair. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled with something inside that seemed surreal. This feeling wasn't one not known to him, but the last time he had felt it was so long ago. It was part of a memory he once had but was washed away leaving an unbearable emptiness in its wake. 

A voice called him back into reality. "Requillo?" said the soft voice again. He turned to look at the man he called master and then back at the distance. 

"Yes, master?" he replied, somewhat mockingly. Voldemort grinned with something like humor. This was the Requillo he knew so well, the one who challenged him in the most obscure ways. Though very powerful and now showed the same views as the Dark Lord himself showed, the man never used to feel the way he felt now. His ways were of complete white and not even close to gray. But now…now, Voldemort didn't know what they were now. Though Requillo was always at his side, no one ever knew the thoughts that ran through his mind.

Voldemort had stripped him of the memory of his past life in order for the man to come on his side, and changed him so that he became as black as he. Yet it was still hard to tell weather the change was complete and or lasting. 

"I was saying, that you do not seem much like yourself. You haven't been all together lately, what is on your mind?"

Once again, Requillo replied with, "Nothing, master, 'tis nothing of importance." But there was _something on his mind, and it _was_ of importance. Things were slowly seeping back into his mind. Ever so slowly though they were, the memories of his forgotten past were slipping back to him, and as they did, a feeling of having to find out more overcame him._

"So what're you going to do now?" James asked. 

Sirius looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

"Well…what're you going to do to make Hallie go with you to the Winter Dance?" the boy repeated.

Sirius looked ahead for a while. "Hi, Sirius! Hi James!" said a girl passing by. James waved but Sirius seemed lost in thought. 

"I have something in mind, but you'll just have to wait and see," he said, fingering his wand. 

James noticed and raised a brow. "You're not planning on bewitching her with the Imperious Curse or anything are you?" he wondered.

Sirius laughed. "Not with a curse I'm not, but with something else that I have in mind."

Sirius couldn't hold back a grin. When she saw what he was going to do…he could just see her reaction. He almost burst out laughing just then as he saw himself doing what he would soon do. He couldn't wait. The boy stepped into the classroom and spotted Hallie sitting with Lily, Gwen, and Lydia. 

With a smile, he walked up to them. "Hey, Hallie, will you go to the Winter Dance with me?" he asked with an alluring smile. 

She grinned back. "No." 

He shrugged and, with a smile he chanted a spell that made music start to play. With incredulity did her eyebrows shoot up and her eyes reflect the look of confusion that many of the other students in the classroom had. 

__

"I guess you wonder where I've been

I searched to find a love within

I came back to let you know

Got a thing for you and I can't let go

My friends wonder what is wrong with me

Well I'm in a daze from your love, you see

I came back to let you know

Got a thing for you and I can't let go." 

James was laughing his head off and holding onto Lily so he wouldn't fall to the ground. The rest of the class was in much the same mode. Sirius gave her an extra special smile and took Hallie's hand. She smiled and rolled her eyes. He placed his other hand on her waist and she placed her free one on his shoulder.

__

"Some people go around the world for love

But they may never find what they dream of

What you won't do, do for love

You've tried everything but you don't give up

In my world only you make me do

For love what I would not do.

My friends wonder what is wrong with me

Well I'm in a daze from your love, you see

I came back to let you know

Got a thing for you and I can't let go."

Sirius was leading the dance and it turned out he was a very good dancer. All throughout the serenade, a silly yet adorable smile was upon his face.

__

"But then I only want the best it's true

They can't believe the things I do for you

What you won't do, do for love

You've tried everything but you don't give up

In my world, only you make me do

For love what I would not do

Make me do for love what I would not do."

Courtesy to Bobby Caldwell

For "What You Won't Do For Love"

And then the music faded away and Sirius ended the dance with a dip. There was an eruption of applause. "So, Hallie, will you go to the Winter Dance with me?" Sirius asked softly with a charming smile playing his lips. 

She broke into laughter and he stood straight again, letting her stand on her own two feet. "Sirius, how did you know to do that?" she asked when her laughs died off. 

He grinned. "I know you better than anyone else," he replied. She smiled and jumped up to give him a big hug.

"Of course I'll go with you!" She paused and pulled away. "I never knew you could sing so well!"

He shrugged and tried to swallow the silly smile on his face, but found he couldn't wipe it off. "I've been practicing." She hugged him again. 

Professor McGonagall stood at the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. "Well, if we're finished here…"

Sirius looked behind Hallie and Hallie turned around to see the teacher there. Sirius blushed slightly and let go of the girl he held. "Er – hello, Professor."

She raised a brow but smiled. "Wonderful performance, Mr. Black," she said. 

He grinned and went to take his seat. Most of the class was still in giggles and laughter. James looked at Sirius. "I guess you won the bet then," he said quietly.

The boy blinked at him in puzzlement. "Bet?" There was a short pause. "Oh! Oh yeah, right, I guess I did." James noticed a shadow of guilt pass upon the boy's face.

Peter turned to Remus. "He won then?"

Remus grinned. "Yup, he won big time."

Sirius sat with James in the common room. "Just ask her, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," said Sirius.

James gave him a look. "That's because yours shouldn't have been hard. It was a bet remember?" That look of guilt passed on the other boy's face again.

Sirius said, "Yeah…well…" He shrugged. "I'm getting tired, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" James nodded and he sighed. "Just ask her, James. It'll be fine." Then he went up the steps to the boys' dormitory. 

James sat staring at the fire late that night when someone came down. He knew who it was and his stomach did a flip inside him. 

__

Well, if he's not going to ask me, maybe I should ask him instead…she thought. With a nod of determination, she stepped forward. "Er – James? Can I talk to you?" she asked softly. James turned around in his seat and blushed when he saw her. 

"Um – yeah, sure." She sat on the couch next to the armchair. "What's on your mind?"

"Well…er – see…I-I just- I thought that…well…" she stammered. James looked at her expectantly and she gulped. "Wasn't it funny? You know, Sirius singing and that whole thing?" she said finally. 

James' heart sank. "What? Oh, yeah," he said, forcing a laugh. Lily looked away. "So…um…the – the Winter Dance is coming up," he said after a short silence. Lily nodded. "And – er …I heard they're going to have Hallie perform…" he finished off lamely. He sighed with irritation, why couldn't he just ask her? "Lily, will you go to the dance with me?" he said quickly. He held his breath.

Lily's eyes brightened. "I'd love to!" 

"I – I thought you wouldn't, it was stupid of me to think…" he trailed off and looked at her. "You-you…you -"

"Yes! I will!" she repeated. 

He smiled handsomely and walked over to take a seat on the couch next to her. She kissed his cheek and he kissed her nose and gave her a huge hug. James smiled. Everything felt right now; it seemed as if this was the way it all was supposed to be.

__

That feeling, that feeling that was so horrible overcame him once again. But didn't he have all he needed? Didn't he have everything he wanted? With a sigh, he climbed out the window and took a seat on the roof. He pulled his winter robes close to him to block out the air. What more was there in one's life? 

Flashback:

He kissed her cheek and smiled. She beamed back at him and put her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're home," she said softly. His world was perfect, everything was the way he wanted it to be. 

"Me too. How was your day?" he asked, leaning his head upon hers. He ran his fingers through her charcoal black hair and kissed her forehead. 

Ever so slowly did she pull away and smile wondrously up at him. "Phenomenal," was her reply. She took his hand in hers and led him to the nursery. Together, they looked over the walls of the crib at their daughter who was giggling at the hanging ornamental overhead. "She slept most of the day," she whispered fondly as she turned to gaze at him. "I think she missed you and wished to pass the time." 

He kissed her cheek and bent down to pick up his baby. She giggled and waved her arms around. He gave the child a peck on her head where black fuzz was starting to grow. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." Cassandra gazed at him somewhat dreamily and put her head upon his shoulder. This was the man she had always dreamed of, her knight in shining armor. He was but twenty-one years of age then, and very handsome was he. 

"I love you," she said in an almost inaudible voice. He smiled in content.

"I love you too."

End of Flashback. 

Unexpectedly, a crystal clear tear dripped down his cheek. Where had that come from? And that woman, who was she? When he saw her in that memory, a feeling swept through him. A daughter…they had a daughter…

He made a sound of aggravation. All these memories…all these reminisces…I can't deal with them! He thought fiercely. What was he to do? What did it all mean? He placed his head in his hands and let the tears fall. Lines that over the years came upon his handsome face shown and his worries were portrayed in them. But what was he crying for? Requillo was crying for something that he thought he no longer had, but how wrong he was, he still had what he loved most.

"Dear Requillo, I send these remembrances for your own sake, you're missing out on something you should not have been deprived of. Soon, so soon will you know what do to, and I will be there to help you, forever shall I be by your side. Find her you shall, do not lose faith. Do not lose faith…" said Fate. She looked down tenderly at the poor man, crying for what he knew not. But there was, weeping for a loss he shouldn't have been denied. "My story is still in the making, and your life is still long, may my plans and your dreams intertwine to make your hopes become reality."

James awoke and looked around. His heart was pounding. Another dream, it was another premonition he had. He had thought that part of him was gone, but he was wrong, so very wrong. One cannot push away a destiny. One cannot push away a part of them so important, that if it were taken, that person would die. 

He gazed up at the ceiling, deep in thought. The name, what was the name of that man? Oh yes, it was Requillo. His eyes, his features, they were so familiar, but how? James knew not why the man looked so familiar, yet he did. 

He pushed all thoughts of the dream aside. Lily, yes, this was a subject he liked to think about. She said she would go to the Winter Dance with him. He couldn't wait. 

With a smile upon his face, James fell asleep.

Sirius heard James awaken, and then slowly fall back asleep, but he remained awake. This feeling of guilt that occupied him made the boy consider calling of going to the dance with Hallie. It seemed wrong that he asked her out only because of a bet. Being reminded of it by his best friends all the time was also something that brought him down.

But what was he supposed to do? Would he have asked her to the Winter Dance even if there were no bet to usher him along? He didn't know. Did he like her? Sirius almost laughed out loud. 

__

Yeah, I think I do like her…he thought, but pushed the thought aside. Maybe it was just a small crush of no importance. He was full of confusion and the puzzle seemed to be in a jumbled mess. And the thought of his little performance during Transfiguration brought a smile to his face as he remembered the look upon Hallie's face. 

He supposed that he kind of cheated by serenading her. He knew that would bring down the wall of protection she had. He knew that even if it were even Severus Snape who serenaded her, she would have given in…no, maybe not Snape, but someone like that. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

Maybe he should call the whole thing off. Would she mind it terribly? He knew she didn't hate him, not really, she probably liked him somewhat deep down inside…but could never tell with her. It was that blank expression of not giving anything away that she always wore to conceal any feelings she might have. He couldn't seem to get past it and it irritated him thoroughly because he could always read what girls thought or what they were feeling. It was a gift of his, or something like that, he could tell with guys to, his friends were examples. 

__

But what was he to do? Should he, or shouldn't he go with her? 

He heard from James that someone had told him that she was going to perform an opening song. Sirius smiled at the thought. She would finally get her chance to do what she loved…but then he thought of this in another perspective. Did she really love to sing and write songs? Or did she hold onto that part of herself because of the loss of her mother? He didn't know. He had thought he knew all about her, but just now he was finding he didn't. Sirius shook his head.

It was going to be a long night.

Lydia sat up and stretched. Slowly, she dressed and went down the steps. Everyone else was still asleep but she found she couldn't fall into a peaceful slumber anymore. "Hey, Lydia," said the sweet voice she longed to hear. With a smile, she quickened her pace and took a seat next to him. He hugged her tightly. "Will you go to the Winter Dance with me?" She pretended to think about this for a few moments. He smiled and kissed her. "Good."

With a laugh she said, "And who ever said I said yes?" Slyly she added, "Someone already asked me." Remus laughed and she pouted playfully. "I'm telling the truth."

He looked at her seriously. "Who asked you?"

At his protective expression, she looked at the fire. "Er – well…"

"Come on, Lydia, who asked you?" he repeated. He was looking at her out of the hazel/blue eyes she loved so much. 

She couldn't resist telling him. "Anthony Roberts." 

"Anthony Roberts? The Hufflepuff?" he asked incredulously. "But we're friends! Why would he ask you when he knew that you and I go out?" His voice had risen somewhat and she cringed ever so slightly. 

"I don't know, but I said no, so it doesn't matter anymore," she told him in consolation. She hugged him tightly. He always got overemotional when anything had to do with her. He was protective but was always sweet. "I wouldn't go with anyone but you."

He looked at her tenderly. "Thanks." He kissed her softly. Remus felt her sigh and lean against him. They pulled away and he smiled and kissed her cheeks. "Love you," he whispered.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too." 

It was only then that they noticed the person walking in. "Don't mind me, I'm just passing by," grumbled Sirius. 

Remus laughed as the other boy exited. "He's still asleep," he told Lydia. 

She grinned. "I could tell."

"Well hello, Mr. Black, you're up early today," said Professor McGonagall. "Hoping to start on work early?" she asked with a bit of humor. Sirius stopped and looked up. He drowsily rubbed his eyes.

"What?" he questioned in a tired tone. She looked at him in concern.

"Are you all right? Are you not feeling well today?" 

Sirius said, "Nah, I'm fine." And then he walked on. The professor watched after him and shrugged. With a sigh, she continued on her way. 

He was feeling crummy, terrible; horrible…he was feeling absolutely horrid. He needed something to cheer him up. Oh! He knew what he could do. Slowly he walked to the statue with the one-eyed witch and said the password. He then crept in and greeted Harold, the keeper of Honeydukes. 

"Well you're up early today, Sirius," said the elder man with a smile. "Preparing another prank I presume?" 

Sirius grinned. "Nope, I just need something to make me feel better." He reached into his pocket and produced some coins. "Can I have some chocolate frogs and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans please?" 

Harold pushed the coins away. "This one's on me." 

"Just take it, Harold," insisted Sirius. 

Harold laughed and shook his head. "I'm rich 'cause of you and you're little friends already with how much stuff you guys buy from me. Just think of this as my Christmas present to you," he said. 

Shrugging, Sirius smiled and took the bags of candy. "Thanks a lot, Harold, I owe you one." 

But Harold shook his head and waved his hand. "Forget about it. Now get your scrawny behind outta my store."

Laughing, Sirius obliged and popped a chocolate frog in his mouth after taking off the wrapper and card. "Another Dumbledore? I think I've seen too much of him already!" he exclaimed and pocketed it. 

Something caught his eye and he looked out the window nearest him. It was some sort of black shadow that had passed by so he looked out. When he saw nothing in sight, he went on walking down the hallway.

Janice and Rick looked at each other. "Did he see us?" asked Rick. 

Janice shrugged. "I don't think so." The two weren't and elderly couple anymore, they were really in their mid thirties or forties. 

"Good, now keep an eye out, if we mess this one up, the master will have our hides," said Rick gruffly. 

Janice sent a glare his way. "Don't talk to me about messing up, it was you who almost blew our cover! That boy Sirius almost saw us passing by!" she exclaimed. He scowled.

"That's because you move slow!" Both their arms burned with a flame. 

"Stop it, both of you and continue on your mission. Keep watch and then report back to me, understood?" 

Janice and Rick looked at one another fearfully. "Yes, master," the said in unison. The occupance of their master left them and they sighed.

"Come on," Rick said, "We had better get a move on and get back soon." They put invisibility charms upon themselves and unlocked the window quietly. 

Two Death Eaters were now in Hogwarts.

(Author's Note: Aren't these chapters coming out quicker? Yay! This is three out this weekend 'cause I can't do them during school days. So sorry! Thank you to **Foxy77** for your review!)


	29. Heartbreaker

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Twenty Nine

"I heard you're going to perform for the Winter Dance," Sirius said as he walked with her to the Grand Hall. 

Hallie turned to him with a small smile. "They should have asked you." He grinned and felt his cheeks burn slightly. "My, my, are you blushing, Sirius Black?" she asked with a laugh. This made him turn red all the more. 

"Maybe. So is it true then? You're going to perform?" he inquired.

She shrugged chastely. "Yeah, but I don't know if I'll do it." 

He raised a brow. "You don't like singing and all that? But you do it all the time!" he exclaimed.

The girl laughed. "I do love it, I like making songs and singing them…I love music. It's kind of a part of me, you know?" He looked at her expectantly. "But I don't know…I do it mostly for myself, not for anyone else."

He understood. "It's sort of private, then?" 

"Well, yeah, kind of. It's just that – it's just that I've never performed in front of a crowd before. No, I have, but not an audience, people who are actually there, expecting me to sing for them. Do you understand what I'm saying? Or am I speaking in gibberish?" 

  
"Nah, I understand what you're talking about completely."

She looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're nervous."

She stopped in her tracks. "I am _not_ nervous! I'm _not_!"

"Then what's holding you back?" A small smile was on his face. 

"Nothing."

"Then perform your song. I'll even help you pick one out from your stash."

Hallie looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh my goodness! That's why that song sounded so familiar!"

Sirius laughed, "I was wondering when you would finally figure it out!"

"You – you…but you worked on it! It sounded different…and – and…but it was written a long time ago!" She paused and looked at him in something like awe. "I like the way it sounds now. I never thought I'd say this, but, Sirius, you have talent!" The boy laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know, but let's keep that between just you and me, shall we?" 

She nodded. "But how'd you get the charms off?"

"I looked them up in our Charms book and took the curses and spells of it. You've got nice work in there, Hal, which one are you using for the dance?" 

She paled slightly. "I don't know."

He grinned. "I can help you if you want."

Hallie looked up at him appealingly. "Would you?" He laughed and nodded. She jumped up to give him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I could just kiss you!" They pulled apart and she looked at him. "Er – but I won't." Her cheeks had flushed a soft rose pink. 

"So when's the dance again?" Sirius asked after a short awkward silence.

"February fourteenth, Valentine's Day."

He smiled. "Then you know what song you have to sing, don't you?" 

"Huh?"

"Think about this one, Hallie, you can get it." 

She did as was told and thought of all the songs that she had made up and previous ones. Her eyes lit up which showed Sirius she knew. "It's perfect! But you have to help me fix it up, please?" 

"Of course I will," he said instantly. She smiled and put her hand in his and led him back to the dormitory. "What, now?" Hallie gave him a look. "Oh, I mean, yes ma'am."

Andrea grinned. "I know! I can't wait! It's only one month away!" 

Sarah laughed. "Has anyone asked you yet?" she wondered.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course, but none of them were at all appealing. How about you?" Sarah blushed. "Oh yeah! I remember! Frank Longbottom asked you! What a score, he's very cute!" This made Sarah blush all the more. "What was your reply?"

She gave Andrea a look. "What do you think?"

The girl laughed. "Score for Sarah Wilson!" Sarah was now as red as a tomato. 

"He probably just felt sorry for me," she said softly. 

Andrea put her hands on her hips and raised a brow. "You don't truly believe that do you?" Sarah looked at her. "This is Frank we're talking about, would he ask you out of pity? I don't think so! He's too sweet to do such a thing. Now brighten up, you're going out with a cutie!"

"What if she said yes just out of pity?" asked Frank biting down on his lip. Hallie laughed. 

"Oh stuff it, Frank, this is Sarah we're talking about. Now brighten up, you're going out with a sweetheart!" Frank smiled slightly. 

"She is…isn't she?" Hallie burst into laughter. His eyes widened and he threw a pillow at her. "Stop it, you're so mean!" 

She gave him a big hug. "It's okay, Frankie, I know you like her, you both look so cute together!" He blushed but couldn't fight down the silly smile upon his face. Hallie grinned and pulled him down the hall, back to the common room. "Now come on, I want to go talk to Sarah." He stopped abruptly.

"Er – you want to talk to Sarah?"

"Well, no, but I want to see how you both act with each other, now come on." She hauled him into the room and saw Sarah talking with Andrea. "Hey guys!" Immediately, when Sarah's eyes and Frank's locked, they both blushed, but smiled. "Andrea, I need to talk to you," said Hallie. Andrea looked confused. "_Now_."

"But I –"

"_Andrea_…" The other girl stood up with a small pout upon her face and marched up the steps following Hallie. 

"Why did you –"

"To leave Frank and Sarah alone, you nitwit! _Now_ we can go look at them," she said with a smirk. Andrea yipped with glee and raced back down the steps as quietly as she could go. Hallie followed but the other girl suddenly stopped. "Hey! What are you doing?" 

"They aren't there!" exclaimed Andrea.

Hallie sighed and pushed her way through. "They couldn't have just disappeared…" she trailed off when Sarah and Frank were nowhere in sight. "How strange…" There was suddenly a loud **_'Boo!'_** and the two girls shrieked with terror. Frank stood before them with Sarah; both had broad grins on their faces. "That was not funny at all," Hallie told them with a scowl. Andrea glared at the two and nodded in agreement. Hallie picked up a pillow and threw it at Frank. He brushed it aside with a laugh.

"Hallie, dear, you're a weakling." She glared all the more and jumped on top of him. 

"I don't think so." 

Sarah was laughing and pointing at Frank and Hallie when suddenly, a pillow flew her way from Andrea. The girl got knocked over and blinked at Andrea. After a short moment, the pillow fight commenced. 

Sirius stood at the doorway and popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into his mouth. He spat it out almost immediately at the taste of rubber and searched for another disgusting one. When he found a sick green one, he put it in his mouth and at once started jumping up and down at the spice of it. It was hot pepper. When he stepped into the common room, a pillow came his way and he ducked on reflex. The pillow burst and out came a spray of feathers. He laughed. What a scene it was. 

Frank, Sarah, Hallie, and Andrea were involved in a very vicious pillow fight. It was then that he got hit on the stomach with another pillow. All the fighting stopped and Andrea grinned apologetically. "So sorry, Sirius," she said.

He rubbed the aching spot. "You should be. Jeez, Andrea, it's a wonder why you're not a beater on the quidditch team…" They laughed and he glared at them playfully. He caught sight of Hallie and felt his insides turn with a shooting pain of guilt. The boy quickly waved and hurried to the steps to escape those large sapphire blue eyes.

  
"Wait, Sirius, wait for me!" said her voice. He turned around and forced a smile.

"How may I help you?"

She laughed. "Can you help me with the song again?"

"Now?"

She smiled. "If you don't mind, that is." His heart did a turn and he tried to avoid her eyes, but couldn't. Oh well, it was kind of fun to work on her songs with her.

"Sure, let's go." 

Frank and Sarah watched after them. "Are they…?" asked Frank.

Sarah grinned. "If they're not, soon they will be." 

__

The next day, Janice and Rick flew on their brooms back to the Slytherin Castle where their master was now located. They passed Requillo on the way who was looking rather distant. Rick stopped and waved his hand before the man's face. He did not blink. "Requillo, what's the matter with you?" asked Janice. 

"Nothing, I'm just choosing to ignore the both of you. Now continue on your way and leave me be," was the calm reply. 

Janice and Rick looked at one another before doing as was told. Never would they cross the line before Requillo, let alone their master. Both were powerful and were seemingly the darkest wizards ever known in time. But a change was occurring that they knew nothing about. Something was changing inside Requillo. Slowly was he going back to his normal and past self. He did not know why, nor did he know how, but he was becoming his self again. 

Deep inside he knew the change was coming about, but he dared not show it to anyone else. No one must know about his alteration, it was for him only to know. He knew now he must find the key to his past so that all would make sense. Then again, there was a feeling that the key was gone, gone when Voldemort had told him, long ago though it was, that his family was gone and done away with. Requillo presumed this was correct, but something inside him told him to believe, and have faith. 

This empathy was one so strong that he knew not else but believe it, and so he did. It was a new determination now that was full of vigor and he would not give it up. He just had to know, he had to know the truth of his past, he wanted that part of himself back. Without it he felt empty, empty like a crab without its shell. So soon would that part of him be found, but he just didn't know where to look. Little did he know it was close to him, and as time goes by, it would yet slowly get closer. 

__

Serpise glanced down. It was funny real, now that he was no longer in the living world, he go to choose what his environment was like. He sat on a cloud in the midst of the azure blue of the sky, just like it was on earth, though now he was with the clouds instead of looking up at them. It truly was a magnificent sight. 

On his cloud he soared downwards slowly and ever so carefully towards his old home. The home in which he now despised for he had earlier been imprisoned in it. Life seemed as if it was only one day ago he was solid and standing upon the grounds of the earth. 

Then there was a flash of ocean blue light. "Hello, Rowena," he greeted with a smile. She took a seat next to him.

"I love what you've done with your setting, I should try my own some time, it's really beautiful," said she as she surveyed the surroundings.

He grinned. "Yeah," he said looking at her with adoration, "it is." 

And then she observed the Slytherin Castle below. "Oh, my, it looks horrid, what has happened?" she wondered.

"Another man is occupying it at the moment. He calls himself Lord Voldemort." Rowe looked at him for elaboration on the explanation. "He's on the Dark side of magic and brings terror everywhere he goes. At the moment, one with the Inner Eye has predicted his downfall and he is trying to find the Seer to confirm if it is true."

"The Seer? You mean James Potter?" asked Rowena with widening eyes.

Serpise nodded. "Indeed. And the Dark Lord has researched a Seer's capabilities and knows what power is in the boy's hands. A Seer is able to change the future if they are powerful enough with a vigorous spirit and if they have a strong will. James has both and Voldemort has observed him and knows it is so. In saying so, he wants to capture the boy and use him to change the future to his advantage." Rowena gaped at him. "I've been watching with interest. Fate has visited me often and we've conversed some."

"But…but she won't let that-that Lord – er, Voldemort did you say? Yes, Voldemort, do such a thing, will she?" she questioned with fright bright in her eyes.

Salazar shrugged. "I know not, but she told me it is the characters in her story that will choose the path in which the future will proceed." There was another flash of light though this one was crimson/maroon with a tinge of gold. "Hello, brother."

The man smiled. "Hello, Salazar."

"What brings you here on this fine day?" asked Serpise conversationally. Rowe chuckled and Godric took a seat with them.

"Nothing at all really, I just felt I needed to pass by. What have you been doing lately?" inquired Ric.

Serpise looked down at his home. "Just gazing at the present. There is toil in the world and trouble is yet boiling. Our dear young friends are flying straight into the middle of it."

"And your descendant?"

Slytherin shook his head. "Still knows nothing, but the memories and such are gradually slipping back into his mind. I hope he will find the key soon. It is keeping me in excited anticipation." 

Godric looked at Rowena and smiled. "I'm sure it is."

Serpise raised a brow. "And that means…?"

Rowe laughed. "Why does this interest you so, Serpise?" 

The man smiled. His handsome face seemed to become bright as if the sun was just starting to rise in the darkness of night. "I know not why, but it does. These are my descendants; I suppose it intrigues me to watch how they're lives proceed"

Rowena studied his face for a moment. "Serpise, you never did marry though, how could you have descendants without having a child?"

At this, the man blushed making his pale cheeks arise with a rose reddish color. "Er – well…do you remember Breana Bristol?"

Godric roared with laughter. "How could we ever forget her? She was after you like a dog is to a cat! I couldn't stop laughing for weeks!"

Serpise looked sour. "I know, you weren't off my case for a horribly long time."

Rowe smiled softly. "So you found love after all?"

He shook his head. "No, she intoxicated me with mounds of bottles of whiskey I think…I don't remember the events of that night exactly." Rowena's eyes widened. "I know," he said with a rueful grin, "it was terrible. I never even liked her, not one bit. To tell you the truth, I despised her. The face remains that somehow, I awoke not knowing at all who I was but ended up beside her in my room."

Godric nodded in remembrance. "I remember that day! You were a dreadful old miser and would speak with no one and almost blew your top when she smiled at you at breakfast!" He tried to muffle his laughter but couldn't. Serpise rolled his eyes and placed his head in his hands. Rowena elbowed Ric in the ribs. "Er – I mean, it couldn't have been that bad…"

The other man gave him a meaningful look. "It was Coyote Ugly," he said simply.

Godric howled with laughter and Rowena joined with him. Even Salazar couldn't stop his laughs. "Oh yes," said Rowe, "I remember it clearly now, she was the ugliest one of the three hideous sisters."

With a pained expression upon his face, Serpise nodded.

James smiled at Lily and she smiled back. Andrea noticed and sank a bit lower in her chair. Sirius threw a spider at Hallie's hair and she threw it back after doubling its size with an Enlarging Charm. Remus doubled over with laughter and nearly knocked over his cauldron. Lydia gave him a look and kept working but couldn't help laughing when Remus couldn't control himself. Peter grinned around at the classroom. He was content. 

They were in potions and the day was going by slowly. The dance was in two days and everyone was tense with excitement. The girls had already planned what they were going to wear and now they were just planning what they would do with their hair. The guys were just waiting for the day to come with impatience. 

That afternoon, after classes, Lily stepped into the library to borrow a book to read before lights out and walked down the isles. She abruptly stopped. Her palms became blocks of ice and her heart stopped beating. Her breath slowed and came out in short gasps as her eyes widened to the size of tea saucers. She bit down on her lip to muffle a cry of disbelief. Were her eyes deceiving her? She shut them tightly and opened them. At first she saw spots, but then she blinked them away and saw the same scene. It couldn't be, it couldn't possibly be…

"James?" she croaked, finally. Andrea and James slit apart. His expression never changed but Andrea's did. She looked horribly guilty and surprised. James though, she could not tell what his feelings were, she could not decipher his feelings through his expressions.

"Lily!" she exclaimed. The other girl was looking at her and her boyfriend each in turn. 

"Hello, Lily," said James serenely. She blinked at him with liquid burning in her eyes. 

"J-James, what, what're you doing?" she asked with a sob choking her slightly. He shrugged and sent a smile Andrea's way before turning and walking past them both. Both girls watched after him in puzzlement. "Andrea," said Lily suddenly outraged, "tell me what just happened this instant." She was trying with all her might to control her anger but found she couldn't. Her heart ripped into pieces inside of her and she almost couldn't breath because of the pain.

"I-I-"

"Tell me!"

"Lily, I'm so sorry, but he came onto me, I swear it. I wouldn't do this to you, really I wouldn't, but it suddenly happened…and you know James, just look at him! He's a freaking prince! I couldn't resist, he just suddenly came onto me and I didn't know…I couldn't…" she babbled and trailed off softly. "I'm so sorry, Lily." 

Lily looked at her for along time before marching forward and slapping Andrea across the face. "How could you do this to me?" And then she raced away.

In her rush, she bumped into Sirius on her way to the steps to her dormitory. He grinned. "So sorry, Lily, didn't see you," he joked as he pointed to her fiery red hair. He just then noticed her tear-stained face and pained emerald orbs. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock into you so hard," he said, his voice dripping with guilt and concern. "Are you all right? Where are you hurt?"

She shook her head an hiccuped. "It – it wasn't you" hiccup "I-I-" but she broke down and collapsed to the floor, her body racking with sobs. He immediately was at her side.

"Lily, please tell me what's wrong, please?" he said and hugged her. She cried into his shirt. "What's the matter? You know you can tell me." The girl just nodded. "Do you want me to get James?" he wondered, thinking this would help her, but she sobbed all the more. "What? What is it? Is this about James?" 

She pulled away. "He-he was kissing A-Andrea," she hiccuped. 

Sirius suddenly laughed. "Oh! I get it! You and Hallie teamed up to get back at me! She was mad that I threw that spider in her hair!"

But Lily shook he head. "They-they were in the library," she cried. Sirius stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're serious?" She nodded and he gaped at her. "I-I can't believe it…James – he, no – you're wrong, he would never do anything like that to anyone, let alone you." He looked away, deep in thought. Lily's sobs were gone now and she just looked at her lap where her hands were wrung. Just then, James came through the portrait hole.

"Hey guys," he said with a smile. He took a seat next to the two of them. "What's new?"

Lily covered up a sound of disbelief as she put her hand over her mouth and used the other one to slap him. "How could you just come and sit here next to me as if nothing happened?" she shrieked at him. 

James' eyes widened. He looked thoroughly alarmed and concerned. It puzzled her that she could decipher his expressions just now when she couldn't before. "Lily, what are you talking a-"

"Don't talk to me!" she said in a mad rush. Her heart pounded and she bolted away. 

James watched after her with a somewhat frightened expression upon his face. He turned to Sirius who was looking at him carefully. "Sirius, what is she talking about?" 

The other boy looked up the steps where Lily escaped. "She – well – James-," but he cut himself off and looked uncomfortable. 

"Tell me, Sirius," said James looking at him squarely. 

Sirius shook his head. "You have to talk to her about it, it's…I-I can't get in the middle of this one." He quickly stood and walked out. James watched him go before he too stood up. 

He went up the steps to the girls' dormitory and knocked; there was no reply. Slowly, he peeked in and didn't see anyone around. He opened it all the way and stepped in. Almost immediately he was hit with a pillow. James blocked the next hit and saw Lily glaring at him. "I knew you were going to come up here," she said to him. 

"Lily, what's the matter? What's wrong?" he asked. 

She took a step back at his sincerity. "You should know, James, how could you not? 

He blinked at her in uncertainty. "Er…know what, exactly?" he wondered looking at her carefully.

She took another step back. "You should know! You were the one kissing Andrea in the library!" 

James grinned. "Are you feeling all right, Lily? Did you hit your head or something?" 

Lily looked at him in incredulity. "**_What_**?" she exclaimed. 

His face became serious again. "I guess not," he murmured to himself. "I was not kissing Andrea in the library, I don't know what you're talking about," he told her earnestly. 

"I'm sure you don't," said Lily coldly as she left him alone again. He watched after her again with puzzlement written across his face. 

After she slammed the door shut, she ran off with many thoughts running through her mind. Something just didn't seem right.

That night, everyone sat in the common room. Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius were on one side while Lily, Hallie, Lydia, and Gwen were on the other. James slid down in his seat at the armchair before the fire just at the thought of what happened between he and Lily. _I guess that means we're not going to the dance together anymore._ He though of how hard it was just to ask her to it and now all his worries had gone to waste. 

"Are you sure?" asked Lydia in a horrified tone. 

Lily rested her head in her hands, "Ya, I saw them, just ask Andrea." As if on cue, the girl walked into the common room.

Hallie motioned her over. "Come here, Andrea, I want to talk to you," she said in a calm but frigid voice. Lily gave her a look. Hallie ignored it. With a dreaded look on her face, she slowly walked over.

"Sorry guys, but I'm really tired and -" 

Gwen cut her off. "Stuff it, Andrea. Now tell us what happened." The other girl looked at her.

Andrea, who was looking horribly guilty, turned to look at the four guys across the room, and then back at the four girls. "He came onto me, it wasn't my fault," she said in a rush, "I don't know what happened really. I was doing my report in the library when he suddenly came in and took a seat beside me. And you all know how cute and adora-" but a look from the girls stopped her there. "Well, he's very good looking and I just couldn't resist." The four girls looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you telling us that James Potter, the boy who's head over heels for Lily, came onto _you_?" asked Hallie in incredulity. Andrea nodded honestly. The girl shook her head and frowned slightly. "That's just like kissing me, and he's like my brother! Andrea, something isn't right here, and I want you to tell me the truth right now." Andrea looked at each of them.

"I am telling the truth! I swear! I know it doesn't sound right and I know that it isn't but, it happened and I'm sorry but it just did." And with that she turned and left. 

__

Should I tell Lily? No, they made me promise…but they must have done it for a reason…why would they make James do that? Lily hasn't ever done anything wrong…why would they want to hurt her like that? Andrea shook her head and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a land of dreams.

James looked at Sirius. The boy was staring into the fire and was looking extremely thoughtful with a line of guilt upon his face. "What's on your mind?" asked James. 

Sirius jumped up in alarm slightly and then grinned sheepishly. "Er – nothing really." But James knew something was, and he had a feeling he knew what it was. 

__

That's it, thought Sirius, _I'm not being fair._ He stood up and excused himself. Gradually, he made his way to his destination. "Um, Hallie, can I talk to you for a sec?" he choked out. She looked up at him with a smile. 

"Sure." She followed him out of the common room and they walked together down the halls. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, the dance," he said. She stole a glance at him with question. 

"Is it about the song?" she wondered. He didn't look at her but shook his head. 

"I – er, Hal, I'm sorry," he told her and stopped. She faced him in confusion. 

"About what?" She was looking at him with her large sapphire blue eyes. Something in them told him that she knew what he was going to say, but she would never know what was going through his mind. She didn't know about the bet but when he said what he had to say, he had a feeling it wouldn't be a pretty sight. _Just say it and get it over with. _He took a deep sigh and she looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?" 

He wanted to say 'nothing' so badly, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Hal, I can't go with you to the Winter Dance," he said quickly, and then turned and ran off.

(Author's Note: Thank you **Foxy77, FairyKisses, and Harry's Hunny** for your reviews! Please guys, please review my story! Thanks a bunch, lotsa love from Sea Chelle!) 


	30. Romance Blossoms

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Thirty

She watched after him with a gleam bright in her eyes. With a small sigh, she walked back into the common room. That night would be a long one.

Sirius turned the corner and let a large breath of a sigh escape his lips. Ever so slowly did he turn to look around the corner in time to see Hallie's retreating figure down the hall. Later, he made his way back to the common room where everyone had already left to go off to sleep.

"It's the day of the Winter Dance ladies!" said Gwen, arousing the rest of the girls in the dormitory. One by one, they got up from their beds. Lily, however, remained in her bed. Lydia and Hallie exchanged looks. 

"Come on, Lily, you can still go," said Lydia. Lily groaned and motioned for them to leave her alone. "Ok then." Giving each other a nod, the two girls each seized one of Lily's hands and hauled her out of bed. 

"You're coming with us, and besides, I need you to be there for my performance," said Hallie with a small smile.

Lily's eyes brightened, "So you finally made up your mind about it?" Hallie nodded. The three girls went to get dressed.

Remus sat on a couch in the common room glancing at the steps every few seconds for his date to come down. He looked exquisite in his dress robes and he was not his usual unusual pale color. And then she was at the bottom of the steps with a bright smile on her face. He quickly stood and surveyed her with widening eyes. She looked absolutely stunning in her dark crimson velvet dress. It cut off just below the knees and had the essence of a breeze always sweeping by. "Er – hi," he said. 

She grinned. "Hi." He offered her his arm and together they walked out. 

James looked at Sirius and Sirius looked at James. "I guess we should follow," said James.

Sirius nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, we don't have dates. A bit unbelievable, don't you think?" The boys looked at each other. 

"Dates one minute, and then gone the next." 

The two girls went down the steps last of all. Lily led the way out when Hallie's voice stopped her. "Oh! I forgot my book, I need it to practice, can I meet you there?" she asked. Lily looked at her suspiciously and the girl smiled. "I promise I'll follow." 

"All right then, since you promised. Don't forget though, your performance starts in twenty minutes." Then she made her way out. Lily wore a verdant green dress that cut off before her knees and it brought out her eyes magnificently. Her hair was done up in a complicated French bun with a few strands of curls dangling around her face. 

When she arrived at the Great Hall, most of the males there turned their gazes upon the beautiful girl that had just stepped in. She blushed slightly and took a seat next to Lydia who had motioned her over. James tried to catch her eye but she intentionally avoided him. 

Sirius looked around but found he could not catch sight of Hallie anywhere. He waited a few moments but when still she did not show, he stood up and excused himself. Slowly, he made his way back to the common room where he presumed she remained. Quiet as a cat, he stepped into the room and saw a figure take a seat in the chair in front of the fire.

He heard her sigh and mutter, "Wonderful, now my make up is going to be ruined, after all my hard work!" Sirius bit down on his lip as to muffle his laughter. 

For some unknown reason, tears formed in Hallie's eyes and she carefully brushed them away in hopes that her make up wouldn't get messy. She tried to fight down her sobs but couldn't. Irritably, she sighed in aggravation. "I'm so stupid," she mumbled. She felt humiliated, to put it bluntly. He had asked her to the dance and she accepted the invitation like a fool. What made her accept it at all?

Feeling unusually frustrated; she let the tears fall and looked into the fire with solemn blue eyes. "It doesn't matter, I knew this was going to happen." 

Sirius felt guilt run through him once more. So this was what she was upset about. The thought of her being in the least disturbed by him canceling their date to the dance hadn't even occurred to him. So maybe she did like him after all.

She suddenly jumped up and swore to herself. "Damn, I forgot about my performance," she murmured to herself. About to walk out, she shook her head and sat back down. "I can't do it." This time, her voice trembled and tears ran down her cheeks again. 

__

I've never been this nervous before…why is it so frightening this time? She felt a bit lonely, was the truth. She felt somewhat abandoned. The girl rested her head in her hands. 

Sirius chewed on his lip and then walked forward. "Hallie," he started. Hallie suddenly jumped up in alarm and he caught sight of her tear-stained face. He pulled her in a comforting embrace and she leaned against him for a short while. Then she pulled away as if reality had struck her.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the dance?" she wondered. 

He gently brushed away her tears. "Those are the questions I should be asking you, you're the one with the performance in ten minutes." This made her knees weaken. He looked at her in concern and touched her cheek tenderly. "Hal, are you all right?" She took a step back and nodded, looking up at him. His heart wrenched inside him. "Er – I-I'm sorry about not taking you to the dance," he said softly, not looking at her.

Misunderstanding his guilty tone for one of pity she took another step back and shook her head. "It's fine, I don't mind," she said quickly, but tears had formed in her eyes again. Hoping he didn't see, she wiped them away. 

He looked up because he could trace the falsity in her voice. "I didn't really tell you the whole of it."

She shook her head again. "You didn't need to," she said in a rather choked up voice. 

His eyes burned a bit with liquid at how hurt she sounded, but he blinked the wetness away. "Yes, I did. I made a bet with the guys. I was feeling all high and mighty that day and-"

"Don't you every day?" she asked, cutting him off. 

He grinned, but she still didn't look at him. "Well, they said I couldn't get a date to the dance," Hallie looked up at him at this, "so I said, ok, name the girl and I'll be able to get her to go with me."

"You didn't!" she exclaimed.

He grinned ruefully. "I did." The boy looked down and blushed a bit. "They chose you, I guess they thought it would be funny. Anyway, that's why I asked you to go with me to the dance those first two times."

She grinned and looked up at him. "Don't you mean three times?"

He chuckled. "No, the last time, I was so caught up in thinking of ways to ask you that I kind of forgot about the bet, well…it slipped to the back of my mind. I was just determined to get you to go with me. I thought about all I knew about you and what you liked. That's how I came up with the serenade." He blushed. 

"So it was just a bet?" she asked softly. 

Immediately he looked up with his eyes going rounder. He shook his head and said, "No! It wasn't just the bet!" He then lowered his voice and the red tinge on his face got deeper. "I mean, it started out that way, but then…oh, I don't know. I just wanted to apologize." She nodded and looked away again. Sirius walked closer to her. Hallie looked up at him slowly. Awkwardly, he held out his hand. "Am I forgiven?" he wondered with a ironic and crooked smile. 

She looked at his hand, and then into his eyes where she got lost in the deepness of its intense black color. In a sort of daze, she nodded and accepted his hand. He shook it. About to let go, his grasp loosened, but then thinking the better of it, he clasped it tightly but gently again. He pulled her close and leaned in closer to her. She looked up and their lips met. 

Sirius could have sworn he heard music coming from somewhere, and when he thought about it again later on, he truly believed it came from deep inside him. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. He felt her sigh against him and a smile came to his face. His lips tingled with a sort of excited tremor that felt funny, but pleasing. Her eyes were closed but she really believed that she saw a brilliant fireworks display. Their hearts pounded vigorously, but in unison and Fate smiled down at them. 

For some time, the stood there, holding each other, each not wishing to part, too caught up in each other. Sirius ran his fingers through her hair. The mass of black was set in neat and cute curls and surrounded her face. They made the paleness of her skin stand out, looking like soft ivory and her eyes were brought out by her sapphire blue dress. A single ribbon tied her hair back in a ponytail consisting only of a small bit of hair pulled back from her face. 

Just then, the door opened and Peter came in breathing a bit hard. Sirius and Hallie immediately parted and looked away from each other. Peter grinned and looked at both of them. "Finally!" he exclaimed. Sirius gave him a look and Hallie gave the same. He cleared his throat and shifted a bit. "Er – Hallie, Professor Dumbledore told me to fetch you for your performance, he said I'd find you here." Hallie and Sirius shared a look and blushed. He took her hand and together they followed Peter to the Great Hall.

She heard her name announced and turned to walk away when she saw someone before her. She grinned sheepishly up at Sirius. "Er, hi." He kissed her cheek and gave her a soft shove. "We've practiced a million times, you're ready." She smiled and nodded and turned to go, but instead she swerved to go around him. He laughed and held out his arm to stop her. She sighed in defeat and threw up her arms. "Fine!" 

As she stepped out, applause rang in her ears and she caught sight of Remus and Lydia waving at her. They both stood and walked onto the dance floor. She forced a smile and looked around. The lights dimmed and a spotlight showed on her. Her stomach did a violent turn and she shut her eyes. 

And then he was smiling at her. 

A smile tugged at the ends of her mouth and she grinned back at him. The music started. For some reason, her nerves had disappeared and she felt ready. With a soft sigh, she smiled when he grinned charmingly at her. 

__

"If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you."

James stole a glance at Lily. She was smiling at her best friend on stage. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and went in front of her. She looked up at him in confusion with a bit of coldness in her emerald eyes. "Er-Lily, will you dance with me?" he murmured, expecting to be rejected.

Surprisingly, she said, "Sure." 

__

"And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine."  


He glanced up at her and felt his face brighten as much as he tried to remain expressionless. Lily took notice at the change of his features and her heart melted at how sweet he looked just then. His face had its normal innocent look with just a tinge of sadness lining his handsome face. She sighed inwardly and felt that she knew what the cause was. Perhaps he really didn't do anything that he didn't mean to…

__

"All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly."

  
James put his hands on her waist somewhat cautiously and nervously. He truly hoped that she still wasn't angry with him. He was resolved to find out the cause of her anger towards him but pushed this thought away and looked down at her. He felt his insides turn noticeably and she smiled softly up at him. The boy smiled tenderly at her back and held her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

__

"I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine."

He felt her warm breath on his cheek and a shiver ran up his spine. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him with her large verdant emerald green eyes. Her heart melted as he looked into his. Their head slowly came closer together and they fell into a kiss filled with feelings they never knew they had. Though they had a feeling it was there, the emotion they both felt at that moment was stronger than either thought it would ever be. He held her tightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck while his encircled her waist. 

__

"And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine."

Courtesy to Martina McBride

For "Valentine"

James and Lily parted. They looked at each other as the lights dimmed once again. They smiled. 

(Author's Note: Thanks to **Myanda, Harry's Hunny, and Liz **for your reviews! Bye! Please review!) 


	31. Gwendolyn

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.) 

****

Chapter Thirty One

__

"Would you care to join me on our current task?" questioned the Dark Lord. 

Requillo looked up and smiled sardonically. "Do I dare to refuse?" he asked back.

Voldemort grinned inwardly, but said, "Do as you please, but when I return, you will do as I command. It is you I must have with me to control the Seer, understood?" The other man shrugged and walked out. Voldemort shook his head and snapped his fingers. Immediately, Janice and Rick were at his side. "You've got the information?" 

They bowed. "Yes, master." 

"Good, let us take our leave."

~*~

Hallie walked off stage amid the eruption of applause. Sirius ran backstage and was there to greet her with a bright smile. A reddish tinge appeared on her cheeks and he hugged her. They separated. "You did a great job," he said softly, touching her cheek tenderly. 

She smiled up at him. "I still think they should have chosen you." He blushed and laughed. They walked back to where the rest of their group was. 

~*~

It was about midnight. 

Dumbledore shared a look with Professor McGonagall. The skies above had gotten darker and something seemed to be out of place. 

All of a sudden, there was a deafening crash from in the hall. The two doors slammed open and a band of hooded figures stood in the doorway. The first one whispered a command and the others flew off into the air, mounted on brooms. Girls shrieked and boys hollered. Everything was in chaos. Janice dived and pointed her wand at the redheaded girl in the green dress. "_Stupefy!_" Lily fell unconscious but Janice caught her and flew off. James ran after her but Rick stupefied him too and swooped low to catch the boy. Voldemort grinned in spite of himself and gave the command in, which told the others to follow him. And then they flew off. 

~*~

James blinked his eyes open and heard a groan that seemed to be some distance away. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his head. It was only then that he found that the groans of pain were coming from _him_. He closed his mouth and felt a searing pain run up his shoulder all the way down to his ribs. Cautiously, he lifted his shirt to see a long and somewhat deep scratch. He shut his eyes and carefully lowered his shirt back down. 

When his focus was back, he found he was in a dungeon, no, a tower, but it looked familiar. There was also that feeling that he had felt once before. Slowly, he made his way to the window and found that he was gazing out of an extremely high tower overlooking a colossal yard. He was at Slytherin Castle. The boy took a seat against the wall and sighed. Beads of sweat formed on his brow from the pain on his side. 

A door seemed to appear in the wall across from him and he blinked thinking that he was hallucinating. The man was of medium height, only a bit taller than James, and had straight white/blonde hair. His eyes were bright and filled with intelligence and compassion though that part of him was sealed off with a cloud of nothingness as if it was part of something he once was but wasn't anymore. He was built well, but the expensive looking robes he wore sagged on him for he seemed as if he hadn't eaten in a while. His face was gaunt and sunken. The man walked in, his walk filled with confidence and authority, but with modesty as well. 

James watched him carefully. Something about this man filled him with familiarity. The man stole a glance at him and tucked his wand into his robes. "Awake, are you?" he asked. James shrugged but then winced in pain. The man's expression changed to one of concern, but he quickly composed himself and looked around as if he felt that someone was watching. "Get up," he ordered in a voice near a whisper. 

James looked at him for a short while and tried to, but found he couldn't. The last time took a while but this time was unbearable. The man walked over and helped him up. He took out his wand and aimed it at the boy. He muttered something and a flash erupted from the end of his wand. James gave a holler of surprise and thought the other man was trying to do him harm. He stumbled over himself trying to move away. The man advanced and held him up. James fought out of his grasp and was surprised to find that the ache on his side was gone. Filled with wonder, he looked under his shirt. 

His wound was gone.

When he looked up, the man had a small grin upon his face, which he quickly wiped off when the boy gazed at him. "Who are you?" asked James in a husky voice. 

The man took a step backwards. "Requillo."

That name was so familiar to James. He knew he had heard it before…but from where?

"Where am I?" he inquired.

The man looked at him for a short while and then at the portal which he had created earlier. "In a tower at Slytherin Castle." James knew this but was trying to make conversation. Requillo smiled. It was handsome smile, but one filled with something like sorrow. "Yes, you knew, but you don't know why you are here." James shook his head. "Follow me." The boy did as was told for he strangely felt that this man would do him no harm. 

"Why did you fix my sore?"

Requillo felt something sweep through him and sighed. "You will need all your strength in Voldemort's presence. I wanted you to start afresh." James felt a shiver of hatred run up his spine. "Do not anger him with words, it will do you no good," added Requillo. 

The man led the boy into the grand hall in which another man sat on something like a thrown. James saw two people conversing with Voldemort. They bowed and turned to leave. Requillo walked up and held out a hand to tell James to stay where he was. 

"James Potter, master," said the man. 

Voldemort's eyes lit with an internal fire. He seemed to say something to Requillo with his eyes, but the man stood firm. A mirthless smirk came to the Dark Lord's face. "Are you not going to bow to your sire, Requillo?" 

Requillo laughed inwardly and his eyes threw darts of anger at Voldemort. "I don't know, shall I?" James watched the procession in amusement. Was Requillo defying his master? 

"Leave me with the boy," commanded the master. 

Requillo shook his head. "You need me, remember?" 

Voldemort's face contorted to one of aggravation. "I've tolerated you, now leave me be. I wish to speak in private with him. I will have someone call you in when you are needed. Now go." His voice was filled with venom and Requillo shot a glance at James.

"Do you not trust me, my lord?" asked the man. For some reason, James felt that Requillo was saying all he was for his sake. 

Voldemort made a sound of irritation. "So be it! Just stand aside, do not interfere, and do not speak a word unless ordered to, understood?" 

"Indeed, master." And then he stepped to the side. 

The Dark Lord's sinister gaze fell upon James who glared at him with hatred he had never felt before. "Hello, Mr. Potter. You are probably wondering why I wish to have you in my abode?" James nodded. "You are the Seer, are you not?" The boy's stomach turned. Everything always happened because of that part of him and he despised it greatly. He nodded again. "Well, I've found a prophecy by a woman named Sibylline. Yes, she is a teacher at your school. The prophecy is of my downfall." He laughed. "Downfall, what a harsh word for one who believes in naught. I'm all powerful and still gaining power. How could one such as I befall defeat?"

James was filled with contempt for this man and opened his mouth to spit words of hatred at him, but Requillo quickly spoke up. "You cannot befall defeat, master," said the man in a clipped voice with a stern glance at James. Voldemort looked at him as if noticing Requillo for the first time.

"Thank you, my servant." At this statement, Requillo paled slightly, but then regained his composure. "Fetch the prophecy, will you?" The man did as was told and came in a short while later. He handed a piece of parchment to Voldemort who took it with distaste written all over his face. 

__

"So comes the night

The Seer sees

The Rogue is vanquished

The dame set free.

The star, the dog,

Set thee immune,

So chanted the song,

So chanted the tune.

Right turns to wrong,

Wrong turns to right,

Come hence it forth

Henceforth the fight.

One will be true,

One will perish,

One will turn

Another will fall in anguish. 

A downfall, a murder,

A death out of place,

Not and innocent lives

Sacrificed at waste. 

He who reeks disaster

Is to whom defeat will befall,

The brave, bold, and valiant

Will conquer all. 

The hero will defeat him,

The Dark One will be gone,

And here ends Fate's story,

Fate's story will be done." 

Voldemort rolled up the parchment. Requillo stole another glance at James who had a strange look in his eyes. That prophecy was the same in which he had summoned from the fire the night Rogue was vanquished, but there was more to it now. He looked at Requillo who was looking out the window with a longing expression on his face, and then the man looked at his master, then to the boy. Their eyes locked. 

"You see, it does predict my downfall, and that's why I need you," said Voldemort. 

James looked at him. "What am I supposed to do about it?" he asked gruffly. 

The Dark Lord gazed at him squarely. "I need you to change the future."

"But I can't do that!"

The other man laughed. "Oh yes, you can. I've been watching you and you have unique power, you can do many things for you are the Seer of our century. There will be no other like you in a very long time. 

  
James shook his head. "I won't help you, I will do nothing for you." Requillo looked at him. This boy was filled with a strong will.

"You say so now," said Voldemort menacingly, "but your mind will be changed by the time I am finished with you." He raised his wand. "_Crucio_!" 

~*~

Hallie looked at Sirius in disbelief. He hugged her tightly. "I've got to go," he repeated. 

She shook her head. "Not by yourself you won't," she said to him resolutely. 

He sighed. "Hal, you're not coming with me, I forbid it."

She looked at him indignantly. "You can't forbid me to do anything. I can do whatever I want."

"I'm going via broomstick," he said. 

She paled. "I don't care, I'm going with you." 

He smiled inwardly and held out his hand. She took it and mounted behind him. He felt her squeeze his waist tightly, and just as he was about to take off, four voices halted him. Peter, Gwen, Remus, and Lydia rushed in at once, each holding a broom. "We're going with you," said Remus, his eyes alight with determination and fierce will. Sirius smiled at them and nodded. Together, they took off into the night and could be seen flying towards the horizon where arrays of brilliant and bright colors were starting to appear. 

~*~

James' breathing was hoarse and labored. He rolled over and slowly sat up. Every inch of him was in pain but he glared at Voldemort still, filled with a desire to defy him more. Voldemort smirked. "Still not changing your mind?" he asked with a mocking note in his voice. James shook his head resolvedly. The Dark Lord grinned. "All right then, Requillo, go get the other prisoner please." Requillo walked out with a glance at James who looked at him in question. The other man pretended to ignore it but shot the boy a look which said, 'just wait and see'.

He came back in moments later, carrying in a limp figure. She had red hair and a green gown on. James' eyes widened but he quickly composed himself and fought the urge to race to her. He turned his gaze upon Voldemort. "What did you bring _her_ for?" he asked, trying to feign contempt. The evil man's expression of triumph faltered a bit.

"Is this not the girl you adore?" he wondered. 

James stole a glance at Lily and then back to Voldemort. "Adore? The girl I _adore_?" he asked in what he hoped was incredulity. "Don't you mean despise?" 

Voldemort glared. "Bring in Janice and Rick," he ordered rancorously. Requillo placed Lily carefully on the ground and then left once again to fetch the other two servants. 

He came back leading the two desired servants who had dread written all over their faces. "Yes, master?" asked Rick with a trembling voice. 

"Are you sure you got the right girl?" he demanded fiercely. 

Both took steps back and ran into Requillo who urged them forward with a glare. Janice said, "Yes, master, we're sure. After our surveying them and asking questions, we're sure we got the right one."

"Asking questions?" asked the Dark Lord.

"Yes, master," responded Rick. "Remember that student servant you have in Gryffindor?" Voldemort looked at him expectantly. "Remember Gwendolyn?"

(Author's Note: Thank you to** Myanda, Harry's Hunny, and Quack Quack 88** for your reviews! Thanks so much! If any of you guys have any questions or anything about the story or just whatever, feel free to email me or put it in the review place! Thanks!) 


	32. The Seer's Prophecy

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Oh my goodness guys, I am so sorry I haven't written this chapter sooner. I was grounded this whole week 'cause my brother and I didn't fix up my dad's room. So sorry! Well, here it is and I'll try my best to write another one really quick but I'm kind of busy this weekend. No matter, I'll squeeze the time in. I'm hoping to finish this soon. Though I've said it's almost done. This is kind of like two stories in one and I've started the second plot. The third I think is in the end of this one and the fourth is in the sequel. Others will be in that one too with old characters and new! Well, I'll shut up now, later babes and stay crunk with lotsa love from Sea Chelle!)

****

Chapter Thirty Two

James blanched. Gwen? What were they talking about? How did Gwen have anything to do with all this? 

Voldemort looked at Janice and Rick thoughtfully. "Very smart, it is always very good to have inside help. Though, she isn't our only servant there, is she?" The two of them shook their heads. "Where is this Gwendolyn at the moment?"

"She's at school, sire," said Janice. "But she's leading the rest of the group here like you ordered last week. You wanted more servants in Hogwarts." Voldemort nodded with an evil smile playing on his lips. 

"Wonderful. This is all going exactly according to my plans," he said and sighed inwardly. "Bring the children back to the tower. I'd like to be on my own. Later we shall have the Seer see for us." 

Requillo carried Lily and led James back to their tower. He set her down and whispered, "_Enervate_." Lily awoke with a start and blinked her eyes open. The first person she saw was Requillo. His dark hair fell over his eyes and he brushed it back. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked with something like worry in his voice. James considered this but kept it in the back of his mind as he crawled over to sit next to Lily. He helped her sit up.

Lily's mind triggered with recognition. "I've seen you somewhere before!" she exclaimed. 

Requillo blinked at her in confusion and took a step back. "Where?"

"I-I'm not sure…" she trailed off thoughtfully. 

He shook his head and raised his wand into the air. He muttered a chant and then looked at the both of them. "Show no affection to each other, or Voldemort will see. If he finds out you care for one another, he will take her away and make you do what he says or else he'll harm her," he said, directing his statements to James, who nodded. "I'm leaving now, I'll check up on you both later." With that, he walked away.

Requillo walked out of the portal and closed it. Janice and Rick looked at him so he sent them both a glare. He strolled to his quarters. When his door was shut, he muttered the same chant he had earlier in the tower with Lily and James as to keep everything he did and said private. Slowly, he stepped onto the ledge of his window and out onto the room. There he sat, holding in his hand a crystal ball and his wand. He whispered a secret chant passed on from generation to generation in his family. "Chantebra Lengorio." The crystal lit up with a bright radiance of brilliant colors. In the orb, six figures could be seen. Their procession stopped.

~*~

"We don't know where we're going," said Gwen, irritated with fatigue. 

Peter looked at her. "Do any of you know where You-Know-Who's hide out is?"

Remus gave him a look. "If we did, the ministry would too and Voldemort would be defeated by now."

Peter grinned sheepishly. "I didn't think of that."

Lydia sighed. "Maybe we should go back. Maybe we should let Professor Dumbledore-," but Sirius cut her off.

"Dumbledore doesn't do anything, it's up to us. Come on." 

~*~

Requillo said "Chantebra Lengorio" again and there was another flash of light. "Slytherin Castle, they're at Slytherin Castle."

~*~

"Sirius," Hallie said, "Sirius, did you hear that?" 

He looked back at her. "Hear what?" 

And then it came again. "_Slytherin Castle. Go to Slytherin Castle."_

She tightened her grip on Sirius waist. "Did you hear it now?" she asked. 

He nodded and looked at the others who were looking at him for some sort of command. He shrugged. "What could it hurt? We're on a wild goose chase as it is. Let's go." And they took off towards Slytherin Castle.

~*~

Requillo saw them pick up the pace and change their course. He sighed. What was he doing? He had defied Voldemort before, but had never gone against him. Just what was he doing? 

He crawled back into his luxurious room and paced. His wife, what was his wife's name again? It had come back to him earlier, but now he just forgot it.

"Cassandra," he muttered. Yes, that was her name. So beautiful…but she was in the world no longer. Voldemort had ridded her of life. A surge of hatred ran through him. Voldemort rids lots of people from life, he remembered. And his daughter's name…that he could not remember. He sighed again but in aggravation. She was lost to him too.

For quite a while, he sat there in his room and suddenly remembered to take the protective curse of his room. Immediately, the call from his master was felt on the mark upon his arm. He sat up and touched it gingerly. The black mark faded slowly as did the pain. Putting up his blank expression on his face to block out his feelings, he strolled into the grand hall where Voldemort sat. "Bring in the boy, it's time." Requillo turned on his heels without bowing.

Slowly, he made his way to the high tower and opened the portal. Once inside, he saw Lily and James on either sides of the room. "Time to get up now, James," said Requillo. He glanced at Lily. "I suppose you won't be here when I bring him back, but remember, avoid the great hall on the first floor just in front of the entrance," he told her. She looked at him in question but he shook his head. "You'll know what I mean later. Now, come, James, Voldemort's waiting." 

As they descended down the long spiral staircase, James looked at the man. "Why do you call him Voldemort and not master or You-Know-Who?" he wondered. 

The boy could have sword a small smile appeared upon the man's face. Requillo looked at him for a short moment before looking ahead once again. "For the same reason you call him by his true name," was the simple reply.

He sent a grin to Requillo who sent something like one back to him. Why did he call Voldemort by his real name and not You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named like so many others? 

Because James was not afraid of him.

~*~

Lily sat, holding her knees to her chest and praying for someway that she could help James. Her rescue came. Upon hearing voices, she shot up and looked out the window to see a group of riders advancing on Slytherin Castle. She yelled and waved her hands trying to signal them to her.

Lydia yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. When she opened them again, she caught sight of red hair. She suddenly gasped. "It's Lily! Look! There she is!" she exclaimed, pointing to the tower. Everyone's heads turned to where Lily was. She sighed with a relieved smile on her face as they soared in through the window. 

Hallie jumped off the broom in the rush and ran up to hug her friend. "Oh, dear Lord, are you all right? If they hurt you at all in any way I'll-," but Lily laughed and hugged her again.

"I'm fine." 

Sirius looked all around. "Where's James?" he asked suddenly. The happy reunion quickly ended. 

Lily bit down on her lip. "They took him. A man, he-he took James to…to Voldemort."

Hallie looked at the boy. His eyes gleamed slightly as if they had their own fire that was now burning ferociously and cautiously, she took a step back. He got back on his broom. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go get him."

~*~

"You don't seem all that bad, Requillo," said James after a short silence. 

"Who said my name was Requillo?" the man asked back

James grinned. "Voldemort called you that." Requillo shrugged. "Don't try to change the subject. You're not as bad as people think you are, are you?"

Requillo looked at him with a raised brow. "What makes you say that?"

It was James' turn to shrug. "You just don't seem like you are. There are descriptions of you in the paper sometimes, and it tells of the things you do, but you never do something out right. I don't think you've ever killed someone." 

"Who told you that?" the man questioned suddenly. There was a sharp edge to his voice and it ended in a higher tone that made James know he had hit a weak spot. 

"Er-I-I-well, you just-you just don't strike me as a murderer," was the reply. Requillo's lips formed a strait and white line and he was paler than usually. James decided he should close his mouth. They had arrived back at the great hall.

Voldemort sat on his throne-like chair with the air of a man with almighty power. With the snap of his hands he had Requillo at his side and James in front of him. Two more servants came in with a cup of wine and a wash cloth. "Drink the wine," he commanded James. The boy looked at the cup shoved under his nose. It was crimson colored and shimmered with tiny specks of light. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"Drink it!" ordered Voldemort with impatience. James shot a look at Requillo who gave the slightest of nods. He gulped it down but found that it was a satisfying and quenching all at once. The taste was sweet yet bitter. When he finished, he blinked rapidly to clear the reddish haze clouding his vision. Voldemort had a small smile upon his face as Requillo looked worriedly at the boy who swayed on his spot. 

"_Upon the rising of the whole moon_

Shall the evil one meet his end,

The hero and his flower will be betrayed,

By none other than he whom they called their friend."

Requillo shuddered involuntarily at the monotone voice of the young boy. The whites of his eyes showed and James' head fell onto his chair. Voldemort stood with excitement bright in his eyes. "Is it done? What's happened?" he asked at once. A man from the shadows walked out. He was cloaked from head to toe so none could see his face or any other part of him.

"Patience," said a voice from below that gloomy hood. Voldemort sent him an irritated look, but looked back at James. James' head suddenly shot up and his pale blue eyes blazed with red and black. 

__

"The night will come when he will return,

A death a sorrow two hands become one,

The hero, the old, the man of grace,

Will come again to meet with his son."

James' eyes rolled up and he fell into an unconscious darkness. 

(Thank you to **Fading to Black, FairyKisses, Quack Quack 88, pheonixGrl***, and Gwen Rosadora **for your reviews! I'm so glad I got so many from you guys! Maybe I'll wait a week again so I'll get more reviews! Lol, sorry, that was a mean thing to say. Thanks again guys! The next chap will come soon! Lotsa love guys, bye!)

__


	33. Father of Mine

(Disclaimer: I own nothing

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

**__**

Chapter Thirty Three

Sirius made his way through the doors of the room where his instincts were leading him. Just as he opened the door, he saw James fall to the ground, lifeless. Lily was right behind him and he heard her scream with fright. Hallie clutched his arm and Remus held Lydia. They all advanced towards their fallen friend. Peter made a small whimper and put his hands to his eyes, but peaked through the holes between his fingers.

But where was Gwen?

Janice and Rick came up beside her, each flashing a cunning smile. 

She flashed one back. Hallie turned to look where her friend had gone and saw Gwen smiling at her. The smile wasn't the smile Hallie had seen in all their years together, but something so very different. It was evil and filled with scheming. That look made her heart stop and her breath cease. Something was horribly wrong.

~*~

__

"One will be true," whispered an angelic voice. A light seemed to shine in the room only for a second before the darkness clouded over once more. 

~*~

Gwen turned around and quickly slammed the doors shut, using a piece of dark magic she had learned from her superiors to lock the door. Hallie gasped. "Gwen! What are you doing?" she shrieked. Sirius turned to look at the girl who advanced with her wand pointed at the group. Janice and Rick were at her sides. 

"Scatter!" he bellowed. Remus, Lydia, Hallie, Sirius, and Lily each ran their separate ways, but Peter was struck, stupefied. 

Voldemort, standing at the moment, looked at the fallen Seer lying on the floor. His gaze then went to the crowd before him. The students of Hogwarts were running and the Death Eaters in the room were aiming curses at them. Sirius raced to where his best friend lay and levitated the boy. He raced to the doors and motioned Hallie over. She came and tried every opening curse she could think of, but they did not work. 

Suddenly, James sat up, floating in the air. The whites of his eyes were showing as he looked around. Sirius dropped his wand in terror when the other boy began soaring upwards. With his hands outstretched, James began to chant. "_Chantebra Lengorio! Sepak emot!"_ he bellowed. The windows slammed open and the winds rushed in as if a ferocious wave. 

__

"From the fire within shall the flame burn

The lightning will rise and strike,

The betrayed shall be summoned by a reverie

Hence it forth, henceforth the fight." 

His eyes rolled back into focus and he shook his head. Voldemort was yelling orders and staring at James with a fierce blaze in his eyes. He raised his wand, ready to captivate the boy but Requillo stopped him with a raise of his hand. The silver-headed man made a sign in the air which made Voldemort fly against the wall. 

Lydia took Remus' hand and pulled him towards the door. James floated gracefully to the ground and stood before the door. He spread his arms wide and muttered, "_Chantebra Lengorio_," making the doors swing open with a clang. 

Janice and Rick raced in front of them. "You're not going anywhere!" yelled Rick ferociously. Requillo ran up and stupefied both the Death Eaters. James opened his mouth to thank him but the man shook his head.

"Don't thank me, just go, _NOW!_" he shouted. James nodded and ran with Lily at his side. Requillo turned around to fight of a curse sent to him by Voldemort. Hallie looked at him with a strange expression upon her face. 

Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Gwen slammed the doors shut with another curse. She turned to Remus and Lydia who were just about to escape. They turned to look at her. "Let us go, Gwendolyn," said Lydia in a soft and frightened voice. Remus squeezed her hand. 

Gwen glared at her. "My name's Gwen." She pointed her wand at them. 

"You're my best friend, what happened to you?" asked Lydia. 

The other girl shot a look at Voldemort who gave her a meaningful look. Gwen turned to Lydia. "You were my best friend. You're sweet and innocent. Well it's the end now, dear Lydia." 

~*~

__

"One will perish," came the angelic whisper again. The light came and faded. 

__

~*~

Gwen pointed her wand at Remus. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ But Lydia had jumped in front of Remus. 

"NO!" he yelled, just as there was a bright flash of green light. 

~*~

Hallie tried to pull out of Sirius grasp. "Sirius, let me go!" 

He looked at her in incredulity. "Are you crazy? You think I'm going to let you go back there?"

She glared at him. "I need to go back!" She fought out of his grasp and raced back down the hallway. 

James turned around and looked down the hall with anxious eyes while Lily yelled, "Hallie, come back!" 

Sirius, with a frown, chanted a spell and pointed his wand at Hallie's retreating figure. She froze in place and he pointed his wand towards himself. He looked at James and Lily in front of him. "Go!" he yelled, and followed with Hallie floating behind. 

She swore under her breath and said, "_Chantebra Lengorio!"_ Sirius' eyes widened as he saw her shoot down the hallway, still floating in midair. He cursed and ran after her, telling James and Lily to leave and that he'd follow. 

James watched his best friend go and thought of what to do. "Just go!" yelled Sirius from halfway down the hall. James looked at Lily who was staring after her best friend in fright. She trembled in inconsolable fear. He made a quick decision and took her hand in his. Together, they raced back to the tower and mounted their brooms. They took off, leaving Slytherin Castle behind.

~*~

Requillo sent an explosion towards Voldemort and ran towards the exit, knocking Gwen to the floor. She shrieked with rage and grabbed onto his robes. He glared at her with such ferocity that she immediately let go and backed away. Not glancing back, he picked up Remus and undid the spell locking the doors. Remus kicked and screamed for Requillo to set him down, but that didn't take long. The poor boy's yells and curses died down to tears of anguish. Requillo blinked away the wetness of his eyes that threatened to spill and raced down the hall. 

Then he caught sight of someone in black robes hurrying his way. She instantly stopped in her tracks and looked at him with wide eyes. Sapphire blue eyes met sapphire blue eyes. In a moment's decision, he grabbed her hand and, still carrying Remus, raced the opposite way in which Hallie had come. Their interlocked hands tingled with familiarity, though, they both didn't know for a fact who the other was. There was, however, something in their memories that were slowly coming back into remembrance. On their way, they saw Sirius. Hallie grabbed his hand and he nearly fell in the quick pace that he was turned around. 

Requillo's heart pounded in his chest and he thought it was so loud that the others could hear it as well as he. With trembling hands, he locked the door to the tower that they had reached. He took off the locket he wore close to his heart, the one that never left him, and muttered a chant. When finished. He told the other three to touch it and almost at once, he felt a tug. 

Hallie fell over when they had landed and looked up at him. "A portkey?" she asked softly. He nodded and sighed heavily. Leaving Slytherin Castle had taken a huge weight off his shoulder and tears came to his eyes. He was free.

~*~

Voldemort roared with anger when he had seen Requillo race down the hall with two of the children. His Seer was gone and so was his second in command. He glared at Janice and Rick who were sprawled on the ground, unconscious from being cursed. The Dark Lord then looked to Gwen who was sitting on the floor, staring at a body near the doorway. His gaze then fell to the girl lying near the doors, lifeless upon the ground. The girl's eyes were wide open but a small smile was upon her face. She had died saving the person she loved most.

A smile came to Voldemort's lips and his hopes of being the victor once again enlightened him. "Gwen, get up," he ordered. She did as was told and looked at him "Who is that girl?" he wondered in a calm and steady voice. She was trembling, he could tell and when she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. "I said, who is that girl?" he repeated. 

She looked at him squarely. Her eyes were wide and horrified. "My best friend," she whispered. Her voice shook with the sobs she held in. 

"Who?" he repeated with a firm and sharp edge in his voice.

She looked away and wiped away her tears. "Nobody, she was nobody," she said, almost inaudibly. His smile grew and he went to sit on his throne-like seat once again, but he never noticed the plump boy, hidden in the shadows under the dinner table. 

~*~

James tried to control his emotions, but he shook with sobs. Tears fell down his cheeks and his eyes were dull and lifeless. For a short moment, he slowed down on his broom and closed his eyes, hoping to see nothing and make the pain go away. 

Deep down inside, though, he knew the ache in his heart would not. Each beat hurt him and his stomach turned inside him at each and every noise. The frigid air swept past him in violent rushes that made him shiver. Nothing would ever be the same again.

He could have sworn he felt a piece of him die away back in the hallway, little did he know of the incident that had occurred between Lydia and Gwen at the exact moment. 

James opened his eyes again and swore vengeance. This oath he took was what changed him. The lines that shouldn't have been present in such a young boy's face were marks of his pain. His heart had hardened and a blaze of flame erupted deep within his soul for the man who was the cause of all the hurt he felt. He swore to defeat him one day, and one day he would.

~*~

__

"Another will fall in anguish," whispered Fate. Dark started to cloud over when the light once again vanished.

~*~

__

It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
and who's the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
you never see me fall apart

Remus sat on the grass looking like someone who had been given the Dementor's kiss. It was as if a part of him had been ripped away. He felt as if he had no more reason to live, no more reason to go on living as he had since his life was taken from him, his life was Lydia. Now that she was gone…he shook his head and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall; he didn't know what he would do now. 

__

In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Don't cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  


Hallie looked at him for a short moment and guessed what had happened. Sirius and Hallie shared a look and then both looked away. She looked at the castle of Hogwarts they sat before with blurred eyes, but the tears never fell. Such hurt like that couldn't be expressed, first came the shock. After the shock came the pain all at once like a great wave. That was the step in which Remus was. The shock had passed and now he was feeling anguish as he never thought he could. 

__

I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight  


Courtesy to Destiny's Child

For "Emotions"

(Don't you just love that song?! I love do!)

Requillo looked at Remus, then to Sirius, and then to Hallie. His eyes lingered on her for a long moment. She turned to him with large and solemn eyes the same color as his, their eyes locked. "I feel like I know you, but I don't know for sure," she whispered. Sirius watched in silence, still in a sort of daze, but nevertheless stuck in reality. Trapped in such a place was the worst nightmare possible, a horrible dream of actuality.

Requillo opened his mouth to respond, but the lump in his throat wouldn't let him speak. That feeling you get when tears are going to come is what he felt at the moment, but he didn't care. He nodded.

"Do you know me?" she asked in the same soft voice. He nodded again and two tears leaked from the side of his eyes. She nodded back at him for there were no more words to say. Hallie jumped up and hugged him. He put his arms around her. They embraced and their spirits lifted. "She told me you were dead, she told me you were never coming back," she whispered.

Requillo shook his head. "She was wrong. I said I'd come back to you, I swore I would, and here I am." She pulled away and gave him a tearful smile. 

"I can't believe it's you. I-I couldn't believe who I saw standing there back at the castle." Her voice broke from an unsuspected sob. She smiled and brushed away her tears. "Even - even though I wasn't sure, I hoped-I hoped-," but she cut herself off when he hugged her.

He sighed with happiness and closed his eyes. Things would get better; soon, things would get better. 

~*~

__

Peter hugged his knees to his chest and fought down the urge to cry. He trembled at every word that Voldemort said. What was he going to do? There was no where to turn and there was no where for him to run. He was trapped in Slytherin Castle. 

And then the shadow came forward.

Peter felt a hand touch his shoulder and yelled in panic. He clamped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Gwen looked behind Voldemort's throne to the table where the cloaked figure stood. Slowly, the Dark Lord stood and turned his gaze to where the yell came from.

"There is a boy," said the cloaked figure, pointing to where Peter sat in terror. 

The poor boy looked around for an escape, but found none. The cloaked figure waved his hand the table disappeared leaving Peter without his cover. Voldemort smirked. "Well, well, well, what have we got here?" taunted the Dark Lord. Peter backed away in fright. "Gwen, do you know this boy?"

Gwen, in a dazed sort of way, answered. "He's one of my friends."

Voldemort's eyes brightened. "One of James'?" he asked with a grin. She nodded. Peter looked at them back and forth. The cloaked figure excused himself and left the room.

"Well then," he said, "What's your name boy?"

"P-Peter," he stuttered softly.

Voldemort smiled at him evilly. "Peter, how would you like to be a Death Eater?" he asked, pointing his wand at the boy. 

~*~

__

The light came and went as Fate said, "One will turn." 

~*~

(Author's Note: Thank you to **Fading to Black, and Gwen Rosadora **for your reviews! I really appreciate them!)


	34. I'm Your Angel

(Disclaimer: I own nothing 

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Thirty Four

They parted and he smiled down with her, his eyes glowing with tears. "You should go back now, they're probably worried about you," he said softly and somewhat sorrowfully. "I'll watch you go."

She looked up at him. "You're not coming with me?" He shook his head in response. "What? Why?"

Requillo smiled crookedly. "I'll be watching over you, but I doubt that anyone at your school wants me present." She looked at him in incredulity and he embraced her again. "You're forgetting who I am-," but she cut him off.

"Who you _were_," she said stubbornly. He grinned and wiped away a tear. 

"Right, who I was, but I'll be watching over you, never forget that." He pulled away and touched her cheek tenderly. "I'll love you always, remember that," he whispered. The man turned to leave, but Hallie caught his hand in hers.

She jumped up to give him the biggest hug she could muster at that moment. "I love you dad."

~*~

Albus Dumbledore sat gazing out his window serenely, that famous twinkle was still bright in his eyes. A small smile was upon his lips as he looked down at the front yard. The two separated but the man stood speaking with her as if trying to stall from leaving. Albus sighed lost himself in thought. What could he do? He knew there was something he could do to help, but what was it?

His eyes lit and he put on his hat from his table giving Fawkes a slight bow before leaving his office. Professor McGonagall, who was walking down the hall to see him about an emergency, almost ran headlong into him. He smiled at her. "Albus, you'll never believe what's happened!" she exclaimed. "Some of the children-," 

"- are missing, don't worry, Minerva," he finished for her. The woman was looking at him in skepticism. He beamed at her. "Mr. Potter and Miss Evans are on their way back, however, you will find Miss Forester, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin on the front grounds. There, you will also find a man, please invite him to say. Remember, it is my wish that he stays," he repeated. She nodded. "Now I must leave, there is something that I must do at the moment, I'll be back soon enough." And then he was off.

Minerva walked out through the main entrance and saw the four people Albus said would be there. She advanced and was a few feet away when the man turned and saw her. His eyes widened and he hurriedly searched for his locket to leave, but she said, "Please! Wait, wait one moment!" 

Requillo looked at Hallie. She took his hand and looked at the Professor cautiously. "Er – hello, Professor McGonagall," she greeted. 

The older woman nodded and turned to the man. She was slightly stunned at his features, but what struck her most was the resemblance between him and Hallie. When she looked at him closely once again, her face turned a deathly white but she fiercely tried to control her horror. Requillo turned to leave again, but Hallie held his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. 

"You-you're-," Minerva stammered.

He looked at her solemnly. "I'll be leaving now ma'am, I'll do you no harm, please don't worry," he said softly. His voice was sincere and earnest which puzzled her. The newspapers described him as ruthless and cruel. Requillo looked at Hallie somewhat sternly, but lovingly. "I must go, Hallie, I'm sorry, but I must." 

She shook her head and tears formed in her eyes again. "No, dad, you can't, not again," she said almost inaudibly, but Professor McGonagall heard.

"Dad?" she asked in incredulity. "He-He's your _father_?"

Hallie bit down on her lip and looked between her father but defiantly said, "Yes, he is." 

Sirius, who had watched and listened in silence, stood up. "Professor, you don't know the whole story, please don't jump to conclusions," he said casually. She looked at him as if seeing the boy for the first time. He stole a glance at Hallie who shot him a quick thankful and relieved smile. "That man's not the person you think he is," continued Sirius. "There's something behind all he's done, he's not really the way everyone thinks he is." 

Requillo looked at the boy carefully. The young man was brave and defiant, also filled with stubbornness, he thought, and the mischief shown in his eyes portrayed the playful side of him. There was something about him could be trusted and the way he spoke showed confidence. But how did the boy know that there was something behind the reputation he was given?

"But-but," stuttered Minerva taking many steps back, "he's a-a Death Eater! He's killed people!" she proclaimed. At this statement, Requillo winced in pain as a memory came to his mind. The woman took many deep and calming breaths. She had to regain her composure. "Children, step behind me." When Hallie looked at her in defiance, Minerva looked at her sternly. "It's for your own good, Miss Forester, you don't know what this man's capable of." 

The girl shook her head and took a step back, moving behind her father. He closed his eyes for a short moment before opening them once again. "Hallie, do as your teacher tells you, she's right," he whispered with a trembling voice. She shook her head again stubbornly. 

"I won't. I'll go with you," she responded. 

Minerva then remembered the instructions Albus had given her and shuddered. He never did anything without a cause even if he was a bit eccentric. Requillo may not really be as bad as everyone made him out to be. With a deep sigh for comfort, she said, "You – er – we'd like to have you at Hogwarts."

Requillo nodded and turned to walk away when he stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. "You – you -," he stammered in confusion. 

She couldn't stop the small smile creeping onto her face as she nodded and replied with, "Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has asked me to invite you to stay here at Hogwarts," _With your daughter, _added Minerva to herself. 

At this, Hallie beamed and screamed with joy and jumped into her father's arms. Sirius smiled to himself, as did Professor McGonagall. Requillo shut his eyes and kissed his daughter's forehead and smelled the scent of her hair, trying to remember everything about her if ever he had to leave, which he truly hoped he wouldn't have to do. 

A short while later, Minerva led everyone in, but found that Remus didn't follow her. "Mr. Lupin, would you care to follow?" she asked. He slowly turned his head to look at her and her heart broke inside her as she gasped. His eyes were sunken and dull as if there was no soul left in him. The light had left them and now, a dark shadow hovered in its wake. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" she wondered in concern. She knelt by him and he looked back down at the ground.

"She's gone, Professor," he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek, "and she's not coming back." 

A frown came to the Professor's face as she thought of whom he could be speaking of. Then it hit her, his girlfriend, the person he loved and was always around, Lydia. Her eyes widened. "What do you mean? What's happened?"

He looked at her and brushed away the renewed tears that came to his eyes. "She killed Lydia, Gwen killed her," he murmured. Minerva gasped and closed her eyes for a few short moments. The other three watched in silence and Hallie shared a look with Sirius. They looked away for it they both didn't want the other to see the tears that had come to their eyes. Minerva put her arm around Remus' shoulder and helped him up. The other three followed them back into the school.

~*~

"I-I-I won't," stuttered Peter as he shuddered. He stood before Voldemort, alone.

The smile on the Dark Lord's face grew. "Oh, yes, you will, dear Peter, you will." He raised his wand and pointed it to the boy's heart. This made poor Peter shake all the more. "Bow to me, boy, and join my ring of Death Eaters. You will gain glory, gain honor, and gain friends that will never part from you." 

Peter shook his head. "I won't," he whispered, "I won't." 

"Join me. Gain real friends, friends you can trust and confide in. The other three you call friends betrayed you."

"They did not! They're the best friends ever! You know nothing about it!" he yelled in a sudden rage at Voldemort who insulted the other three of the tight group.

"Then why are you here when they're back at Hogwarts, safe and sound? They left you here, Peter. Whether or not you wish to believe it, it's true," said the Dark Lord.

Tears burned in the boy's eyes. "They didn't leave me here! They-they thought something happened to me. James and Sirius and Remus wouldn't ever leave me behind!" he sobbed, his voice getting quieter at the minute. "They – they thought -," but he left the sentence off there for his cries overtook him. He bowed his head. "I don't care," he said softly and then looked up at Voldemort. "But I still won't join you, I won't, not ever."

The man's piercing gaze bore into Peter's eyes. "You will, boy, you will. I can help you, I'll be like the father you never had and never knew. I'll be there for you and help you. I'll gain you all the glory you could ever want. " At this statement, Peter averted his eyes for the pain in his heart was unbearable. 

"Don't talk about my father," he commanded Voldemort. "I hate you! I don't want anything to do with you! I don't want to join you and I never will, _never_!" yelled the boy. 

By now, Voldemort had had enough. He muttered a soft, "Crucio," and through the wand pointed at Peter, a blast of light shot through and hit the boy full in the chest. With a scream, he fell to the floor, twitching and convulsing in intolerable pain. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the curse was lifted, but Peter lay on the floor, still jerking violently. When the jerks and twitches stopped, Voldemort said, "Will you join me now?" 

Gasping for breaths that hurt to inhale, the boy whispered, "No, never." 

"Then I'll have to make you," said the Dark Lord as he pointed his wand at Peter once again.

~*~

He muttered a soft, "Alrohoma," to open the window. He and Lily rode inside the dormitory and in exhaustion, she fell upon her bed. Tears streamed down her face and James looked at her. She closed her eyes. He watched her for quite some time before he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He crept down the steps and was just on time to see Sirius, Hallie, Remus, and Requillo walk through the portrait hole. 

Sirius' head was bowed and Hallie was half asleep and leaning against Requillo. Remus, looking like a living zombie, was walking dully. "Hi, guys," James said softly. 

Sirius' head shot up and his eyes widened. "Are you all right? Nothing happened to you and Lily right? Where is she? What happened?" he asked, shooting question after question. 

James smiled. "She's upstairs asleep and nothing much happened. What happened with you?" he wondered in turn.

Sirius smiled and looked at Hallie and Requillo. The older man winked and picked her up for she had fallen asleep on the couch while the two boys were talking. "I'll just bring her upstairs. Where's her room?" 

"Up the right staircase and it's the first room," replied Sirius. Requillo nodded and left. "Nothing happened with us," he said to James. The other boy gave him a look. "Well, Hallie did find her dad." James grinned. There was a short silence for there was nothing more to be said. James' gaze then fell upon Remus. 

"Remus, are you all right?" he wondered. The other boy didn't move an inch; he didn't even stir one bit. Puzzled, James shot a look to Sirius who looked back at him. Their eyes locked and James read something in his eyes. 

Sirius walked over to Remus. "Come on, buddy, you should get some rest," he said and helped the other boy up. James watched them go up the steps. 

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stepped in through the portrait hole. "Hello, Mr. Potter. How are you this evening?" he asked casually. 

James looked at him for a short moment before answering with a soft, "Fine."

Albus smiled and looked around. "You haven't happened to see Mr. Requillo, have you?" he questioned. James pointed up the steps. The ancient man nodded his head. "Thank you." And then he went to the designated place just as Requillo was climbing down the staircase. "Oh! Wonderful!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

The other man looked at him, his face expressionless. "Hello," said he. 

Albus beamed at him. "Please follow me, sir, to my office." Requillo shot a look at James who gave the slightest of nods to assure the man he'd be okay. Professor Dumbledore then led the way out.

~*~

They sat in silence for a short while as Albus surveyed Requillo and Requillo did likewise. "It seems to me you've fallen back into perspective," said Albus, breaking the silence.

Requillo looked at him sharply. "How do you know that, sir?" 

That strange smile of knowing played on the older man's lips. "You haven't been yourself, lately, Requillo, but slowly, I believe, your memoirs are coming back into your memory," continued Albus as if he hadn't heard the question. And then there was a short silence, as Requillo looked at the aged man before him in curious wonder. At last, Dumbledore said, "Your daughter has missed you."

Requillo swallowed. "I've missed her too, sir." 

"You've reunited at last," said Albus. The other man nodded for that lump in his throat had returned. "Would you mind staying here for the time being? I believe it would be the best for you and your daughter."

"For me?" asked Requillo.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Lord Voldemort will be in a furious hunt for you after the previous events." Though Requillo was puzzled at how this man could know about all that had happened, he just nodded. "I've had your room set and furnished, hopefully for your liking. If you've anything you wish to change, just ask. You may roam anywhere about the school." With that, Albus stood up and told Requillo to follow him to the appointed room.

~*~

At last, Requillo was alone. He had not lost everything, he found, for he had unearthed part of the life he once had. Hallie was alive, but Cassandra was not. That he knew. He didn't remember it all too well, but what had happened the night of his wife's death was still in the memory of the dark part of his life.

__

Flashback:

"Follow me, Requillo, and we will destroy your past to make way for your future," said Lord Voldemort with a small smile on his lips. 

Because his memory was gone to him, Requillo knew not what else to reply except to nod for he did not know what his master was speaking of. But master, was that what the man before him was? He had been with the man called Voldemort for quite some time now, but for how long? – He did not know. There was a piece of something like trust for the evil man in Requillo, because he didn't know what else to feel. But the main feeling in him was distrust and hate towards him. He shook his head to push the thought away and did what the Dark Lord did. He apparated, with his broom still in hand, to the stadium in which the woman named Cassandra Amelia Forester was performing at. 

Requillo hovered in the air above the stage for a moment to watch her. She was beautiful. Her hair was a midnight black and her lovely hazel eyes sparkled with a fierce life brought out when she did what she loved, and that was to perform. Who was this woman? She brought a feeling in his heart that made it wrench with something like pain, but a good pain. 

"Come, Requillo, follow me!" yelled Voldemort over the ruckus of the crowd. He pointed his wand at the stage and muttered a curse. The platform exploded with a large bang and pieces of it went flying. There were screams and people below running to escape the sudden attack. Swarms of groups of Death Eaters cloaked in black robes flew on brooms around, causing havoc and terror to the throng of men and women. His eyes dilated at the horror of the scene and his mind told him to do something, but what was he to do? 

Voldemort motioned him to fly down onto the remains of the stage. He did so and landed beside whom he was supposed to call master. "Look at her," said he. "Look at the woman of your past." Requillo did as the Dark Lord told him. The woman was on the ground. Her hair was messed and she was pale as the moon. When she saw him, her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Requillo!" she exclaimed in such anguish that his heart went out to her. It was filled with terror and deep emotions of love and adoration for him. He reached out his hand to help her up but Voldemort hit him aside. Requillo stumbled and looked at him with a glare. He pointed his wand at the Dark Lord, ready to curse the man who got between him and this woman that obviously could help recall his memory to him.

"Kill her, Requillo," commanded Voldemort with a smirk. The woman screamed in fright and backed away. 

"Requillo, don't, don't, please, it's me, don't you remember?" she asked him. Slowly she stood to look at him with pleading eyes. "I'm your wife, I love you, please remember me. Please say something. Say you remember me." He looked at her in desperation, wishing he could say that he did, but he didn't, he didn't remember her. She gazed at him with tears forming in her eyes, then turned to look accusingly at Voldemort. "What did you do to him you horrible man! What have you done?" she shrieked. She marched up and slapped the man of evil across the face. 

He just smiled in a craze and backed away one step. "All right then, Requillo, if you don't do it, I will." Voldemort pointed his wand at Cassandra and said, "Avada Kedavra!" 

Requillo covered his eyes from the blinding flash of green light. When he blinked them open, he saw a sight that made him sick. The woman that said she loved him was sprawled lifelessly upon the remains of the stage. Her eyes stared blankly up at him. Those lovely eyes would never leave him. 

He turned to Voldemort. "What have you done?" yelled he. 

Voldemort turned to look at him. "You're a disgrace. After all the teachings I've done for you. I've taught you so much, and it has been a waste," he said. "It is of no matter, however, you will learn." He took hold of the other man's arm and transported them back to where they came from. 

The last thing Requillo saw before he disapparated was his wife's unblinking eyes, looking at him.

End Flashback.

Requillo shook his head and laid it down on the soft pillow. Tears came to his eyes so he closed them, but the image of his wife staring blankly at him did not leave. He tried to turn his thoughts elsewhere. His mind roamed to Hallie. "My daughter," he whispered. Those two simplistic words brought more tears to his eyes, but they were more of joy than the sorrow that filled his heart. His voice was overflowed with emotions that he could not organize. The poor man's heart wrenched inside of him. 

Slowly, Requillo's eyes close and he fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

__

"Don't worry," he said with a smile, "I'll be back before you know it." Cassandra sighed and looked up at him with the large hazel eyes that he loved so much. There was a short silence as he looked at her lovingly. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she said back to him, ever so softly. "I'm going to miss you." He put his arms about her small frame and hugged her to him. She in turn put her arms around his neck and sighed, leaning against him. "Promise me you won't be gone for long."

With a smile, he pulled away slightly and nodded. "I don't think I could last being away from you," he said. 

She laughed. Her eyes glowed with love for him and happiness with being with the man she loved. He smiled serenely, taking in the feeling of warmth he felt at that moment. "You're too much, Requillo," she said to him with laughter in her voice. He pulled her to him again. There were the pats upon the floor telling them that someone was coming down the steps. A little girl appeared at the stairway and they smiled. "Come here, honey," said Cassandra. 

The youth ran over and laughed as her father picked her up. He tickled her and his wife stepped back to watch the scene in content. Life was wonderful, everything was fine. Her career was going well and her family was just the type of family she had always dreamed of. Nothing could go wrong, and no one could come between the bond of her family, but she was wrong, ever so wrong. 

"Are you going to say goodbye to daddy, Hal?" asked Requillo with an adorable smile that made Cassandra's heart melt. 

Hallie laughed. "Goodbye, daddy. You're going to come back soon, right?" she asked with a coquettish smile. 

He grinned. "Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Swear?"

"Swear," replied Requillo with a laugh. This routine was cute to him for he and his daughter shared it every time his work obliged him to leave. He kissed her nose as he did his wife. "Goodbye now, Hal." He set her upon the floor and gave one last kiss to Cassandra before turning to the door. The man turned the knob but felt something tug on his pant leg. He looked down to find his daughter's arms wrapped about his leg.

"Stay for a little longer?" she said, looking up at him with eyes the same as his. His heart turned inside him and he kneeled down.

"Don't worry, I promised you I'd be back, and I will. I'll just be gone for a short while," he told her. There was a honk outside telling him to hurry. With a last kiss to his favorite girls, he walked away, his heart filled with contentment and happiness. This was the life he had always dreamed of. He'd do his job, and after only a few days, he'd go back home. Though later he would see his family again, it would not be in the way he thought. Nothing would ever be the same again.

~*~

Remus tossed in his sleep, unable to remove the image of her staring up at him. Inside him, his heart felt as if one million swords were piercing him and he could not do a thing about it. He cried out into the dark, yelling for her to come back, but it didn't help. 

Sirius blinked his eyes open and sat there, trying to get accustomed to the dark. He heard Remus shout. "Come back! Don't leave me!" The boy got up and walked over to where his friend lay, tossing and turning, lost in nightmares. 

"Remus," Sirius whispered, shaking the other boy, "Remus, wake up, it's just a dream."

Remus sat up, his chest heaving with sobs, his face tear-stained. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried. Sirius sat next to him, not knowing what to do. "It wasn't a dream, Sirius," murmured Remus, his voice still trembling. "She's gone and she's not coming back."

Sirius bit down on his lip and closed his eyes as he took a deep sigh. "She's watching over you now, she always will. You just have to remember that." Remus nodded, but his friend's words were of little consolation. 

"Thanks, Sirius." The other boy, feeling useless, just got up and went back to his own bed. Remus lied down once again and hugged a pillow to him, his eyes wide and staring into the darkness.

~*~

__

"Please, Fate, please?" asked Lydia. The angelic woman looked at the young girl whose eyes pleaded with such emotion that Fate had to give in.

"If you wish," was the whispered reply. 

Lydia smiled with tears in her eyes. On her heavenly cloud, she whispered a few words and fell, soaring downwards. Her lovely wings spread and let the wind carry her down to the ground. The aura of brilliant light trailed after her wherever she went. Finally, she landed beside him. Crystal tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him tenderly. "Remus," she whispered. "Remus, I'm here."

~*~

No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray

He sat up with a start and looked around. Seeing no one and nothing, he lied back down again with another sob. Now he was hearing things. 

"Remus, I'm here," came the whisper again. 

__

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see...

He jumped up with wide eyes. The poor boy stood, but fell back on his bed again for his legs wouldn't hold him up. "Lydia?" he cried softly. "Lydia, where are you?"

__

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel

She smiled and wiped looked at him lovingly. "Fate, please," she whispered, looking heavenwards.

"_Only for you_," came the reply.

Remus, who had heard all, looked up to see the bright white light. And then it was darkness again. In it's place left the girl that he wished to see. "Lydia," he murmured in disbelief. "Is it you?"

She smiled and nodded at him. "I love you," she said. They embraced and she ran her fingers through his hair as he cried into her robes. 

  
_And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

"I love you too, I miss you so much," he cried. They pulled slightly apart to look at each other. Both had tear-stained faces of joy at seeing each other once again. 

"I miss you too. But I'm here, and I'll watch over you always," she whispered to him.

"_Lydia_," came the angelic voice from above. "_You must come back."_ Remus looked heavenwards, then to Lydia who had silent tears streaming down her face. She gazed at him with her beautiful hazel eyes. The light shined down over her like a spotlight. Lydia put her hand on both his cheeks and kissed him with all the love she had for him.

__

I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day

__

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...

When they parted, Remus cried harder. "Lydia, no, please, don't leave me." But she just shook her head with solemn eyes.

__

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel  


She started to rise, looking down at him. Her tears fell down her cheeks and fell to the floor, leaving drops of crystals in their wake. "Lydia! No!" cried Remus desperately. He stood and supported himself on the post of his bed. "Please! Please, I'll do anything, just don't leave me!"

  
_And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive  
  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky..._

And just before she disappeared, Remus heard her whisper, "I'll love you forever."

~*~

__

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

Courtesy to Celine Dion for "I'm Your Angel"

(Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! I'll put up your names in the next chapter because ff.net is down at the moment. Please give me more reviews! Thanks so much! Lotsa love guys, stay crunk, bye!)


	35. One Will Turn

(Disclaimer: I own nothing 

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

****

Chapter Thirty Five

Sirius sat up looked around. What he heard were anguish filled sobs that tore at his heart and what he saw just as he opened his eyes was a bright flash of life. He could have sworn he saw Lydia's face, but shook his head to push the thought aside. Slowly, he sung his legs of the side of his bed and crept to the one across from his. "Remus? Are you all right?" he wondered softly. 

Remus turned over and stuffed his head under his pillow. "Leave me alone!" he yelled and fell into more sobs. 

Sirius, hearing the pain present in his friend's voice, knew that he should wait a while before trying to console Remus. Feeling wide awake and as if he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, he quietly made his way out of the dormitory and down the steps to the common room. 

Coincidentally, he heard footsteps on the opposite steps and looked up to see who it was. Hallie he looked at him drowsily. Her cheeks were rosy from sleep and her features still pale. "What're you doing up?" he asked. 

She smiled. "Just – um, looking for-for my dad," she replied. She was level with him now and he put his arm around her waist. Slowly, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It seems so strange to say it," she said with a sigh. He nodded and leaned his own on hers. 

"Aren't you tired?" he wondered softly. She nodded and a chuckle escaped from his lips. "Why don't you go back to sleep then?" 

She shrugged and closed her eyes. He led her over to the couch. Then his eyes started to droop and feel unusually heavy. He heard her breathing become even and slow; she had fallen asleep. With a smile upon his face, he too, fell asleep.

~*~

Requillo sat up and looked around. His eyes were moist with tears and he brushed them away. Slowly he stood up and made his way down the hall. The sun was just starting to rise and a streak of light was in the sky. Then he saw someone walking down the hallway. He was about to run and hide when he found that it was the professor he had met the other day. "Er, hello," she said. "What are you doing up this early?" 

He covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a yawn. "Looking for Hallie," he responded. 

She nodded. "The common room is down this hall and the password is Flobberworms." He grinned and thanked her. Then he continued down the hall. He saw a down the corridor many paintings, and, from his years here at Hogwarts, he remembered which one was the Gryffindor entrance painting.

"Flobberworms," he said to the Fat lady. She yawned loudly and permitted him in. "Thank you." He stepped in and felt a smile tug at the ends of his mouth at the sight. His daughter was sprawled on the couch next to the boy whose name he recalled as Sirius. Deciding not to awaken them, he turned to go but he heard a voice call out. 

"Er – it isn't what you think."

With a broad smile, Requillo turned back around to see the boy looking at him out of wide yet groggy eyes. "What isn't what I think?" he asked looking at Sirius steadily.

The boy squirmed uncomfortably under the older man's gaze, but when Hallie yawned and then buried her head into his shoulder; he stopped moving to look at her gently. Then he looked up at Requillo and blushed. "Um – well, this." 

The older man laughed inwardly at the 'caught' expression upon the younger man's face. 

"No, I believe that this is exactly what I think it is," he said.

Sirius looked at him in question. "What do you think it is?" he wondered.

Requillo just smiled and left leaving Sirius watching after him.

~*~

The next morning, James awoke bright and early. He sat up and opened his curtains to see Sirius' empty bed and Remus sitting up, looking out the window next to him. "Hey, Remus, you okay?" 

Acceptance was in the other boy's eyes as he turned to look at James. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

James licked his lips and averted his eyes. "Look, Remus – I-I'm –," but Remus cut him off.

"Sorry?" he asked softly. James looked at him sorrowfully but forced a smile and nodded. Remus shook his head. "It'll take time for me to be all right again…I doubt it'll ever really leave though. But I'm – I think, I think I'll be okay." He paused and then looked at James squarely. "James, you and I both are thinking of the same thing, aren't we," he said in an almost inaudible voice. 

With tears in his eyes, James nodded and in a choked voice, he said, "Do you think he's okay?" 

Remus forced a cheerful smile. "Peter? Of course he is, he's a Marauder isn't he?" And then his voice broke and he wiped away his own tears. "We have to do something," he concluded resolutely. 

James got up. "And we will. Get dressed, I'll go find Sirius." Remus nodded and they went their separate ways. James ran down the steps and if he had been in a better mood, he would have grinned or laughed out loud, but since he was particularly down and sad, he just wiped away more tears that came to his eyes. "Sirius," he whispered, shaking the other boy lightly on the shoulder. 

Sirius swapped him away with the wave of a hand. James shook him harder making the boy blink his eyes open and glare at him. "I'm trying to sleep." And then the lids fell over the eyes and he fell into another deep slumber. With a small frown, James shook Sirius as if trying to wake him from death. The other boy jumped up with a start and Hallie made a muffled sort of shout as she fell of the couch. 

"Ugh," she said and sat up, rubbing her side. "Who did that?" she asked with a scowl. 

"Sorry, Hallie, but I need to talk to Sirius," apologized James. She gave him a look, and then went up the steps to her dormitory. 

Sirius sat up and frowned saying, "Thanks a lot." He then saw the serious expression upon his friend's face. "James, go away," he said. 

The other boy bit down on his lip saying, "Sirius…"

He shook his head. "Go away, I've had enough of everything. I was perfectly fine before all this was happening and now you come in telling me to jump right back into it right when I was content and asleep on the couch with a _girl_. That doesn't happen very often, and you know it. But still, you have to tell me to get up at this _ungodly_ hour to shoot back to that stupid god forsaken castle! Well I won't! Just leave me alone!" And then Sirius turned over and buried his head in his pillow. 

With a soft sigh, James stood up and turned to walk away with a defeated expression upon his face when he heard Sirius say, "James, wait." He turned around and saw Sirius sitting up. The other boy's face was filled with dread and heart wrenching pain that James wished he could just say 'that's okay, just stay here, I can go on my own,' but he knew he couldn't say it truthfully. It would be another dangerous journey. "When," Sirius swallowed, "When do we leave?" he asked in a whisper, looking away. In his voice was such pain that made James take one step back.

"Now, if it's okay," he replied. Sirius nodded, and without looking at him, walked up the steps to get changed and get his broom and wand. James watched after him feeling sorry. Sirius was taking this very hard. 

After a few short minutes, James saw Remus and Sirius come down. They crept out of the common room and out of the castle. 

They were on their way back to Slytherin Castle.

~*~

They were mounted on their brooms when suddenly there was a forceful gust of wind. James was knocked from his broom and watched as it went flying backwards. To his astonishment, there he saw Professor Dumbledore looking at the three boys sternly. "Where, may I ask, are you three going?" he asked in a calm voice.

Remus stood and helped his other two friends up. "Er –," started James. "Just-just taking a – um, ride." 

Dumbledore looked at them serenely. "Please follow me to my office," he said. He then turned on his heels and started walking back into the school. The three boys looked at each other, and then they followed. 

~*~

"You will not go after Mr. Pettigrew," said Professor Dumbledore, once inside his office.

James abruptly stood, looking at him out of narrowed eyes. "He's our friend!" he exclaimed. "What do you expect us to do? Sit here safe and warm while he's with Voldemort? I don't think so!"

The headmaster just shook his head. "It's too dangerous. I will not risk three of my students' safety. I have contacted the Ministry and they are doing all they can to save Mr. Pettigrew."

Remus gave him a look. "Headmaster, you and I both know the Ministry is not doing a thing. Their hands are tied with trying to actually _find_ Voldemort. How will they help Peter when they don't even know where to look?" 

Professor Dumbledore looked at him, then to James. His eyes then landed on Sirius who was looking wistfully out the window. "Do you have anything to say, Mr. Black?" he asked, in curiosity.

Sirius turned to look at him, then to his two friends, and then back at the headmaster. "You can't stop us from trying to save him," was the simple reply. Albus' eyebrows shot up and his eyes twinkled with humor. "I mean you no respect, but all of us in here now that Peter can't withhold whatever Voldemort is throwing at him, no matter how brave he tries to be, he will crack, if he hasn't already. Professor Dumbledore, if he's going to be saved, we have to go now." His voice was soft, yet determined. 

"What he says is logical," said James and Remus nodded. 

"Though it may be, gentleman," said the headmaster, "It is not at all safe. You don't know the extent of the Dark Lord's powers. If you know not what he can do, you know not what he _will _do. I forbid any of you to try to escape the boundaries of this school to find Lord Voldemort and I will have you closely watched. I am doing all I can to get Mr. Pettigrew back. Knowing him, he will be fine for the time being, I assure you." The three boys looked enraged. 

James was clenching and unclenching his fists. The headmaster dismissed them and they walked out. Once they were out of his office, James made a noise of aggravation. "The nerve of him! He-he can't – who does he think he is?" he wondered loudly, looking at his friends. He took note that Sirius' midnight black eyes were stormy with anger.

Remus placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "We've got the Marauder's Map, he doesn't," he said softly.

James looked at him for a second before grinning broadly. "Remus, you're a genius." He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. "Tonight, at eleven thirty, in the common room, all right?" Remus nodded. 

They looked to Sirius who didn't look at him but faced ahead with a poker face. His eyes still burned with fire. "You know you don't even have to ask," he said quietly. 

James smiled and with a resolute expression, he said, "Tonight then, we'll leave tonight."

~*~

Hallie sighed and sat up from her bed as she turned to Lily who was reading. "Lily…" she started. 

The other girl looked up from the book she was reading and looked at her friend. "Hallie…" she said with a smile. The other girl sighed in melancholy. "How's your health?" asked Lily.

Hallie shook her head. "The worst." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm _bored._" 

Lily laughed. "Well, let's go find the guys then." 

They went down to the common room where the three boys were huddled in a far corner, discussing something or other. When they stepped in, however, their hushed whispers immediately ceased and they looked up. 

"Er – hi," said Hallie. _Secrets, secrets…_she thought.

James looked at them both and swallowed. "Hey, guys. What's new?" 

Lily grinned and shook her head. "Nothing, come on, Hal, let's go." The other girl shrugged and followed her out of the common room.

James leaned in to the others when the two girls were out of the room. "So how are we going to get out?"

Remus smirked in his own mischievous way. "I know a way, no one will be the wiser."

~*~

"They're hiding something," stated Lily. 

Hallie grinned and rolled her eyes heavenward. "Gee, I hadn't noticed…" Lily swatted at her playfully. The other girl's face sobered. "You know what they're talking about, don't you?" 

Lily nodded. "And we're going to follow them out. Meet me in the common room at 11:00 tonight. We're not letting them go alone."

~*~

Peter blinked his eyes open and immediately shut them. It even hurt to see out of them. To be more precise, pains were all over him that he could barely move, let alone breath. 

And then he felt something nudge him. 

"Open your eyes, boy," said a cruel voice. Peter groaned and turned over but gasped when his left shoulder hit the ground. "I will not repeat this again, open your eyes, Wormtail." The boy flinched when the Dark Lord pronounced his nickname.

He opened his eyes and a moan escaped his lips. Voldemort smirked down at him and flicked his wand. Peter was levitated into the air and onto his feet. His legs felt as if they would give way at any moment for they were as solid as Jell-O. It amazed him that he didn't collapse.

Voldemort looked at the small plump boy before him. Peter looked pathetic. His eyes were feverish and flaming with illness while he was as white as a sheet and still paling. The boy's clothes were in rags and there were cuts and bruises all about his body. 

Voldemort placed a black opal into Peter's hand and immediately, the boy felt as though his hand was pulling him through a portal. He was half-unconscious so he barely knew what was happening.

And then he was at Hogwarts. 

He stumbled and fell. The mixed colors of green, blue, and purple swirled together until it all became blackness. 

~*~

Lily stood up and walked over to Hallie's bed. There, she shook the girl. "What do you want?" asked Hallie drowsily. Lily grinned. "Is it time already?"

"Yeah, come on." With a sigh, the other girl did as was told. They crept down the steps just in time and quickly hid in a crook towards the right side of the common room. They were just in time for the three boys were just coming down the steps that led to the boys' dormitories. 

"Ok, let's go," said James. The other two followed him out of the room and once they stepped out of the portrait hole, the two girls crept out of the nook and followed. 

Then they were walking down a hallway and were led outside. There, they saw the boys in front of the Whomping Willow that had been planted in their first year. Remus stood before it with such an expression of pain and dread of it, that the other boys put their hands on his shoulders. He smiled at them and then turned and walked away from it. 

They mounted the brooms they held until a voice suddenly called out of the darkness. "Do not leave yet, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin." The three boys suddenly turned around with wide eyes.

"H-Hello, Professor," said Sirius with a shaky yet charming smile. Professor McGonagall came walking towards them.

"The headmaster said you would be here," she said with a stern look. "You will not leave the grounds of this castle." 

James looked at her evenly but with a fire glowing within the depths of his gaze. "Yes, we will. Peter's our friend."

The professor looked compassionate, but her stern look remained. "That he may be, but the journey you are wishing to make is one far too dangerous for children of your age."

"Children! We're fifteen years old!" said Remus indignantly. 

Suddenly, there was a fierce gust of wind and then when it had passed, there was a groan some few feet away. Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and she held out her arm to stop the boys from moving towards the figure that was sprawled upon the ground. "E-excuse me," she whispered. "Are-are you all right?"

The person tried to sit up, but sank back onto the ground in pain. James rushed forward and knelt down beside the figure and gave a yell of surprise. "Peter!"

Lily turned to Hallie and they rushed out of the shadows that they were hiding in. "Peter?" they said simultaneously. 

Professor McGonagall came forward and conjured a stretcher. "You'll be all right, Mr. Pettigrew." And to the rest she said, "Let us go back into the school. He needs to go to the hospital wing."

~*~

They sat silently, listening to Peter tell his story to the headmaster. When the poor boy found he couldn't speak well, he broke into sobs. When he tried to control himself, and found he couldn't, he sobbed all the more. Hallie and Lily stared at him with wet and wide eyes while the boys gaped at him in horrified sympathy. 

Professor McGonagall shook her head and told them to leave. Once they were outside, she told them to 'run along to the common room'. They did so and once there, Lily gaped at James. "What did they do to him?" she asked. 

He just closed his eyes as he shook his head and sat down. "I don't know," he whispered. "But he's here now, and he'll be fine."

~*~

A week passed by and they were not allowed to see Peter who remained in the hospital wing. They were in their potions class when they saw him on his first day out of his isolation. "Peter!" exclaimed James, jumping up.

"Mr. Potter, take your seat. Mr. Pettigrew, you're late," said Professor Rosier.

"Er-I-I came from the hospital wing and-," stammered Peter.

"Yes, I know that, and under the present circumstances, I will not take any points for tardiness. Now take your seat."

As they started their potions, Hallie leaned over and said, "Peter, are you all right?" He smiled and nodded. She gave him a big hug.

Lily then leaned over and said, "We were all so worried about you." And she too gave him a hug.

Sirius looked at him gravely. "They tried to make you one of them, didn't they," he said. 

Peter nearly choked, but nodded in assent. Remus grinned. "We're proud of you, Peter, for holding out like you did."

James nodded. "And you're back too! Safe and sound!"

Peter smiled and tried to look happy, but inside, he was in torture. Was he still the same Peter Pettigrew he was before they tried to turn him? Did he hold out?

No. He did not.


	36. Accepting the Truth

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Sorry this story's so friggen long, guys. But I promise you this time; it's coming to an end. Please bare with how I'm trying to rush it; it's just that I'm excited for my ending. I'm still planning it out a little bit. But the second to last chapter is pretty much finished in my mind, the last one is the tricky one…I think these chaps will be really long because I've got lots to tell. Umm…oh yeah. These chapters will also contain a lot of conflict because I'm trying to reach the end and it'll all kind of get put together…some of it. Some of the others will be continued in the sequel, and others will pertain to previous conflicts. Ok, bye!)

**__**

Chapter Thirty Six

Time passed by without many events. Though, Lydia's funeral did take place. Remus was able to keep his self-control, but the following two nights, he cried himself to sleep. It would be a long time before the pain would wash away, if ever it did. 

~*~

James sat in the armchair on the hearth, just waiting. Then he heard the footsteps. He smiled for he knew who it was, he knew because he had heard the soft pats on the wooden floor that she made every night she came down to talk to him. He stood up and she smiled at him. "Hi," she said quietly. He held out his hand and she put her smaller one in his. 

A shiver ran up her spine when they touched. Though she was cold, warmth overcame her when her hand touched his. He squeezed it with a smile and they took a seat before the fire. "What did you want to talk about?" Lily wondered, somewhat cautiously. 

He smiled. "Lily, would you be my girl friend?"

~*~

The next morning, they all sat at the breakfast table except Sirius who came in late. He slammed the doors open and plopped himself onto his seat amid stares from many in the room. "Sirius," said James with a small smile. "Everyone's staring at you."

The boy looked around and grinned. "So they are." He took another bite and then looked at his best friend thoughtfully. "They're probably admiring my good looks." At this comment, Hallie smacked him upside the head. He wagged his finger at her. "Tisk tisk, remember the last time you did that?" She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

Remus looked at him for a moment before saying, "Sirius, I just remembered our little bet." 

The other boy dropped his fork with a clang. "Bet?" Sirius asked.

James and Peter looked at each other. Peter said, "Oh, yeah! But, didn't he win?"

Sirius looked at Remus expectantly, yet with an air of victory. "No, he didn't," said James.

Remus grinned. "That's right, he broke it off the day before!" Sirius nearly choked on his sausage. 

"So…what was the losing side of the bet again?" asked Peter with a cruel smile. Sirius shot dagger looks at him. The other boy just laughed.

"Pink dress! Pink dress!" exclaimed James. 

Sirius put his head in his hands. "Oh dear god…"

~*~

The next day, James said, "Come on out, Sally!" 

There was a groan on the other side of the bathroom door. The group laughed. "Come on, Sirius," said Hallie. "How bad can it be?" 

The door suddenly clattered open and there was Sirius, looking absolutely ridiculous in his pink dress. His muscular features definitely stood out by the slim figure of the dress. Remus was even kind enough to add pretty flowers and bows to it. Sirius' face was ghostly white though there was a rosy tinge to his cheeks because of embarrassment. The boy's midnight black eyes radiated fury. "Absolutely stunning, dear," said Andrea who had sneaked up behind them. 

Sirius' eyes widened to the size of tea saucers. "Andrea, if you tell a soul I swear I'll -," but she cut him off.

"Bye!" she said with a gleeful smile. 

Sirius groaned and sat on the floor with a 'thump', the dress flowering around him. Hallie took a seat next to him. "You look beautiful, Sirius," she said with an angelic smile. He glared and swatted at her, but she ducked and laughed. "You're the one who made the bet," she said softly, "not me." 

Lily came over and said, "Sirius, did you take that dress from my closet?" with her hands on her hips. 

Another pained groan escaped his lips. "My life is ruined…"

~*~

The rest of the year went by smoothly and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Lily and James became a couple and were never seen apart, except when the Marauders were together doing pranks and such. 

Before they knew it, they were seated in one of the compartments on the train. James looked out the window with a content smile, then back at his friend around him. "Only two years left," he said softly. Lily squeezed his hand and gave him the sweet smile that she reserved only for him. 

Sirius grinned. "We'll be out in the real world. I fear for myself in such a big place."

Hallie rolled her eyes heavenwards and said, "Personally, _I_ fear for the world with people like you walking around in it." He swatted at her playfully and laughed. 

Remus smiled, sharing a look with Peter who was covering his mouth because of the risk that laughter might escape. "Are you guys dating?" 

They stopped trying to hit each other to stare at him. "What?" they wondered simultaneously. Lily and James laughed. "What gave you that idea?"

The other four shrugged. Hallie frowned slightly but then said, "You all have to come to my house this summer, my dad's living with me." 

Sirius' eyes widened. "We can come to your mansion?" 

She laughed. "Well, maybe not you…"

~*~

"I'll get it!" Hallie yelled, running down the steps. Requillo smiled and watched as she rushed to the door. Out of breath, she opened it and was face with Sirius. She smiled. "Hi." He raised a brow but his face broke out in a grin. She opened the door wider and stepped back so he could, in turn, step in. The girl waited, but he didn't move. His mouth, however, was wide and gaping, as were his eyes. 

Requillo stood up with a chuckle and stood behind Hallie, his hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Sirius." 

The boy blinked for a few short moments before looking at the older man. He noticed that Requillo's face had lost its lines of sorrow, with the exception of but a few at the hard times in which he had to pass, but had gained the lights of happiness. "Er – hello." 

Hallie rolled her eyes. "Sirius, if you don't come in right now, I'm going to slam the door in your face," she said putting her hand on her hips.

He grinned and swept a very gallant bow. "Of course, madam," he said in a rich accent. 

And then suddenly, he was on the floor. Hallie and Requillo laughed. "Hi, Peter," greeted Hallie with laughter in her voice. 

Peter had come via broom and because he was not an exceptionally good flyer at all…well…he flew straight into Sirius. "My, I'm very glad that the door wasn't closed," Requillo commented. 

Sirius looked up with an ironic grin. "That's something that I would have said!" 

Hallie covered her face in her hands. "Dad, do not say another word if you're going to sound like him, one Sirius is enough." 

Peter stood up, finally, and brushed his robes to straighten them out. "Sorry for my rude entrance," he said with a crooked grin, "I guess I need practice with brooms."

Hallie put a hand on his shoulder, "Just do what I do, Peter, don't even touch them." 

He raised a brow. "How kind of you to suggest it, Hal." She laughed and shook her head. 

Then there was something like an explosion of light from the living room behind them. They all looked to the fireplace where James was helping Lily up from the floor. When they noticed that the rest were looking at them, they smiled sheepishly. "Floo powder," explained James. They all nodded in understanding. 

And there was Remus who stood at the doorway behind Sirius and Peter. "Uh – hello," he said in a puzzled sort of way. The two boys before him turned around grinned at him.

"Hey, Remus." 

They all followed Hallie and Requillo around the house on the tour for they would be staying there until school started which was only two weeks away. 

James' and Sirius' and Lily's mouths all dropped to ground level when they saw reached their last destination. Hallie laughed and said, "And this is our quidditch field." 

Requillo motioned to a little closet on the side. "There are the brooms, the snitch, the quaffle, and the bludgers," he added. The other three practically raced to it and when they looked inside, they all gasped at once. 

"How-how-," started James.

"But-but-," said Lily.

Sirius just gaped. 

Remus laughed at them. 

"Mom was a singer, remember? She got some money from performing," said Hallie quietly. They all looked at her.

"You're rich!" said Peter. She just rolled her eyes. 

The rest of the two weeks went by quickly.

~*~

As the years went by, things remained mostly the same. Voldemort, however, was on his rise and evil was spread around the world. Everyone thought that it was the end of the world…but the upcoming years would be the worst out of them all. 

They were now in their seventh year and they were nearing graduation. 

James sat with Sirius and Peter in the common room. They saw the portrait hole open and Trisha Sansbury stride in with her queenly air. Her curly blonde hair fell beautifully down her shoulders and her hazel eyes were lively yet cold as she gazed around. She then spotted the three boys before the fire. 

"Hello," she said with a smile. They just looked at her. "Where's Remus?" 

James smiled crookedly and a bit coldly. "You were always one to get straight down to the point," he said. 

She sighed. "Yes, yes, now where is he?" 

"Me?" asked a voice from the steps. With a smile, Trisha turned and rushed over to where Remus stood. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long kiss. He didn't move. When she was finished. He looked at her. "What're you doing here?" 

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What, is it a crime to say goodnight to my boyfriend now?" 

Remus sighed inwardly and touched her cheek softly. "Sorry, I'm just tired," he said. She blinked at him, unmoved. The corners of his mouth twitched into a slow smile. His handsome face was changed into a bright ray of light and Trisha felt her knees weaken. "Am I forgiven?"

She put her arms about his neck and he held her close. "Of course you are," she whispered into his ear. She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Remus," she said quietly, then made her exit. 

He watched after her for a short while before turning around to walk back to his dormitory. "Remus," said Sirius with a slight frown, "wait." 

The boy did as was told and looked at his three friends expectantly. "Oh, that's right," he said in a somewhat choked voice. He strolled to the portrait hole. "Will I see you guys later?" 

Sirius opened his mouth to say something with a deep frown on his face, but James said, "Of course you will." 

"Same time?" asked Remus. James nodded and the boy took his leave. 

Sirius scowled. "What'd you do that for?"

Peter gave him a look. "What were you going to say?" 

The other boy opened his mouth to say what he was going to say and then shut it tightly, his lips forming a straight and white line. His face was strained. James placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know," he whispered. 

"I just don't understand!" said Sirius in aggravation. 

Peter looked away, his eyes troubled. James said, "I don't either, but when he wants to tell us, he will."

Sirius abruptly stood and made a noise of impatience. "It's been almost a year! How much longer does he bloody need?" he yelled. 

James grabbed his shirt and forced him to sit down. "Don't talk so loud, do you want everyone to hear?" Sirius pulled away and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his seat. "You have to be patient. This is Remus we're talking about here, he never does anything without a reason."

"What the hell could the reason be? Have you seen that girl?" said Sirius in a fiercely strained voice. "She's – she's Trisha." 

Peter chuckled hollowly. "Perfectly described, 'she's Trisha.'" 

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "If he's our friend, then I don't get why he's keeping any secrets." He stood and walked away to the boys' dormitory. 

James and Peter watched after him. James with an expression of worry, and Peter with a troubled one. 

~*~

"Should we wake Sirius?" whispered Peter. James looked to the boy's bed. 

"You don't have to wake me," said a muffled voice. "I'm already awake." Sirius withdrew his curtains and sat up. He changed into his robes and walked out of the room. James noticed his eyes were stormy with anger. He looked at Peter who smiled crookedly.

"I'm not going to talk to him tonight, I know what'd happen if I did," he said. James shook his head and followed his best friend who had earlier taken his leave. Peter did likewise and followed James. 

Sirius reached the Whomping Willow and glared at it as the vicious tree tried to hit him. He waited until James and Peter caught up with him. Peter changed into a rat and touched the knot on the tree. James and Sirius followed the mouse into the tunnel and transformed after they opened the door leading to Remus, who was a werewolf. After a short rumble of introduction, they escaped from the Shrieking Shack to Hogsmead. 

Sirius lagged behind, watching friends. It was going to be a long night of hard thinking for him.

~*~

The next morning, Remus forced himself out of bed and looked dizzily around. Madam Pomfrey rushed in and smiled. "Good, you're up early today." Her face sobered a bit. "Are you all right, dear?" she asked softly. 

He smiled and nodded. The door to the hospital wing suddenly slammed open. Trisha ran to him. "They told me you were sick! What're you doing here? Are you okay? What happened?" Remus didn't answer her, but lied back down on the pillows that propped him up. "Remus!" she shrieked, shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Madam Pomfrey hurried over and stopped the girl from doing anymore harm. "Stop it this instant, Miss Sansbury, you're going to hurt him."

"Me?" she screamed in incredulity. "Me hurt him? Look at him, woman! He's dead! He's dead! My god…" Her voice ended in a whisper.

Remus' head spinned wildly and his vision became blurry. Finally, it focused and he looked at Trisha's horribly concerned and worried face. _I love you, Lydia,_ he thought before he fell into a peaceful darkness.

~*~

James sat on the armchair before the fire and felt the radiant heat beat on his skin. His pale blue eyes reflected the dancing flames and his hair was as messy as ever. The seventeen-year-old boy's handsome face was solemn. 

Lily looked at him for a moment before walking over. "Are you all right?" she whispered softly. He slowly looked at her and forced a smile. She smiled back. He opened his arms to her and she sat next to him, enveloped in his comforting embrace. James rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Why are you up so early?" 

He sighed deeply. "I couldn't sleep," he whispered back. She squirmed so that she could face him and he looked up. 

"James, you're troubled about something."

A genuine smile brightened his face. "How do you always know?" 

She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips gently. "Tell me what's wrong," she said. 

He turned his gaze from her to the fire that blazed brilliantly with flashing colors. "What do you think of Trisha?" he wondered. A frown appeared on Lily's face and he grinned. "I don't like her," James confirmed.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't thinking about that," she told him. "You should know me by now." He tickled her sides making her laugh and slap him. His mouth dropped and she grinned. "You deserved it. Anyway, back to your question…what do I think of Trisha? I think she's a rotten and mean girl. Not to be mean or anything, but it's the truth. She's in Ravenclaw, isn't she?" 

James took her hands in his. 

Lily squeezed his hands and tilted her head sideways to look into his eyes. "James, what's the matter?" 

He dropped his hands into his lap. "Why is Remus going out with her? He doesn't even seem to like her!" He shook his head and heaved a great sigh. "I'm just worried about him. He seems so different than how he used to be." 

Lily looked at him and then to the fire. "He's been through a lot," she said quietly. 

This statement made James look at her sharply. "Like what?" 

She still didn't look at him. "Lydia," was all she said. James too, looked away. 

"That was two years ago, Lily," he said softly. 

Now she looked at him. "James, do you love me?"

Startled, he quickly looked at her. On impulse, he said, "Of course I love you." 

"How would you be if I died two years ago?" she asked him. He looked at her for a long moment in silence. The he looked away. She nodded. "You just have to see it in his perspective."

He sighed and said. "But _Trisha_?" She grinned at him. James shook his head and put his head on his shoulder.

Before he knew it, he was asleep.

~*~

Sirius and Hallie immediately parted. Peter laughed. "Finally! Does that mean you both are going out?"

Sirius gave him a look. "No, Peter, we're just kissing because we feel like it," he said sardonically. Hallie hit his shoulder and he grinned at her. 

"Don't mind him, he's a stupid git," she told Peter. 

"And you seem to like that stupid git," he responded. 

"Urgh!" exclaimed Hallie, throwing her hands into the air. "Fine then, gang up on _me_!" 

She stood up but Sirius caught her hand and pulled her next to him again. "Don't leave, we were having a good time. And I'll even admit I'm a stupid git." Her eyebrows rose. "But a very adorable one." She laughed and aimed a smack at him, but he caught her hand and kissed her fingertips. "Just kidding you, Hal," he said sweetly. 

"Er – I'll leave you now," said Peter, practically running out. Hallie and Sirius looked at each other and laughed.

~*~

That night, Remus sauntered back into the dormitory, his head down. There, James and Lily were gathered around Sirius and Hallie who were engaged in a Wizard's Chess match. 

"Beat that," said Sirius with a triumphant grin. He leaned back and put his arms behind his head. Hallie raised a brow and looked at the board with a quizzical expression.

Remus walked over and immediately moved her queen. "Checkmate." 

Sirius nearly fell off his chair and stared at the pieces in consternation. Hallie laughed. "Thanks, Remus!" He shrugged and took a seat on the couch. 

Sirius glared at him. "That was cheating! Remus, you're supposed to be _my_ friend." Remus just shrugged again. The other boy's expression changed. "You okay?" he asked. They all looked at him. 

He forced a shaky grin. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Peter gave him a look. "Did something happen between you and Trisha? She was in a rage this morning in Astronomy," he said. 

Remus just shrugged. James looked at Lily and she gave him a meaningful look. "Remus," he said, "you can tell us anything, you know that right?" 

At this, the boy looked up at his friends. All had worried and concerned faces. Inwardly he smiled, even though he tried to smile outwardly as well, he was just too exhausted. "Thanks guys," he said softly. "I'm really tired, I'm going to go to the dormitories." With that, he stood up and walked away. 

His friends watched him go by without saying a word.

~*~

__

What am I doing? Remus asked himself for about the millionth time that year. 

He pictured Trisha's pretty, but cold face. 

Suddenly, it was changing, though, ever so slightly. The square and frigid features became round and sweet. Her hair became slightly wavy and not as cared for, but beautiful all the same. The eyes, the eyes are what Remus noticed the most. With his own closed, in his mind he saw her looking down at him with a smile what would melt a heart and tears came loose from beneath his lids.

__

What am I doing?

And then Trisha's face was back. He fought to remember the previous face and when he did, he bit down on his lip so that a trickle of blood could be tasted. 

__

Oh my god…he thought with a sob choking him. Remus turned over on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. _Why am I still seeing you? Why won't you go away?_

His heart wrenched in his chest and he tried to make the pain leave, but somewhere deep inside him, he knew it wouldn't ever go away. 

__

"I love you," he whispered as he saw the transformed face of Trisha. "That's why you'll never leave me. A smile came to his lips. "And it took me so long to figure that out…"

He quickly stood and looked out the window. A star caught his eye and it shined brightly down on him. _I love you, Lydia._

~*~

*SLAP*

Remus held his cheek and looked at Trisha. "Sorry," he said. 

It bothered her that he didn't seem sad at all while inside, she was being torn apart. "Sorry? That's all you have to say to me? You didn't even love me this whole time! You've been leading me on! Now all you have to say is sorry?" she shrieked. 

He shrugged. "You just reminded me of a girl I used to know," he said softly…and wistfully, looking out a window. It was still dark outside and the star shined down more brightly than he had ever seen it. He looked back at his now ex-girlfriend. 

"Who," said Trisha with her hands on her hips. He just shook his head, still looking out the window. She turned his head so that he faced her. "It's that dead girl, isn't it?" 

Remus' eyes flared with anger. The flame was so brilliant that Trisha took a step back. "Don't you dare talk about her like that," he said in a deathly calm voice. 

She looked at him humorously. Fury radiating out of her hazel eyes. "Why? I can talk about her however I want. She's dead, isn't she? Who even knew her? She was a nobody." 

Remus knew she was trying to hurt him for hurting her, but still… "You shut your mouth!" His fists were clenched into tight balls and his nails dug into the skin of his palms. The boy was grinding his teeth as to hold back an outburst that was threatening to escape him. 

Lily and James came walking down the hall, their hands entwined. James looked up when Remus yelled and saw the other boy's tenseness. He and Lily ran down to Remus and Trisha. "Remus-," he started. 

The other boy pointed at Trisha. "I never want to see you again. I have no idea what I saw in you, you're nothing like her." And then he walked away, his shoulders strained with anger. 

Lily looked from Remus to Trisha and back again. "I don't know what you did, but you're not getting away with it." The other girl sniffed indignantly at her and with a last glare, marched away. 

James and Lily followed Remus into the common room. Remus broke down. Uncontrollable sobs racked his body and he fought to control himself, but couldn't. He ran a hand through his hair and glared into the fire when at last, his cries slowed ever so slightly. James and Lily both took seats beside him on the couch. 

"She looked like Lydia, that's was all. I was just trying to make the pain go away," he whispered. He then buried his head in his hands. Lily hugged him around the shoulders. "I tried to pretend," he swallowed, "I tried to pretend that it was Lydia I was with all the time…not Trisha." He spat out the word Trish with venom as if it were trash. Remus looked up at his two friends. "Why won't the pain just go away? I know she'll be with me wherever I go, but why won't the pain leave?" 

James put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll always stay. You loved her that much that the pain at the loss of her is…well…overwhelming. It won't go away, Remus, and it's because she's with you. It's a remembrance of her."

Remus smiled softly and turned his gaze away from the fire. "Then I guess I just didn't see it the way it really was." Lily looked at him in question. "It's not really pain I'm feeling then, is it? – if it's Lydia I'm feeling inside me…" She hugged him and he wiped away his tears. "And I was trying to take the pain _away? _By dating _Trisha Sansbury_?" James and Lily laughed. "Dear god…what was I thinking?"


	37. I'll Be There

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

**__**

Chapter Thirty Seven

"Sirius, why won't you talk to me?" asked Hallie in exasperation. He just shook his head and turned away. "Sirius…" but he cut her off.

"It's nothing, just leave me alone." Then he ran up to his dormitory. She bit down on her lip as she watched after him. 

In aggravation, she took a seat on the couch next to Lily and James who had watched. "What was that about?" asked Lily. 

Hallie just ran a hand through her hair. "Why don't you tell me?" 

James stood up. "Do you want me to find out?" he wondered. 

Hallie, too, stood. "Oh, would you?" He nodded. She smiled in thanks. "I owe you one." 

James went to the dormitory and peeked in. There, Sirius was looking out the window, his eyes unusually bright and his coal black hair messed up as if it hadn't been fixed in days. His clothes hung off his shoulders for he had lost weight. "Sirius?" he asked quietly. 

The other boy looked at him, then looked quickly away. "I don't want to talk now, James," he whispered in an unsteady voice. 

James looked at him for a moment, then walked out. In the common room, Hallie jumped up when he came down, but he dejectedly shook his head. She sighed and took her seat next to Lily once again. "He won't talk, he won't eat, he won't do anything but walk around like a bloody zombie! Don't tell me there's nothing wrong with that boy," said Hallie, looking at Lily who had opened her mouth to speak.

The other girl laughed hollowly. "I wasn't going to say 'there's nothing wrong with him'. I was going to say 'he'll talk sooner or later, he can't keep it in forever'." 

Hallie blinked at her for a moment before saying, "Oh." There was a short silence. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight guys." They said their farewells and went their separate ways. 

~*~

Hallie sat up and saw the moonlight creeping in through the panes of the window. Quietly, she crept to sit at the windowsill and saw that two perfectly shaped clouds bordered the creamy white orb that hung in the sky. A smile came to her face as she gazed at the scene. It looked as if taken from a painted picture and emitted such a sense of tranquility that her heart softened and her worries seemed to slip away. 

She felt as if she needed to think things over and so slipped out of the dormitory and to the common room. There was someone else there. Inside, she sort of knew that he would be there. Almost silently, she went over to him and knelt down beside the armchair before the fire to look at him. 

His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes still bright with more tears that fell down his face. He ran a trembling hand through his hair and sniffed in spite of himself. A pained expression lingered on his face. 

Hallie reached out a hand to brush away his tears but he looked away. She bit down on her lip. After a moment, she said, "Sirius, please tell me what's wrong." 

He just stood. "I can't," he whispered. "You wouldn't understand anyway." And then he left the room, his head bowed down. 

~*~ 

The next morning, Sirius didn't come to breakfast. Remus looked to James with a puzzled expression. "Where's Padfoot?" he asked. James didn't look up but shrugged. 

They next went to Transfiguration where they took their seats. Hallie looked to the door. She turned around in her seat. "James, where is he?" she wondered in concern. He sighed and shrugged once more.

During the middle of class, they were surprised to see Sirius walk in. Professor McGonagall looked up, gave him a small smile and told him to take a seat. He looked around the class and when the group stared at him, he forced a smile and waved. When the bell rang (sorry, I don't know if they have bells or not…), Hallie stood and looked at Sirius squarely.

"Sirius," she started, but he shook his head.

"Not now, Hal." She looked at him with a hurt expression then turned on her heels and walked away. He watched after her with a strange look upon his face before packing up his things. James shared a look with Lily. When she gave him a meaningful look, he averted his eyes.

She took hold of his hand. "Come with me," she said to him. James looked at Remus and Peter for help but they shrugged. She led him into the corner of the library. "I know you know what's going on," she told him with her hands on her hips. He looked out the window. "James…"

"Well maybe I do!" he exclaimed and took a seat. She sat next to him. "But what am I supposed to do about it? It's like yesterday that it happened to me and I remember exactly how I reacted…I don't want it to be like that. He just needs some time, I think." 

Lily was confused. "What?"

He looked at her. "I tried to get rid of that part of me again, but it just won't go away." She still looked puzzled. "I had a premonition two nights ago," he whispered, averting his eyes again. Lily's eyes widened and she took his hand in hers. "I told him about it, and he – I don't know…snapped. He's been taking everything so hard…and it's been leaving its mark…what happened in our second year…and in our fifth year…" James shook his head. 

"And it – it came true…" Lily said softly. He nodded. 

~*~

That was a rough week for everyone. Sirius not only avoided Hallie, but Lily, Peter, Remus…everyone really, and especially James. 

He sat in the library with a book in front of him, but he was looking out the window. His mind swirled with a million thoughts that seemed so jumbled up and he couldn't separate one from another. Inside, his heart pounded rhythmically, though every time it did, it was as if it tore more from him than was already. 

Down in the grassland before the lake, he saw his friends walk by. They sat around for lunch, which had just recently become a routine. On Saturday's, they would have lunch outside. James and Lily and Remus flew around on brooms, high and low, to and fro…a smile nearly came to his lips at just watching them. He saw Peter below, fixing up the meal and Hallie…he frowned. He didn't see Hallie. 

"Sirius," said a voice, making him jump up in alarm. She stood in front of him, looking a bit out of place. Her hands were behind her back and she looked nervous. "I wanted to talk to you." 

He stood up. "Not now, Hallie." He turned to go, but she stood in front of him.

"Sirius, I really need to talk to you," she told him, her voice trembling slightly. He chanced a look at her, but she wasn't looking at him.

Sirius shook his head. "Can we talk some other time? I'm not in the mood right now." He moved to swerve around her, but again, she stood in his path. 

Now she looked up at him. "Sirius, you're never in the mood." Her voice was soft yet carried such a tone it was as if her voice was raised. "It's either, 'not now,' or, 'I'm busy' or 'some other time'…well, I'm asking you to make time." He looked out the window. "Please, I just want you to tell me what's wrong. I can help." 

At this, it was as if the wire in him snapped. "No you can't! You can't help!" He pushed past her and rushed out of the library. He heard her footsteps echo behind him.

"Sirius, don't you walk away from me." She held onto his arm and turned him around, tears shined in her eyes. "Why won't you talk to me? You've been avoiding me and everyone else. You can't keep it bottled up inside you."

"You should know, you do it all the time," he said back. Her eyes filled with tears.

She didn't let go of his hand. "Sirius, please, I'm begging you to talk to me." 

He wrenched it out of her grasp. "Well maybe I don't want to." 

She stepped before him when he turned away. "I'm not letting you get away from me. You're going to talk, and you're going to talk now. I know something's wrong, and it's so bad that you're not even trying to hide it. If you think not talking to anyone and avoiding your friends is going to make the problem go away, well, you're wrong. So tell me, Sirius, and tell me this instant." Her voice pleaded with him and her eyes begged him to listen, to talk to her, to say anything.

He glared down at her. His heart pounded ferociously in his chest and his veins coursed with anger. "You always have to have your way, don't you? It always has to be your way or nothing at all! Well, in the real world, Hallie, it's not going to be like that. It's tough out there. No one cares for you and so you can't care for them. Just let this one go!" he shouted at her. She took a step back. He tried to move past her again, but she stood in his way, glaring back up at him.

"No! I won't! I said I'd be there for you, Sirius, and here I am. So just tell-," but he cut her off.

"I won't tell you anything! How many times to I have to say that? To hell with your being by my side and always being there for me! It means nothing, zip, zero, _nothing._ Everyone always says it, it doesn't mean anything!"

The tears broke through their dam and down her cheeks. "It does mean something, and I mean it! Why won't you open your eyes and look around you! Everyone loves you, Sirius! We all want to help you but you keep pushing us away!"

"Because I don't want your help! I don't need it! Get it through your mind! Why won't you go away?" he yelled.

She took his hand in hers and he felt her shaking violently with sobs being restrained. "Because I care for you, Sirius! I care for you! I want to help you! Why can't you see that?"

He looked at her squarely, his voice trembling with emotion and his eyes wet with tears. "I don't need you! I don't want your help!"

"Then what do you want?" cried Hallie.

He wiped away his tears and pulled his hand from her grip making her stumble back. His eyes bore into hers viciously and his voice carried venom with hate for the world. "_What I want is for you to leave me the bloody hell alone_," he said quietly. He ran away with Hallie watching after him.

~*~

She ran out of the castle and to her friends who sat around on the blanket. Lily looked up and saw her best friend with tears streaming down her cheeks. The girl's eyes were filled with such pain and anguish that her own eyes stung with tears. The tears splashed down into the luscious green grass and more burned in her eyes. Everything was a blur and it seemed like she was stuck in a nightmare. 

She hugged Hallie who cried into her robes. "He," she swallowed, "he's-," but her sobs wouldn't let her speak. The others looked at her with wide eyes and James got up. 

"Hallie," he started, but Lily shook her head and mouthed 'not now.' He nodded but instead of going to sit back down, he went into the castle. 

This had gone far enough. It had been a whole week now and Sirius was just getting worse. James knew the other boy was hurting badly, but he couldn't let it continue this way any longer. He looked up and down the halls. Then he strolled to the library to find no one there. Next, he went to the common room. The next place he went to was the dormitory. There was Sirius, sitting at the windowsill, looking outside. 

The boy looked at him. "Just go away, James, I don't want to talk to you," said Sirius. His voice was shaky and pain filled while his cheeks were tear-stained. 

"Well I want to talk to you," James replied. "All this – this arguing and – and avoiding everyone, it has to stop." Sirius shook his head and continued to gaze out the window. "I know you're hurting, Sirius, but everyone, your friends…we all want to help. And your pushing them away…well, it's not doing any good, you're hurting us in turn. You have to stop it."

Sirius got up and glared at him. "You don't understand James, none of you do. I want you all to just go away. Is it so hard to leave me alone?"

James' temper flared but he kept his voice steady and serene. "Yes, Sirius, it is."

"Why?" the other boy yelled back.

"Because we care for you, that's why! Just tell us what's wrong! We can help," said James, but his voice getting softer. His expression changed. "Hallie just had this conversation with you, didn't she?" Sirius didn't answer but turned away. "She's crying, did you know that?" 

The other boy shrugged, but didn't face him. Sirius said, "I don't care." But his voice held an opposing tone. 

"Oh don't you give me that," said James in irritation. "You do to, and she just wants to help! Why can't you see that, Sirius! Open your eyes and take a good look around!" They looked at each other with glares. "Just tell me what's wrong. I'll never ask anything of you again."

The other boy looked at him as if he was dim. "You should know, James! You're the one who predicted what happened! Or don't you remember?" 

James looked away. "What do you want us to do about it? If you don't give us a chance, we can't help you! You're going to keep on hurting because you're trying to bottle it up! Well it doesn't work that way!"

"It works any way I want it to! Just leave me alone! What do you know! It didn't just happen to you did it?" cried Sirius. He collapsed onto the bed beside the windowsill. "Just go away! I don't want to talk to you! Or Hallie! I don't want to talk to any of you! _Go away_!" 

James looked at him for a moment. "I thought you were better than this," he spat out before leaving. The group was in the common room and when he came down, they looked at him. "He-," started James. 

Remus said, "Yeah, we could hear."

James grinned crookedly. "Were we that loud?" Lily stood up and held his hand. He gave her a hug and closed his eyes, his head leaning on hers. "I don't know what to do with him anymore. He's-he's so hurt and, urgh, I don't know…"

Hallie stood up and wiped away her tears. "He's going to tell me what's wrong, even if I have to pull it from him myself." 

Peter got up. "What're you going to do?" he asked softly. She shrugged but glared up to the steps leading to the boys' dormitories. 

Remus gave her a look. "You're not going to bewitch him, are you?" 

She gave him the same look back. "No, but thanks for the idea." She went up to her dormitory.

~*~

__

Voldemort glared as he looked out the window. "Get Lucius," he told Janice and Rick. They nodded and bowed, then left. A few moments later, Lucius stood before his master. "_Get me the prophecy," ordered the Dark Lord._

Lucius too bowed and later came back with the rolled up parchment. "The prophecy, my lord," he said.

"Downfall," muttered Voldemort himself. "But who will cause it?" An idea lit his mind. "Lucius, call in Mordecai." A while later, a man heavily cloaked in a black robe followed Lucius in. 

~*~

Requillo gazed into his fire. The clouds were dark and stormy while the air was unusually chilly for the middle of spring. He got up and looked out the window. On the ground, flower petals and leaves swirled around in mini-tornadoes, which sent a chill up his spine. He whistled and owl was immediately on his arm. 

He went up the steps and took a seat before his desk, a quill and parchment in hand. 

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

The air is cold and the day is dark. I can feel inside what is to come. They're coming, and soon they will be here. What shall I do? I just arrived home, as the saying goes, and I wish not leave it so soon. Do you have any advice? Please owl me back as soon as possible. 

Yours truly,

Requillo

Requillo tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent it off. After watching it until it became but a speck in the sky, he went back down the steps to brew a cup of tea. He had only to wait now, it was all he could do.

~*~

Frank kissed Sarah's forehead. She smiled and looked at the many owls before them. "Now?" she asked. He grinned and nodded. She cut the ribbon and the mass of owls flew off into the sky. They watched as the dark splashes of color in the sky went their separate ways. Sarah turned to look at him. "I can't wait," she said.

He kissed her cheek. "Neither can i."

~*~

__

"The Potters?" asked Voldemort with a frown. "But I got rid of them…except their son…" he said as an after thought.

Mordecai nodded. "The solution is apparent, my lord," he said.

Voldemort looked into his magical mirror at the picture of the boy with messy black hair. "Yes, Mordecai, indeed it is."

~*~

Sirius glared at the ceiling and after another few moments without sleep, he got up. He pushed his curtains back and quietly went down the steps. Making no sounds, he slipped towards the armchair but someone was already sitting in it. He knew she was going to be there, but then why did he come down if he didn't want to talk to anyone?

Hallie glared into the fire and let the flaming tears well up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. They tickled her skin as they dripped down, she didn't care. It wasn't that big of a deal. 

__

"I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky

And I swear like the shadow that's by your side."

She brushed away her tears and sighed, humming softly. 

__

"I see the questions in your eyes

I know what's weighing on your mind

You can be sure I know my heart

`Coz I'll stand beside you through the years

You'll only cry those happy tears

And though I make mistakes

I'll never break your heart."

Sirius heard her voice tremor and steadied himself by leaning against the wall. He saw her shadow in the firelight. 

__

"And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear like a shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

And I swear""

She brushed away her tears. Her voice lowered to an almost inaudible whisper.

__

"I'll give you every thing I can

I'll build your dreams with these two hands

We'll hang some memories on the walls

And when just the two of us are there

You won't have to ask if I still care

`Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all"

He moved slightly towards her, but bit down on his lip and took a step back again.

__

"And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky

I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

And I swear

I swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there"

Her voice broke and she wiped away more tears, feeling unbearably foolish. She stood up and turned to go back up to her dormitory, but when she looked up, she stood face to face with Sirius. He had a caught expression upon his face and he took a step back. Her eyes widened. "Oh – um, hi," she said quietly. 

"Hi," he said in a just as soft voice. Whenever their eyes met, he caught sight of a shadow of an expression. It was one full of hurt. She turned to go past him, but he held out an arm. "Hallie, wait." She looked up at him. A feeling of guilt passed through him. It was as if she forced herself to look him in the eye when she would have rather curled up in a ball and hide away. "I-I wanted to apologize."

She took a step back. "Apologize for what?" she wondered softly, not looking at him now. 

He too looked away. "For-er-for what I said-earlier. I should have said it, it just came out."

Now Hallie looked at him. "When you blurt things out, then it was really something you felt, but just didn't want to say out loud," she told him. 

He looked down at her and bit his lip. "Look, Hallie, I-," but Hallie cut him off. 

"am going to tell you what's been bothering me lately," she said, her hands on hips. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I already told you, I-," but she cut him off again.

"can't." She shook her head and turned to move around him. "Then never mind, we have nothing to say to each other." 

He held out his arm again to stop her commencing towards her dorm. "Hallie, look, I do have to talk to you." She shook her head but he took her hand in his. "I'm sorry about saying what I did, and sorry about blowing up at you when you were just trying to help." 

She frowned up at him. "It doesn't matter, Sirius." 

He looked at her in shock. "Hallie, I'm trying to apologize-"

"I know you are, and good for you, but it doesn't matter. If you're going to keep secrets from me, and you don't want to share things with me…then-then," she shook her head and sighed. "I don't know." 

He pulled her over to the couch. "I was thinking, and I couldn't sleep tonight. I want it to work between us," he said softly, looking at her in the dim light of the fire. She looked away. "And we can make it work, I know we can."

"Sirius, it won't work, it won't," she told him. 

He put his finger under the tip of her chin and lifted so that they were eye to eye. "It will, and I'm going to make sure of that. I-I don't like getting mad like-like I did this afternoon. And I hate it especially when I blow up at you. It won't be like that, not anymore, I promise." In his eyes was warmth and sincerity and tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry, just please come back to me," he whispered, looking at her with his deep black eyes. 

She found she wasn't able to look away. "Sirius, I never left you."

He smiled and touched her cheek tenderly. She tried to look away, but couldn't. "I should have known that, and I'm sorry." Now she did. 

"Took you long enough," she said quietly. He laughed and hugged her. His smile faded when she didn't hug him back. She pulled away. "Sirius, what made you so angry."

There it was, the question, the question he knew had to come up. He was just counting down the seconds until it finally did. He turned away. She stood up. "This is what I'm talking about, you won't talk to me. What is it, Sirius? Is it me? What did I do? What's so wrong with me that you don't even want to be around me sometimes?" Her voice trembled and her eyes pleaded with him.

He shook his head and stood up too. "It isn't you, Hallie," he told her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him. "Oh really? Then tell me, what is it?"

Her face was filled with curiosity, but still had that pained look apparent on it. Her chin trembled ever so slightly, and he could tell she was holding back her tears. He pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes closing. She stood stiff for a moment before wrapping her arms about him. She gave him such a feeling of warmth and comfort that his heart wrenched inside him. It was as if he had finally come home. Because of this feeling, he totally broke down. The tears broke free from their restraint and his body racked with sobs. 

Hallie rubbed his back. She whispered sweet nothings in his ear and soon, his sobs quieted and she helped him to take a seat on the couch. His eyes were filled with anguish and his cheeks tear-stained. She wiped away his tears and kissed his cheeks. "Tell me what's wrong, Sirius, please."

He looked into the fire and after a while, he closed his eyes. "James had another premonition. Like always," he swallowed, "it came true." She hugged him tightly. "My parents…they didn't even suspect…and he just came…I had the dream, Hallie, the night before…and I tried-tried to tell them, I even tried to leave the school…" he shook his head and wiped away new tears. "They didn't even think that anything like that would happen to them, why Voldemort would even pay any heed to them." He spat out the word Voldemort with hatred. His eyes flared and he choked on another sob. "I-I just feel so…empty, without them. Without knowing that they're there…I guess I always just took them for granted…" He forced a smile but it crumbled away. Hallie didn't know what to say so she just pulled him into another hug. He cried into her robes. After a while, he pulled away. There was a different look in his eyes as he gazed at her. "Thanks for being here for me, Hal. I feel a little better."

She smiled at him softly. "I'm glad."

"I don't deserve you," he whispered to her with a small smile.

"Your right, you don't," she replied. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. When they parted, she looked at him carefully. Somehow, he looked different, younger somehow. His eyes showed his feelings clearly. He felt lost and somewhat out of place making him look like a child. His hair was particularly messy and his robes disheveled and hanging off his shoulders. She touched his cheek. "When was the last time you've had a good night's sleep?" she asked quietly. 

He smiled at her. "Well…um…" His smile faltered a bit and he laughed softly. "I don't remember." 

She stood up and held out her hand. He took it. "Come on, let's get you up to bed," she told him. He raised his brows up and down and she laughed, swatting at him. Sirius stretched out on the length of the couch and pulled her next to him. She rested her head on his chest and he pulled her closer. Hallie looked up at Sirius and she kissed his lips softly. "I'll help you get through this, Sirius," she said. 

He kissed her back. "Thanks, it means a lot to me." He closed his eyes and she watched his with a smile playing on her lips. She touched his cheek and he smiled, his eyes still closed. 

"Goodnight, Sirius."

He opened his eyes to smile down at her. "Goodnight, Hallie."

~*~

Requillo heard the flutter of wings and saw an owl fly by. It dropped a letter onto his lap and then soared back out the open window he was perched beside. The parchment held the official seal of Hogwarts and he immediately ripped it open and read its contents. His heart dropped at the news Albus Dumbledore gave him. 

He went to his mirror and whispered a few words. He saw Hallie lying comfortably beside Sirius and smiled softly to himself. Requillo reached out a hand and touched the mirror gently, wistfully. With a deep sigh, he muttered the counter curse and looked down at the letter once more. 

What's done is done and sometimes cannot be fixed. He was stuck in one of those situations.

~*~

__

"We've located one out of two locations, master," Lucius said softly. "An owl has been sent by Albus Dumbledore to him. We know not what he will do, but it's apparent he will make whatever decision necessary to keep his child safe."

Voldemort looked at his servant. "Well done, Lucius. However, now you will…"

"Fine the locations of Requillo." Voldemort grinned at his new second in command. This man held courage and hatred in his heart. His mind was filled with cunning and evil that was needed to be on the Dark Side in which he was. 

"Indeed. Very well done, Lucius, very well done."

~*~

Sirius blinked his eyes open and saw Hallie smile up at him. He closed his eyes and grinned. "How long've you been watching me?" he asked with laughter in his voice. 

"Dunno," she replied quietly. 

"Just admiring my good looks, then, huh?" he said with a laugh. She laughed back and swatted at him, but he opened his eyes and caught her hand in his. He brought her fingers to his lips and smiled sweetly at her. 

"You're too much, Sirius," she said softly. 

"Ugh, you _both_ are too much." Sirius and Hallie sat bolt right up and looked to the group standing at the steps. Thy started laughing and the two on the couch frowned. 

"How long've you been there?" asked Hallie. 

"Dunno," Peter said. The whole group started laughing and he looked around in puzzlement.

~*~

"I guess everything's all right now then?" asked James. 

Sirius smiled and said, "Eggs please." 

Remus laughed and passed him the dish. "You seem in a better mood." 

"I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting…" trailed Sirius sheepishly. 

"You should be," said Hallie with a snobbish tone. He laughed and swatted at her and she just laughed and moved out of his reach. "Just kidding you, Sirius." He shrugged.

The swarms of owls flew in through the window and each of the group got a letter. "Frank and Sarah are getting married!" exclaimed Peter with a broad grin. 

Lily's mouth dropped open. "This is wonderful! We haven't seen them in ages!" 

The date was set for one month after their graduation and they chatted excitedly. Most of the school was excited for they too had gotten invited and for the next few days, the upcoming wedding was the talk of the school. They sent back owls for their responses.

~*~

The weeks slowly passed by and before they knew it, graduation was here. Hallie was asked to perform the end of the year song. All the seventh were in a rush as they busily got all the decorations up and the invitations sent. Every mother and father would come on the Hogwarts express to come to their graduation.

~*~

James and Lily, the head boy and girl held hands as the came up on stage. The parents clapped nosily and hooted and hollered. They laughed and looked at each other. Each made their speeches and soon exited the stage to let the headmaster come forward. "Now, witches and wizards, please give a round of applause to Hallie Forester who will be performing the graduation song."

"Go on," whispered Sirius, giving her a slight shove towards the stage. She looked at him nervously. He laughed. "You can do it, Hallie," he told her with a sweet smile he reserved for only her. She ran to him and jumped up to give the boy a big hug. Then she ran off towards the stage. He smiled as he watched after her.

__

"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of that night in June

I didn't know much of love

But it came too soon and there was me and you

And then we got real blue

Stay at home talking on the telephone

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared

Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels."

It was night out and gave such a feeling of contentment and warmth that everyone was calm and serene. Many of the girls had tears streaming down their faces in sorrow at leaving their friends and the guys…they too were tearing at the eyes, but chose to hide it. 

__

"As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change, come whatever

We will still be, friends forever."

James reached over and put Lily's hand in his. She looked over and wiped away her tears with a rueful smile. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms about his neck and he held her near.

__

"So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money

When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels."

Remus looked to the ceiling of the Great Hall where the stars showed brightly down. That one star particularly shining down on him.

__

"La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

As we go on, we remember

All the times we had together

And as our lives change, come whatever

We will still be, friends forever

Friends forever…"

The lights came back on and there was an eruption of loud applause. Hallie smiled and walked offstage where she was immediately engulfed in a great bear hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Congratulations, Sirius," she said to him softly.

"You too, Hal, and happy graduation."

~*~

They looked at each other with tearful smiles. "Goodbye, Hallie," cried Lily. 

They hugged each other tightly. "Goodbye, Lily, I'll miss you."

James and Sirius laughed. Sirius shook his head. "It was as if you're not going to see each other ever again."

"You guys are seeing each other in three weeks!" exclaimed James. 

"Oh," they said at once. They parted and laughed. 

"Hallie?" called a voice above the ruckus of the crowd in the train station. She looked around and caught site of the unmistakable white/blonde head. The girl ran up and she and her father embraced. Requillo led her back to the group. "So we'll see you in a month, right?" he asked. They nodded. "All right then, come on, Hal, Sirius," he said and they followed him away.

~*~

Requillo sat up late that night in his room, his eyes bloodshot with dark bags under them. The poor man's heart was pounding painfully in his chest.

Should he or shouldn't he?

"I don't know, Albus…it seems as if it was just yesterday I found her," he whispered. 

Albus Dumbledore's head hovered in the fire sorrowfully. "I know, but it seems to me the only way. He's going to know you'll be under the curse. If that's the way you'd rather go, I'll be glad to be your secret keeper."

Requillo shook his head stubbornly. "He'll then go after you, he knows you'll offer…I just-," he sighed. "You'll get hurt…and if I stay…Hallie will get hurt…" Shaking his head, he sighed once more in aggravation. "Why does it have to be so hard!" he exclaimed.

Albus looked at him with remorse deep in his sparkling ocean blue eyes. "That's the way of life."

"I know, and I wish it wasn't." After a few more long hours of conversing, Requillo was forced to make up his mind. "I can always stop by, once in a while. But I feel that this is the only way…"

The ancient man nodded. "As do I, I'm sorry, Requillo." And then there was a poof and he was gone. 

Requillo quickly wrote his letter and slipped into his daughter's room. She lay peacefully with a contented expression upon her face. Everything in her world was perfect…but soon…he shook his head. It hurt to think about it. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Hallie, never forget that. And I promise you I'll be back, and I swear it," he whispered with a sorrowful smile. "I'm sorry." And then he walked away.


	38. This I Promise You

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Here are my thank you things for all my reviewers since chapter 34 because I haven't been able to write the names down. **Thanks to *Britz*, dummygenius, Lily Luv, Elham, Lily Luv (again), dummygenius (again), Harry and CO Fan, Harry and CO Fan (again), Myanda, dummygenius (again!), Olivia Wood, dummygenius (again!!), Siriusly in love, Harry's Hunny, Harry and CO Fan (again!), Allison, ~*Taylor*~, and Watkin's angel for your reviews! **Thank you so much! You guys will never know how much I loved these reviews! Thanks a bunch again! Later babes and stay crunk w/ lotsa love from Sea Chelle!)

(Author's Note #2: Sorry guys, I miscalculated how long these chapters were going to be. I was trying to have this story end at chapter 40, but it seems as if that's going to be a bit hard…umm…it might end up only a few chapters passed that many, but I'm trying to make these chapters longer and filled with more stuff. Ok? K. Bubye!)

(Author's Note #3: About the sequel: Yes, it will take place during Harry's years. It will tell about what Remus did before he was a teacher at Hogwarts (don't you love Remus? He's such a sweet guy…but it won't go into detail about what he did. He did I think two things. The first one is planned, the second one I'm on at the moment) and how Hallie's kept busy while Sirius was gone. It's about some of Sirius' thoughts in Azkaban and after he escapes. There's another plot and it will have to do with Harry and the gang. New romance I guess and old characters popping up once more! Hmm…what else is there to say…I'm not sure about the ending of that story so it'll take me a while to start writing it and a while to finish it. I don't think it'll be as long as this story.)

**__**

Chapter Thirty Eight

Sirius blinked his eyes open and sat up with a yawn. He sighed and peered out the window. It was a beautiful day. Slowly, he got out of bed and got his glass from his bedside table for a drink of water. It was then that he noticed a letter beside the cup. His name was scrawled on the envelope.

__

Dear Sirius, (the note read,)

__

I hate to say goodbye in a letter, but I felt that this was the best way. I wrote this note for you because it would hurt too much to write it to Hallie. The reason for this letter is that I'm leaving. I cannot stay and endanger you or my daughter. As you probably know, Voldemort is after me. If I stay, he will be after you both as well. It cannot be so. 

I know my daughter has feelings for you, and you have some for her, so please, watch after her for me. I think I know you well enough that you will take good care of her, but don't worry, I will not be gone forever. I have left before, but this time I hope it won't take me as long to find my way home. 

Hallie will be looking for me soon, for she comes to my room every morning to say a simple 'good morning, dad.' (Here, there were a few blotches making the letter hard to read.) _I'd like you to tell her that I love her with all my heart and that I'm sorry. Tell her that I never wished to hurt her by leaving, but that it was the only way. Also, please tell her that I promise I'll come back, that I swear I will. She carries my love and I will miss her._

__

Thank you, Sirius, and I hope I do not burden you with a great weight. I will try my best to keep in touch, but as much as I hate to admit this, it would also be best if we do not make much contact. That includes Hallie as well. Thank you again, I will forever be in your debt.

Sincerely yours,

Requillo

Sirius' heart stopped and his breathing became slow and uneven. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaped open. He looked to the door in dread. It pained him that he had to tell her the news. To him, it seemed as if it was only yesterday that Requillo and Hallie had found each other. And now…now he was gone again. 

He sat back down on his bed and wondered how he would tell her. His eyes were stuck on the door, just waiting until she would come in. 

A while later, he heard her voice. "Dad? Where are you?" She walked towards his room and he could hear her footsteps on the marble floor.

His heart pounded unbearably in his chest and his eyes burned with blistering hot tears. The doorknob turned and Hallie peeked her head in. "Sirius? Are you awake?" she whispered. 

"Yeah," he croaked. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm awake." She smiled at him but her eyes carried a look of wonder. 

"Are you all right?" she asked him. He grinned and nodded, holding out his arms to her. She smiled and came over. He gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead. With a laugh she said, "What's this about, Sirius?" 

"Well," he swallowed. She was looking at him in concern now. "Hallie – er, it's about – about your dad," he said softly.

She grasped his hand. "What about him? Do you know where he went? Is he all right?"

"Yeah, he's all right. He just," he cleared his throat again, "He had to leave." Her eyes widened and her expression changed to one of disbelief and shock. 

  
"Leave?" she asked, her voice ended in a squeak. 

"He wrote me a letter and – and he said that Voldemort's after him…that he had to leave to keep us safe." Sirius looked at her somewhat in dread at how she would react. Would she break down or become something like a living zombie? "He said he loves you with all his heart and he never meant to hurt you by leaving. He also wanted me to tell you he's sorry and that he promises that he'll be back, and he swears to it. You carry his love and he'll miss you." He looked at her carefully. Her expression hadn't changed but she had looked away. "Hallie?" he said quietly. 

The tears came. They left scorching trails down her cheeks and dripped down her chin. He brushed them away and pulled her close to him. She cried silently into his shirt and buried her head into his shoulder. He whispered sweet words into her ear and rubbed her back like his mother used to do to him when he was little. "It's all right, Hal," he said. "Requillo said he'd stop by sometimes to see you." She nodded but didn't respond. 

Sirius closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. Everything was crumbling down in the world and it was all because of Voldemort.

~*~

"Mordecai, the prophecies," snapped Voldemort. He was in a very bad mood and it didn't help that he had lost the location of Requillo. The hooded man bowed and retrieved the pieces of parchment. He handed them to his master who gazed at them in distaste.

__

He who reeks disaster

Is to whom defeat will befall,

The brave, bold, and valiant

Will conquer all. 

The hero will defeat him,

The Dark One will be gone,

And here ends Fate's story,

Fate's story will be done.

__

Upon the rising of the whole moon

Shall the evil one meet his end,

The hero and his flower will be betrayed,

By none other than he whom they called their friend.

__

The night will come when he will return,

A death a sorrow two hands become one,

The hero, the old, the man of grace,

Will come again to meet with his son.

Voldemort made a sound of anger. "But what does it mean?" he yelled. "The hero and his flower…" He shook his head in aggravation. "I don't understand! I know I'm the Dark One, but who is the hero?" His mind swirled. Who could it be?

~*~

The days drew near until Frank and Sarah's wedding was there. "Hallie, are you done yet?" Sirius called up the steps. 

"Almost!" she yelled back.

"Can you hurry up please? We're going to be late."

The door opened. "Don't rush me," she told him, and then she closed the door again. He shook his head with a grin and heard the doorbell ring. When he opened the door, he was face to face with James and Lily. 

"Sorry we're late," said Lily. James' hand was on her waist and hers around his. Sirius smiled and let them in. 

There was a flash of light and Remus brushed the soot from his dress robes. He grinned at them. "Floo powder is definitely not the way to go," he said.

"Ok, ready," said Hallie coming down the steps. Sirius looked up and grinned at her. He took her hand in his and then they were ready to go. "Is the ministry limousine outside?" she asked Sirius. 

"Right on time," he replied. 

Hallie smiled. "Wait, where's Peter?" The group shrugged. She walked to the door to look outside to see if he was coming and there was Peter.

"There you are!" she said. 

He grinned. "Sorry I'm so late, I couldn't find the present I bought for Frank and Sarah." She laughed and patted his cheek. 

"That's okay." They went into the limo and it flew off. 

Soon, they arrived at Frank and Sarah's home. "Sarah said that she and Frank were going to the University of Aurors," said Lily conversationally.

"Really?" asked James. She nodded.

Peter looked at her. "But that's dangerous! You-Know-Who's on the uprise and it's not safe for them to be aurors at this time!" His expression was deeply troubled and held a hint of another expression the others could not decipher. 

Remus nodded. "Still, the Ministry is in need of people to fight him. Voldemort is gaining more supporters every day." Peter flinched at the Dark Lord's name. 

"But why can't anyone stop him?" asked Hallie. "I mean, he's only one man, isn't he? Can they still not find his hiding place?"

Sirius shook his head. "He's done well in keeping himself hidden."

"And we don't really know who to trust or not, do we?" Hallie wondered.

James shook his head. "We can never tell who's a Death Eater or not." There was an awkward silence. 

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Lily said. "It's too horrible to think about. We're at a wedding, let's be happy for Frank and Sarah." The rest nodded. 

They took their seats and waited for the procession to begin. 

The music started to play and Frank walked out, looking handsome in his suit. His face was filled with happiness and joy was present in his eyes. He looked as if he could never want anything more in his life. When Sarah walked up, she smiled at him and he steadied himself by holding onto the podium. She laughed. He grinned sheepishly. Sarah was beautiful, to put it simply. Her eyes reflected the same emotions present in Frank's and she couldn't seem to take the smile from her face.

By the end of the ceremony, Lily had tears streaming down her face. James grinned and held her to him.

And then it was over. The reception was in a great hall, which was very elegantly decorated. Hallie caught sight of Frank and screeched with joy. "Frank!" she exclaimed. He turned around in puzzlement and laughed. He motioned her over and she practically ran. She jumped up to give him a hug and he swung her around. 

He held her out an arm's length. "My, my, Hal, I do think you've grown!"

She raised a brow. "Grown?"

"You're not the Shorty I used to know!" She laughed and hit his shoulder.

Sirius came over with Sarah. She went over to her husband and he smiled, putting his arm around her. Sirius did the same and put his hand on Hallie's waist. Frank's eyebrows shot up. "Oh my," he whispered. 

Sarah laughed. "I told you! I told you so!"

"Oh, my," repeated Frank. Hallie and Sirius shared a confused look. 

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Don't mind him," she said. "So…you guys are a couple now, are you?"

Sirius grinned and shot a look at Frank. "I should have known this would come up," he said. 

The older boy pointed at him, and then to her, opening and closing his mouth without sound. And then he burst into laughter. "I'm guessing it's been working between you two because of no broom rides," he said with a straight face. 

Hallie swatted at him. "Not funny," she said to him.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, Hallie…it has been a long time since you've been on a broom…"

"Not true! That is so not true!" she said to him. 

"When was the last time?" Frank put in with a smirk. 

She sent a glare his way and then turned to Sarah. "I give you my blessing to hit this boy when ever you feel like."

The girl laughed. "Thanks, Hallie, I'll keep that in mind." 

Frank looked from one girl to the other. "Is there some sort of hidden meaning in that?" At the looks he got from them, Sirius broke into a round of laughter. He doubled over and Hallie swatted him upside the head. 

"You got detention for doing that, remember?" he asked between laughs. She rolled her eyes. 

~*~

That night, they all went back to Hallie's place. Sirius and Hallie were in the kitchen trying to make dinner and Remus and Peter were in the living room playing a game of Wizard's Chess in which Peter was losing very badly. 

Lily sat next to Peter, trying to help him. James looked at her, and then to Remus who shot him a quick and reassuring grin. He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of sugar…" said Hallie, looking at the recipe for the crème pie. 

"Of course I'm sure! Besides, sugar is good," he said raising his eyebrows up and down. She laughed and rolled her eyes. 

"If you say so." She pointed her wand at the drawer and it opened producing a cup. It dipped itself into a bag of sugar than poured its contents into the bowl. The wooden spoon started to mix by itself. Sirius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed and pecked his cheek with a kiss. 

"Er – if I'm not interrupting…" said James with a small grin. 

Sirius looked at him and sighed, but grinned back. "I'll be back, k, Hal?" She nodded and waved them off. "Nervous?" he asked James once they were outside.

The boy's eyes were wide and he was chewing on his lip. "You could say that," he replied. Sirius laughed. "I just-I don't know what to say…" He looked at Sirius with eyes growing wider at the moment. In a horrified tone his said, "What if she says 'no'?" 

The other boy rolled his eyes heavenward. "Oh, please. Do you really think she's going to say that?" James gulped and looked ahead. They were outside and walking along the streets. "Do you think it would be best? I mean, if-if-," but his friend laughed.

"Oh, honestly!" he exclaimed. And then at the look on his friend's face, he said seriously, "Yes, James, I do."

James stopped and took his friend by the shoulders. "It means a lot to me, Sirius, your judgement. Please be serious about this, please." 

Sirius, his face turning grave, looked at his best friend. "I am serious about this. You and – and her," he smiled. "This is me speaking to my best friend, one on one, okay? And-and I think you should go for it. There is nothing I would recommend more than for you to do this." 

James smiled and laughed. He and his best friend embraced. "Thanks, Sirius, you don't know how much this means to me." 

The other young man grinned. "Oh, I think I do." 

~*~

The moon shone brightly down and the stars sparkled like specks of crystals in a navy blue ocean. He held her hand in his and she looked at him in confusion. 

James bent down on one knee.

Her eyes widened. "James," she whispered. 

He smiled and took something from his cloak pocket. "Lily, I was never good with words, so I can't give you a long speech about love. And I was never good with music, so I can't give you a wonderful love song. But I believe that I was always good when anything had to do with you. I-I know how life is, when it comes down to you and me. And – and though my world is crumbling down around me, I know I can find serenity and tranquility in my heart, with you." Tears shined in her eyes and in his. "I know no other way to tell you how I feel in my heart, than to say, Lily, I love you. I couldn't live without you." He paused and took a deep breath. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?" 

Her lips moved, but no sounds came out. Finally, she smiled down at him and wiped away her tears. "What am I supposed to say?" she whispered. "I do?"

He laughed. "I think a 'yes', would be appropriate." 

"Then, James, yes!" 

"Really?" he exclaimed. She nodded vigorously and he slipped the beautiful ring on her finger. "Lily," he said after a while. She looked down at him with a happy smile. "Please, tell me I can get up, I don't think I can stay in this position any longer."

  
She noticed the strain on his face and that he was still kneeling. With a laugh she said, "Get up, James." He did so and they embraced. 

Suddenly, there was a loud round of applause. They turned to look and in the doorway stood the rest of the group, watching them with broad smiles. James looked at Sirius, Remus, and Peter. 'Thank you' is what seemed to be said.

~*~

"Please! Help!" said Lily. 

Hallie laughed and took a seat next to her. "Help with what?"

Lily looked ready to pull the hair from her scalp. "Dresses! Please oh please help me pick out a dress design for my maids of honor!"

"Hmm…okay, let's choose a color first, shall we?" Lily nodded. "I rather like the color periwinkle…" The other girl laughed. "Okay, how about sun-gold yellow?" 

Lily thought about this for a while. "No, not sun-gold yellow."

"Green?" 

"Ugh, definitely not green! Could you imagine green dresses at my wedding?" 

Hallie laughed. "You're right, ugh." They flipped through the pages and Lily suddenly screamed. "What? What is it?"

"That one! That one! That's it! That's the one I want!" It was a beautiful dress, lilac purple, a soft color. 

Hallie looked at it. "Perfect choice, Lily, it's beautiful."

Lily looked at her best friend with a smile. "And, Hallie, I'd be honored if you'd wear the dress and be my maid of honor." The other girl looked shocked and then they both engaged into fits of hugs and screams.

The door suddenly opened and Sirius stumbled in and James soon followed. The two girls looked at them with raised brows. "Where's the fire?" asked Sirius cocking a brow. 

Hallie went over and knelt by the two boys who had fallen on top of each other in the rush of trying to get into the room first. "You two should untangle yourselves. It gives people the wrong impression about your friendship." Lily burst out laughing. James reached to pull her hair and Sirius reached for his wand, but both couldn't keep straight faces. 

~*~

Remus walked in looking haggard and unusually pale. Hallie smiled and welcomed him in. Her smile faltered at how sickly he looked. "Remus, are you all right?" 

He forced a smile and nodded. The young man plopped himself on the couch and closed his eyes placing a hand over his closed lids. 

Hallie bit down on her lip and went into the kitchen. A short while later, she came out with a hot bowl of noodle soup. "Remus, are you awake?" she whispered. 

He blinked his eyes open and grinned. "Yeah." 

"Here," she said and handed him the bowl. She set it onto the table and gave him the spoon.

"For me?" he asked.

She smiled victoriously. "Yep, and I made it all by myself."

He shot a grin her way. "It was the heat and mix kind, wasn't it?"

She pursed her lips but smiled anyway. "Yeah, but I'm working on it," she said defensively.

He waved a hand. "I didn't mean anything by it. Thanks, Hallie." 

She looked at him carefully. He felt her eyes on her and looked up. His handsome face was lined with stress lines that should not have been present on such a young man and his eyes bore pain and strain from his rough past. "Remus…" she started but he just shook his head.

"Really, I'm fine, don't worry about it." 

She looked doubtful but said a soft, "All right," and then went back into the kitchen. 

Peter suddenly came in. "Hallie?" he called. 

She poked her head out of the doorway of the kitchen. "Peter?" she called back.

He laughed. "Um, I won't be able to come to dinner tonight. I just wanted to stop by and tell you." He didn't look at her as he said this, but gazed at the floor in a kind of bashful way.

"All right, thanks for notifying me," she said with a smile. "You okay, Peter?" 

He looked up at her and then back down again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Er – I-I'll see you guys later, okay?" He then left. 

Remus shared a look with her. "Something's up," he said. And Hallie had to agree.

~*~

James and Lily apparated to Hallie's house after they finished their butter beers. They took seats on either side of Remus. James laughed. "Got hungry did you?" he asked the other boy sighting the empty bowl on the table.

"Yeah," said Remus with a secret smile that he shared with James. 

"You feel okay now?" 

He nodded. Lily looked confused. "Are you sick?" she wondered.

He grinned. "Nah, just something passing through I guess." 

A while later, Sirius suddenly appeared with a letter. He ran into the kitchen. "Another attack," he whispered urgently. 

Hallie looked at him. "Attack?"

He nodded and swallowed. "Dumbledore sent a letter. He didn't want to worry you or anything, but your dad was just there." Her eyes widened. He hugged her. "He's fine though, nothing happened to him." She sighed in relief. They went out into the living room. 

"What is it?" asked Lily, noticing her friends' troubled looks. 

"There was an attack in Hogsmead, near the Three Broomsticks," Sirius explained.

James' brows became knit together in confusion. "But that can't be, Lily and I were just there."

~*~

"Yes, Minerva, I do fear the same," said Albus. 

She looked out the window. "But why, Albus? Why would You-Know-Who be after them?"

The ancient man sight and stroked Fawkes affectionately. "There are many possibilities, each one as unlikely as the next," he replied. 

"But-but they're safe, at the moment, aren't they?"

He looked at her with a grave expression. "I don't know, I just don't know."

~*~

The wedding's set date was for the upcoming spring, May 17th. The invitations were sent out early during that winter and the reservations for everything were set.

"Spain?" said Sirius. 

James thought about it for a few short moments before saying, "No, not Spain."

"Ok…uh…what about…" he flipped through the pages. "How about Hawaii? The Americans like it…"

"Ugh, too long."

"Floo powder…"

"Oh! Right!" laughed James. "I don't know…but it has to be perfect…" Sirius nodded. "France!" James suddenly bellowed. Then he got up and looked out the door to see if Lily heard. She was no where in sight. "France," he said again in a quieter tone.

"France?" repeated Sirius.

James smiled and nodded, "France."

~*~

James and Lily looked at her. "What, what did I do? I swear it wasn't me, it was – er – Sirius."

They laughed. "That's not what we want to talk to you about," said Lily.

"It isn't?" 

James grinned. "No, we wanted to know if you'd perform for our wedding."

  
Her eyes rounded. "Wow…"

"You're going to say 'yes', aren't you?" said someone behind her. Sirius wrapped his arms about her waist and rested his head on the crook of her neck.

She laughed. "Yes! To both questions. I mean, yes, I'll perform and yes, I'm going to say yes. Er, oh, never mind it."

~*~

"Lily? James?" asked Hallie. They looked at her. "You guys trust me, right?"

James raised a brow. "What did you do?"

She laughed. "No, I mean, you trust me, though, right?"

"Of course we do, Hal," said Lily.

"Do you guys trust me enough to do whatever I want for the wedding performance?" she asked, biting down on her lip. James shared a look with Lily. "Oh, honestly! I'm not looking to ruin my best friends' wedding!"

They laughed at her. "Of course we trust you."

She smiled. "Thanks guys."

~*~

The day of the wedding had come. It was a beautiful outside and the terrace where it would take place was elegantly decorated. It looked like a setting out of a fairytale. The birds sand their daytime song and the breeze rushed by with whispers of happiness to the trees that swayed to and fro. Laughter and smiles filled the place and no one was seen with an unhappy face. 

Inside, Hallie said to her best friend, "You look beautiful." 

Lily smiled. "You do too, Hal."

"No, no, don't talk about me, this is _your_ day." They embraced.

~*~

"Scared?" asked Sirius softly.

James stopped pacing to look at him. "Why would I be? I mean, I'm only getting married today…" The other boy laughed. "Sirius, this isn't a laughing matter! This is my wedding day!" 

He immediately stopped laughing but the smile remained on his face. "Just remember you love her."

James looked out the window and smile. "How could I forget?" He sighed and then looked to his best friend. "Thanks, Sirius, for always being there." 

The other young man shook his head and waved a hand. "No matter of concern today. Come on, it's almost time." 

With wide eyes, James followed him out.

~*~

He stood looking at the priest with wide eyes as he bit down on his lip. "Relax, lad, you're getting married," said the priest.

__

Thanks for your concerning words…thought James to himself with an inward grin. 

James looked absolutely handsome in his suit. His messy hair was still a horrible mess, but it didn't ruin anything for him. It actually added. His face held many expressions. Delight, nervousness, excitement, dread, but most of all, love. The man's eyes utterly glowed and when Lily came out, they rounded to the size of tea saucers. 

She looked – and there was no other word for it – beautiful. Her red hair was clipped and tied up with curls dangling around her face with flowers decorating her French bun. His knees went weak at the sight of her, but one smile sent his way was enough to reassure him. 

Their eyes locked and 'I love you' seemed to be said between them. 

All throughout the sermon, their eyes never left the others' and their smiles never left their faces. It was as if the world was finally put in course and everything and everyone was carefree. The day was wonderful. 

And soon, they made their vows and placed the rings on their fingers. The kiss was short yet sugar sweet and when they parted, there was such an explosion of happiness that tears came to everyone's eyes. It was true love.

They went into the dining hall for the after party. The wedding planner came out and introduced Hallie to sing Lily and James' wedding song. They expected a remarkable performance, but they would get an extraordinary one. 

She smiled around at the guests and then to the side stage at Sirius who gave her a special smile.

The music started to play. James led Lily out onto the dance floor and everyone watched in awe at the beauty emitting from them both. 

__

"When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes 

And all that surround you

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength

I'll give you hope

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call

Was standing here all along

"I love you," James whispered into her ear. She smiled and leaned against him with a happy sigh.

"I love you too." 

__

"And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you."

The key changed and Hallie's smile broadened.

__

"I've loved you forever,"

Lily and James' eyes widened. Hallie was singing no longer, but looking to the right where some one was coming out from side stage. Sirius grinned with a slight blush on his cheeks as he came out.

__

"In life times before

And I promise you never

Will you hurt anymore"

Lily and James shared a secret and loving look. This was their day.

__

"I give you my word

I give you my heart

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow

Forever has now begun"

Sirius took Hallie's hand in his. Together they sang:

__

"Just close your eyes

Each loving day

And know this feeling won't go away

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you"

They held each other close, looking to each other's eyes.

__

"Over and over I fall

When I hear you call

Without you in my life, baby

I just wouldn't be living at all."

James touched Lily's face gently, but neither said a word. No words needed to be said. 

__

"And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you."

Together, Hallie and Sirius sang:

__

"Just close your eyes

Each loving day

And know this feeling won't go away

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

I promise you."

__

Courtesy to 'NSYNC

For "This I Promise You"


	39. Premonitions

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Hey, I won't be able to finish this by 40 chaps, but it'll be one or two over…probably 41. Please keep reviewing! I'm trying to get 200 reviews by the end of the story, but that's really unlikely, anyways, not a prob, thanks for the reviews, I really, really appreciate them! Thanks to **Kim, ~*Taylor*~, Watkin's Angel, Caitlin2880, Ghost Dancer, Fyre Eye, Elham, Siriusly in Love, Harry's Hunny, Jelli Bean, SunshineRayz356, Kat, and Nats** for your reviews!)

**__**

Chapter Thirty Nine

"Look at this one, James, isn't it adorable?" asked Lily. His chin was rested on his fist as he gazed out the window with a troubled expression, a letter tightly grasped in his free hand. "James? Don't you like this one?" 

"Yeah, yeah, it's great, wonderful," he mumbled. 

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I made up my mind," she said.

"That's great, Lil," muttered James.

"I'm going to run away with Sirius, _your best friend_, to a castle in France."

James jumped up to look at her with wide eyes. "What?" he yelled.

She smiled. "Thank you for your attention." He blinked at her. "Now," she said calmly, "Do you like these?" 

With a big smile, he ran over and picked her up. After swinging her around numerous times he said, "Love you."

She smiled at him. "Love you too." After a short while she said, "Now, names?" 

Just then, the doorbell rang. A head popped in the doorway. "Hello?" Sirius called, stretching the word out. "Anyone home?"

James laughed. "Come on in, Sirius." 

The boy did as was told and turned to close the door. "Sirius!" yelled Hallie. 

He gave her a look. "Sorry, Hal, James said _I_ could come in. Remember? He said, 'come in, _Sirius_.' He didn't say you could. So sorry." The boy shut the door in her face and grinned at James. "Three…two…one…" he counted down.

****

*BANG*

The door slammed open and there stood Hallie looking at Sirius with a raised brow and her hands on hips. "_Sirius_…" She looked ready to explode. 

He grinned bashfully and waved. "Hello."

She took out her wand and advanced towards him. He backed away and shot a look at James and Lily. "Help?"

They shook their heads. "This is your problem," said James with a broad grin. 

"Now, what spell should I use?" Hallie asked herself, giving Sirius a mischievous grin. 

He gave her a charming smile. "You're not going to, er, do anything drastic, are you?"

"Hey, Lily, James, remember in our fifth year? When Sirius took my periwinkle notebook?"

At this, James broke into a fit of laughter and doubled over to clutch his sides. 

"I didn't think it was all that funny," said Sirius with a pout. 

Hallie pointed her wand at him. "Well, I did." His eyes widened and she said, "_Peridone Shaminkle!_" She bent over and picked up the periwinkle pillow. After hugging it many times, she looked to Lily. "He's so soft as a pillow!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Hallie, turn him back right now!"

There was a bright flash of light and Remus and Peter popped in via floo powder. Remus brushed his robes off. "I seriously don't know why I bother with Floo Powder," he murmured to himself. He looked up and saw Hallie with her periwinkle pillow and James who was gasping for breath from laughing so hard. "What did I miss?" he asked.

Peter's eyes widened. "You-you didn't," he started, but Hallie laughed and nodded. His eyes widened and he laughed. "Okay then."

Remus looked at the others. "What?"

"This," said Hallie holding up the pillow, "is Sirius Black!" 

He stared for one second before exploding into laughter. 

"Hallie…" said Lily. 

The other girl sighed. "He deserved it," she muttered before performing the counter curse. 

Sirius sat on the couch and stared at Hallie. "I cannot believe you just turned me into a periwinkle pillow!" He glared at her. "I'm not forgiving you for this." 

She walked over to him amid the wild peals of laughter from Remus and James. After giving him an extra special smile, she said, "Forgive me?" He folded his arms across his chest and looked away with mock hurt. "You were very soft," she told him.

He abruptly looked at her and raised and lowered his eyebrows. "You should know," he said. 

"Ugh!" she yelled and swatted at him. He laughed and slugged her with a pillow. "Hey, I'll turn you into a _pink_ pillow next time," she said in warning. 

Sirius immediately let the pillow go but made sure it hit James who was still laughing. He picked up another one and threw it towards Remus who just laughed all the more. 

After a while, Lily looked at James seriously. "Names?"

He pondered this for a short moment. "For a girl…I rather like the name Lily," he said with a smile.

"Suck up," coughed Remus. James shot a glare his way.

"What about for a boy?" asked Lily.

Sirius came over. "Well, personally, _I_ like the name _Sirius_…" 

~*~

That night, Lily turned over and looked at James who was gazing at the ceiling with a worried expression. "James, are you all right?" He nodded, but obviously, his mind was on something else. She turned onto her side and gave him a look. "Tell me what's wrong."

James sighed and swallowed deeply. He took his hand from under the covers and still, he held the letter. "Lily, Dumbledore sent – he sent me a letter," he said quietly. 

"And?" she asked, holding his hand in hers. 

"He got news from someone that Voldemort is after us," he whispered. 

She gasped in horror. "What? Why? Why would he be after us?"

James shook his head. "I don't know." But something was lingering under the surface in his mind. It was that unique part of him that told him he knew, but he didn't want to face it. He would have to, however, soon, so very soon.

~*~

James took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "It's the only way. Even Dumbledore offered to do it, but I can't let him. It has to be Sirius, Lily. It's the only way. The headmaster said it would be best and you know we can trust him if anyone in this world. He's the sanity in the darkness and I agree with him. We have to do this. Dumbledore said someone close to us has been passing information to Voldemort's side. I don't know who it is." She closed her eyes, letting the tears run down her cheeks. 

He looked at the pain and the strain written across her face and sighed as he pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry, Lil, but – but I don't see an escape for this one." He pulled away again and looked at her steadily. "Just tell me you don't trust him and I swear that we won't do this. It's a decision for us both. If you don't trust him with your life like I do, then we can't go through with this."

"Oh stop it, James!" she cried. "He's Sirius for goodness sakes! What's there not to trust except when it comes to dung bombs and filibuster fireworks?" She forced a smile but it ended shaky and tearful. "Of course I trust him, he's like my brother!" He nodded. "But who's passing the information?"

James shook his head with a sorrowful sigh. "It could be anyone."

"You-you don't think it could be-it could be someone like-like our friends, could it? 

He nodded. "I don't know. But should – should I go and – and ask him now?"

She gave him a look. "It's 1:43 in the morning, James."

He nodded, but got up anyway and got dressed. "He'll understand." With that, he gave her a quick kiss before apparating away.

James arrived at the Forester Mansion doorway. He rang the doorbell and waited. After a minute of waiting, he rang it again. Ten minutes later, a light came on in an upstairs room. The trail of lights came on until the one in the entrance room turned on. Sirius groggily opened the door. "Oh, hi, James. It would be wonderful to see you, except IT'S BLOODY TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" he bellowed. 

"Er – yeah, about that, sorry it's so early. I-I just had to talk to you," said James looking a bit guilty. "I could always come back – er – tonight…or – I mean, later today."

Sirius sighed and looked at his friend's serious expression. "Nah, come on in. But really, James, what the heck are you doing here this early in the morning?"

They went inside and sat in the living room. Sirius conjured two cups of tea. He gulped his down and conjured up another one after adding practically another cup of sugar to it. "I got a letter from Dumbledore about a week ago. He-he got some information and – and someone's close to us has been passing information to the Dark side. Voldemort's after Lily and me."

Sirius' eyes widened and he nearly spat out his tea. He started coughing from trying to swallow it down. James patted him on the back and soon, the other boy had regained his composure. "What?" he croaked. 

"I don't know why, but, well, I have an idea why, but…I just don't know."

"Did you just want to talk?" asked Sirius. "I could help you find out why Voldemort's after you and Lily."

James shook his head. "I came here for something more serious than that."

The other young man's eyes widened. "What could be more serious?"

"Sirius, Dumbledore recommended the Fidelius Charm." He looked at James curiously. "It keeps secret those who are meant to be protected. Even if Voldemort is in front of Lily and I, he won't be able to see us because we'll be protected under this spell. It needs one person to be the Secret-Keeper. This person is very important because as long as they don't say a word, the people being kept as secrets cannot be harmed." James looked at him. "Dumbledore offered to be this person, but Sirius, Lily and I want _you _to be our Secret-Keeper. Will you?"

Sirius sat there, staring at him for a long moment. His heart pounded in his chest. It flattered him greatly that out of everyone in the world James and Lily chose him. The thought that scared him most was that his world was crumbling down around him and his friends were now in danger. 

James, noticing the long silence, said, "You don't have to be, I don't want it to seem as if you have to. But Lily and I trust you with our lives. We know you'd die for us and we'd do the same for you. You're my best friend, Sirius, but you're more like a brother to me. I don't know anyone I would trust more than you to be our Secret-Keeper."

Tears came Sirius' eyes. "I'll be your Secret-Keeper, James. I won't let you down. I'll die before giving you and Lily away," he whispered. 

He and his best friend embraced. "Thanks, Sirius, I'll never forget this. I owe you big time." 

The other man shook his head. "We're friends, James. Friends do things for friends that no ordinary people would do." There was a short silence. 

"Er – thanks a lot, Sirius. I-I think I should go now," said James standing up. 

Sirius nodded and yawned. "See you tomorrow?" 

James nodded and apparated home. Lily was sitting on the couch waiting for her husband to come home. When he appeared, she rushed to him. He hugged her tightly. "He said he'd do it, Lily, he said he'd be our Secret-Keeper."

She looked at him. "James, I've been thinking about this. You do know we're putting him in danger while he keeps us safe, don't you?" 

James leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes tightly, his breaths coming out short and haggardly. Tears fell from under his lids and down his cheeks. "Yes, I know," he whispered.

~*~

Albus looked at Severus Snape who stood pacing in the headmaster's office. The poor man's eyes were pain filled and stress lines were upon his face. "He's angry, he wants the Potters," Snape said.

Albus nodded. "I know."

"And he's going to do anything possible to get at them, do you know that too?" asked Snape, who stopped pacing to look at the headmaster with a tense expression.

"Yes, the Dark Lord will go to drastic measures if he doesn't have them soon."

"Well, how are they going to be kept safe? There are so many people we cannot trust during these times. You and I both know that someone close to the Potters is passing information on their whereabouts to You-Know-Who." His voice had an ever so slight tremor and was low with exhaustion. 

"They will be protected, you have my word, Severus," said Albus, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't care about that, Professor," he said gruffly. "It's that they're on my side now that I'm worrying myself gray…" His voice trailed off and he ran a hand through his black hair. "And they're having a child?"

The older man nodded. "Yes, it has been confirmed that it will be a boy."

"Wonderful," said Snape with distaste. "Another James Potter…" He sighed and took a seat. "When will it be over?"

Albus shook his head. "I don't know. But we must keep faith, hope and love shall see us through."

~*~

Sirius went back up to bed and but found that he couldn't sleep. With a sigh, he stood back up and walked to Hallie's room. She was sleeping peacefully, but there was a slight look of anxiety upon her face. He touched her cheek gently and she stirred. Sirius knelt down and looked at her for a moment.

What would life be like if he had to be on the run forever? Never seeing the people he loved…

He was going to have two people's lives in his hands soon. No, not two lives, but three, Lily and James were going to have a son. 

  
He shook his head. Their lives were all drastically changing and the world seemed to be in a Dark Age. He buried his head in his hands and sat on the floor. The moonlight streamed in through the panes of the window and he thought about Remus.

James had told him someone close to them was passing information to Voldemort. Could it be Remus? He nearly laughed out loud at the thought. No, not Remus who would never harm a fly. Not the Remus who felt all alone in the world and out of place. Not the Remus Lupin who was always by his side and the level headed one of the group. 

But just below the surface in his mind, there was a shred of doubt. "Stop it, Sirius," he muttered to himself. "You're going against one of your best friends, just stop it."

"Sirius?" he heard a voice say into the night. He looked up and Hallie was slowly sitting up. "Is that you?" Her voice was tired yes curious. 

Sirius sat up and forced a smile. Hallie looked at him and his tears reflecting in the serene moonlight's glow. "Yeah, it's me," he said. She took her wand from the bedside table and turned on a light. He looked away. 

She crawled over to the side of the bed and took his hand. "Sirius, tell me what's wrong."

"Hallie, I can't," he whispered. This phrase jogged his memory to a long time ago and he immediately looked up. He was relieved yet surprised to see she was smiling at him. She patted the space beside her. He stood up and lied down next to her. "Why aren't you pursuing the matter?" he asked after a short while.

"Well, I was thinking about that last time this happened and I was feeling guilty." He looked at her but she laughed. "And…well, I was thinking that you don't have to tell me anything unless you want to. I mean, I should trust you, right? And-and I do." She sighed and lied down next to him.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Thanks, Hallie," he whispered. She smiled and closed her eyes. He held her near and soon she fell asleep. 

He smiled at the aspect that she trusted him so much and wanted things to work out, but still, his heart wrenched. He knew he couldn't tell her the secret, it wasn't his to give… _But I wish I could tell you, how I wish I could._

~*~

Snape swallowed and sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. He then disapparated. "Took you quite a while, didn't it, Severus?" said Voldemort.

Snape bowed. "I didn't mean to dishonor you, master." 

"Stand." The younger man did as was told. He noticed the angry fire in the Dark Lord's eyes. "You shall be late no longer to my calling. Understood?" 

Snape bowed again. "Never again," he muttered.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "And I must teach you," he said. He pointed his wand at his servant and yelled, "_Crucio_!"

~*~

Sirius opened his eyes at the sound of the doorbell. He looked around. He wasn't in his room. And then the events of the previous night fluttered into his mind. A clock was hanging on the wall opposite the bed and read 7:03. He sighed. The doorbell rang once more. 

He looked beside him at Hallie. Her arm was draped lightly over his chest and his over her waist. He smiled. Slowly, he got up as to not wake her and crept down the steps. 

Hallie saw Sirius get up and sighed, lying back down. She looked up at the ceiling drowsily. 

Sirius opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Snape?" he asked in incredulity. 

The other man said, "I-I couldn't-couldn't make it to-to," but he swallowed and his eyes seemed to become less focused. He steadied himself by leaning against the doorway. "Couldn't make it to Dumbledore," he whispered. And then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed. 

Sirius stared at him in horror. He nudged the unconscious Snape with his toe. "Snape? Snape, wake up," he said. 

"Sirius…" said a voice from the steps. He turned around and saw Hallie coming down. "Who is it?"

He looked at the man on the floor of the doorway. "It's Snape." She hurried down and saw him there. Hurriedly, she started to take her wand from her robe but Sirius held her back. "He turned, remember?"

Hallie glared at him. "I don't care. He's on our side now, Dumbledore said so." She levitated the fallen figure to the couch and rushed to the kitchen to get a wet cloth to put on Snape's head.   
  
Sirius watched her with his arms folded across his chest. "I don't trust him, Hallie," he said. 

She stopped in her tracks to look at him squarely. "But you trust me, don't you?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Well, of course I do, but-," she cut him off.

"Then there's nothing more to say, I trust him and you trust me so somehow, you trust him too," she said.

Sirius' eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I don't get it," he said.

She laughed and walked over. After giving him a big hug, she kissed his cheek. "Never mind. Just watch after him for a while so I can cook up breakfast."

He gave her a look. "The heated kind? Or the cooked kind?" he asked.

She laughed again. "Don't worry, it's the heated kind." 

Sirius sat in the armchair looking at Snape. The hateful expression was off the other man's face, but was replaced with lines of pain and stress. Sirius sighed and leaned back in his chair. Snape's clothes were in rags and torn. Where they were torn, deep scratches and bruises could be seen. He was sporting a black eye and a cut lip with a scratch just above his eyebrow. 

And then Snape stirred and let out a soft groan of pain. "Hallie!" Sirius called. "He's moving! What do I do!"

There was a laugh from the kitchen. "Don't say a word and hide."

Sirius laughed, but then shut himself up. "You're kidding right?"

Hallie walked out. "No," she said with a smile. "He might think you're on a mission to kill him or something."

The young man looked at her with a raised brow. "What would give you that idea?" She gave him a look and he grinned sheepishly. "Er – right, um…I'm going to be upstairs getting dressed. Try not to miss me too much," he said, flashing her a charming grin. She laughed. He came over and hugged her tightly, giving her kiss. She smiled as she watched him go up the steps. She then looked to Snape on the couch.

"Er – you awake?" she asked softly. 

"Maybe," he grumbled. 

She laughed inwardly and set down a bowl of hot soup on the table next to the couch. "What're you doing here, Severus?" 

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I didn't want to come here," he said. "But I couldn't reach Dumbledore's quick enough. I-well, this was the place nearest that I felt I could reach before collapsing." 

Now she did laugh. "And you were right." He sighed and closed his eyes. "What happened to you?" 

"I can't tell you," he said. 

__

Sounds familiar, Hallie thought to herself. 

"If you say so." 

He suddenly sat up. "Oh, god, I have to get to Dumbledore. Do you have floo powder?" he asked quickly. She nodded and pointed to the fireplace in puzzlement. He stood but fell back onto the couch. She helped him to the fireplace and he left. 

She sat on the armchair looking at the fire. "That was strange."

~*~

"Dumbledore," gasped Snape, steadying himself by putting a hand on the desk. 

Albus immediately got up and helped him to a chair. "Severus, what is it? What has happened?"

"You-Know-Who...he's-he's on a rage. He's going to start a mass killing of muggles and half bloods," he croaked. 

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he immediately said the spell to see the Minister of Magic. "We've got news," he said.

~*~

Sirius came back down and saw Hallie asleep on the armchair. He grinned and walked down. It was then that he saw the hot bowl of noodle soup. His stomach growled and he almost laughed at himself. 

Halfway through his meal when Hallie said, "I made that for Severus." 

Sirius nearly choked and he spat out the mouthful of soup he had spooned into his mouth. "Oh my god, did I just-did I just eat soup that SNAPE ate?" His eyes were wide and soup dripped down his chin. 

She laughed. "No, he didn't touch it." 

He blinked at her for a moment before shrugging. "Okay then." And he began to eat once more. She laughed and rested her head on the back of the armchair. 

James, Lily, Remus, and Peter came in a while later for lunch. It was a Saturday and they still wished to go on with their traditional picnic lunches. 

Off they went to the park under the shady tree. Hallie helped Peter get everything ready while Remus and Lily flew around on brooms, passing a quaffle back and fourth. 

James and Sirius walked around. "Sirius, about - about the um - the," but Sirius cut him off.

"Yeah, I know."

"You don't have to. I was thinking about everything that I'm getting you into…Sirius, you're going to be in danger. Voldemort will be going after you," said James quietly.

"I know," said Sirius in the same quiet voice. James looked at him. "I was thinking about it too, as you told me about it. I thought everything through before I said yes, James. I wouldn't say yes to back out at the last minute, it isn't me." He forced a grin. His friend smiled.

"Thanks, Sirius, this means a lot to me." Sirius nodded and looked back at his other friends. Hallie laughed when Peter accidentally used a wrong spell and the picnic basket flew ten feet into the air. Lily swooped down and caught it before it fell again and passed it to Remus who just barely caught it. He grinned and said something that made the others laugh. 

"So…how's Lily coming along?" Sirius asked after a short while. 

James grinned. "She's been tired lately. The baby's definitely going to be a boy though!"

Sirius smiled. "That's great!" James nodded. "Have you thought of a name?"

The other man laughed. "As much as we like the name Sirius, we decided on the name Harry."

"Okay. But why Harry?" 

James closed his eyes tightly. The tears of dread and fright came once again as his breaths came out slowly and ruggedly. "Premonition," he whispered. 


	40. Jonathan Greggors

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

**__**

Chapter Forty

A month passed by and the world was now in chaos. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were killing Muggles and half bloods alike in mass numbers. 

Dumbledore sent an urgent owl telling James and Lily that it was now or never. They agreed and had Sirius come over that night.

"We have to perform the spell," said James. Sirius nodded looking very tense and nervous. 

They stood in a circle on the hearth of the fireplace, all holding hands. James detached himself from the group to sprinkle the designated ashes around them and in the middle. He lit the ivory candles around the room and then held the hands of his friends again.

"What happens now?" asked Lily.

James took a deep breath. "Sirius has to make his vow."

Sirius looked up at both of them and a slow smile came to his face. "How bad can this be?" he asked. The other two didn't smile back but looked very nervous. He closed his eyes. "James, Lily, and Harry, I love you," he whispered. "I swear to die for you."

And then the ashes erupted into scorching white flames. Sirius became rigid, his eyes tightly shut. He ground his teeth together. It felt as if a fire was coursing through his veins and his heart pounded with excruciating pain. 

James felt his hand being squeezed and looked at Sirius in fright. "Sirius!" he yelled. Lily looked stricken as she stared at Sirius.

The young man was glowing with a brilliant ivory aura and the ashes in the middle suddenly erupted. The ball of flame that was the pile of ashes in the middle rose above them and started to sprinkle down. 

Each drop sent a cooling sensation on Sirius who felt as if he were burning alive. 

And then the flames encircling the three people rose around them. The flaming feeling in him burned hotter and he yelled out in pain. 

"Sirius!" yelled James again. His friend's aura of light was getting brighter and he had to shut his eyes for it was blinding. 

And then it was over. 

Sirius almost fell over and Lily and James supported him. They led the young man towards the couch where he collapsed on. Lily felt his forehead and he was burning hot. 

"James," she whispered in worry. 

But James was looking around the room. The candles and the ashes were gone. Only tiny specks of light were left. It was as if they were in the sky, in the midst of all the stars of space. 

"He did it," James whispered. "We're safe."

~*~

Sirius groaned and sat up. He expected to feel horrible after last night's ordeal, but he was amazed to feel in perfect health. Nothing seemed to be different about him except that he felt as if he was now carrying a weight.

In a way, he was. 

He carried the lives of three people in his hands. He was now their only hope; he was their protector. 

Lily and James were asleep on the other couch, next to each other. 

He sighed. It wasn't fair that these two people had to go into hiding. They were the nicest people he knew. Never would they hurt a soul, but because of Voldemort, they had to hide.

Would they still be able to see their friends? 

Albus Dumbledore said that it takes a while for the spell to start working and they made sure they would have six months to prepare for their hiding. James and Lily both wanted Harry to be born under normal conditions. They wanted their friends to see their baby boy. 

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at his best friends. They had just gotten married a year and a half ago. Now they were expecting a baby boy. 

Harry.

Poor Harry to be born under the dreadful conditions of the world today. Poor Harry who had to live in these awful times. 

It seemed to Sirius that the world had gone awry. How could hate suddenly grow so quickly?

Inside he knew that it had not grown fast, but had built up over the years. All those who had hate in their hearts helped make the world come to this horrible turmoil. 

Sirius shook his head and lied back down. 

He was going to have to keep himself safe now. 

But what about Hallie? Would he be able to see much of her? He smiled, yes, he would. He would make sure of it. She was good enough to trust him, and so he could be that good and trust her as well.

But was there someone else he couldn't trust?

Peter Pettigrew. Little Peter who was clumsy but a good friend. The little Peter Pettigrew who always made compassion arise in the hearts of his friends. 

Sirius shook his head. Peter was someone he didn't have to worry about. The man was someone who could be trusted. He was, after all, a Marauder, was he not?

And James…James was someone he didn't even have to think about. James was one of those special people in the world that come once in a lifetime. He was the best friend that anyone could have and was always there for you. A single smile from him could make a room glow and push away all the darkness. To Sirius, it was a wonder that one of the special smiles didn't fix the world. James would always be the model Marauder.

Sirius' mind then went to Remus Lupin. Remus…Sirius smiled. He remembered the first time he had met the man. 

The poor guy looked awfully tired and pale. He looked as if he didn't expect anyone to speak to him or even acknowledge his presence at school. Many of whom he had met before that knew what he really was turned away from him because of the difference. 

__

Well, it's their loss, thought Sirius with no pity for those people. They would never get to have the great friend that Remus was. Always by their side, always sticking up for them…that was the Remus that was like a brother to Sirius. He was always going to be a true Marauder. 

That's what Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin were, deep in their hearts. Marauders. They were Marauders for life. Friends forever. Always. 

Sirius fell asleep again, with a content smile on his face. His happy thoughts replaced all the anxiety that lingered in the back of his mind.

~*~

"Sirius?" she whispered. But he wasn't there. Quietly, she crept down the steps and heard what had woken her up. It was the doorbell. The clock in the living room told her it was close to midnight. She opened the door and smiled. 

"Er – hello. Did I wake you?" Remus asked.

She grinned. "No, it's only about midnight…"

He laughed. "Well, is-is Sirius here?" he wondered suddenly.

Hallie looked at him sharply. "Actually, no, he's not." Remus looked as if he knew that would be the answer. "Why?"

He shrugged but said, "I can't find Peter either and I was getting worried about him so I came to find Sirius. Maybe they're at Lily and James'."

Hallie nodded and suddenly noticed he was still outside. Her eyes widened and she blushed in humiliation. "I am so sorry, do you want to come in?"

He chuckled. "No, that's all right. I should be going. Go get some sleep, okay, Hal? You look a bit pale." And then he apparated away.

She sighed and closed the door. 

Where could Sirius be? And where was Peter?

~*~

Snape heard the door open. "Hello, Severus," said Albus in greeting. 

The man didn't turn around or acknowledge the latter's presence. "I don't know why I'm doing what I am anymore," he said quietly, his voice harsh. "It seems as if there's no point in it."

Albus conjured up a chair and sat next to Severus who was gazing out the window. "There is yet hope. A friend of mine has the Inner Eye. They say that it will end soon."

Snape looked at him. The man was still young yet bore the look of a man the age of Dumbledore himself. "You say that all the time! We must have hope! We must have faith in Fate! There's no use, Albus! There's no use in it all!" He buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes tightly. "The world is coming to an end," he said in a quieter tone. 

The headmaster placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "'Tis not, Severus. You _must_ have hope. A hero may come along at any moment."

"Hero," laughed Snape without mirth. "What hero could possible emerge during these times? What imbecile would be so stupid enough as to show his face before the Dark Lord?"

"There is always a light at the end of the tunnel," said Dumbledore with a small smile. 

Snape looked up at him with a skeptical expression. "Must you always be so positive? Have you ever once tried to be pessimistic?" 

Albus looked at him in humor. "But what would the joy of life be if I always looked down on it from above the mountain?" Severus cracked a grin. Though filled with remorse, it was still a grin that lit his face. Albus smiled back. "I do sound rather…happy, do I not?"

Snape shook his head, the smile not leaving his face. "You do, Albus, but don't change. The world needs you as you are."

~*~

Lily set the plates on the table with trembling hands. James came down the steps rubbing his hair down with a towel to dry. He stood at the foot of the steps, watching her. After the plates and silverware were set, she sat down on a chair and put her head in her hands. Her flaming red hair formed a curtain around her face keeping it from view. 

James closed his eyes and sighed softly. Lily quickly looked up and put a forced smile upon her face. It didn't light up as it usually did, but still put on a dim glow. 

"Oh! Hello, James," she said. She began set the glasses upon the table. "I'm just getting ready a bit early." 

He slowly walked over to her and put his arms around her in comfort. She dropped the glass she was holding. "Oh! Damn it!" she exclaimed and bent down to pick it up. It was the first time he had ever heard her curse and it alarmed him greatly. He suddenly noticed that drops of liquid were falling upon the floor where she was looking down.

"Lily," he said kneeling down to help her up. "Lily, it's all right, leave it, I'll fix it." She looked at him with a tear-stained face and his heart wrenched inside him. "Oh, Lil, I'm so sorry," he whispered. She stood up and he pulled her near. 

"It isn't you," she said with a soft laugh that came out with a slight tremor. "It's never you. It's just," she shook her head and made an aggravated sound. "I don't know…but – oh, James – why is all this happening?"

He kissed her forehead gently and leaned his head lightly on hers. "It's my fault," he mumbled with tears coming to his eyes. "It's all my fault. And – and I hate it. You're involved now and I wish-" his voice cracked, "I just wish that I could get you out of it – or I could run away or something."

She abruptly pulled away. "No!" she said. "No! It's fine if I'm with you. I don't care. I don't care anymore. And it's no more your fault than mine!"

"Lily, you don't understand," he said in a patient voice. 

She frowned. "I understand all I need to. I know what you're thinking and why you're blaming yourself, but it isn't your fault. Stupid Voldemort for trying to get you. I'm proud of you for refusing to help him or-or to do anything for him. But just stop blaming yourself. I wanted to come into this with you. I wouldn't have been with you without knowing everything, James." She looked at him gravely. "I know you, and I still chose you, so stop putting all this weight on yourself."

He swallowed a sob and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Lily, thank you so much," he whispered with a trembling voice. She shook her head and held him close. 

A while later…

"James," she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Go dry your hair. They're coming in two minutes." 

He jumped away and ran up the steps. She watched after him with a grin. Suddenly, she heard footsteps running back down. He hugged her tightly once more and then took out his wand to fix the glass. After giving her a quick kiss, he apparated up the steps.

"James!" she called up the steps.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Don't do that anymore! The disapparating thing when right in front of me! It's weird!"

There was a laugh from upstairs. "All right, sorry!"

She grinned and went over to the door which she heard ring. "Hi, Remus!" she exclaimed.

They hugged. "Hello, Lily." He looked around and smiled. "I really like what you've done to the place."

She looked around and smiled back. "Thank you!"

A short moment later, Peter came. It was thirty minutes after the time they were all supposed to meet at James and Lily's house, but still, Hallie and Sirius hadn't arrived yet. 

"Where could they be?" asked James with concern dripping in his voice.

The others were just as puzzled as he was.

~*~

"Come on, Sirius! We're going to be late!" yelled Hallie up the steps. And then suddenly, he was right in front of her. He picked her up and swung her around and the placed her on her own two feet once again.

She swayed on the spot and he caught her with a laugh. "You okay?"

"Don't – ever – do – that – again," she said quietly, looking dizzy. He kissed her forehead.

"So sorry, Hal," he said. "Anyway, it's ironic, you're the one who's calling _me_ down today. It's usually you who's late."

She grinned. "Come on, we have to stop by Zonko's."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to get some filibuster fireworks." He looked at her in question. "Everyone seems so down lately, I was thinking that some fireworks couldn't hurt."

He laughed. "How old are you again?"

She rolled her eyes. "I would have used your stash, but I saw you run away to hide them when you thought I was taking a nap."

His eyes widened. "You didn't see where I hid them did you?"

She rolled her eyes again. "No, you git, otherwise I would have taken them and we wouldn't have to stop by at Zonko's! Now come on or we're going to be late."

"Never mind," he muttered. "We _are_ going to be late on _your_ account."

~*~

They stepped out of the joke shop, both with armfuls of fireworks. The man hiding in the brush grinned. He saw Sirius lean over and say something to Hallie in a low tone. She burst into laughter and the other looked at her with a smile. 

"If I had a free hand, I'd hit you," she told him. They drew near. 

"I have no doubt you would," he retorted with a laugh. 

Requillo jumped out. Hallie screamed and the fireworks she held flew into the air and rained down on them. She didn't care about getting hit by the fireworks. With a broad smile, she jumped up to give her dad a big hug. 

Sirius gave her a look. "Smooth, Hal," he said. He looked at Requillo with a grin. "It's good to see you again." 

Requillo had one arm around Hallie and held out the other one to Sirius. "You too." They shook. 

"Dad," said Hallie after a while. "I don't appreciate your leaving the way you did." She now had her hands on hips as she looked at him. 

He averted his eyes. "Yeah, about that, Hallie…I'm sorry. I just-I had to," he started but she grinned and waved her hand for him to cease.

"I'm just kidding. I understand." She hugged him again and he smiled to himself. Sirius watched with a small smile. 

Suddenly, there was an explosion from a bit of a distance away. They saw flames erupt and screams pierced the night. 

~*~

And once again Snape was in his office. "They've spotted him!" he gasped out. 

"Who?" Dumbledore wondered, urgency deep within his voice.

"Requillo. I'm sorry, Albus, but I must go back now, I'm supposed to be there!" Snape then disapparated. 

~*~

They saw the flock of cloaked figures on brooms fly towards them. Dawning arose in Requillo and he immediately turned to Sirius and Hallie. "You both must go!" he yelled to make his voice heard over the screams. 

Sirius looked confused. "What? Why?" And then it was as if the light bulb suddenly turned on. "Is that – are they - ?" 

Requillo nodded. Hallie looked at both of them. "What are you talking about? Why? This is the first time I've seen you in – like – forever!"

"Hallie, you have to! Go! _Now_!" She shook her head stubbornly and Requillo sighed, turning to Sirius. "Please take her away," he said softly. 

Sirius looked anxiously at the mob of Death Eaters coming closer at every second, then to the two people in front of her. He took Hallie's hand in his. "Come on, Hal, we have to go," he whispered. 

She looked at him in disbelief and took her hand out of his grasp. Now they could hear the yells of the people around them at the advancing horde. She put her arms around her father's neck and clasped them tightly together. "I'm not leaving you," she said resolutely. 

Requillo closed his eyes but the tears still came. "Hallie," he said. His voice cracked. "Hallie, _please_." She pulled away slightly to look at him. He looked down at her pleadingly. "Please, Hallie," he said again. 

She looked at Sirius who nodded. "All right," she said quietly. 

But it was too late; the Death Eaters were there. One, in particular came forward. He pulled the hood back from his face. "Ah, Requillo, it's so good to see you again," said Voldemort as if commenting on the weather. "And I see you have a couple of your friends here with you." He flew low and examined them carefully. "Yes, yes," he said, looking at Hallie. He put his fingers beneath her chin so he could look at her clearly. 

"Don't touch her!" yelled Sirius with a glare. He jumped foreword, but one of the Death Eaters muttered a curse and he was propelled backwards against the wall of Zonko's. 

"Sirius!" she yelled. He groaned and sat up. Another Death Eater immediately went over and held his arms behind his back.

"Don't say a word," the Death Eater whispered. 

"Yes, Severus, do not let him interfere," said Voldemort. 

Sirius' eyes widened. "You traitor! You piece of filth! After all Dumbledore-,"but Snape punched him at the side of his head. Sirius fought wildly to get out of the other man's grasp, but he was weak from getting knocked against the wall. 

Requillo thought wildly, though he was glaring at Voldemort with all the venom of hatred he had deep within his heart. "Let them go, Voldemort," he said in a deathly calm voice. "You don't want them."

The other man seemed to think about this. "No, I do think that I want them as well. Severus, bring the young man here." 

"Don't struggle, it will be easier for you, and listen to my instructions," said Snape. His voice carried the hate he had for Sirius, but urgency.

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Sirius, trying to hold back. 

"Because I'm trying to help you! Now, when we get there, you take Hallie and get out of this place."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sure, and how am I supposed to do that? I _know_ Voldemort gave you the spell for stopping people from disapparating."

"Get it through your thick skull, Black, I'm bloody trying to help you! When I get there, you have to pretend to kick me. Mind you, I said _pretend_ to kick me. And then you grab hold of Hallie and disapparate away. Do you understand?"

"What about Requillo?"

"He will escape, worry not about him. It's you and her that I fear for. You-Know-Who will use you as pons for Requillo's torture if you stay. Now do as I tell you, all right?" 

Sirius swallowed and said a soft, "Yes."

"Very good. Now, what's your name, boy?" asked Voldemort.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Sirius back. 

"Ah, I remember you. You're the son of that Mudblood woman and her fool of a wizard husband."

A wire snapped and Sirius lashed out. Voldemort hit him across the face. Blood trickled down a gouge just above his eyebrow. Hallie saw something-silver glow on Voldemort's knuckles. 

"Get a hold of yourself," Snape whispered fiercely. 

Sirius suddenly broke out of his grasp and punched him in the stomach. He grabbed hold of Hallie's arm and disapparated. 

~*~

James looked at the clock in anxiety when suddenly the doorbell rang. The others looked up as he rushed to it. There stood Sirius holding Hallie's arm. She was trying to pull away. Sirius looked up at James. He took hold of Hallie's waist and pushed her into James. "Hold her otherwise she's going to go face Voldemort," he said, and then disapparated. 

At James' shock, she saw her chance to run off and pulled away but he grabbed her again and put a body-binding curse on her. She glared at him. "Sorry, Hal, but I can't let you go after Voldemort." 

Lily glared at James. "Well don't bind her like that!" She knelt down. "If you promise not to go after the Dark Lord, then I'll take the bind of you. Agreed?" Hallie gave her a look. "Oh-er-right. Um…blink twice if no and once if yes. And don't lie."

Hallie blinked once.

"Ok." And she undid the curse. Hallie sat up. 

"I don't appreciate you cursing me, James," she said quietly, scowling at him. 

He looked at her innocently. "I couldn't think of anything else to do!"

She stood up muttering, "periwinkle pillow." 

~*~

Sirius apparated back to the spot Requillo was in last. Though he did, he made sure he was some distance away.

He looked around, but the group of Death Eaters and Requillo was gone.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind.

He almost muttered a shout, but a hand slid over his mouth. 

"Don't – say – a word," they whispered fiercely. 

Sirius nodded and turned around once he was free to do so. Snape was looking around warily. "They took him to Slytherin Castle. I knew you'd come back after making sure Hallie was safe. But you cannot go after him."

"What?" yelled Sirius.

"You can't go after him until I get back to you. If you go now, you'll be caught. Voldemort knows someone will be after Requillo. You must wait. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Understand?" 

Sirius eyed him cautiously. 

"You _must_ trust me," Snape said in an urgent voice.

"All right, but you have to keep me informed." 

Snape nodded and then disapparated.

~*~

James looked around. Remus was sitting on the couch looking out the window. Hallie was sitting in the armchair facing the fire. He held Lily close as the sat on the other couch while Peter paced. 

And then the doorbell rang. James jumped up and raced to it. His eyes closed in relief and when he opened it, Sirius gave him a look. "Thanks for inviting me in."

"Oh, right, sorry." He stepped a bit to the side and closed the door after his friend. Hallie raced toward him and he opened his arms to her. She buried her head into his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"They have Requillo in Slytherin Castle. We can't go after him yet because they know we will. Snape will keep me informed of how he's doing."

"Snape?" asked Remus in incredulity. 

Sirius grinned. "Ironic isn't it?"

They sat around the table to eat dinner, but none of them were very hungry.

~*~

Requillo sat in his cell, against the wall, his eyes filled with torture restrained within him. His wand, where was his wand? Oh yes, they had taken it. He almost laughed. Of course they had. They never play it fair.

He knew not how long he sat there, in the darkness of his cell, but suddenly, a voice spoke up. "You will not last long." The voice was soft and raspy as if it had not been in use very long. 

Requillo jumped and pushed himself against the wall to try and stand, but found he couldn't.

"No, no, do not move. You will just pain yourself all the more."

He tried to squint to peer into the darkness, but found that one of his eyes pained him. 

Figures.

"Who –" but his voice didn't seem to be working. He cleared his throat and tried it again. "Who are you?" he all but whispered.

There seemed to be a sigh. "I am another, caught and tortured by he whom you used to call master."

Requillo felt a flush of anger burn in his eyes and his heart get pierced with millions of swords. "He is not my master!" he growled.

The other laughed once more. "Of course not, of course not. But you will, however, tell me your tale?"

Requillo, ignoring the pains of his eyes and body, tried once more to stand, but the latter came and forced him down. He was surprised at the gentleness of the person's pressure.

"Who are you?" he wondered once more.

Though in the darkness, his heart told him the other was smiling. 

He heard the rustle of clothing and knew the person had brandished their wand. All of a sudden, a light flashed and he raised his hands to cover the light from his eyes. 

When the stars had disappeared, he slowly opened them and nearly fainted with shock.

"Sweet Jesus," he whispered. "Jonathan? Jonathan Greggors?"

The other man smiled. "It's good to see you again, Requillo."


	41. Tears In Heaven

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Most of you are probably wondering who Jonathan Greggors is. You can refer back to chapter six where it tells you who he is. He's also mentioned in chapter 7 (insignificant part though). Then in chapter 22, it tells you about the mystery of him. (In that chapter however, it's not significant, but it's significant now because it's all part of what's happening.)

(Author's Note: Thanks to **Harry's Hunny, Dummygenius, Harry and CO Fan, Quack Quack 88, Valicity, SunshineRayz356, neesh, Gred Weasley, Rae, ZZ, *~Sarcasticbabe~*, Fantastic Mr. Foxkins, *Brits*, Beauty Full, Sunshine, *Twisted*HP*Fan*, and luv** for your wonderful reviews! If you want to be on my little mailing list, please email me at Crunkygurljrt@hotmail.com and tell me or write a review and leave your email address. Thanks again!)

****

Chapter Forty One

"Jonathan, what in the name of God are you doing here?" Requillo asked in bewilderment.

The latter smiled but said nothing else. He was a rather handsome man in his late forties with dark chestnut brown hair streaked with gray. His beard was much the same and his mustache as well. Professor Greggors' eyes twinkled with life restrained from him but shined much like the black of the night sky. He wore a deep dark cloak with something that seemed like the stars themselves glittering marvelously on it. 

"It's been a long time, but I have been reassured that I have a purpose. And you are the one to help me fulfill that purpose."

"Purpose?" said Requillo. "I don't care about purpose right now, I care about seeing you again!" He tried to stand but Jon pushed him back down with the same gentleness.

"No, do not get up, you'll just hurt yourself all the more."

"I thought – from what I gathered at the school…"

"Yes, I had disappeared in a rather shocking way, I suppose. It hurt quite a lot, being sucked in and out," he murmured, as if to himself. Requillo looked at him in the dim light of the wand. 

"Jonathan, you _are_ going to tell me what happened aren't you?"

But the other man seemed to be deep in thought. Requillo caught bits and pieces as he mumbled to himself quietly. "All because of that…not my fault…Alloy Child…" he heard.

"What are you talking about, Jon?"

He sighed. "Nothing, nothing, I'll recount the tale to you another time. At this current moment, however…"

And a light shined as if from no where. Requillo looked to the ceiling where the midnight sky showed down brilliantly and the stars winked teasingly at him. "Is – what…?" he stammered in confusion.

Jonathan smiled. "Hello, Fate. What do you wish me to do?" 

__

"All in good time, Jonathan. All in good time." 

And then the voice was gone. The light that shown down from the heavens, too, disappeared.

Jon turned to look at Requillo who was gaping at the now bland ceiling and laughed. "_Bloody hell_…" whispered Requillo.

"Yes, indeed."

Just then, the portal opened. A cloaked figure walked in. He snapped and all of a sudden, torches around the cell were lit and the two men gazed at the new one. 

Jon helped Requillo up. "Is it time?"

Snape held up a hand for momentary silence and lowered his hood, brandishing his wand into the air. "_Dirge O Nehsepak_," he muttered. It seemed as if a wind swirled in the room. And then it was gone. "We can speak in privacy now. Professor-," he started, but Jon held up a hand.

"You can refer to me as Jon or Jonathan now, I'm no longer a professor at Hogwarts."

A shadow of a grin flashed on the other's face. He turned to Requillo. "Sirius was all for coming after you," he said. 

"Is he all right? And Hallie? What about her?"

Snape held up a hand again. "They're fine, both fine."

"Hallie…Sirius…I remember them," said Jon with a reminiscent smile. "Troublemakers, they were. Hated each other too, boy did they hate each other."

Requillo laughed. "Hate each other? They hate each other?"

Jon looked at him in bewilderment. "Don't they still? I didn't think anybody could hate as much as they hated each other…"

A smile seemed to quickly pass on Snape's face. "Neither did I, but they're a couple now."

The former professor started in alarm. "I beg your pardon?"

Requillo grinned. "'Tis true."

"All-all right, if you say so."

"Er – well, back to the point," began Snape once again. The other two men looked at him. "I'm doing my best to plan your escape, but I'm afraid that you two will have to stay here for a few more days. Voldemort will be expecting an escape soon, so we must do it when he least counts on it."

They nodded resignedly. "Thank you, Severus," said Jon.

And then Snape left.

~*~

"On a lighter note," said Hallie. "I was planning on bringing some filibuster fireworks, but on account of a certain incident…"

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "No, I've got them," he said, holding a rather big sack. "Why are you all staring? It was a great waste of all these fireworks! How could I just let them lie there for some bloody child to pick up?"

"I think a child did pick them up," murmured James. 

Sirius shot him a glare that turned into a laugh. "Perhaps you're right, but, nevertheless, here they are." He dumped them out. 

"Oh my," said Peter with wide eyes.

"That's a great many fireworks," said Remus softly with a small smile.

Sirius and Hallie shared a grin. "Yes, it is, isn't it?" they said with a note of self-satisfaction. 

~*~

Lily was lying on her side of the bed with a bright candle glowing beside her when James came in. She looked up from her book and welcomed him with a loving smile. She patted the space beside her and he came over gratefully.

"Boy, am I tired," he mumbled.

She smiled and suddenly let out a shout. And then she looked at her stomach that was just starting to take on a rather round surface. 

"What is it? Is he coming?" James asked, jumping up in alarm. "Ok – uh – um-," he swallowed deeply and looked around in panic. "Should I pack a bag? Where do we go? Oh, right, the hospital…uh…let-let me – oh gosh, Lily, I-," but he cut himself off when she started laughing.

"No, he's not coming yet. I just felt him kick, is all," she said to him with a small smile.

He sighed in relief. "Oh good." She gave him a look. "Well, it's good that you're not having him now because I was in a total state of panic…" he said rather sheepishly. "I think I'll have to get up bright and early tomorrow to write down what I'm going to do when it _is_ time."

She laughed and took his hand. Lily then put it over her stomach. He looked at her in question, but she just smiled and said, "Just wait a moment."

James sighed and sat down next to her, his hand lightly on her stomach. And then suddenly his eyes widened. He felt something pounding slightly under his hand. "Lily!" he exclaimed. "It's alive!"

She laughed once more. "_He's_ alive."

"Yes, yes," he said in a distant sort of voice, "he's alive." And a smile came to his lips. "Hi, Harry," he whispered.

Lily smiled to herself and watched him. 

"It's me, James, your dad." He looked up at Lily. Her heart melted. He looked so young and innocent, like a child. "Can he hear me?"

She smiled softly at him and touched his cheek tenderly. "Of course he can," she said softly. 

He smiled back. "I'm going to teach you how to play quidditch," he said to Lily's stomach. "And I'm going to get you a broom. And then I'm going to get you some filibuster fireworks, and some dungbombs. And when you first start chewing, I'm going to give you some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans. And –," but Lily cut him off.

"You're not serious, are you?"

He just grinned and started talking to Harry again. "And I'm going to introduce you to your godfather Sirius, and your godmother Hallie, and Remus, and Peter. And then when you go to Hogwarts, I'm going to show you all the secret passages so you can sneak-," but then he closed his mouth and shot a look at Lily. "Oh, sorry, Harry, I forgot she was here too." 

Then his serious face broke out into a grin that could light up a dark room as she gave him an indignant look. He hugged her tenderly and kissed her sweetly. "I'm just kidding, Lily, I love you," he whispered. 

She smiled. "I love you too, James." 

~*~

__

Tossing and turning

In the midst of the night

The Seer sees

What's to come of his fight

Down will he come

His flower in store

The last but not least

Will too be no more

He cries through the night

Begs it not true

But knows he can help it not

What shall he do?

And so the day toils

He's gray with worry

The answer must come

For the Dark is approaching…

~*~

That night, James tosses and turns. His control evading ever so slowly. He cries out. 

~*~

__

He's staring out the window, a sense of wrong within his heart. His gaze wanders to the red flowered beauty holding his son. A smile lights his face; his heart warms, but does not disregard that awkward feeling. 

And then a shadow passes by.

He stands abruptly and looks out, his heart pounding in his chest now. His breathing slows and comes out in short gasps. 

"No…no," he whispers. Hastily, he looks at his flower. "Lily! Run! It's him, he's coming!"

Her hand flies to her mouth and Harry, sitting on the floor with his toys looks at his parents. A smile of innocence bright on his face. He giggles, but silences himself at the troubled looks of his mum and dad. 

"James," Lily starts.

He shakes his head, his eyes bright with tears. "Go, Lily, go," he whispers.

Tears stream down her face. "James, I'm not going to leave you"

He sees the knob on the door turn. "Lily! Go! Go now! Think about Harry! Please go!" 

She chokes on a sob, runs up to her husband and kisses him fiercely, then picks up Harry and flees. 

James clutches his wand and holds it out before him with a trembling hand. In his heart, he knows what is to come, and it kills him inside. 

"Lacelfurtonate!" he bellows as the figure steps into the doorway. 

The latter takes a step back, touching the gouge in his shoulder, and glares menacingly at the hero, the valiant, the legend of the past. A laugh escapes his lips. It holds no mirth, just evil.

"Hello, James," he says. And then he raises his wand. James remains rooted to his spot. Anger courses through his blood, through every part of him. "Avada Kedavra!" escapes the lips of Voldemort before those of the other man. 

James falls to the ground, his eyes wide with shock and full of pain. 

He failed. He failed…

Voldemort arrives at the room upstairs, opens the door. Lily tries to push it closed but he's inside. 

He points his wand at Harry. "No!" she screams. "No! Not Harry! Take me! Take me instead!" Tears won't stop falling. Her heart won't stop breaking. Her screams of mercy won't stop coming. "Please, please not Harry! Anything but Harry!"

"Step aside, you silly girl," he orders. His voice with a sharp edge of impatience.

"Not Harry! Please not-," but she falls to the ground, lifeless. He kicks her away.

Her eyes are wide. Wide with shock and pain. 

She failed. She failed…

Little Harry. Little Harry Potter looking at his mother, then to the dark figure who killed her. His silence is questioning. 

Voldemort raises his wand. Harry collapses in a lifeless heap. His eyes wide. 

They failed him. They failed him…

~*~

"No!" James shouted. "No!" He looked around and jumped up. 

Beside him, Lily slowly sat up. "James," she started. 

But he was out the door. He raced to the nursery. The crib, it was empty. 

He raced back to the master bedroom. "Lily, where is he? Where's Harry?" he yelled in panic.

She just smiled and hugged him. "He hasn't been born yet," she said quietly. "One more month." 

He pulled away and looked at her. "He hasn't been born yet?" he whispered.

She shook her head and touches his face tenderly. "What's wrong, James? What's the matter?" 

He swallows a sob and brushes his tears away. "It's the same premonition. It won't stop coming," he cried. He cried, and he cried with shame. "I failed him. I failed you…and-oh, Lily, I can't let it happen."

His eyes suddenly burned with a fierce fire. "It won't, it won't happen, I won't let it," he said. He stood up and looked out the window. He shook his head. "I'm not going to fail you, Harry, I'm not going to fail you."

~*~

Sirius sat in the chair, looking around. He remembered all the times he had been in this room and grinned. Just the memories of what he did to get in here made him smile. 

Albus looked at him with a twinkling smile. "You're remembering your years here, are you not?" 

Sirius laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am." 

Hallie opened the door a bit. "Ok," she said. She gave Albus the book. 

He sighed and opened it. "Thank you, Miss Forester," he said. 

Sirius shot a look over at her and swallowed.

And then the fireplace erupted with flames and Severus Snape stepped in.

"Ok, they're coming," he whispered. He knelt down and pointed his wand at the flames. "_Ensuenza Priviette_!" 

There they were. Jonathan Greggors and Requillo. 

"Professor Greggors!" Sirius and Hallie exclaimed at the same time. 

He grinned and helped his friend up. "I would have fixed you up, Requillo, but you remember from our days at school that I'm not the best person to do it."

The latter rolled his eyes heavenward. "I know you aren't, you took off a finger of mine last time you tried."

"Dad!" Hallie yelled with a bright smile. She ran over and hugged him tightly. And then she noticed the he held a stitch in his side. "Oh – oh my, you're hurt!"

He grinned and shook his head. "It's nothing, Hal," he replied.

She looked at him stubbornly. "It sure looks like it's something to me." She brandished her wand and had him fixed within minutes. 

He smiled. "Thanks."

Albus stood up and shook Snape's hand. He then looked troubled. "Just do it, Albus," said the other man.

With a sorrowful sigh, Albus pointed his wand at Snape. Sirius' eyes widened and he stood up but Jonathan held him down. "_Horrenduose!"_

And stumbling with new injuries, Snape went back to Slytherin Castle.

"Professor Dumbledore," started Hallie, but he held up his hand.

"Severus has to pretend he was ambushed by you and Sirius," he explained. The others nodded.

"Er – Albus," said Jon. He looked meaningfully at the older man. 

"Yes," the other replied. "Soon, very soon."

~*~

Requillo sat heavily down on the couch and stretch out on its length. His eyes drooped and he sighed. The days had been exhausting for him, but deep inside, he knew the worst was yet to come. 

Some say, when people go to sleep, no matter their age, they look younger. Their eyes are closed, their worries gone; only dreams remain. They look like angels, sleeping peacefully. 

But Requillo's features did not clear; they did not soften or become peaceful.

Hallie sat in the armchair before him, her face troubled.

Sirius walked in with three mugs of steaming hot chocolate on a tray. He looked to the sleeping form of Requillo to Hallie whose brows were knit together in anxiety. Carefully, he placed the tray on the table. 

After picking up two mugs, he held one out to Hallie. "Here's your hot chocolate," he said softly, deliberately trying not to awaken the slumbering Requillo.

Hallie slowly looked at him and blinked her eyes in puzzlement. And then she seemed to remember who he was and what he was doing. She relieved him of the hot mug of chocolate and took a sip after giving a smile in thanks. 

He looked at her critically. In a loud yet soft voice he asked, "How can you drink it when it's so hot?"

She smiled sweetly up at him and took a long gulp. He chuckled and stuck his tongue out at her. "Scoot," he told her. She just smirked up at him and took another sip of her drink. He sighed. "All right, have it your way." And then he sat on her lap. 

She laughed. "Sirius, get off!"

He just looked nonchalantly down at her. Then he took a sip but almost immediately, it flew straight out of his mouth. He made fanning motions. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" The young man shot a mock glare at the laughing Hallie. 

"You had better fix that carpet before dad wakes up," she told him with a smile.

He stood up and pulled out his wand. After cleaning the stain and cooling his hot chocolate, he sat in the spot that Hallie made next to her for him. 

"Oh yeah, Lily wanted me to tell you her baby shower's this weekend. She and Sarah are having a double party."

Hallie grinned. "That's right, I forgot about her. What did Frank and Sarah say they were naming their baby boy?"

"Neville," he replied.

"Mm, they should have named him Trevor."

He laughed and nudged her. "No, I rather think it's a good idea that they didn't. Otherwise, Frank wouldn't be able to find the poor baby." She laughed with him. 

"Where are you and James and the other guys going to be?" she wondered.

He shrugged. "Dunno, maybe we'll go blow something up to make us feel young again."

She laughed and swatted at him. He caught her hand in his and kissed her fingertips. "You're not old! You're only eighteen!" 

Solemnly Sirius shook his head and heaved a great sorrowful sigh. "Ah, but my dear, I'm turning nineteen in three months."

~*~

"How much longer until you're due?" asked Andrea.

"Four and a half months," replied Sarah.

And Lily said, "Two weeks." She looked plaintive. "Do I look old?" 

"Not at all!" exclaimed Molly. "Dear, look at you, lovely as if you were still fresh out of school."

Lily laughed. "I am!"

The older woman grinned. "That's right, sorry."

"So Sarah, how's your married life?" asked Lynette. As Hallie's cousin, she was of medium height with hazel green eyes and silver-white blonde hair like Requillo's. Her face was always bright and seemed to always be ready for a smile. 

Sarah smiled, a radiation of sunlight. "Wonderful," she replied.

"The old man not annoying you yet?" asked Hallie in surprise.

This made the other young woman laugh. "Seriously, you and Frank could be siblings."

Hallie's face contorted into one of disgust. "My brother? No!" 

Lynette looked at each of them. "Do you guys miss Hogwarts?" 

Lily looked over and smiled somewhat wistfully. "Yes, well, I do."

Hallie nodded in agreement. "Those were the days…" Lynette hit her shoulder with a grin. They had gotten to know each other more over the summer. Lynette went to an American academy of magic but had just recently moved into Manchester. 

"How's your boyfriend?" asked Andrea with a small grin.

Hallie rounded on her little cousin. "You have a boyfriend?" she exclaimed in a rush. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lynette put her hands on her hips. "Because I knew how you'd react."

"React? React like what?"

"React like you've never heard of what a boyfriend was."

Hallie blinked at her. 

Lily leaned over to Lynette. "I think you have to speak in one syllable words, dear, otherwise she won't comprehend what we're saying." Hallie scowled at her. "I mean, she won't under – er – she won't know what we're saying." She looked at her best friend. "Do – you – get – it?"

"Lily, you're an arrogant, egotistical, tedious, pusillanimous-," but she closed her mouth when she saw the others break into laughter. She cleared her throat. No one stopped laughing. With a glare, she brandished her wand and muttered, "_Peridone Shaminkle!_" 

Everyone in the room turned into a periwinkle pillow, that is excluding Lily and Sarah. "I'm only excluding you both because you're pregnant and I don't want to hurt little Harry and little Neville."

Sarah's eyes were wide but a look of humor was upon her face. "I can't believe you just turned everyone into periwinkle pillows!"

Lily sighed grieved. "Well believe it, this isn't the first time."

"Yes it is!" Hallie immediately said defensively. "The other two don't count! Those times I turned Sirius into a pillow!"

Sarah burst into laughter. Lily rolled her eyes. "How old are you again?"

Hallie smiled and then changed everyone back. They just broke into laughter once more.

~*~

James grinned and Sirius shot one back. They looked to Remus and Peter who grinned back at them. At the other end, Frank, Evan (Lynette's boyfriend), Arthur, and Leo (who Andrea was currently dating) grinned at each other. Below, the little boy they hired counted to three and let the balls out. He then rushed to the sideline. 

Eight figures on brooms shot around the bounds of the quidditch field. 

Sirius zoomed downwards and pelted a bludger at Frank who gave a muffled shout and looped. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Sirius gave him a sardonic grin. "Losing your touch, aren't you Frankie?" 

The other man smirked and shot right past Sirius who yelled in surprise. "Seems you are too, old man."

James passed to Remus who nearly dropped it, but caught it all the same. He passed it back for Evan was shooting towards him. 

Peter hung above, looking for the snitch. His expression was a sullied one. He wasn't very good at Quidditch. 

Arthur watched James carefully fly at him and grinned when he caught the ball. He wasn't the best goalie at Hogwarts for nothing.

James sighed, but grinned good-naturedly. He suddenly hollered in surprise when a bludger nearly beheaded him. 

Turning around, he caught sight of Leo grinning at him. "Lost your touch, haven't you, Potter?" (remember, he used to be the Gryffindor team's quidditch captain)

James grinned back.

The game was a tough one on account that both teams only had four players each. But all too soon, it was getting dark.

They arrived back at Frank's home covered in dust and dirt. 

The girls stood up and looked at them. "What have you been doing?" asked Hallie in a resigned tone.

Sirius walked up to her and tugged on her ponytail. "Nothing," he said innocently.

Frank rolled his eyes. "We did too do something. We went to Hogsmead and blew up all the little village houses that you think are so cute," he told Sarah. "And then we took all the money in the cash registers. And then we took all the joke stuff from Zonko's. And then we-," but he stopped at the horrified expression on his wife's face. "Aw, just kidding you," he said with a smile.

"I rather think we've rubbed off on your husband," James told Sarah sorrowfully.

Andrea put a hand to her forehead dramatically. "Oh dear goodness, someone save the poor dear."

Hallie laughed and Sirius tickled her. She swatted at him with a mock scowl that ended in another laugh.

James came over to Lily and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her stomach gently. "I hope he looks like you," he said softly. 

She grinned. "So do I." 

He looked at her with shock.

"Well, you don't want him to look like _you_ do you? The poor dear!" She suddenly broke into laughter and he tickled her.

"Ah, I don't think that's a very good idea," said Molly in aid of Lily. "You might hurt Harry." 

James immediately stopped. Lily caught her breath and shot a private smile at Molly for the help.

Arthur looked up at them. "No, it doesn't do anything," he said knowledgeably. 

Molly glared at him. 

"I mean, it does, it does, I'm just kidding you." 

Leo and Andrea laughed. 

"Hey, said Hallie, "where's my little cousin?"

They all looked around, but neither Lynette nor Evan were in sight. 

Leo grinned knowingly. "They're probably in a room," he said. 

~*~

"I – I don't know," said Lynette cautiously. 

He smiled at her softly. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, he's an okay guy once you get to know him. Better than that lot back there," he said motioning back at Frank's home.

She gave him a glare. "That's my cousin and my friends back there."

He sighed. "Sorry, I just, well, never mind, you'll see once we get there." 

She had no idea where they were going, but Evan did. He was leading her right towards Slytherin Castle.

~*~

A week before Harry was due…

James rushed down the steps carrying the bag and opened the door to get the flying car and then stopped suddenly. "Oh no, I'm missing something, I know I'm missing something…" he said to himself softly.

"James!" called a voice from up the steps.

"Oh no, I've forgotten Lily!" He rushed back up the steps and carried her down. 

"James, don't panic," she told him with a small reassuring smile. 

He suddenly stopped and grinned down at her. "Aren't I supposed to say that to you?" 

~*~

That night, Sirius, Hallie, and Remus went to the hospital with James. Peter wasn't able to make it because of another planned appointment. 

James' paced in the waiting room, his heart pounding in his chest and beads of sweat glittering on his forehead. 

Remus looked at him. "James, sit down, pacing won't do anything."

The other man didn't seem to hear a word said. Remus sighed and looked at Sirius who held a sleeping Hallie. Sirius grinned and shrugged but stopped when she stirred. 

"Excuse me," said someone from the doorway. "Is a Mr. James Potter in here?"

  
James immediately stopped pacing and walked up to the doctor. "That's me," he said.

"Please follow me." The other two looked at each other. 

The very next day, James and Lily's baby boy was born. They named him Harry.

Lily would be staying in the hospital for a few more days, and James insisted on being right there beside her. The doctor tried to take him home, but he kicked and hollered. In conclusion, he was allowed to stay with Lily. 

~*~

A few months later, James woke up to hear a baby crying. He stood up and walked to the crib on Lily's side of the bed. She had refused to have Harry stay in the nursery so he backed down. He didn't mind if they're baby boy was in their room. 

Carefully, he picked Harry up and walked down the steps. Harry immediately stopped crying. His eyes looked up curiously at the being before him in interest. 

James smiled. It was just as if he was looking at Lily. Harry's eyes were the same verdant emerald green of his wife's while his hair was starting to show the same rebellious attitude of his self. 

The baby in his arms wiggled a bit and gurgled. James took a seat in the armchair before the fire and smiled down at him. 

"Hi, Harry," he said softly. "How're you doing?" The baby answered with an adorable giggle. James touched the soft fluff on Harry's head. "I love you," he whispered. 

Harry reached out a hand and giggled again making James chuckle to himself. He put his finger and felt his son grasp it tightly. 

And then James was crying, crying to himself softly. His tears falling in sorrow down his face. Harry, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, was crying as well. Not bawling, but crying like his father. A soft flow of pain filled tears. The drops of acid burning on their skin, looking like the crystals of the midnight black sky. 

__

Come; stop your crying,  
It will be all right.  
Just take my hand,  
Hold it tight.

I will protect you  
From all around you.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry

"Oh, Harry, I don't know what to do," whispered James, rubbing the soft peach fuzz on Harry's head, his other hand still occupied being held in the small grasp of the boy being held. "I just don't know what to do." He sniffed and wiped Harry's tears away and then his own. 

__

For one so small,  
You seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry.

Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.

He looked into the fire, his eyes filled with anguish of a father in worry for his son. 

In the depths of the flames erupted an image. It was an image of a young boy, a replica of the man looking into the fire. "Harry," whispered James in awe. The baby in his arms looked at his father, his tears bright in the firelight.

__

You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart, always.  
Why can't they understand  
The way we feel.  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain.  
I know we're different but,

Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all.  


The young boy in the fire smiled and spoke, but no words could be heard. James smiled through his tears. "I can't fail you, Harry, and I won't." 

And then the boy in the fire looked straight at him.

__

And you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
_From this day on,  
Now and forever more.  
_

  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.  


When destiny calls you,  
You must be strong.  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.  
We'll show them together.

"No, you won't fail me, dad," said the boy in the fire softly. And with a last smile, he vanished.

James leaned back in his chair. His eyes were bright, not only from his tears. "I know now, and I can save you," he whispered looking down at Harry in his arms.

The baby looked up at him with a smile. His tears were gone.

__

'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.  


  
Oh, you'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be in my heart, always,  
Always.

Courtesy to Phil Collins

For "You'll Be In My Heart"

James rested his head on the back of the armchair. He felt Harry breathing slowly and evenly and knew his son had fallen asleep. James too, fell into the land of dreams with a smile upon his face, and his heart filled with new hope.

~*~

James sat in Albus Dumbledore's office with building excitement. Jonathan Greggors followed the headmaster into the room and smiled at the familiar young man. 

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Potter."

James stood up to shake the man's hand. "You too, Professor," he said softly.

The other man laughed. "Yes, well, I'm not a professor anymore, please call me Jon." James nodded in assent and took his seat once more.

Albus' eyes twinkled and his half-moon glasses reflected the morning sun's light. He was searching in his desk for something or other, and finally, he found it. 

"Ah, here it is," said the ancient man, pulling out a book. James caught sight of the glittering gold title _The Book of Light. _The letters swirled with life.

Dumbledore touched the length of the T, the B, and the L. The book suddenly swung open, light projecting from within it. 

"_Chantebra Lengorio_," whispered Albus, his hands over the light. The rays of every color seemed to go through the man's fingers, but every so slowly, they dimmed, and soon, they were no more. Albus looked up into the two bewildered faces. "This is _The Book of Light_. It is a sacred text, thousands of years old. This is the book that will help us save the world," he said, looking at James.

The young man nodded, but felt a chill run through him, even though it was now Winter.

~*~

James went home that night, his mind swirling with thoughts. It was exactly one month from today that the Fidelius Charm would start working and time was running out. Tomorrow, he would do the spell that he hoped would save his son, that he hoped would save the world. Tomorrow.

~*~

He stood before the book on the mantle and chanted the words. His head swirled with doubts and words of reassurance from Lily, but mostly of worry for Harry. What if something went wrong?  


"James," said Jon, looking at him squarely. "If don't want to do this, tell me now. Once we get started, there's no turning back."

James took a deep breath and said, "I do want to do this. It's our only hope."

Jon smiled at him. "You're a good kid," he said. He opened the book. After making the yellow light cease from shining from within it, he chanted, "_Chantebra Lengorio, atfe sepak emot!_"

A heavenly glow shown down from above.

Jon handed the book to James who received it with trembling hands. Harry lay on the mantle before him. He put his right hand upon the baby's forehead and with the other, he made a circle. "_Chantebra Lengorio, atfe sepak emot_!" The glowing light suddenly brightened to an almost blinding brilliance.

His heart skipped a beat and he looked down at Harry who was giggling and waving his arms about. 

"_From the power within_

From the depths within me

Change to my will

My life's destiny.

From the power within,

From the depths within he

Change to my will

My son's destiny.

With the power of will

With the will of power

Take from my soul

At this rightful hour.

I call upon Fate

Your hand strong with power

Take from my soul

At this rightful hour.

From the power within,

From the depths of my soul

Change to my will

The future known.

The Dark One comes

Amid happiness and glee

Let him take not

What matters most to me.

Close does this story

Yet may another begin

Fate grant my wish

Take my power from within."

Another light shined down from above, this one with power and strength driving Jon to the ground. He called out, but James did not hear. His eyes rolled backwards, but still he remained standing, standing in a trance. 

A wail hit the light and Harry screamed in pain. James heard it, but did not hear it. 

A surge of angry torture rushed through his body and he jerked with pain. He tried to yell, but found he couldn't. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he couldn't see. 

And then Harry's screams stopped, Jon's yells stopped, James' pain stopped. The light vanished and in it's midst was a golden amber stone hanging on a gold chain. 

Jon slowly sat up and stared at it. He saw James collapse and Harry fall into more rushes of tears. 

And then everything went black.

~*~

Sirius put on his coat and walked down the steps where Hallie greeted him with a smile. He took her hand in his and then went to James and Lily's house. 

He knew, with a great pang of guilt, that this would be the last dinner that they would ever be together again. After that…it would only be him. Tears came to his eyes at the though. 

James, Lily, and Harry, alone, all alone for no reason other than that they have to be safe. 

He brushed away his tears. 

Hallie looked up at him. "Sirius, are you all right?" she asked, stopping to look at him.

He grinned. "Yeah, there's-there's just something in my eye."

She looked at him in disbelief, but didn't pursue the subject. 

They soon arrived at Godric's Hollow and knocked on the door. Lily answered it with a smile that was just a bit sorrowful. She let them in. "Thanks for coming," she said.

Hallie gave her a look. "Did you expect us not to?" She looked around the room. "Where's Harry?" 

James, who was coming out of the kitchen with a hot dish laughed. "That is always one of the first things you say." 

Lily went into the next room and carried the little boy out. He giggled and waved his hand about where a filibuster firework was held. "James!" exclaimed Lily, taking it away. 

There was a laugh from Sirius to stole it from her and lit it with a wave of his wand. It shot towards the ceiling and exploded. But Lily, who took every measure into precaution, had put charms all over the house for such happenings like fireworks getting shot inside. 

James came back out from the kitchen again with another dish. 

Hallie looked at them both. "Are you trying to get us fat?"

Lily laughed and shook her head, handing Harry over to Hallie who received him with a happy smile.

She rubbed noses with the baby who giggled. "Aren't you the most adorable little baby in the world?" she said with a laugh. He took a strand of her hair and tugged. Her eyes widened. "Harry, you let go of my hair this instant." 

And to her surprise, he did so. She looked at his parents in confusion. "Did you bewitch him to follow orders?"

They shared a look. Lily put her hands on hips. "Hallie, think of what you're asking. Besides, he only listens sometimes, not all the time."

"Well still, that's an amazing virtue for someone not even a year old yet."

Sirius came up beside her and rubbed the fuzz upon Harry's head. "He's going to play quidditch, isn't he, James?"

The other man laughed and walked over. "Of course he is! I've already ordered him a broom!"

Lily rounded on him. "James…"

"Just kidding!" But he winked at the other two. 

He held his hands outstretched to Harry who did the same. Hallie laughed and handed him over. 

Then there was a knock on the door. Remus smiled from the doorway and was invited in. "Where's Harry?" he asked immediately. 

James came over and handed the boy to him. Harry greeted Remus with a giggle and a slap in the face. The others laughed. Remus grinned down at him. "You're a funny little boy, aren't you, Harry?" The baby giggled and reached to play with his hair. He leaned his head back. "No, I don't think so, I fixed it before I came over."

"It doesn't look very fixed to me," said Peter, who had arrived via floo powder. He rushed over and gave Remus a hair make over with his wand. It turned bright green and fell in curls. Remus' eyes widened. 

"Peter!" he roared. Harry laughed and reached over. Remus handed him to Lily who had come over just in time.

Peter just laughed as his friend chased after him. 

"No, no," said Sirius, a thoughtful expression upon his face. "Green isn't your color. I think…_pink_ is so much better." He brandished his wand and muttered the spell. 

Remus looked at the curls that were pink and stopped to glare are Sirius. "That isn't funny," he said.

Hallie leaned on Sirius for support because she was laughing so hard. 

"Hey!" exclaimed Peter with a scowl at Sirius. "I liked that color!"

James looked at his friends with a stern gaze. "Now, now," he said. "Let's not fight." He then pointed his wand at Remus' head and then it became half green and half pink.

Remus looked at them all with a pout. "Fine then, pick on _me_."

Lily came over and gave him a hug. "Aw, poor Remus," she said to him and changed his hair back.

By now, Hallie was gasping for breath with Sirius laughing right with her as well as the others. 

"Thanks, Lily," said Remus with a smile at her. He then looked at the others. "You know, I've picked up a few things from you guys." He took out his wand. "Especially from you, Hallie." They immediately stopped laughing. "_Peridone Shaminkle_!" Everyone was turned into bright pink pillows except Hallie and Lily, who remained standing. He looked at Hallie in surprise. "You-," but she cut him off.

"You can't turn _me_ into a periwinkle pillow, Remus Lupin! It's _my_ spell!"

"But they're not periwinkle," said Lily.

"I know that, 'cause like I said, it's _my_ spell!" 

Remus looked around at the pillows and laughed as he picked one up. "You're right, they are very soft!"

~*~

After dinner, they sat around the living room. The flames danced in the fireplace and cast haunting but homelike shadows around the room. 

Harry lay asleep in Lily's arms. They lightheartedly chatted about just nothing at all, none but Sirius, James, and Lily knowing they would get no other chance to see each other again. There was, however, a sense of heaviness weighing down on them all. 

~*~

James pulled Sirius aside. "Thanks again, Sirius," said James.

The other man shook his head. "Stop thanking me, I'm not doing anything you wouldn't have done." James smiled at him. 

"I-I guess I won't be seeing much of you either," he said softly. Sirius looked away. "Are you – um – still going to stay with Hallie?" 

This was something that Sirius had wondered during many sleepless nights himself. "Yeah, I think I will, but – but I don't know if I should…I mean, I don't want her in danger or anything, but I can't _not_ be with her. Do you know what I'm talking about, or am I not making any sense?"

"You're making perfect sense," James responded. "I thought about that all the time. Was I hurting Lily by being with her…was it safe for her…was I endangering her? It ran through my mind endlessly, but I knew I couldn't live without her."

Sirius nodded, but looked a bit of a distance away. "Look, James, I got it," he said after a while. He took something out of his pocket and opened it. 

James smiled down at it, then at his best friend. "It's great," he said.

Sirius smiled.

~*~

As the night went on, everyone seemed to be getting tired, and when Peter was tired, he became very cross.

"Can I hold Harry?" he asked.

  
"He's asleep, Peter," said Remus with a raised brow. "You might wake him."

"I won't wake him," was the reply.

James looked at Lily who said, "How about some other time? He hasn't been sleeping well lately."

"I said I wouldn't wake him."

James looked troubled at the different look in his friend's eyes. "I know you won't, but maybe another time, okay, Wormtail?"

Peter shrugged and stood up. "I have to go now. I'll see you all later." And then he disapparated. 

~*~

James looked into the fire. His heart tore into pieces inside him. He was not alone in the living room. Everyone had gone home, and it was not late in the night.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

__

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong  
And carry on  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

He didn't bother to wipe away the tears that ceased to fall. While his body racked with sobs, his heart racked with pain. Why was everything so wrong in his life? Yes, he had all he could ever want, but the conditions in the life in which he had them were anything but what he wanted.

__

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way through night and day  
I just can't stay  
Here in heaven

In his heart he knew what was to come, but in his mind, he refused to know it. 

__

Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please

Lily came over and sat next to him in the large armchair. He held her and they cried together. Their tears helped to ease the pain, but both knew it would never leave. 

__

Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure  
And I know  
There'll be no more  
Tears in heaven

They looked at each other. No words were said between them, but none needed to be. Their feelings were felt and that was all that was needed.

What was to come would come, and what was meant to be, would be. Lily and James knew this, but their minds refused to believe it. Because, in their hearts, it hurt too much.

__

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

Courtesy to Eric Clapton 

For "Tears In Heaven"

__


	42. Never Hide

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: Thank you to: ***Brits*, Quack Quack 88, Harry's Hunny, Greengoldfish, fantastic mr foxkins, fire lizid, SunshineRayz356, Dark Mark, Korinna Myorin, Beauty Full, Leandra, Fyre Eye, Moon Princess, Nettey Potter, Gred Weasley, Louis, Harry and CO Fan, sunshine, and dummygenius** for your reviews!)

****

Chapter Forty Two

__

"From graceful lilies pure and white

God fashioned lovely skin;

Forget-me-nots He chose for eyes,

Then formed your baby chin."

Lily stood, looking over the bars of the walls of the crib and at her son. Her eyes were alight with radiating love for him. "Sleep well Harry," she said. 

__

"He took a tulip bright and red—

'Twas one that did not fade;

A softer, sweeter little mouth

Before was never made."

James came in and wrapped his arms around her. She muffled a shriek and sighed with a smile on her face. He kissed her cheek tenderly.

__

"Another flower next He used—

A rosebud, pink and fair;

Touched it to your dimpled cheeks

And bade it blossom there."

She smiled at him and they both looked at the sleeping form of their baby boy.

__

"Then with His magic fingers, picked

Two morning glories white;

Curled and shaped your little ears,

Soon they were fastened tight."

"We're alone now, aren't we, James?" Lily wondered softly, her eyes bright with tears as she looked at Harry.

__

"That crowning bit of golden down

Will soon become your hair;

He gathered pollen from the flowers

And sprinkled it with care."

He looked at her gently. "No," he said, turning his gaze to Harry. "No, we're not alone."

__

"For dainty little fingers dear

And precious, tiny toes,

He used the slender daisy frills;

A snowdrop made your nose."

Harry yawned and blinked his eyes open. He looked up at his parents and giggled. 

__

This world and all within it

He created here for man;

But Baby was "God's Masterpiece"

Since time and life began!

--Dora Dinsmore

Lily smiled. "You're right, James," she whispered. "We're not alone."

~*~

Voldemort looked up at the young man before him. "Well?" he asked in an impatient voice.

Evan bowed low and smiled, a mask of triumph upon his face. "She's ready, my Lord." 

The latter smiled and nodded. Evan Rosier bowed himself out and went into the room where she sat, looking out the window, outfitted in a long black gown. 

"You look beautiful," he said to her softly. 

She looked at him and smiled, her bright hazel green eyes bright with life. "Thank you." He took her hand and led her to the grand hall where their master awaited. 

Evan bowed and Lynette swept a graceful curtsy. Voldemort looked her over. She still had that young innocent look to her that she had when they were first introduced some few months ago, but he and Evan had changed her, she was no longer the Lynette she was, she was now a soon to be Death Eater. 

~*~

Remus looked up at the night sky. It looked darker than usual, and it was not only because of the change of season. His heart was filled with grief, but why, he didn't know. 

'James and Lily left with Harry,' Sirius had said, 'because Voldemort's after them.' But Remus already knew this, everyone did.

It hurt him, that he couldn't see his best friends much. Peter seemed to be drifting a bit away and seemed at a distance most of the time. Remus thought that the happenings throughout their years were starting to have its impact on him. 

He sighed and looked to the sky. Only one more day and then the torture would be on him. James wouldn't be there, but Sirius said he would, he wouldn't miss out. Peter, too, however, wouldn't be there. He had apologized profusely, with an extremely guilty look upon his face, but Remus shook his head and said he understood. The times were getting rough; everyone had to be in two places at once. 

They had planned to go into the Ministry, or become Aurors. Remus shook his head as his vision blurred. But James and Sirius said they wouldn't, they wouldn't because Remus couldn't get in. Peter had agreed as well. 

He walked on, brushing away the pained drops of liquid falling from his eyes. They wouldn't do something when he would be left out. He was part of their gang, and they were part of his. They were his friends. 

'All for one and one for all, right?' Sirius had asked that one-day.

James laughed. 'Where did you hear that?' 

Sirius shrugged and said, 'From Lily. It was in that muggle book _The Three Musketeers_.' 

It always amazed Remus that Sirius liked to read; he just didn't seem the type, yet he did. He just couldn't imagine what Sirius could have made of himself if he really tried hard at school. 

But as Sirius said, 'I only put my all into what I really want. I don't want good grades…Speaking of what I want, do you know where my dungbombs are?' That was in their fourth year. His mind drifted to their early years at Hogwarts.

Gwen.

What had happened to this girl that always seemed a bit mysterious, but another great friend? 

He wiped away the new tears, though, these were not wistful ones, these tears were ones of anger and pain. She was the one who had taken away the better half of himself. It was she who had taken away Lydia. 

He angrily wiped away the tears again that kept falling. It had been a long time since he had broken down and thought about her. He had built up a wall of protection, a wall to block out the pain that had grown inside of him. And because of this wall, the unbearable anguish had built up to a point where he felt as though he was being torn from inside out. 

He found a bench in the park that he was wandering. Slowly, he lowered himself onto it and buried his head in his hands. 

"Think about something else, Remus," he whispered to himself. His voice cracked and sobs racked his body. 

For a long time throughout that night, he sat there, letting the chill wind clip at his thin clothes. When he finally looked up with his tear stained face, he saw that the sky was just starting to glow with bright yet soft colors.

~*~

The next afternoon, Sirius followed Requillo back to the manor. At the doorway, the older man looked at the younger who had a silly sort of foolish grin on his face. "I'll definitely be there," he said. "There's no way I'll miss it, but I may not be able to be seen, on account of these times."

Sirius nodded. "That's all right, I'm not planning on having it any time soon. I don't want to commit myself when everything's like how it is. Something might go wrong and she'll be left alone, I don't want that." 

He opened the door and walked in. Requillo followed him. "Hallie! I'm home!" Sirius called out with a grin. Requillo looked around. Everything seemed to be just how he left it. "Hallie!" Sirius called again. A frown came to his face and he looked around. Everything looked all right. "I don't understand, she said she'd be here. I told her to stay here 'cause I was bringing home a surprise…"

And then he heard it, a soft muffled shout from up the steps. Requillo and Sirius shot to the steps and above, they saw her. Her eyes were wide with fright, pleading with Sirius. And then she saw her father and shook her head, desperately trying to tell him something. The black gloved hand that was over her mouth let go.

"Run! He's here! He-," but then she was falling. The man who was holding her captive had pushed her down the steps.

"No!" Sirius yelled. But down she fell. He desperately tried to take out his wand and stop her falling, but it was futile. And then she was at the bottom. She rolled from the last step and lay still. 

With wide eyes, he knelt by her, not hearing the others speak. "Hallie," he whispered. He brushed away a strand of hair that covered her face. She didn't stir; she didn't make a single movement. His heart pounded in his chest and his breaths came out in short gasps.

Requillo rushed up the steps and looked around. Whoever it was that was there, was now gone. Racing to the closest room where the window was open and the breeze was blowing in, he looked out. There, he saw a cloaked figure riding away with three others. They looked back and he knew. 

He knew who it was. 

"Come back! Damn you! Come back!" But they were at a distance now. "I'll get you, Voldemort," he whispered to himself. "I'll get you."

~*~

Sirius gently picked her up, his eyes still wide, and carefully set her down on the couch. There, he knelt by her, looking at her.

Requillo came down the steps in a defeated walk, but was soon by the younger man. "How-," but Sirius cut him off.

"She's breathing," he murmured. Requillo looked at him. Sirius' eyes were alight with tears, but also with a different brightness. 

"Sirius," he started. 

The other man shook his head. "Don't," he said. 

Requillo nodded and stood up. "I'm going to get help," he muttered quietly. Sirius didn't say anything back, but the latter knew he had heard. Slowly he stood and walked to the fireplace where he drew a pinch of floo powder. He knew Hallie would be all right for the time being with Sirius there beside her. As long as he was there, he knew she'd be okay.

Sirius caressed Hallie's cheek tenderly. _She'll be all right,_ he thought to himself. _She's breathing, and that means she'll be okay. _But he felt that his hopes were high. "This is all my fault, Hallie, I should have been there with you, I'm so sorry." 

~*~

That night they were in the hospital. Remus sat next to Sirius and Sirius next to Requillo. It was silent and Remus looked at the clock in worry. 

"Sirius," he whispered, biting down on his lip. His friend looked at him, with unseeing eyes. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry." 

Sirius looked blinked at him. "Go?"

Requillo looked at Remus. "Don't be sorry. If – when she wakes up, I-I'll tell her you were here, but had to go. She'll be all right, the doctor said she would." Remus nodded and looked to Sirius who had put his head in his hands once again. "He'll be fine," Requillo confirmed. Remus left, not looking back.

__

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

And then she stirred slightly. Sirius ran over. Her eyes flickered open and she closed them with a soft moan. When she opened her eyes again, she slowly looked around, her eyes bright with pain. 

Then she saw him by her. "Sirius?" she asked softly. He smiled and brushed away the liquid that fell down his cheeks. He sat at the edge of the bed. 

__

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

__

In vain, she tried to sit up to look at him clearly, but fell back onto the bed. He helped her sit up. She leaned against him; her head rested on his shoulder. 

__

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Tenderly, gently, he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. Tears fell from his eyes and he looked at her sweetly. "Sirius, what's wrong?" she asked softly. 

__

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  


Requillo watched them quietly; they didn't seem to remember he was there. All the better.

"Nothing, nothing," Sirius said. She turned to look at him, but stopped when she found that her whole body ached. 

"What happened?"

He sighed heavily. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head, but stopped. "Sirius, Voldemort knew – he saw Dad – and he said – oh Sirius, is he all right? Where is he?" She tried to move away from Sirius and stand up but he held her tightly, yet gently.

__

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  


"He's all right, he's here, look there," he said pointing to the man in the seat. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against him. "What happened?" he asked after a while.

She was silent for a moment, and he thought she wasn't going to answer, but then she said, "I was just reading in my room. I heard someone knocking at the door so I got up. I thought it was you…" She looked at him and he kissed her forehead delicately. "It wasn't."

He smiled down at her. "Obviously," he said softly. She smiled. 

__

Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  


"And then, well, he-he sort of dragged me up the steps. I didn't know what was going on, it happened really fast. There was another man there too; he was hooded as well. He said he was trying to find Dad and-and other things of when he did…" She looked towards her father who sat a few feet away. "We waited for you. When you came home, Sirius, I tried to tell you, but he had his hand over my mouth. Then I saw you, Dad." She shook her head. "But it's fine now, nothing bad happened."

Sirius looked at her. "Nothing bad happened?" he yelled. "Hallie, look around! You're in a bloody hospital!" 

"But I'm fine," she protested. 

  
He looked at her for a moment, closed his eyes for another, and sighed. When he looked at her again, she saw a fire blazing in his eyes. He leaned down and brought his lips over hers. He held her tightly and when he pulled away, the blaze was gone. 

That flaming fire in his eyes had frightened her and she never wanted to see it again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close to him. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered, but she didn't hear. She had fallen asleep, but she didn't need to hear him say it, she knew.

__

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing  


Courtesy to Aerosmith for

"I Don't Want to Miss A Thing"

~*~

Lily opened her eyes and saw the light streaming in through the window. "Morning, Sunshine," whispered a soft voice beside her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. He held her close and grinned. "Sleep well?"

"Mm hmm, you?" she asked back. 

"Wonderfully."

She smiled. "This feels perfect," she said softly, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. He smiled for a moment before pulling away. 

"Not quite." He walked over and got Harry, who was playing with the hovering toy, and brought him to the bed. They lied together like that, all three of them. "Now it's perfect."

~*~

Snape looked out the window again. Beneath his eyes were black eye bags and the dark penetrating orbs were filled with pain. 

"And he knows, Albus, I know he does. He's just waiting for the perfect moment, when I least expect it."

The other man stood up. "Then you mustn't go back."

Severus looked at him. "But I must, I must go back, it's my job." There was a frightening look of insanity starting to grow in the depths of his black eyes, starting to grow and overpower the rest of him. "It's my life, this is what I'm for."

Albus placed a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your life. I will allow you to pass information no longer," said he with a stern tone. 

Severus looked out the window once more with fevered eyes. 

"They're hiding, aren't they, Albus?" he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

The latter nodded and said, "Yes, and they're well protected."

Snape looked at him with a sardonic smile. "So you think, but they aren't, they are far from it." 

"What do you mean?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Severs just shook his head. "There's a traitor in our midst, Albus. Both you and I know it, just not who." The headmaster looked at him. Severus shot a long piercing gaze at him. "They're not safe, no matter how well they may be hiding."

~*~

Requillo left the next morning and Hallie was allowed to go home. There, Sirius had her lay down on the couch while he made her some hot soup. She grinned up at him. "Sirius, I'm fine, they wouldn't let me go home otherwise." He shrugged and set the soup on the table. 

"Scoot," he said. She grinned up at him. "Fine then, don't move." He picked her up and nicely placed her on the floor, taking her spot. 

"Sirius!" she exclaimed with a laugh. She got up and lied down on top of him. He looked at her and raised his brows up and down. She laughed and messed his hair. 

"Hey!"

"What? You haven't fixed it since yesterday morning!" He smiled and brought his hand to the back of her head. Bringing his lips to hers, he kissed her softly. They parted and she rested her head on his chest. 

"Sirius?" she asked softly after a while. 

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Hmm?" 

She sat up to look at him. "How did Voldemort know to look here? How did he know Dad would be here?" 

He too sat up to look at her squarely. "I didn't tell anyone I was bringing Requillo here, no one except Remus, Peter and-," but he cut himself off. No, he wasn't supposed to say James. James, Lily, and Harry were gone, they were in hiding. "And-that's all."

She looked worried. "But-but they," she silenced herself at the look in his eyes. "Sirius," she whispered. He looked at her again; his eyes had that frightening fire burning within the depths. Gently, he touched her cheek and kissed her lips softly. The fire died down until the normal glow of life glimmered once more in his ebony eyes. "Are you all right?" she wondered in concern. He smiled. 

"I'm fine." And he kissed her again.

~*~

Remus woke up to find he was on the floor. Looking around, he saw he was in his basement. Carefully, he stood and steadied himself by leaning against the wall. He sighed and let himself slide back down. 

He was alone.

The tears fell from his eyes and he didn't even attempt to brush them away, he just let them fall. Why was all this happening? It hurt to think about, but he knew he'd have to face it some time. 

It seemed to him he had been crying a lot lately, and he almost laughed at himself. He wasn't the type to just give it all out and bawl like a baby, but these times were different. It didn't surprise him that much that he felt like a child. Most people probably did, but could hide it better than he could.

With a heave of a great sigh, he stood up. Dizziness rushed to his head and he balanced himself once more by leaning against the wall. After counting to ten, he slowly made his way up the steps. He took his wand from the corner of the wall and undid the lock. 

Standing stock still at the doorway of his basement, he looked around. Something didn't feel right. Something seemed horribly wrong.

~*~

Sirius looked at Hallie lying beside him and kissed her forehead as he had done many times before. She just snuggled closer to him. 

His mind drifted to when he was in the hospital. Horrible thoughts running through his mind. What-ifs and what could have beens popping up without notice. 

Suddenly, he thought of Remus. His heart twisted inside him. _Oh no…I've ditched Remus._ Slowly, he sat up. Caring not to awaken Hallie, he got up and apparated to Remus' house.

He knocked on the door. "Remus?" 

After a short while, the door opened to reveal the poor man. His eyes were bloodshot and he had deep black eye bags. Like always after the full moon, Remus was extremely pale and thin. 

Remus smiled an exhausted smile. "Hi," he said softly. He leaned against the doorway and ran a hand through his hair.

Sirius looked at him guiltily. "Look, Remus, I am _so_ sorry. I should have been there. I-I have no excuse, but I'm really, really sorry…" He watched the other man's face for a sign of anger or anything else.

He was surprised to see him smile. "That's all right, I understand. Don't feel as if you have to be there all the time. I know you have a life too."

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're my friend, I'm _supposed_ to be there all the time." Remus chuckled quietly and moved away so his friend could come in. 

He went into the kitchen and brought out two cups of tea. Handing one to Sirius, he led the way to the living room where he plopped down in a seat. "Don't make yourself gray headed, Padfoot," he said with a small grin. He took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes, yawning. "I was all right."

Sirius blew on his tea. "You're sure? I'd completely understand if you never speak to me again."

Remus laughed. "It's fine, Sirius, I'm fine." There was a short silence. "How's Hallie?"

Sirius smiled softly. "She's fine." Remus nodded. He looked at his friend who ran a hand through his dark midnight black hair. Sirius' eyes were burning slightly with a fierce fire that Remus had never seen there before. 

"Sirius, are you okay?" The other man didn't look up but nodded. Remus chewed on his lip, thinking. "How did they know to look in her mansion?" he asked after a while. 

Sirius looked at him sharply. His eyes bore into Remus'. "I don't know, you tell me," he said quietly. 

Remus looked at him questioningly. "You don't know?" Sirius shook his head. "Who else did you tell?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "Just Peter and you," he replied, remembering that he wasn't supposed to say James. 

Remus swallowed deeply. "But-but-," he started. 

Sirius looked at him penetratingly. "But what?"

The other man shook his head, still looking at Sirius intently. 

Sirius stood up. "I should get home now, then," he said softly. "Tell me if you know anything." There was a secret meaning to his words, and he half hoped Remus would understand it. The other half however, hoped he wouldn't.

Remus nodded, not looking at him now. "I'll see you later, Sirius," he mumbled. Sirius disapparated and walked into the manor. 

Hallie stood up from the couch and rushed over to him. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. "Oh, Sirius, I didn't know where you went! I thought – I woke up and you were gone – maybe Voldemort got you – maybe you ran away!" She pulled away and glared at him angrily. "Don't you ever leave me like that again!" And then she jumped up to hug him once more.

He pulled away to look at her from an arms length. Her cheeks were tear-stained. In confusion, he blinked at her. "Hallie-," he started, puzzled.

"Where'd you go?" she asked with a trembling voice.

He looked at her carefully. "What's the matter? I just went to Remus'." 

She blinked at him. "Oh."

He touched her cheek gently. "Hallie, what's all this about? What's wrong?"

She looked away and he pulled her close. "I got scared," she muttered. He rubbed her back soothingly and she buried her head into his robes. "I didn't-didn't know where you went." She swallowed the tears that threatened to come. "I thought," but she didn't say it.

Sirius kissed her forehead. He pulled slightly away. "What did you think, Hal?" he asked, looking at her lovingly. Hallie looked down and blushed in spite of herself. She mumbled something incoherently. He grinned. "What?"

"I thought-I thought that maybe you left," she whispered almost inaudibly. Tightly she shut her eyes, afraid of what he might say. 

He put his fingertips under her chin, peering at her. "You thought I left?"

She swallowed and felt the butterflies soaring in her stomach give an extra flutter of wings. "It was stupid, I know, I just-I was worried. Everything's so-so horrible, and James and Lily are in hiding. Maybe Voldemort was after you. God knows he's after everyone else. And Dad's in hiding too. Sirius I thought-," but he put his finger to her lips. 

"Hallie," he said softly, looking at her with amusement in his eyes. 

A small smile appeared on her lips. "Am I rambling?" 

He shook his head. "I thought you said you'd trust me." 

Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck as if refusing to let go. "I do!" And then he felt the wetness touching his skin. "I'm so sorry, Sirius. I just-I didn't know what else to think. I was frightened. You were right beside me just a few hours ago and then when I woke up, you were gone! I-," but she couldn't speak after that. He hugged her tightly and led the way to the couch. There he rubbed her back and whispered sweet words in her ear. 

"I wouldn't ever leave you," he whispered. "I love you."

__

It's not the happiest time, nor the most romantic, but maybe it's the best…he thought, and pulled out a small box from his pocket. 

"Hallie," he said softly. 

"Hmm?" she asked in a tearful tone. 

"Look at me." She pulled away and sniffed. He wiped away her tears. She looked ashamed of herself and he smiled. "Don't feel bad, I understand what you went through."

"I-I know, but-but still," she replied, not looking at him, but to the side. 

He bit down on his lip, and felt the box hidden beneath his robes. "Hallie," he started.

"Yes?"

"I – er – want to ask you something." 

Fearing another burst of tears, she simply nodded.

He put his fingertips under her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes were bright with tears. His heart melted inside of him. 

"Hallie, uh…well, see," he stammered. "You-you know that I-I love you with all my heart and-and-"

Her eyes widened in horror. "You're breaking up with me," she whispered. 

His eyes too widened and he looked at her in surprise. "No! I'm not breaking up with you!" He would have laughed if she didn't look so traumatized. 

"Then what are you trying to say?" she asked in the same frightened whisper. 

He kissed her cheek and pulled away to kneel down before her. "Hallie, will you marry me?"

She stared at him, looking faint. "What?" she breathed.

He tried to look away, but couldn't. "Will-will you marry me?" he asked again, looking uncertain.

She burst into sobs and buried her head in her hands. He stood up and hugged her tightly, feeling extremely dejected. 

"Er – I was just kidding, Hallie, I didn't really mean it," he said, in a choked voice. 

She looked up. "You didn't? You were joking?"

He gazed at her, surveying her expression. "Only if you want me to be joking," he said quietly.

"So-so you weren't kidding then," she said just as softly. He sighed and shook his head. She smiled through her tears. "I guess you didn't hear me the first time then, 'cause I said yes."

He looked at her. "Yes to what?"

  
She laughed and wrapped her arms about his neck. "I'll marry you, silly!" He laughed and hugged her back. 

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

And then he kissed her.

~*~

Lily picked up Harry and followed James outside. He plopped down in the meadow of flowers and sighed. She smiled and placed Harry on top of him, then lied down beside them both. 

James laughed at Harry who was tugging at a flower. "Say flower, Harry," he said. "Can you say flower for Daddy?"

"Daddy!" said Harry. Lily laughed with James and he leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. She gave him one back. 

Harry pulled on the flower and when it became uprooted, he tumbled backwards and off of James.

He started to cry. 

"Oh, no, Honey, it's all right," said Lily. 

James picked him up. He kissed the fuzz on the baby boy's forehead. "See, all better." Harry looked at them with tearful emerald green eyes. He peered at them curiously. "You're turn Lily," said James with a grin. 

She laughed at him and kissed Harry's forehead. "It's all better, Harry," she said softly. He giggled and reached out his chubby arms out to his mother who received him with her own open arms. 

James watched them with a content smile. He looked at his wife, playing with his son and his eyes glowed. Life was perfect; he didn't need anything else. 

"Say 'hi' to Daddy, Harry! Can you say 'hi' to Daddy for Mommy?" said Lily with a smile towards James. He crawled over and sat next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he let her lean against him. 

"Hi, Daddy for Mommy," said Harry with a laugh. 

James kissed his forehead. "Hello, Harry. Can you say 'hi' to Mommy for Daddy?"

Harry waved his arms about and looked at Lily with a happy smile. 

"Hi to Mommy from Harry." He looked puzzled and looked at James who grinned at him. James' hair was as untidy as any day but his eyes were alight with happiness and life. Lily had pulled her hair back into a fiery French bun with strands of hair tugging away from their restraint. Her heart was filled with joy and she felt as if she needed nothing more. 

James and Lily laughed. 

Everything was fine. The thoughts of the real world were gone. Only their enclosed fantasy paradise was left, they didn't need anything else.

~*~

Sirius blinked his eyes open and quickly closed them again. The sun blared into his eyes and after adjusting to it, he sat up. He looked towards Hallie's side of the bed and found the blankets were pulled back. Her space was empty. 

He stood up with a yawn and looked around. Then he heard a flush from the bathroom and heard the faucet run with water. He walked over and peeked in. Hallie looked up at him with a shaky smile. 

"I think I'm sick," she said after she finished brushing her teeth. 

He grinned. "Guess last night's dinner didn't agree with you."

She shook her head with a grin back at him. "What dinner? I think I threw it all up." He came over and hugged her around the waist. She sighed and leaned back against him, looking at them both in the mirror. 

He had grown taller again and was a little less than a head taller than she. His hair was messed from sleep and his eyes groggy. She touched his cheek. "You're adorable, Sirius," she said with a small smile.

Sirius smiled back and kissed her temple. "So are you. Now come on back to bed. You're staying there."

She looked at him with a pout. "But I don't want to."

He laughed. "How old are you again?" 

She shrugged and said, "Only five months and five days younger than you."

He picked her up and she laughed and put her arms around his neck. After dumping her onto the bed and pulling the covers over her, he went down the steps with a smile. 

Hallie was now his fiancée. Just the thought sent chills through him and the foolish smile on his face seemed as if it would never leave. 

Life wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

~*~

Severus walked along the corridors of Slytherin Castle. He was in a state of panic. What was he to do? 

__

Go to Albus Dumbledore, the voice inside him said. 

He shook his head. Should he though? Then he nodded. Yes, he should.

He muttered the charm to put the bubble of privacy around him and then disapparated. 

Albus looked up when he arrived and smiled. "Hello, Severus," he said conversationally. 

"Albus, Voldemort," started Severus. "He-he knows, he tracked Requillo. He found a way."

"A way? A way for what?"

"There's someone sending information to Him, Albus, and they told him where he lives and-," but the other man put up a hand.

"Where Requillo lives?"

Severus nodded. "And they've found a way to catch Requillo, they know what he'll do and that's his weakness. They're planning the attack for tomorrow night." His eyes were wide.

"Severus, you haven't had any sleep these past few nights have you?'

He made a sound of aggravation. "That's not the point! Albus, they're going to kill him!"

Albus sat down and rubbed the bridge of his nose warily. "I know," said he softly. "I know." He looked up. "Get some sleep, Severus. I will take care of it."

Snape looked at him in exasperation. "This is the Dark Lord we're speaking of, Albus. Even your words don't sooth me thoroughly anymore."

"Severus, get some sleep," repeated the headmaster again. 

The latter closed his eyes with a deep sigh. "Goodbye then." And he apparated to Slytherin Castle. 

"Where were you?" said Janice.

Rick grinned. "Off committing treason against our Lord," he said.

Snape glared at them. "Back away from me slowly if you know what's good for you," he told them, his voice filled with malice.

Rick's eyebrows shot up. "What will you do?"

"It's not a question," said a voice behind them, "of what he will do, it's of what _I_ will do if you both do not leave at this moment." 

All three of them turned around to see Voldemort looking at them all in amusement. 

"Yes, master," murmured Janice and Rick. Then they left as was told. 

Voldemort circled Snape, his hand rubbing his chin in contemplation. "Where have you been, Severus?" he asked. "Not committing treason against me as the other two have said, I hope."

Snape bowed low. "Of course not, my Lord, I wish to never go against you," he muttered.

Voldemort pointed his wand at him. "No, you don't wish that. Now get up." There was a clipped edge to his voice that made Severus look at him sharply.

"Yes, master."

"Where have you been?"

"Checking on the tracking spell, master," Snape replied, praying to himself that Voldemort would check.

The Dark Lord nodded. "All right. Go onto your quarters. Just looking at you disgusts me."

Snape hurried away after bowing. 

~*~

Sirius walked along the streets of Hogsmead. James had given him the list of things they needed. The skies suddenly blackened with black cloaked figures on brooms riding overhead.

Screams pierced the air and he looked sharply at a burning store. A man shrieked with pain for flames burned on his robes. Sirius rushed over and caste the spell to get rid of the fire. 

He then hurried away with a pounding heart. It was substantial that he get away. If something happened to him, anything could happen to James, Lily, and Harry. He couldn't let harm come to them. They trusted him. Their lives were in his hands. 

Reaching his broom, he flew away, taking care not to be seen. 

Inside, he felt like a coward for running away, but what was he to do? He wasn't running for _his_ life anymore, he was running for the Potters' lives. 

He reached the manor and opened the door.

When he stepped inside, he saw Remus sitting on the armchair and Hallie asleep on the couch. Remus stood up and looked at him with a tired smile. 

"Hi," he said. 

Sirius grinned back, but it lacked some of the life and warmth it used to have, Remus noted. "Hi."

Remus jerked a thumb Hallie's way. "She gave me a call saying she didn't want to stay home alone," he told the other man. 

Sirius smiled at him thankfully. "Thanks, Remus, I know you didn't have to do that."

He shrugged chastely. "That's all right." He looked over at Hallie. "I saw that ring on her finger," he said with a broad grin. The other smiled just as broadly. "So, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

Remus laughed. "How does it feel to be engaged?"

Sirius sighed and plopped himself onto the free couch. "It feels great," he said simply. 

The other nodded and said, "Well, I should go now. I'll see you later, all right?"

Sirius nodded and after thanking him again, Remus left. He went over and sat beside the couch. "Hallie," he said softly. There was no response. "Oh, Hallie," he repeated in a singsong voice. 

She moaned and turned over. He stood over her and felt her forehead. She was burning up. He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. After putting numerous blankets on her, he turned to go get the living room fire going, but heard her speak.

"Sirius? Stay here with me," she said softly. He turned around and smiled at her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Were you able to find everything all right?" 

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

He frowned slightly. "Why wouldn't I be."

She gave him a small smile. "I don't know, you seem worried about something." He lied down next to her and put her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. She snuggled close to him and he could feel how hot she was yet she shivered.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" She nodded. 

"Sirius?" she murmured a while later. 

"Hmm?"

"Where are James and Lily hiding?" 

He looked down at her but her eyes were closed. Her cheeks were rosy with the heat of her fever but she was as pale as Remus was after his transformations. "Why?"

She moved closer to him and squeezed his neck tighter. "I miss them. And Harry too." 

Sirius kissed her forehead. "I know," he said softly. "So do I." 

"When can we see them again?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know, Hallie, I'm sorry."

For a long time, he just lied there, with his arms around her. He had thought that she had fallen asleep, but then her voice came again. "Sirius?" she murmured

"Hmm?"

"Sirius, do you love me?"

He laughed. "Of course I do," he said kissing her forehead once more. 

"Are you sure?"

Laughing again, he said, "Yes, I'm sure." She sounded drunk, to put it simply. "Why?"

"What if I become really fat, and ugly. Would you still love me?" 

He held back his laughter this time. "No, I only love you because you're beautiful and slim."

She pulled away and looked at him. He looked at her with a serious (no pun intended) expression. 

And then she broke into sobs. 

His eyes widened and he held her close again. "Hallie – Hallie – don't cry! I was just kidding! Shh, it's all right! I was joking! I'll love you forever and ever just because you're you!"

It was a few moments later that she sniffed and hiccuped as she looked up at him. "Kidding?"

He nodded and wiped away her tears. "I was kidding, I'm sorry."

"I'm sick, aren't I, Sirius?"

He grinned and nodded again. 

She frowned, looking puzzled. "But I never get sick."

With a smile, he said, "Everyone gets sick _some_ time, sweetie."

"Not me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

She looked up at him with big bright sapphire blue eyes. "Okay." And then she closed those eyes and leaned against him again. 

He held her tightly and touched her forehead with his cheek. She was burning with a ferocious fever. 

~*~

Requillo sat in his abandoned barn loft calmly looking out the window. 

It was then that the owl flew through it and dropped a letter into his lap.

__

Requillo ~

Return home. Your daughter needs you.

~ Your Master

~*~

He woke up later and saw that the light was dimming, it was starting to get dark. Looking down a bit, he saw Hallie snuggled closely next to him. It was then that he noticed that something was different. Sirius touched her forehead and noticed that her fever had gone down. It had gone down very much.

He pulled away to look at her. Her color was still gone, and she still looked sick, but she wasn't warm anymore. He pulled the covers off of them both and touched her skin. She was as cold as ice. 

A feeling of frightened panic shot through him and his stomach was soon inhabited by nervous and tense butterflies. 

"Hallie," he whispered. "Hallie, wake up." 

His breathing became slow and rugged. 

He shook her slightly. "Hallie, wake up," he said a little louder now.

A moment later, it had gotten down to him shaking her harder. He put his ear over her mouth and felt a slight breeze of breath touch his skin. 

With wide eyes, he got up and quickly did the spell to contact Remus. 

"Remus, Remus, I need you to come here _now,_" his said urgently, his voice catching in his throat.

Noting the tense sound of his friend's voice, Remus said, "I'll be right over." And he was, he apparated right into the living room. "Sirius? Where are you?"

"Up here!" Sirius called back. He brushed away the hair falling over Hallie's face. 

Remus rushed in and out of breath said, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Sirius pointed at Hallie. "She-she's not waking up. I don't know what's wrong. Just this morning she was burning with a bloody fever and now – now she's practically a bloody corpse!" His voice had risen to a tone of hysteria. 

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "Her immune system is probably kicking in or whatever medication she used might be starting to work or something."

"She didn't use medication! Just this morning she was saying she had never gotten sick before. I didn't believe her and now look what I've done! I've killed her! I've-," but Remus swatted the back of his head, and hard.

"Shut up," he said sternly. "You're becoming hysterical."

Sirius rubbed the aching spot and sat down. "Thanks," he said. 

"Come on, let's bring her to the hospital."

Sirius picked her up but just then, someone came bursting into the doorway. "Requillo!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Where's Hallie?" he asked urgently. "Is she all right? What-," but then he saw her. He rushed to her side and touched her cheek. "Hallie," he said softly. "Wake up." But she didn't

Sirius was now shaking. "She won't wake up. I tried shaking her and yelling and everything, but she didn't wake up. I've killed her. I've-," but he stopped when Remus raised his hand to swat at his head. 

Requillo looked at them both. "What happened?"

Remus shrugged helplessly and Sirius said, "I don't know. This morning, she had a fever."

"But she never gets sick," Requillo said instinctively. "Well, she never did when I used to be there," he added quietly.

"So she told me, but she had a fever. And then we went to sleep and when I woke up, she was freezing cold and wouldn't wake up."

"We should take her to the hospital," said Hallie's father. The other two nodded and Sirius followed them out the door. 

He nearly dropped her when he saw who was standing at the bottom of the steps.

~*~

"It's nice to see you again, Requillo," Voldemort said once Requillo, Sirius, and Remus were body-binded onto chairs. Hallie lay on the couch nearby, still ice cold and unconscious. 

Requillo just glared back in response.

"Now, what have you been up to lately?" At this, the other man didn't say a word. "Ah, yes, I remember. You ran off that one day with these youths and a few others if I remember correctly."

"There was a reason for that," spat Requillo. 

The Dark Lord looked amused. "A reason for turning your back on your master? Please, do enlighten me on this reason." 

"I found my daughter! The one you said that you killed along with my wife! I ran out on you because I found something better. Something that you had tried to take away from me!" yelled the man in a sudden rage. 

Remus looked from one to another with wide eyes while Sirius kept looking over at Hallie who hadn't moved during the whole fiasco. 

"Unbind him," Voldemort ordered. Immediately, a cloaked Death Eater came out of the circle to boy to his master and then did as was told. 

Requillo stood up and reached for his wand.

Voldemort pointed his own at the opposition. "Go ahead, Requillo, try and curse me. Try to kill me even. We'll now see who's the better man." 

Severus was slowly creeping away from the crowd. He went to the couch. "Enervate," he whispered. Hallie blinked her eyes open and ever so slowly did she sit up. Snape showed her who he was and then replaced his hood once again. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but he put his hand over it. "Not a word," he said almost inaudibly. 

She nodded, but stopped for it hurt too much. It felt as if she were as frozen as ice and a slipping feeling was passing through her. Her energy seemed to be drifting away like a current in a quick river. 

Her breath nearly stopped when she saw the ring of black cloaked men surrounding a few in the middle. There was a small opening in which she could see the happenings.

Requillo swallowed deeply and glared at his enemy. His eyes burned with hatred and tears that were starting to come. They weren't tears only of anger, but of sorrow as well. It was because of the man before him that his life had been diminished and he had lost his wife. It was because of the man before him that his life had gone so awry. 

Before, he ran away into concealment so as Voldemort and his Death Eaters wouldn't be able to find him. What had he feared? He feared losing his life again, losing his life with the person he loved most, his daughter. But running away hadn't solved that; he didn't get to see her anyway.

Now, however, he would hide no longer.

Fire burned through his veins with the anger deep within him as he pointed his wand at Voldemort…


	43. If Only You Knew My Secret

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: I'm really sorry guys, but some of your email addresses aren't working for me when I send them! I have no idea why! If u didn't get the email for chapter forty-two, please email me and I'll reply and see if it works. I have no idea what's going on and I'm so sorry!)

(Author's Note # 2: Just to tell u, the italic poems are words said by Fate, kind of. They're what she's saying is happening or will happen or what she's going to make happen. :o) Most of it is that, anyway.)

****

Chapter Forty Three

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Requillo collapsed to the floor, lifeless. 

~*~

__

"What did you do?" yelled Requillo again. He pointed his wand at the latter. "What did you do to her? Tell me!"

"Or you'll what?" said the Dark Lord with a sneer.

Requillo forced a curse at him.

__

Voldemort laughed. "Is that your best?" 

Requillo shot another curse, and this time, the Dark Lord did not think it amusing. He stumbled backwards, blood gouging out of a deep wound in his shoulder. "You insolent-," but another gouge cut at him. 

The other Death Eaters advanced to help but Voldemort shook his head and shot a curse at Requillo.   


Hallie screamed and stood up, though rather unsteadily, she raced to the circle. A Death Eater detached himself from the group and muttered a curse. She was propelled away and crashed against the wall. 

"No!" Sirius yelled, fighting against his bonds. She fell into a heap on the floor. 

"I'm killing your daughter. Now I'm gong to kill you," muttered Voldemort with venom. Requillo looked at him in horror. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the other had already said, "Avada Kedavra."

He collapsed onto the floor, his eyes wide and staring.

~*~

But then there were shouts from outside. 

Voldemort looked straight at Sirius. "You're next," he said quietly with a knowing sort of tone and then took off with the other Death Eaters. He muttered a soft curse and a skull showed up in the sky as a serpent protruded from its mouth. Then he and his followers disapparated. 

Remus watched as Ministry people flooded into the home.

Outside, he heard someone say, "The Dark Mark!" 

He closed his eyes, hearing voices swirl around him. 

"Oh, God…" said a familiar voice. Remus looked up and saw Frank in the doorway, looking around. 

The once perfectly tidy room was now in ruins. Requillo's body was just being covered and Sirius was yelling at Frank to release his body bind.

Once free, Remus stood and watched as Sirius pushed his way through the Ministry people to get to Hallie. Frank looked at Remus, forced a wobbly smile that ended in a grimace.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Remus blinked at him for a few minutes before collapsing into the chair once again. "Voldemort was here." He swallowed. "He killed Requillo."

Frank turned around to look at the body being carried away and shook his head.

"Frank?" called a voice. The man turned around and his wife came over. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hallie's being taken to the hospital. The Death Eaters put a tracking curse of some sort on her. I'm guessing they were using her as a pawn in trying to find Requillo. Every second the curse was left on her, life was drained away. The Ministry is going to look into what curse they used before she has no life in her left." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

Frank kissed her forehead. "It's been a long day. This has been the second attack," he said softly. 

Remus stood up. "Did you want to go to the hospital?" asked Sarah. 

He shook his head. "I think I have to go to Dumbledore."

Frank watched after him. "Sarah, you go home, I can finish up here."

"But-," she protested. 

He put up a hand. "I think Gram needs a rest. Go take care of Neville." 

She smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Call me if you need me?"

He nodded and cupped her cheek. "Send him my love." She nodded and left. 

~*~

Sirius held her hand. It was still cold and getting colder. He looked at Frank. "What's happening?" he asked softly. 

Frank shook his head. "They don't know yet." 

Sirius looked at Hallie again. Her breathing was becoming slower, and slower. Dark eye bags were starting to appear under her eyes and her skin was starting to look sallower. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

Just then, Peter ran in. "What happened?" he exclaimed, bending over to catch his breath.

Sirius closed his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed, leaning against the wall. "Voldemort killed Requillo."

Peter's eyes widened, but no one saw the look of relief and satisfaction pass through his face. Though these emotions flew past by, there was also a look of extreme guilt as well.

He walked over to the bed and looked at Hallie. His breaths stopped when he looked at her. "Is-is she-is she…?" he trailed off, not wanting to finish.

His heart was pounding and his insides were turning. 

"No, she's fine for now," Sirius choked out. "She – they're draining the life out of her with a stupid curse they put on her so that they could track Requillo," he said bitterly. 

Peter took a step back, still looking at Hallie with wide eyes. "Is she going to be okay?" he whispered.

Sirius looked away. Frank put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Yes, she's going to be fine."

Angrily, Sirius moved away and stood up. "Don't say things you don't mean, Frank," he said in a deathly quiet tone.

The other man shrugged. "Well, I mean it."

"How can you say that?" he yelled. "Look at her! She's a bloody corpse! No can look like that and live!" He closed his mouth as his own words sunk in. With a choked sob, he ran out of the hospital. 

Frank watched after him and then looked at Peter. "I'd better go after him. Look after her will you?"

Peter nodded and Frank raced after Sirius. 

  
He took a step closer to the bed. "I'm sorry, Hallie," he said quietly, a slight tremble in his voice. "You were never supposed to get hurt. Nothing was supposed to happen to you. But Requillo had to be done away with. You see that don't you?" The heart monitor beside her bed could be heard letting out soft beeps. The beats were slowly slowing down. "He was bad. The master said so. He said Requillo was a traitor. The master only wants to help the world, and your dad was pushing his plans away. This had to happen."

  
He looked at her for a moment and swallowed. "Nothing was supposed to happen to you, though. I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. You weren't supposed to get hurt. I never wanted to hurt you or Sirius. I'm sorry." After a short moment, he turned and walked out saying a soft, "Goodbye."

~*~

"Sirius, Sirius wait!" Frank yelled, but Sirius kept on running.

For how long, he didn't know. He had been running, it seemed, for forever. His legs were becoming tired, and his lungs were starting to hurt. Soon after, his legs failed what his mind wanted to do.

His mind told him to run, run as fast as he could. Run until he couldn't run anymore. _You just have to get away,_ the voice said. _Don't let the pain catch up. You don't want to hurt anymore. You don't want the pain. Run…run…_

And he did, but it seemed that the rest of his body didn't agree. He collapsed onto the ground. The tears came falling down his face and his breaths were gasps.

His heart had another opinion. _Stay_, that voice was telling him. _Go back._

__

But I can't, I can't go back, he thought. 

__

She needs you…

And he buried his head in his hands, crying, crying with all the pain and sorrow deep within him. He cried and cried until he felt he would die of suffocation if he didn't stop soon. 

Frank knelt down beside him and helped him sit up. "Take it easy," said the older man. "You're going to be all right. She's going to be fine."

Sirius looked at him and shook his head. "Stop saying that, Frank! Did you see her?" He swallowed. "It was as if I was already looking at her in a bloody coffin! She's dying!" The words sunk in again and he hated himself. He hated how he couldn't keep all those thoughts to himself, because when he said them, they sounded all the more real.

Frank looked at him and placed a consoling, firm hand on his shoulder. "You were right earlier, Sirius," he said softly. "I shouldn't say things I don't mean." Sirius looked at him in question. "I said she'd be all right and, well, I mean it. I never say things I don't mean. I know she's going to be all right."

Sirius shook his head. "You don't know that."

Frank grinned. "Oh yes I do. Hallie won't die just like that. You know her better than anyone else, don't you?"

"So?" said the other miserably. He felt like a child with no control. It was a feeling he did not like one bit.

"Well, you know she loves you more than anything." Sirius looked down as his vision blurred again. 

"You're purposely trying to hurt me, aren't you," he said bluntly.

At this, Frank laughed. "Yeah, I'm on a secret mission to make your life a living hell." He shook his head. "No, she loves you more than anything else in the world. And, knowing Hallie, she won't give up until she gets what she wants, am I right?"

In spite of himself, Sirius smiled softly. "I guess."

Frank looked at him squarely. "Well, she wants to marry you. And she will."

~*~

Peter knew the words he had spoken to his friend were words not only for her, but for himself as well. 

__

The master only wants to help the world, and your dad was pushing his plans away…

He shook his head. Sure, that's the way Voldemort put it, but the reality of it all was a different story.

He walked on, just for the sake of walking. It calmed in slightly, however. He was walking, walking away. How he wished he could 'walk away' in the reality of his life. But in the other half of it, he couldn't, he was trapped, caught in the net that he had lured himself into. There was no turning back.

~*~

The heart monitor suddenly broke out into quick beeps. The sound itself was one of such frightening hysteria that Sirius shot up from his seat next to Hallie's bed, no longer asleep, but wide awake. Frank did likewise and raced out to get a doctor. 

"No," Sirius whispered. "No." He sat at the edge of the bed, his tears frozen in his eyes so that everything was a maze of haziness. The young man reached out his hand to touch her cheek. Like the first time, it was as cold as ice. Quickly, he withdrew his hand and stared in horror at her. 

He saw her chest rising and falling with gasping breaths. "Hallie – Hallie, wake up!" he yelled. The breaths became faster and faster, gasps could be heard. It frightened him to think of what would become of him if her breathing stopped. He couldn't live without her. It was as plain as that.

He propped her sitting up and because unconscious that she was, she fell limply in his arms. Letting her lean against him, he stroked he hair. "Hallie, Hallie, please," he whispered, his voice trembling. He was beginning to shake violently. "Don't leave me, don't leave me." 

Then the tears came. He didn't hold them back, he couldn't. The pain arose in his chest and his heart cried out in pain. "Please," he murmured, hugging her to him. He buried his face in her hair and took in the sweet scent. "Please don't leave me, Hallie."

And then the heart monitor let out a continuous long beep.

~*~

Remus had been called to find the cure for his friend. He didn't know what condition she was in, only that a tracking sort of curse was set upon her so that they could get Requillo. His job, as Dumbledore had asked him, was to find what curse it was, and how to treat it. 

He looked through the millions of books in the Hogwarts library. Students milled in and out, some few curiously glancing at him. Some girls who passed by giggled when they saw him, but he was too intent on finding the counter curse to notice. 

His concentration was suddenly broken when a boy came over. "What're you doing?" he asked. He looked about eleven or twelve. 

"I'm trying to find a curse," muttered Remus. 

"Oh!" the boy said. "Can I help? I like doing curses and the like. But first years aren't allowed to do Defense Against the Dark Arts yet." He sighed and took a seat in the seat across from Remus. "What curse are you looking for?" 

"Tracking," murmured Remus absently. He flipped through pages. After a few moments, he ran a hand through his hair and looked up. He finally noticed the boy looking through another stack of books. 

The eleven-year-old had flaming red hair and almond brown eyes that showed a life of innocence and happiness through his years. 

"Er – hello," said Remus uncertainly.

The boy giggled. "Hi," he said and continued looking through the books. 

"Um, please take no offense, but…who are you?" 

The boy giggled once more. "My name's Bill – Bill Weasley."

Remus' eyebrows shot up. "Oh, are you Arthur and Molly's son?" Bill nodded vigorously. He smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin."

Bill nodded again with a bright smile. He then began flipping through pages of books again. Remus looked at him for a moment and then did likewise. 

After a few long moments of searching and finding nothing, Remus got up and slammed the book he was reading onto the desk. 

Bill looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Urgh!" yelled the twenty-year-old man. He ran a hand through his light brown hair in irritation and finally looked up from the ground to the little boy in front of him. 

"What are some of the effects of the curse?" he asked softly.

Remus blinked at him. "I don't know."

The boy laughed and grinned at him critically. "I don't know where else to look!" 

"Remus!" yelled someone from the doorway. He looked up and saw Sarah. She raced to him. "Frank-Frank sent me-," she started but had to stop. She put a hand to her chest and breathed deeply for a few moments to catch her breath. "Hallie-she-she's," but she needed just a bit more time. She bent down and put her hands on her knees.

"Hallie what?" he asked in concern. He took a step closer to help her but she suddenly jerked up to tell him, hitting the young man in the face. Remus went flying backwards into a shelf with shock. A few books came loose and landed on him. One thick one in particular fell right onto the crown of his head.

"Remus! Are you all right?" Sarah said in horror. "I'm so sorry! I-I," but then she saw a red headed little boy running over. He had a bright smile on his face as he took the fat book that had hit Remus.

"Look! I've found it! You've found it!" Bill exclaimed, jumping up and down. 

"Bill?" called a voice. The boy turned around and saw another boy coming. 

"Charlie?"

The latter laughed. "I've been looking for you! Professor McGonagall's about to blow her top! I thought you got lost!" 

Bill laughed. "I'm not lost! I was right here looking for a curse!"

Remus stood up. And took the book handed to him by Bill. "Persuasia Curses…" he said softly and smacked himself on the head.

The boy named Charlie put a hand over his mouth to try and resist the urge to laugh, but Bill broke out into loud laughter. 

"I knew it! It was all the way back of my mind!" said Remus.

"Then, Remus, you must come now! Hallie's in critical-," but his eyes widened and he rushed past her. 

After getting off Hogwarts grounds, he apparated to the hospital and raced in. Sarah was right behind him. 

Once he was inside, he heard the long continuous beep and saw Sirius look up with a devastated and tear stained face. 

He closed his eyes and leaned against the doorway.

~*~

__

From light to dark and dark to light

From hate to love from love to hate

Turn death to life instead of life to death

Take power; take from the will of Fate

~*~

A strange sensation went through him. His heart quickened and his breaths did as well. He opened his eyes. 

He was just dreaming. That's it. That's all that happened, he fell asleep. 

Quickly he shut his eyes again and hugged her close to him.

__

Wake up; wake up…he thought fiercely. 

The tears burned in his eyes, but not only with the fiery sensation, but with a blistering one as well. He saw a bright light in the darkness of his closed eyes and when he opened them, the drops of crystal liquid fell onto her forehead. 

He wiped them away and kissed the spot. "I love you," he whispered. 

Suddenly, he was blinded by a dazzling light. The whole room was filled with it and he closed his eyes from its brightness. 

Slowly, the light crept out of the room, slowly like water goes down a drain. It seeped through the ceiling and was soon no more. 

Sirius blinked his eyes open and looked around. Remus was rubbing his eyes as was Sarah and Frank was looking thoroughly bewildered. 

With a deep sorrowful sigh, he leaned against the bedpost and kissed Hallie's forehead. 

The doctor, who was standing on the opposite side of the bed said, "I'm sorry, Sirius, there's nothing more you can do here." He walked over and started to help the young man off the bed, but Sirius forcefully resisted.

  
"Don't-touch-me," he said quietly. He swallowed angrily brushed away his tears, avoiding the eyes of his friends. 

"Sirius, I'm terribly sorry, but you must go home and get some rest. Staying here will do nothing for you," the doctor said in a soft and gentle tone. 

He advanced and tried to pry Sirius' arms off Hallie, but it was in vain. Sirius got comfortable on the bed and held her close. He choked on sobs and touched her face tenderly. "I love you," he said again. 

"Sirius," started the doctor once more, but Frank came over and pointed. 

The heart monitor screen no longer showed a straight line, but an ever so slight hint of movement going up and down.

~*~

__

Fate smiled. "All is well, for now," she whispered.

~*~

"How-how?" said the doctor in confusion. Frank gaped at the screen and slowly were the beeps starting to get louder and stronger. 

Sirius shot up to a sitting position and stared at the heart monitor. He gave a confused look to the others and then looked down at Hallie.

His heart quickening its pace, he bent near her and put his ear over her mouth. A slight breeze touched his skin from her breath. 

"She's breathing! She's breathing. Oh my God," he whispered, more tears coming to his eyes. He touched her cheek. "Hallie, Hallie, can you hear me? Oh God…oh God…" His voice was trembling and he ran a hand through his hair. "Wake up, Hallie, wake up, it's me!" 

Frank came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, it'll take a while." Sirius looked up at him with a tear stained face. 

"She died, she died right in front of me, Frank. What happened?" 

The latter just smiled in a strange unknowing sort of way and shrugged. Sirius looked at him for a moment, before looking at Hallie again. 

He lied down next to her, and this time, the doctor didn't try to take him away.

~*~

Remus ran in with Sarah close behind. He slid into the room and jerked to a stop when he saw Sirius sleeping beside Hallie, with tears on his cheeks. He and Sarah shared a look, but Frank stood up and walked to them. 

"She's fine, I don't know what happened, but she's fine now," he said. 

"I wasn't worried about her, I saw the heart monitor. She's alive. It was Sirius I was worried about," said Remus with a grin.

Sarah and Frank laughed. They all gave one last look to the two on the bed and then walked out.

~*~

How long he had been looking at her, he didn't know, nor did he care. After too long, he held her close to him and kissed her forehead. He smelled the sweet scent of her hair and suddenly he felt movement.

"Sirius," came a soft voice, "don't do that, I don't remember the last time I took a shower." He immediately pulled away and gaped at her. Her eyes were lightly closed but a small smile played on her lips. "Let alone the last time I did anything at all…" Her voice was so soft, he had to strain to hear every word she said, but they were words at least.

"Hallie!" he exclaimed with a choked sob and hugged her tightly. She tried pushing him off, but found she was too weak.

"Sirius – Sirius, you're hurting me." At once, he let her go. She opened her eyes and looked at him in exhaustion. "Why am I so tired?"

He wiped away tears without shame. "Because you died."

She chuckled softly. "Sirius…"

But she stopped when she saw his eyes were filled with tears. "I saw it, I was right here," he whispered. 

She weakly put her arms about his neck and sighed. He pulled her closer to him. "I'm so tired," she said softly. He kissed her forehead softly and heard her slow even breathing as she fell asleep.

~*~

"Yeah, she's doing better, still weak. They want to keep her there for just one more day, then she's coming home," Sirius explained to James and Lily with a happy smile. James held his wife tightly. 

With a giggle, Harry plopped out of his seat and came crawling over. Sirius smiled and bent down to pick him up. The little boy waved his arm around with soft gurgles of glee and giggled at the man who made funny faces at him.

James grinned.

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Padfoot?" said James quietly, noticing his friend's falling face.

Sirius looked up at him, and then back at Harry. "It's about the Fidelius Charm." There was a short silence only broken by Harry's adorable laughter. With a kiss on the forehead, Sirius set him down so the youth could crawl over to his parents. Lily picked him up.

Running a hand through his hair, Sirius said, "I can't be your Secret-Keeper anymore." Lily's eyes widened. He smiled. "They know it's going to be me. I was thinking all last night on what I could do instead. It came to me later." He paused and looked at James squarely. "You should use Peter instead."

James' eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"When the manor was attacked, Voldemort looked straight at me and said that I'm next." Lily gasped and Sirius looked away. "He knows I'm keeping your secret, and if he gets me…" he trailed off and shook his head. They got the meaning.

Nodding, James said, "But what should we do?"

"That's what I meant when you should use Peter. No one will expect little Peter Pettigrew to be your secret keeper. They expect me to be it, but he's the last one they'd think of. I think it would be a great diversion so that Voldemort can come after me and you'll be safe and sound with Peter keeping your secret."

"But what about Remus? Wouldn't he be just as good a Secret-Keeper?" asked Lily quietly.

Sirius bit down his lip in guilt. "I-I thought about that too…" his voice was almost inaudible. 

"And…"

Sirius looked at them with pained eyes. "And I think that he's the one passing the information." 

James closed his eyes tightly and felt Lily's arms go around him. 

Sirius looked down in shame. "I know – I know it's horrible of me to think it, but-but I don't know who else it could be. He and Peter were the only ones I told about bringing Requillo to the manor last week except you and – and then Voldemort showed up…" he swallowed deeply. "I just – he seemed, well, I don't know, but he seemed guilty or something." With a sigh of aggravation he said, "I don't know."

James put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right. I know you've thought this out millions of times."

"Yes, I have. I've tried seeing everyone else spying on us instead of him. I've tried imagining a reason that he'd do it…that he was being blackmailed or something…but I can't dodge the feeling that someone in our circle is passing the information, I-I've tried," but his voice was cut off by a choked sob. He buried his head in his hands. 

Lily came over and hugged him around his shoulders. "We understand, you're probably right. This must hurt you most," she said quietly. 

"You have no idea," he whispered back. 

James ran a hand through his hair. "I guess we should have Peter come and change to our Secret-Keeper," he said.

Sirius didn't look up. "I'll get him now." With that, he stood up and left.

James watched after him, grasping Lily's hand tightly.

~*~

With Peter, Sirius went to Godric's Hollow. 

"Sirius, what's this about. Why are we going here?" Peter asked.

"Just shut up for a few minutes and you'll find out, all right?" Sirius snapped. 

Peter's eyebrows shot up and he closed his mouth tightly. 

After a while, Sirius looked over and saw Peter's dejected expression. He sighed and said, "Look, Peter, sorry for yelling at you, I'm just really stressed out right now."

The latter nodded. "You're worried about Hallie?"

"Part of it's that."

"Oh."

Soon they were there and Sirius knocked. Peter saw the door open on its own and felt his eyes widen. 

"Sirius – but – this place is empty…" he said. 

"No, it isn't, come on." 

Peter watched as Sirius shook hands with an invisible person and hugged another. He bent down and picked up something and laughed. "Sirius…" Peter said uncertainly. The other young man looked at him with a solemn smile. 

"Come on, Peter," said Sirius, starting to walk into the living room. He lit the candles and closed all the blinds. He then said, "_And to trusted eyes, let the truth be told, let the secret be unveiled, open thy minds, seek and behold._" Sirius, for a moment, seemed to glow in the dim lit room. Brightness shined down from above. 

And then it was gone.

Peter blinked away the spots and looked around the room. His eyebrows shot up so far they were lost under the untidy mop of bangs atop his head. "James!" he yelled, running over. "Lily! Harry!" His arms were around them and his smile was so wide, he feared it would disappear right off the sides of his face. 

Sirius stood a ways back, just watching, contemplating. 

James eyes turned to him from behind Peter and he gave the simplest of nods. 

"Peter," Sirius started. 

With a tear stained face, the latter looked at him with a bright smile. "You knew the whole time you little git!" He laughed and ran over to hug Sirius too. 

With a soft chuckle, Sirius pushed the other off him. "There's something we have to talk about, Wormtail." 

At the nickname, Peter frowned slightly and his smile faded ever so slowly. His friend's tone was one not of complete happiness as he was feeling at that moment, but a grave solemnity that sank his heart.

"What is it?" he wondered softly, dreadfully.

Sirius looked to James and Lily who nodded at him for reassurance. "I-we…Peter," he said, starting again. Peter urged him to continue. "I-," but Sirius gave an aggravated sigh. "I can't do it. You do it," he told James, looking away.

Peter looked at them all in confusion. "What is it? What's wrong?"

James cleared his throat. "Well, you see, Peter…Lily, Harry and I haven't been in hiding. Well- we have, but not in the way everyone thinks we have." Peter just blinked at them. "We've been hidden under the Fidelius Charm. It's a very powerful spell that keeps those that are supposed to be kept hidden, secret." He went on to explain about the charm. "Sirius, well – he's our Secret-Keeper." 

Peter's eyes widened and he looked to Sirius, but the young man was looking down at his shoes guiltily. After a short moment, he looked up. "I'm sorry, Peter, I just couldn't tell anyone."

Peter smiled. "That's all right. I understand." Sirius nodded.

"But see," James continued, "we know Voldemort knows that Sirius is going to be the Secret-Keeper. And-and it's not safe, we know, but-but we were thinking that we need to change to someone else." Peter's spirits inflated at these words. He knew what was coming. But then…that voice in the back of his mind told him it wasn't as good as it would have been if-if he wasn't what he was at the moment…

"We think _you_ should be our Secret-Keeper," said Lily, looking at him with a desperate sort of pleading look.

Peter smiled. "You don't even have to ask," he said softly. "You know I'll do anything for you." Inside, his heart was pounding horrifically and his eyes were starting to tear. 

__

I shouldn't though…I shouldn't be their Secret-Keeper…if only they knew…

Sirius looked at him. "It's very dangerous, Peter," he said.

Peter nodded. "But you did it. And you knew You-Know-Who would know. Now though…you're still going to keep it secret that you're changing Secret-Keepers?"

Sirius nodded. "It's better this way. Voldemort can go after me. I'll be a sort of diversion. That way, you'll be home free; and-and James, Lily, and Harry will be safe too. I'll be a decoy." His voice was softer ever minute and Peter's stomach twisted inside him.

"You're very brave, Sirius," he said. 

The other looked down. 

__

I wish you knew …how I wish you knew the whole of it…thought Peter. He shook his head and drew his conclusion.

__

"I'll be your Secret-Keeper," Peter said decisively.

James smiled in a tired sort of way, but nevertheless, it was the same smile filled with such heart-warming gratitude. Lily was crying now and ran over to hug him after handing Harry over to James. 

Harry, who seemed to feel what was going on, smiled at Peter and giggled. 

__

Peter, Peter…what are you doing?

That afternoon, the switch was planned and action was to take place that night. 

~*~

That night, Sirius lay exhausted on the couch and looked over at Peter who ran a hand through his hair and yawned. "Why'd you pick me, Sirius?" asked the young man.

The other grinned. "'Cause there was no one else."

Peter laughed. "I mean – why not Remus? You and I both know that he's a better pick. He's braver than me, for one."

Sirius sighed with anguish and swallowed. "I-I have reason to believe that-that he," he stopped and swallowed again. 

"What is it, Sirius?"

"I have reason to believe that he's the one passing the information to the Dark Side," he said in a rush.

Peter gasped and almost fell of the armchair. "W-What? What did you say?"

The other man's voice was slightly muffled by the hand covering his face. "I have reason to believe that Remus is the one passing the information to the Dark Side," but he stopped. Looking up he said, "Please, Peter, don't make me say it again. I-I can't."

Peter just gaped at him. 

Inside, he was in torture. It was as if something, something so evil, so horrible, something unimaginable was eating him from inside to out.

He closed his eyes with a soft groan of complete anguish. 

Two hearts tore in that room, but each for a different reason.

One of agony for a friend's betrayal, and the other…the other with agony of extreme and unbearable guilt. 

__

Oh, God…if only I could tell you…if only you knew…

~*~

Hallie laughed and tried to hold on to Sirius as he picked her up from the wheelchair. "Sirius, don't drop me!" she said with laughter in her voice.

  
He smiled down at her and grinned. 

  
Her eyes widened. "You're _not_ going to _drop_ me, Sirius Black!"

"Oh? And who says?"

She didn't miss a beat. "Your fiancée says so and if you know what's good for you, you'll-," but she couldn't continue because she fell into a fit of laughter. Sirius grinned sweetly and kissed her nose.

"Hush now, dear," he said quietly, "You're causing a scene." Indeed, the ruckus had drawn the attention of many people outside the hospital.

She gave him a look, trying to keep a straight face, but unable to swipe the smile from her mouth. "They're probably admiring my looks."

Sirius laughed at the familiar words. "Probably horrified at how horrible your face is."

"Sirius!"

"Just kidding."

He placed her in the back seat of the Ministry car and closed the door. Instead of going to the front seat next to the driver, he went around to the other side of the car and got in the back seat next to her. He smiled as she hugged him. 

True, she was still weak and got tired easily, but she was getting better. That's what mattered to him at this point, Hallie was getting better.

~*~

She woke up the next morning and saw that the space beside her was empty. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. "Sirius?" she called softly. When there was no response, she stood up and found that her legs felt like Jell-O. She supported herself on the bedpost, but slowly made her way out into the hall.

She spotted him sitting at the top of the steps. When she took a seat beside him, he said, "You should rest more." Indeed, she was breathing somewhat heavily at only the short walk from the bed to the steps.

Hallie shrugged. "I'm fine," she told him. 

He didn't look at her, but kept looking down at his shoes. "Come on, I'll help you back," he said, slowly standing. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Sirius, are you all right?" He forced a smile, but she saw that frightening fire burning in his eyes. She took his offered and stood, still looking at him. "Sirius…" she started again.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'm all right. Come on." He started down the hall again, but she held back.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Sirius froze and slowly turned to look at her. He didn't say anything at first, and for a moment, she thought he wouldn't say anything at all, but then he said, "Really, Hal, I'm fine." When he saw her disbelieving look, he came over and brought his lips over hers. When they parted, she saw as if it was a movie for her to be seen. The scorching fire that was burning in his eyes slowly became smaller and smaller until it was gone. His smile was genuine now. "I'm fine. Now let's give you some more rest, shall we?"

She grinned and shook her head. "I've already had too much. I can't sleep or read anymore. Let's go out."

"Hallie, you just got back!"

Shrugging, she told him, "I'm all right, but I'm extremely bored. I think I'll even be up to flying." His eyebrows shot up. "Okay, well, maybe not flying…"

With a happy laugh, he picked her up and swung her around. When he put her down, his eyes widened at how pale she was. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed at once, steadying her.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius," she said with a laugh. "Just give me a minute."

After about five minutes, she smiled up at him weakly. "So where are you taking me?" 

He looked at her with a fatherly expression. "Back to the bedroom." He picked her up and she laughed. 

"Sirius! I'm not tired!"

"That's all right."

"_Sirius…_" Just like he always did, he kissed her forehead gently and she rested her head on his shoulder, putting her arms around his neck. "Please?"

He sighed in defeat and put her on her own two feet. "How about a walk in Hogsmead?" She laughed happily and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

"Thank you!" He, too, laughed and put his arms about her waist, hugging her close. 

Trying to be discreet, he buried his face in her hair, trying to remember its scent and kissed her neck. She smiled to herself for though it seemed as if he was just hugging her, she knew what he was doing. She said softly, "You're adorable."

He looked at her. "How so?"

Shrugging, she told him, "You just are." 

~*~

James looked at his wife and cupped her cheek. "Lily, everything will be all right. We know what's going to happen, don't we?"

She nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. "But it hurts, James, it hurts so much," she whispered. He wiped away the single crystal tear with his thumb and kissed her softly. 

"Don't worry," he said - his voice almost inaudible. "We-," but his voice was cut off by a giggle as Harry came crawling over. When he got to his father's feet, he held onto James' legs to try and stand. The elder man smiled over at Lily as he picked up his son. "You see, Lil? We're going to be all right."

~*~

Remus sat on the ground, only comforted by the warmth of the glowing fire before him. His heart was saying that something was not right, that something was horribly wrong. Yet…his mind was saying, don't worry, everything is taken care of.

He chuckled to himself softly. "No, it isn't."

Somewhat in dread, he looked out the window. It was a waxing crescent moon, it wasn't far from half and he dreaded when it wouldn't be far 'til full. 

  
He exhaled the large breath he had taken and rubbed his eyes. 

"Don't think of it, Remus Lupin. Feeling sorry for yourself gets you nowhere." But it was useless, those words he had said to himself for consolation, the tears still came, and he hated himself for it. 

__

But it isn't fair! His mind screamed with agony. _Why me? What have I done that is so wrong? Why do I have to be the one who's different? It would be so much easier to be normal, to not be…to not be me. To not be Remus Lupin the werewolf, but Remus Lupin the human being, completely and wholly. _He shook his head and buried his head in his arms propped on his knees. _And I'm just holding them back. I'm just holding James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Hallie…I'm holding them all back. They would be so much further ahead of the wizarding world than they are now if it weren't for me…_

I can't even get a job by myself…I have to have help to do it. He laughed through his tears. It wasn't joyful or in the least bit happy. It was a laugh of bitterness. 

And then another voice seemed to occupy him, flow through him like a slow stream of comfort. 

__

But you're Remus Lupin no matter what you are, and you always will be. Your friends…they wouldn't be your friends if they didn't want to be held back. They chose to be with you, and be with you they shall. Not because they feel sorry for you, but because they care for you, they love you like a brother. Without you, they'll feel empty, just like you would without them…You're not holding them_ back, Remus, you're holding _yourself_ back. _

He stood up and swallowed, looking around. "I'm going crazy," he whispered and walked out of his house.

~*~

__

Fate smiled. "Dear, dear Remus…if only you knew what is in store for you. You're going to be a hero, a lifesaver…your purpose is not a job, my dear, your purpose is to help. And help you will… If only you knew…you're going to save more than one person. You're going to save those you love, and help others prosper and become more than they can be, just because you love them so much." Her smile broadened. "You're going to be a hero…"

~*~

Voldemort summoned in Lucius with a wave of his hand. "You've made all the preparations? Both?" The latter nodded and took out the bowl. It held a swirling marble shining black liquid. 

Lucius bowed. "Yes, master." 

"All right, tell Evan to bring in Lynette." With a last bow, Lucius drew out and did as was told. 

Evan came in with Lynette following. Her features hadn't changed, but in a way that was unexplainable, she was very different. Perhaps it was the way she held herself up: confident, defiant, strong…or maybe the way she walked: also confident and sure of herself…but whatever it was, it was a drastic change. 

"Come forward, Lynette," said the Dark Lord. She dipped a graceful curtsey and strolled with a confident air. "Look into this bowl."

Without hesitation or a look of doubt, she looked in and suddenly felt a spasm run through her. Evan watched in amazement as she seemed to glow and her feet hovered over the ground, not touching anything solid. Her head rolled back, her eyes only showing the whites. Voldemort smiled and Evan noticed that he was chanting. Lucius, who was by his master's side, too was chanting, though his words seemed to be echoing around the room.

__

"Forge tall know ledge

Forge tall ant ecedent

Forge tall remem brances

Forget all…Forget all…Forget all…"

Slowly, Lynette floated back to the ground and had another convulsion before falling limp. 

Lucius raised his arms to the air. "_Remember become who you are. Remember, be who you were. From the heavens above, call on Fate to her will. Power reside, power confide. Tell tale, become who you were, from heavens above."_

Lynette's eyes rolled back into focus as she looked around. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

Voldemort smiled. "All in good time, my dear, all in good time."

~*~

__

Fate smiled, but it wasn't her usual peace-doing smile; it was one of cunning and mischief. "Yes, my dear Tom Marvolo Riddle. 'All in good time'…but not in the way you think." She stole a glance at the sleeping young woman on the cloud a few yards away. "Sleep, Lydia, sleep, for soon, yet no so, you will be awakened."

~*~

His arm stayed protectively around her waist, but also as a stabler. She smiled up at him and he kissed her nose. 

It was a quiet afternoon during that cool autumn day. Many children littered the small town of Hogsmead because it was the first trip for Hogwarts students from years 3 to 7. 

"Do you ever miss it?" Hallie asked him softly. 

He hugged her closer. "Miss what?"

She smiled. "Miss Hogwarts?"

He laughed. "Ah, yes, every moment of my life. Good years, those were, weren't they?" 

She too laughed. "Mm hmm…I especially liked shocking you to death that one day."

"What?"

"When Andrea, Lily, Lydia, Gwen and I blew up that armchair with you nearly on it," she said with a soft chuckle. 

He frowned slightly down at her. "I was not in the least shocked." At this, she broke into her joyful one of a kind contagious laughter. He soon couldn't help but join in. "Well, perhaps only a bit, but not really."

"What beautiful colors though, don't you think?"

"Mm," he said. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

~*~

He took a sip of his butterbeer, gazing at nothing in particular for he was deep in thought. 

"Did it work?" said a voice from a seemingly distance. It was concerned filled and anxious. Remus looked up and blinked at the redheaded little boy before him. "Mr. Lupin?"

The elder man shook his head to focus and said, "What? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Bill smiled, but it was a bit eager. "The counter curse, did it work? For your friend - I mean - the one with the tracking curse? Did the counter curse work?"

Remus smiled. "I didn't need to use it. She was fine when I got there."

Bill grinned broadly again and sighed in relief. "Good." 

"What're you doing here, by the way? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" asked Remus. 

"Yes, but mum and dad are here to take me home for the holidays today. We're going to stay here for one night before flying to Gram's house."

Remus nodded. "Wait, your parents are here?" Bill giggled and pointed to the counter where a very redheaded man sat beside his wife, talking happily. Remus smiled and stood, motioning for Bill to follow. "Excuse me," said he in a low voice, pounding his hand down on Arthur's shoulder. The man jumped about ten feet in the air with a loud holler that drew the attention of many in the small pub. "Hello, Arthur, how are you, Molly?" 

The woman laughed and swatted at the younger man. "Remus Lupin! I should have known!" 

Arthur put a hand to his heart. "My goodness, you gave me quite a fright there!"

Remus shrugged and smiled smugly. "I know." 

"Remus!" called a voice from the doorway. Hallie came rushing over and Sirius was right behind her. 

She jumped at her friend who received her with a laugh and open arms. "Hey, Hal, are you doing all right?" 

She swayed slightly on her spot and Sirius steadied her, looking at Remus with a small smile. It was different from his open, innocent yet mischievous grin. Now, it was more reserved. 

"I'm just fine," said Hallie, smiling at him. "How about you, are you okay?" Her voice had taken a dive to a tone of concern at his pallor. 

"Mm, I'm all right, just a bit off. I'm guessing the cold weather, don't worry about me though." 

"Excuse me please," said a small voice. Hallie looked down at the small boy trying to squeeze through to his mother. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" 

Bill smiled and jumped up to sit on Arthur's lap. "Hey, Hallie, Sirius. How are you two?" 

Molly's eyes were wide and she grabbed Hallie's left hand. "You're engaged! With whom?" 

Hallie laughed and Sirius pouted. Arthur said, "Molly, you know very well who she's getting married to!"

Molly smiled and shared a look with Arthur that Remus had to laugh at. Hallie and Sirius looked at each other. 

"I don't understand," said Hallie, frowning. Even Bill giggled at her expression.

"Just smile and nod," whispered Sirius in her ear. She laughed. 

Remus leaned over to Bill. "She's the one you'd have saved if we got the chance," he said quietly. The young boy looked at her and noticed how sick she looked. It could only be noticed if he looked carefully enough. 

Hallie felt eyes on her and looked at Bill who smiled. She smiled back. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Bill Weasley," he said softly. 

She looked up at Sirius. "He's adorable!" she whispered and then looked at the little boy. Sirius laughed inwardly. "I'm Hallie. How old are you Bill Weasley?"

He smiled again and looked to his dad who smiled back at him. "Eleven." 

The rest of the night was a calm one, but Sirius couldn't help but feel that something was out of place.

~*~

__

Dressed in a black cloak striped with silver, a Muggle tie-dye shirt, and bright baggy red pants, the little boy ran around the house waving his wand about, sending sparks everywhere. Another little boy suddenly raced out of his room and knocked right into the other. "Joey!" he yelled.

"Billy!" yelled the other, reaching for his wand again. 

"Stop it!" the boy shouted. Joey laughed and waved his wand in front of Billy's face. "Mum!" Billy exclaimed.

A young woman came running up the steps. "What is it? What's wrong?" She looked at her sons in concern. Joey jumped up and hugged her.

"I love you, mummy," he said.

She blinked at him and then smiled. "I love you too, Joey." 

Billy pushed himself up and joined the big hug. "Me too!" 

The woman laughed and messed their hair. "I love you too, Billy. Now play nice, I have to get your Uncle to help me with dinner." 

Joey's grin broadened. "Tell him to bring the dungbombs, mum!" She rolled her eyes. 

"I swear, you get more and more like your father ever minute." She immediately regretted her words. 

"What was his name again?" 

She nearly broke into tears at his question. "His name **is**_…"_

End of Dream.

Hallie sat up and looked around. "What was that?" 

Sirius turned over and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Hal? That you?"

"Yeah," she said softly. 

He took her hand in his. "Go to sleep, you need rest." She looked at him for a minute before snuggling up beside him. "Goodnight," he whispered, putting his arm around her comfortingly. 

"Goodnight," she said back to him.

But she didn't sleep for quite some time. 

__

"What was his name again?"

"His name **is**…"

And then she fell asleep once more. 

~*~

__

"Please! Please, let me stay here, please," she whispered, crying softly. He held her tighter, wishing that he could stay like this forever.

"I wish you could, sweetheart, but you can't."

She pulled away to look at him with a tear stained face full of pain. "Please, please, let me stay here with you. I just want to be here with you. I don't want to leave you." 

And he saw behind her, the looming figures, and closed his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"No! Sirius, Sirius please!" she cried as they dragged her away. "I don't want to leave you! I want to stay here! With you!" 

Her cries became softer and softer as the hooded figures took their effect on her. Another man came over and hugged her, supporting her. He took one last agonized look at the man in the cell and then turned away, looking hurt and betrayed.

The man in the cell watched them go. "I wish you could be here…I wish you could…I'm so sorry…" He curled up into a ball and cried. He cried for everything, for everything in the world…all the loss and pain…he cried for it all. "I'm so sorry…"

End of Dream.

This time Sirius sat up sweating. His breaths came out shallow and his eyes were unfocused. He closed his eyes and swallowed. 

Caring arms came around him and he hugged Hallie back. "It's all right, Sirius, it was just a dream."

He nodded, but he had a strange idea that it was not.

~*~

James woke up and looked around. "What was that?" He had dreamed of two young boys, Joey and Billy, and Sirius in the cell. He took a few deep breaths and stood. Quietly, he made his way into Harry's room. He touched the forehead of his baby boy with a small smile. 

Suddenly, a flaming pain shot up his arm and throughout him. Harry screamed in agony. Lily rushed in, her eyes wide to see her husband and son glowing with a bright green light. It shocked her to see that upon Harry's forehead, a scar the shape of lightning began to appear.

And just as quickly as it began, it ended.

James withdrew his hand and steadied himself against the wall. Harry closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as if nothing unordinary happened and the lightning bolt-shaped scar disappeared. Lily came over and looked at James. 

"What happened?" James opened his eyes and she saw a fire burning there. He glared suddenly and pushed off the wall and walked out of the room. After staring after him for a moment, she followed. "James, where are you going?"

But like she knew, he went to the living room to scowl at the fire. He always did this when he needed to think, or to vent. 

She took a seat on the couch near him. 

"I don't understand," he said suddenly. It was more as if he was speaking to himself than to Lily, and she kept quiet. "I know it's going to happen, but not when." He shook his head as if pushing this aside. "All right. I know it's going to happen, but after…why am I getting these about afterwards? It doesn't matter!" He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. _"I don't understand…"_ he said again.

He suddenly looked around and up to the ceiling. A light streamed through the wall above and he closed his eyes.

__

"You will know…you will know…" came a heavenly voice. 

And then it seemed as if she soared down from heaven to land before James. His eyes never opened, but he smiled.

__

"He who reeks disaster

Is to whom defeat will befall,

The brave, bold, and valiant

Will conquer all. 

The hero will defeat him,

The Dark One will be gone,

And here ends Fate's story,

Fate's story will be done.

__

Upon the rising of the whole moon

Shall the evil one meet his end,

The hero and his flower will be betrayed,

By none other than he whom they called their friend.

__

The night will come when he will return,

A death a sorrow two hands become one,

The hero, the old, the man of grace,

Will come again to meet with his son."

"Fate," he said softly. She spread her wings wide and her soft yet brilliant light seemed to fill the whole room. 

And then she was gone. 

Lily opened her eyes and immediately noticed the emptiness of the room. 

James was looking into the fire again, a more serious expression on his face than before, if it was possible. 

Finally, he shook his head and walked over to where Lily lay asleep. He carefully picked her up and returned to the bedroom where he lied awake.

~*~

"Something isn't right," he said, putting on his cloak. She followed him down the steps, holding up the folds of her dress.

"Sirius, you can't go! We're going to be late for the ball!" Hallie told him.

He turned around to look at her as he straightened his dress robes. "They won't mind. It's you after all."

She came around so that she blocked him from the door and put her hands on her hips. "You can't go, I bet he's just fine. This ball's important to me, you know that, and you know why, yet you still insist on leaving me?"

He closed his eyes and put his hands on her shoulders gently. When he opened them, he looked at her squarely. "Yes, and I'm sorry."

She looked at him for a moment before looking down. "All right then. I won't go either. I'll wait for you here until you come back." She gave him a look. "And you had better come back."

He would have laughed at her last comment, but the beginning part of it hit him first. "You-you're not going?" She shook her head. "But-but you have to! It – this dinner's for you! This whole ball's for you!"

She shrugged. "It'll mean nothing unless you're there with me," she said simply.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Hallie, you are going to that ball."

She shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

"You have to!"

"Well I'm not."

"Are you joking?"

"Nope."

He scowled. "You're trying to make me feel guilty." 

She walked up to him and looked at him evenly with a serene smile. "Honey, don't glare like that, it's not at all appealing." He stopped scowling to look at her and was looking extremely adorable without trying to be. She sighed. "I said I'm not going to that ball without you. I'm going to wait right here until you come back from Peter's and when you do, if there's still time, then we'll go to the ball, if you're still willing, that is. If not, I'll call him and tell him I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll understand." She gave him a sardonic look. "I am me after all." 

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Then I don't know when I'll be going to the ball."

"Hallie," he said sternly.

"Sirius, no."

He looked at her in contemplation. "I don't understand why you can't just go without me. This is a big deal."

She shrugged again and started up the steps. "I don't care if it's a big deal or not." She stopped halfway up the staircase to look at him with a smile. "I'll be here when you come back."

Sirius turned to go but stopped to run up and pick her up. He kissed her gently and hugged her tightly to him. Breathing in the sweet scent of her hair and feeling her arms around him, he said, "I love you more than anything."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." He put his arms around her and she put hers about his neck. And then he kissed her sweetly again.

~*~

He stood at the threshold and looked back. With a sigh and the shake of his head, he knocked on the door. 

It opened slowly and a tired Peter looked back at him. A smile spread across his face and he opened the door wider. "Hey, Sirius. I'm surprised to see you here!"

The latter sighed with relief and stepped in. "It's good to see you in one piece, Peter."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say it." He paused. "Is the ball over already?" Sirius swallowed and shook his head. Peter looked confused. "But – then why are you here? Aren't you Hallie's date?"

Sirius nodded and looked to the floor and then back again. "I needed to check on you first. I felt that something was wrong." He looked down once more and because of this, he missed the look of guilt pass through Peter's face.

"Oh, well, I'm fine," he said with a small smile. And then he looked away.

"Peter," Sirius said after a while. The other man looked up and saw that Sirius was looking at him gravely, but with a smile. "We wouldn't have chosen you if we didn't trust you."

Peter smiled broadly at this. "Thanks, Padfoot, that means a lot to me right now."

"Right now?"

He swallowed. "Yeah, I mean, it's a tough time to say it."

Sirius nodded knowingly. "I know what you mean. It's hard to tell who you can trust and who you can't. Someone close to you, even, could be against you." Unexpectedly, his voice cracked and he looked down again with a laugh. "I can't believe it. Your best _friend_ could even be against you," he said, in a louder voice. 

Peter looked at him with wide eyes. Sirius looked up and smiled apologetically. "I don't mean you of course, silly! Sorry if you thought I was suspecting you." He laughed. "I'm definitely not. I wouldn't trust just anyone with the lives of my best friend and his family." He shook his head, his expression falling to sorrow again. "_I just can't believe it_," he said again softly. 

"You really think Remus would do that?" Peter whispered heavily. 

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, but who else? And – and he-," but he stopped and shook his head.

It was later that night that he suddenly realized that he should go home. "I'll see you later, all right, Peter?" 

He smiled. "Yeah, I hope Hallie doesn't get too mad at you." 

Sirius grinned and waved. 

~*~

Hallie heard the door open and came out of her room to the steps. "Sirius? Is that you?" She started down the staircase but then saw it wasn't him, but someone else. His face was masked for the dark hood of his navy blue cloak that covered it. 

She backed up slowly, as to not draw his attention, but it was up that he first looked. Knowing he saw her, she ran upstairs and heard him race after her. She rushed to her room and locked the door. 

For a moment, she sat on her bed, staring at the door, wondering what to do. Then the other person started to bang on it. She picked up her wand and carefully climbed out her window, her expensive gown dragging behind. Steadying herself against the wall of the house, she closed her eyes.

"I hate heights, I hate heights," she said softly.

The door inside banged open and beside her she saw his head come out. He looked at her. A shiver ran up her spine and she tried to hurry away in fright. 

But then…

"Hallie! It's me!" said a familiar voice. The hood was pulled back and she saw Remus' concerned face. 

"Remus!" she exclaimed.

  
He nodded and motioned her to come back. "What are you doing? Running away like that!"

"I thought you were some stranger person who came here to harm me or something!" 

He shook his head and held out his hand to help her back in. "I came to see you off to your ball. I thought I was rather late, but I came anyway. It was on my way here – I walked by the way – that I saw the cloud of Death Eaters coming this way. Hallie, they'll be here any moment, I'm sure they will. I don't know why, and I don't need to know, but they're after you or Sirius. I had to tell you so I came in myself." He took her hand and led her out the back door. "They were setting chaos about on their way here."

He guided her to a brush on the side of the house where they saw a man walking slowly to the manor.   


"It's Sirius!" said Hallie softly. 

Remus stood. "Sirius! Over here!" 

Sirius looked at him in surprise. "Remus, what the-," and then he saw Hallie stand too. "What-," but the ran over and pulled him behind the brush. "What're you guys doing?" he asked in incredulity. Hallie put a finger to his lips and pointed with her other hand. Sirius looked and saw a group of five men barge into the mansion. His eyes widened. When they were all in, he said, "What are they doing?" 

But he knew.

The other two shrugged, but he knew. They were after him; it was him they wanted.

~*~

A short while later, they were still hiding behind the brush when a voice carried out the door. "Why are you just telling me this now!" it was angry and loud. It made shivers of fear run through the three. There was an answer, but they couldn't hear it because it was soft. "All right then. I will not punish you because you have a purpose now, but next time you withhold information from me, expect something formidable." The group of black cloaked figures walked out and flew away.

Hallie looked at Remus' puzzled countenance to Sirius' annoyed expression. He stood up. "What time is it?"

"Near midnight," Remus answered. Hallie still looked at her fiancé. He had that frightening flame burning in his eyes and a small scowl was on his face. Sirius turned and walked into the house. 

"I'm going to change," he muttered before disappearing up the steps.

Hallie looked at Remus who was watching Sirius go. "I'm sorry about him. I don't know what's wrong."

Remus looked at her with a smile. "Don't apologize. You're forgetting who lived in the same dorm with him for seven years." Hallie grinned.

"Okay, _now_ I sympathize you."

"That's not funny!" yelled Sirius from upstairs. 

Remus and Hallie laughed. "Well, I should go now," said Remus after a while of talking.   


Hallie followed him to the door. "Thanks for coming though. You probably saved my life," she told him with a thankful smile.

He grinned and shook his head. "Don't mention it. What are friends for?" And then he turned and left. 

She watched after him with a small laugh. "Now that is one man who leaves with great last words."

Sirius came up behind her and put his arms about waist, resting his chin on her shoulder with his cheek against hers. "What about me?" he asked in a childish tone.

She turned her head to peck his cheek with a cute kiss. "No, you're one of those men whose last words are "No, don't unplug that, I'm almost done fixing this."" 

There was a short silence and then he snorted. "That's not funny either." 

"Did I say it's supposed to be?"

"That was harsh."

"It was meant to be."

"Hallie!" She laughed and he kissed her cheek. "Are we too late for the ball?" he asked after a while.

She shrugged. "Probably."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Hallie smiled and turned around, still encircled by his arms and put her own around his neck. "Don't be. I don't feel like going anymore anyway." She looked thoughtful. "Actually, I think the best part was getting dressed." With a smile, she looked down at her dress. "Yes, it definitely was."

Sirius laughed and held her close. 

~*~

"Severus said something was happening," Frank told Sarah as he quickly got dressed. 

She gave him a look. "I know that, but it's Neville's birthday, Frank!"

He sighed, "I know, and at least one of us should be here."

She glared at him. "And that 'at least one of us' is me, isn't it?"

Frank put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but, I'm afraid to let you go."

"Then how do you think I feel with you leaving me! And today of all days!"

"This is important."

"Isn't Neville important too?" she asked in a deathly low voice. 

His eyes widened. "Of course he is, and-and I don't want to leave, but you know I have to." She still scowled at him. "You know I love Neville and you more than anything, but I really have to go. I'm sorry." He tried to kiss her cheek but she looked away. With a hurt expression, he walked out of the house. 

She turned around to see little Neville peering up at her with a happy and innocent smile. He giggled as she picked him up. "I'm sorry Daddy can't be here on your special day, Neville," she said softly. His face fell somewhat, but she disregarded the thought for worry was edging into the back of her mind.

~*~

"So when's the rescheduled date?" Sirius asked, coming into the kitchen. He suddenly noticed a stream of smoke coming out of the over. Quickly, he ran to it and when he opened it, he was bombarded with a blanket of smoke. He took out his wand and extinguished the fire. Looking around, he found Hallie sitting on the counter top with a magazine in hand. "Hal?"

"Hmm?" She looked up for a moment at him with a smile, and then back down again. "Am I getting old?" She held up a picture of a young model. "I don't look anything like her, and she's 24."

Sirius rolled his eyes with a laugh and said, "You're nineteen." She shrugged and continued to flip through the pages. "Hal?" he repeated. 

"Hmm?"

"How's dinner going?" 

Still not looking up she said, "Just fine, it's in the oven."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"That's good, Hun." 

"You burned it," he told her. 

"Okay."

He could tell she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. "Hal?" 

"Hmm?"

"You burned our dinner."

"Okay."

"Hallie, I'm running away with Lily and we're going to elope."

"That's nice, Siri-," but her eyes widened and she looked at him slowly. "What?" He smiled sweetly. "I-I-," but he cut her off by coming up and hugging her.

"I'm just kidding you, Sweetheart. But you really did burn our dinner."

Her eyebrows shot up. "I _what_?" she exclaimed, jumping up. She looked in the over and groaned. "You'd think I'd have this cooking thing down by now!" She gave Sirius an extremely sorrowful look that was just adorable. "I'm so sorry," she said softly.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Doesn't matter, I'm not hungry," he told her. "Not for dinner anyway…" He raised his brows up and down. 

She laughed and swatted at him. "Sirius!"

"Just kidding. Now, how about we go out for dinner instead?"

They walked out and went to a restaurant. 

"So when's the reschedule date for your ball?" Sirius asked once they were seated.

"In tomorrow night, can you make it?"

He grinned. "Of course I can, and I'm really sorry for not going with you to the first one."

She shook her head. "I understand, it doesn't matter anyway. I am me after all." He laughed at the familiar words. "Oh, and I invited Remus to dinner tomorrow, is that okay?" He looked at her sharply but she misread it. "And don't worry, I'm not cooking, I'm getting a caterer."

"For a regular dinner?" he exclaimed. "Caterers are expensive!"

"I don't care, Remus practically saved my life last night," she said decisively. "He deserves cocktail shrimp and whatever else we want to order. Besides, I miss getting catered food." 

"When did you get catered food?"

She shrugged and smiled. "All the time when I was younger. Don't ask, mum was into that sort of thing." 

"So Remus is coming over tomorrow? And you're giving him catered food because he _practically_ saved your life?" She nodded. "Well what do _I_ get? I've saved your life before too, haven't I?" 

"Yeah," she said slowly. She smiled suddenly. "But don't worry, you get much better." He looked at her to continue, but she looked down at her menu. "What should I get?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Whatever you want."

"Of course, I'm paying." 

  
He gave her a look. "No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Hal, I'm the guy and I'm paying!"

She grinned. "Okay, then you're paying."

He nodded triumphantly but suddenly exclaimed, "Hey!" in indignation when he saw her smirk. "You tricked me!"

~*~

Too soon, it was Friday night, the night of Hallie's ball. She came down the steps to see Sirius waiting for her, sitting on the couch. He stood up when she approached and frowned. "That's a different dress."

She smiled. "I'm glad you noticed." Twirling around she said, "What do you think?" 

He grinned, putting his hands on her waist. "You look lovely." 

She kissed his lips with a smile. "Thank you very much."

"Now, why aren't you wearing a new dress?"

She pouted playfully. "You don't like it."

He chuckled. "You're right. I don't like it." Her eyebrows shot up. "I love it." She smiled again and swatted at him. 

"I got this new dress because I already wore the other one. It was torn up anyway from climbing out the window and hiding in that brush up front." He nodded.

"All right then. I really do like this one." She laughed. "Okay, are you ready?" She picked up her purse and took his offered arm.

"Ready." 

They soon arrived and Sirius was surprised at how formal and extravagant the ball was to be. Hallie looked at his astonished expression and laughed. "What did you think it was going to be like? These are important people, I think, and some of mother's old friends."

"You're mother was a singer, right?" She nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember, a big hit she was. So…so Hocus Pocus might be here?" 

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, I think so." 

His eyes widened. "Wow…" 

A man standing outside the grand doors held out a hand and Hallie took out two invitations. She handed them to him and he smiled. "Right this way, Madame, Monseigneur is waiting." 

Sirius gave her a look and she held back a laugh. "Why does he sound French? And who is Monseigneur?" 

Hallie smiled at him. "He's French, and Monseigneur is Lord Fiere. He's an old friend of mother's, he's the one who held this ball."

"For you," said Sirius with an evil smile.

"Not only, Sirius," she told him. "I'm a nobody compared with the rest of the people here." 

"So there's royalty here?" he said with a mischievous grin. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. "No, well," she caught his grin again and said quickly, "no, there's no royalty here."

He nodded. "All right, all right, I'll be a very good boy."

  
For a moment she closed her eyes and then gave him a pleading look. "Be _very_ good." She added a glare when his smirk didn't come off his face. "Or _else_." 

He laughed. "Or else _what_, Hallie dearest?"

She smiled at him angelically. "Periwinkle pillow," she whispered. His eyes widened and he kept quiet. 

"Here we are, Madame," said the guide with a smile, he seemed to be holding back laughter. He then turned and went away. 

The rest of the evening seemed to go very well. She went to meet old friends of her mother's again. The French Lord Fiere was hosting the ball for artists of music and Hallie was invited. She would sing a song along with a few others, and he might fund for her career. 

By the end of the night, things were looking very good.

~*~

__

There was a flash of green light and a scream pierced the night. Another flash was seen and then there was a baby's wail. 

A wisp flew off into the night.

And suddenly there was darkness swirling. Hallie tried to run away, but she was falling. 

  
"I'll come back," she heard Sirius whisper.

"Promise?" It was her voice, but she had not spoken.

"Promise."

"Swear?"

"Yes, I swear it to you." The voices seemed to come from the swirling black. 

And then the voices trailed off. 

"No!" she suddenly yelled. Something was being pulled away from her. "No!" she yelled again. And then it was gone. Her engagement ring was soaring away and as much as she tried to reach it…it was gone. It was out of her reach, never to be seen again. 

She saw Sirius' face appear, and he had tears falling from his eyes. "I love you, I'll always be with you, remember that."

And then he too, was gone.

"Sirius!" she yelled, but only heard the echo of her voice…

~*~

"Hallie?" Lord Fiere repeated. 

She broke out of her reverie and blinked. "What? Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

The elder man laughed, his cheerful face a mask of merriment. "You are such a laugh, like your mother. And no dear, 'tisn't an insult, 'tis a virtue." He leaned in. "By the way, such a voice, you have, I am considering you, and you yourself should consider your future." The music of the next artist started to play. "Now dance, dear, I believe your young date is very eager."

Hallie looked at Sirius who gave her a smile. "Indeed, sir," he said. To Hallie: "May I have this dance?"

With a smile she took his hand, "I'd be delighted."

He led her to the dance floor and she put her hands around his neck and in turn, he put hers around her waist. He held her closer and she sighed and leaned against him. "Hallie, I have to talk to you." 

"Hmm?" she murmured, closing her eyes. "It's funny, I'm awfully tired." 

He pulled away slightly to study her face. "You look pale," he said softly. 

She opened her eyes quickly to give him a look. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "What was it you needed to talk to me about?" she asked. 

"I'm so sorry," he said, "but I really have to go." She looked at him in question. "I'm getting that feeling again. I'm not sure what it is, but something's not right, I – I have to go."

She frowned. "But – but the night's almost over, the ball -," 

"I know," he told her, "but I really must go _now_."

She glared at him. "You promised, you promised that you'd be here."

He cupped her cheek with one hand. "I know, Hun, and I'm so sorry, but it's important."

"Like last time?" she said softly.

He swallowed and looked down. "Yes, like last time," he whispered. "And I'll come back."

On instinct, she said, "Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise."

"Swear?" But suddenly her insides seemed to drop into a bucket full of ice.

"Yes, I swear it to you," he said. 

__

My dream, oh gosh…my dream, she thought in horror.

"I won't let you go," she said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 

He closed his eyes. "Hallie, I'm sorry, but I have to." He tried to pry her hands from him. "I have to go. Please let go of me."

"Sirius, I was dreaming a while ago. It was awful. I dreamt that something happened to James, Lily, and Harry and that you were going away. Sirius, and then I dreamt that someone took this ring!" she said, holding up her left hand and pointing to her finger. "I even dreamt that you were going away. That promise-swear thing…I dreamt it! I dreamt exactly what you said and what I said. It's a bad sign, you can't go, Sirius, you _can't_."

He shook his head. "But I have to, Hal, you know it do. If something's happened to James, Lily, and Harry, it'll be my fault, I _have_ to go. I just need to check up on-," but he suddenly closed his mouth. "I-I mean, I-," but it was too late.

"What do you mean check up on them? They're in hiding, you told me so, a year ago. They had to leave. What are you talking about, Sirius?" 

He sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

She looked at him. "Then don't."

He swallowed, looking at her face and saw her eyes fill with tears before she looked down. "They're under the Fidelius Charm. I'm their Secret-Keeper," he said. He knew he was lying, but he had to. She looked up at him, the tears finally falling.

"You have to go," she said softly, looking away again. He touched her cheek but she pulled away from him. "Just go."

"I'll come back, Hallie, I swear I will," he whispered. "I promised you." But she was walking away. "I'm sorry," he said. Then he too turned and left. He apparated to Peter's home and knocked on the door. When there was no answer and no light was switched on, a feeling of panic swept through him. "Peter?" he called, knocking again. After a few more moments, he muttered, "_Alohomora_," and stepped inside. "Peter!" he yelled. There was no answer. Everything looked fine, but something seemed horribly wrong. There was no sign of struggle. 

He suddenly rushed out of the house not bothering to close the door behind him and apparated to Godric's Hollow. 

Above hovered the Dark Mark.

(Author's Note: It's not the end yet, don't worry, the next chapter'll be kind of short because that's going to be the last chapter. Okay? Hope you liked this so far, and I'm terribly sorry it came out so late. It took a long time on account of its 35 pages! I hope yawl aren't too mad at me! Anyways, here ya go. Bye!)


	44. Somewhere Out There - The End

(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)

(Author's Note: This chapter is especially dedicated to Dummygenius, my wonderful beta reader! Thanks so much! And it's also dedicated to all my reviewers! Thanks again!)

****

Chapter Forty Four

__

"Don't worry, Lily, we're going to be all right," he said softly, holding her close. They were both sitting on the couch near the fireplace, watching Harry play with his toys before them. "Just think of Harry." 

"I always think of Harry," she told him softly. 

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek tenderly. "I know you do." 

"James, your dream, something happened to us, right?" 

The young man looked into the fire before looking into the flame of green in his wife's eyes. "Yes, something did happen to us." But he said no more. It was already a burden for him, knowing what was going to happen to he and Lily, but to let her know…he just couldn't. 

Her eyes filled with tears. "What about Harry? You said he'd be okay, right? He'd be okay because of that charm?"

James' eyes widened. "I cannot believe it! I almost forgot!" He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he reached to his neck and unclasped something. It was a golden necklace with an amber stone the shape of a teardrop dangling from it. "Wear this, when-when the time comes," he said, "put it on Harry, just be yourself and put it on Harry."

She had no idea what he was talking about, but because she trusted him more than anything in the world, she did as was told. "Be myself?"

He smiled genuinely. "Yes, just be you, Lily, and everything will be okay."

He knew what was to happen, and though he wished he could tell Lily, he knew that he couldn't tell her, or the spell that was set to save Harry, might destroy the baby boy instead of saving him. 

"It'll be all right," he said again. 

She sighed and rested against him. "I believe you, but I can't help being scared to death."

He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm just as afraid as you are."

A short while later, Harry was fast asleep, curled up on the floor, clutching his teddy bear close. Lily moved away from James. "I'll take him up to bed," she said softly.

He smiled up at her. It was that smile that she had fallen in love with and it still made her knees weak. "All right," he replied.

She picked up Harry who stirred slightly and then put his arms around his mother's neck, burying his face into her shoulder. Lily looked to James who was looking at her with tender smile. Quietly, she crept up the steps and placed Harry in his crib. He turned on his side and she put a blanket over him. 

"Goodnight, Harry, sweet dreams." 

James watched her go and smiled to himself. 

Life wasn't so bad. Tonight had been the perfect night for him and if he could relive it, he would have, changing nothing.

His daydreams were cut short by a sound outside. His heart skipped a beat as he stood up to look out a window. A shadow of a figure caught his eye and his stomach seemed to drop into a bucket of ice. His breathing seemed to slow into gasps and his heart raced. 

Slowly, he went to the door to look outside. 

The figure was suddenly before him, hooded and menacing. James felt a tingle of fear and coldness run through him. Quickly he shut the door and locked it.

Lily came down the steps. "James, Harry's sleeping. What-," but she stopped at the way his eyes were looking crazily about.

"Lily," he gasped out, "run – I'm going to try and hold him off –,"

"James – what?"

"Run, Lily!" he bellowed. 

A wail hit the night from upstairs. "James, I don't understand -," but a banging started on the door.

James gave her a slight push in the direction of the steps. "You have to go, Lily, go now!" His voice was filled with agony and sobs that he restrained.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't leave you," she said running to his arms. The door slammed open. James pulled Lily along. 

"You have to. Think of Harry, we have to save him, we have to. We can't fail," he said heavily. The tears fell and he kissed her. "Run! GO, Lily!" 

With a last cry and small kiss, she raced up the steps.

James held his wand before him and pointed it at the doorway in which he knew the other would come through. 

He took a deep breath and watched as the figure walked in.

~*~

Lily ran up the steps, remember what James had told her to do. She touched her neck and felt the pendant of the amber teardrop. Quickly, she fumbled to take it off herself and clasped it around Harry's neck. To her amazement, it seemed to sink and melt away, becoming a part of him.

She heard a yell from downstairs and picked up Harry. "Come on, Honey, don't cry, we have to go." He cried loudly, his tears scorching her where they touched her skin.

When down the steps, she heard a loud 'thump' and saw a bright flash of green light.

Her heart seemed to feel as if it were being attacked my a million swords. "James," she whispered in a trembling voice. 

But then the hooded figure was walking towards her. 

She backed up quickly but fell backwards, Harry falling behind her.

"Move aside, girl," said Voldemort menacingly.

  
Lily crawled before Harry, covering him, concealing him, protecting him.

"No, no, take me, take me," she whispered. "Don't kill Harry, anyone but Harry!" 

She felt a glare pierce at her. "Move aside, I don't want you."

"No!" she cried as he raised his wand. "Please, please have mercy, not Harry, please! Please have mercy!"

The Dark Lord scowled and pointed his wand at her. She whispered, "I love you, Harry," before he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" 

There was a blinding flash of green light and an agonized scream pierced the night.

~*~

Fate watched with tears in her eyes, and let them fall.

~*~

Lily looked up in that last moment, seeing a bright light. She saw James smile down at her, holding out his arms. 

"I'm coming, James," she whispered. "I love you Harry."

And then she was gone.

~*~

Sirius apparated to Peter's home and knocked on the door. When there was no answer and no light was switched on, a feeling of panic swept through him. "Peter?" he called, knocking again. After a few more moments, he muttered, "_Alohomora_," and stepped inside. "Peter!" he yelled. There was no answer. Everything looked fine, but something seemed horribly wrong. There was no sign of struggle. 

He suddenly rushed out of the house not bothering to close the door behind him and apparated to Godric's Hollow. 

Above hovered the Dark Mark.

Sirius ran over to the ruins of Godric's Hollow. He gazed around, his eyes filling with tears that threatened to fall.

He fell upon his knees with choked sob. "Oh, God, oh God…" he cried softly.

The tears fell and left burning trails in their wake. He shook his head looking around. 

"No…_oh, god, no…_"

His breaths came out in trembling gasps that he tried to calm, but he just cried harder when he found he couldn't.

He cried for James, he cried Lily, and he cried for Harry. 

But not only for them…

He cried for the world, he cried for what it had become and for all the pain and loss in everyone. He cried for the hate, the destruction, and the will to kill. 

For how long, he knew not, but he stayed there, upon his knees, letting the tears silently fall, and the sobs rack his body. 

He shook his head and gazed around in a half-dazed stage with wide eyes. 

And then he heard it.

He heard the pained wail of a baby.

Sirius scrambled to his feet and looked around. "Harry?" he tried to say, but found that his voice wasn't working at the moment. He cleared his throat and started stumbling to the location of the cry. "Harry?" he called.

The wailing quieted a little bit, but started again. 

"I'm coming," Sirius whispered, and then louder, "I'm coming, Harry, I'm coming." His tears touched the ground and fell down his face but he didn't care, he let them fall. "Don't cry, Harry, I'm coming."

  
He saw a bundle of movement and raced towards it. He stumbled on something and fell. His knees were scraped and his hands blistered. 

A sob was lodged in his throat as he slowly turned around to look at what it was that he tripped on.

His mouth fell open and moved up and down without words when he saw what it was. 

"Oh, God, oh, _God_…" he cried. "Lily," he whispered. 

Her flaming red hair had lost its fire and was left to a dull auburn color. He shook his head and crawled over, ignoring the pain of his sores from falling. With trembling hands, he pushed the hair from her face and hugged her. "Lily," he cried. 

He sobbed into her shirt and a while later, he was calmer. "Why did this have to happen?" he asked softly. 

His mind suddenly rushed to one word. "Peter," he said. Though this time, it wasn't in a tone of sorrow, but of complete fury, he glared into the night. "You did this, Peter!" he yelled. "This is your fault! It's your fault!" His face contorted into a horrifying mask of anger that could not be put into words, for the feeling is felt only deep within the heart.

But he collapsed into sobs again, falling to his knees. Shaking his head, he buried it into his hands. "No, it's my fault. It's all my fault." He looked to Lily, and then to the bundle that was Harry. "I failed you. I failed you all, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," he cried. 

He clambered towards Harry. He touched the little boy's cheeks and kissed the fuzz on his hair. "I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry."

And then there was a poof and he turned around quickly to see who it was. 

Hagrid stood there, looming greatly because of his giant descent. 

"Sirius? That yeh?" asked the man in a soft voice.

  
"Yeah-," the latter started, but his voice wasn't working anymore. He just nodded. 

Hagrid looked around, his eyes filling. The great tears fell down his face. It was the most sorrowful thing that one could ever see. A great man, crying for a loss. It was not only his loss either; it was a great loss to the rest of the world. 

"I can't believe it," he said softly.

Sirius dusted off his robes so that the other wouldn't see his expression. His face was filled with grief that could not be described in a million words. The young man's eyes showed pain, pain for a loss that was more than just a loss to him. It was part of him taken away. It was part of him deprived and stripped like freedom. He felt lost, alone, abandoned…it was more than he could take.

Once more, he fell to his knees and cried into his hands. 

Hagrid placed a large hand on his shoulder. "It's all righ'," said the man. "It's gonna be all righ'," but his words were more confident than he felt. He heard the soft whimpering cry from Harry. "Is – is that-," Sirius nodded.

Hagrid went over and picked the bundle up. He looked to Sirius who was looking straight ahead, as if in a trance, his expression not changing from the one of melancholy it held. "I 'ave orders ter bring Harry ter Dumbledore," he said quietly.

Sirius suddenly snapped out of his reverie and scrambled up. "W-what? Why?"

"Sorry, Sirius, but it's secret," said Hagrid, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm his godfather, Hagrid, let me take him. I'll take care of him," Sirius said, wiping his tears away.

But Hagrid shook his head. "Sorry, but I've got orders from Dumbledore."

"You can tell him I've got him. I'm his godfather, he can stay with me. Hallie won't mind either," Sirius pleaded, but Hagrid stood his ground.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I've got orders."

Sirius sighed in defeat and looked around, looking to find something. He went to the shed behind Godric's Hollow and drew his motorcycle out. "Use this, I won't be needing it anymore," he said softly.

Hagrid thanked him and flew off. Sirius watched after them and looked about him, sitting on the ground, thinking of what to do.

He thought of going home, but he didn't want to break the news to Hallie.

Slowly, he stood up and apparated to Remus'. 

It was almost dawn when he was on his friend's doorstep. He knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Remus opened the door, looking exhausted and pale. 

Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Remus, I'm so sorry, I forgot, I don't know what's wrong with me," he said in a rush.

The latter smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine," but he looked otherwise. "Come in," he said and stepped to the side. A few moments later, they were seated in the living room drinking tea. "What's wrong, Padfoot, I can tell you're troubled," Remus said softly.

Sirius looked up, his eyes with a frightening fire burning. "They're gone," he whispered.

Remus' inside wrenched painfully, his teacup fell shattering on the ground. "What?" he asked sharply. 

Sirius closed his eyes. "James…and Lily, they're gone."

~*~

Later that morning, Sirius stood at the doorway saying farewell. "I-I'll see you later, Moony," he said.

  
Remus noticed that look of guilt in his friend's eyes, but pushed it aside. "Okay," he said quietly back.

  
Sirius turned to go, but stopped and walked back. "Remus, if something happens to me – I mean, if – if," he swallowed. "If something happens to me, will you take care of Hallie? For me?"

Remus looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "I don't understand," he told Sirius.

The latter just shook his head. "Just promise me you'll take care of her for me," he said softly.

"I promise." 

Sirius smiled, but it had lost its life. "Thanks." He turned and walked away. Yet, it wasn't his usually lively walk that had its bounce in it, it was solemn, and his shoulders seemed tense. He then apparated away.

~*~

Peter backed away, his stout face bright with beads of perspiration. His eyes looked crazily around for an escape, but he was cornered in the alleyway. His only exit was passed Sirius, and he knew he wouldn't be able through. "Sirius, how-how nice to – er – see you again," he stammered, trembling nervously.

Sirius cornered him, his wand pointed at its foe. "Why'd you do it, Peter, how could you do this to them?" 

"Do what?" But he stopped when he noticed the angry contortion of Sirius' face. 

"Why would you betray them?" his voice shook with raw emotion. His hand trembled and his voice had a slight tremor from both anger and anguish. "They were our best friends! Why would you do this? Why?"

Peter cowered backwards. "What is there to gain, Sirius? The Dark Lord's on the rise!" he squealed, tears starting to brim in his eyes. 

"They were our friends!" Then some things started to dawn on him. "You led Voldemort to the manor, didn't you, Peter."

The latter swallowed and looked at him with wide eyes, backing up against the wall and staring at the wand pointed at him. He muttered an incantation under his breath and a breeze swept past.

"You let him hurt Hallie, didn't you?" The other man swallowed noticeably again and looked at him in fear. Sirius' voice was lowered and in his eyes burned a ferocious fire. 

Peter's head raced with thoughts and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. And then it was as if a light had flashed on in his mind.

"James and Lily, Sirius!" he cried out, suddenly as the wind seemed to throw an especially forceful gust around the two in the alleyway. 

Sirius frowned, a countenance of confusion upon his face. "What -?" But from here to the end, it seemed as if everything moved in slow motion.

"How could you?" and then he muttered a curse and Sirius was blasted away. He heard the screams and cries of pain from Muggles that were hit by the spell. Just before Peter transformed, Sirius saw his face contort into a mask of horror at what he had done and a shadow of guilt and panic flew by. 

But soon, Peter was Peter no more, but a tiny creature.

Sirius sat up and saw the Muggle police cars pull up and their sirens blaring loudly with red and blue lights. Screams of agony and pain were heard and loud voices were shouting.

Ministry wizards started pouring in and he was lifted onto his feet. He saw the well-known Barty Crouch glaring at him. 

"Sirius Black, you are arrested for the deaths of James and Lily Potter and for this recent incident," he said coldly. 

Sirius blinked at him and looked around, seeing Peter in his rat form run towards the sewer. It stopped to look at him for a moment and then raced away. Sirius watched after it with a glare. 

He turned to look at Barty Crouch who was looking at him strangely and started to laugh. His whole world was crashing down around him and he no longer had any control of any of it. Sirius was close to hysterics and he knew it. He laughed to himself as he gazed around. Inside, however, his heart tore to pieces at the site. 

__

Look what you've done, Peter, he thought to himself. 

Mr. Crouch looked at him and knew that the young man before him was cracking. He turned away at the poor site and missed the crystal tears of sorrow starting to fall from Sirius' eyes.

__

Look what you've done, Peter… 

~*~

Remus rushed into the manor. Hallie looked away from the fireplace at him and quickly stood up. "Remus? What-," but she got cut off.

"It's Sirius," he gasped out. "He – he's been taken to Azkaban!"

Hallie's eyes widened. "W-What? Why? What happened?"

Remus looked at her. "You-you don't know? A-About Lily and James?"

Her stomach seemed to do a summersault inside of her. "What about them? What's happened?" He bit down on his lip uncomfortably. "What happened, Remus?" she asked softly, walking up to him and looking at him squarely.

"They – Voldemort – he killed them last night." 

She swayed on her spot and he caught her. "What?"

"They're gone, Hallie, Voldemort killed them?"

"And Harry?" she whispered, her voice failing into soft sobs. 

"He's all right. He just got a scar. Dumbledore dropped him off at Petunia's to live there."

"Petunia's?" Hallie yelled. "Why the hell would he leave Harry with _Petunia_? She's a Muggle!"

Remus held her tightly. "It's all right, everything's going to be okay."

  
"Sirius – where – what did you say? Is he all right? What happened to him?" she wondered quickly, giving him a frantic glance of worry. "He's okay, isn't he? He's fine, right?" Remus looked away. "Remus?" she whispered.

"He was arrested for the murders of James and Lily. He was their Secret-Keeper," he replied quietly. 

Hallie stared at him in disbelief. "No, no, that can't be right, he-he'd never-," but Remus shook his head. "Sirius would never betray James and Lily! He wouldn't ever do that! He loves them!" she yelled at him.

But Remus looked at her painfully, his eyes shining with tears as well. "But he did, and we have to get over it, Hallie! He's going to Azkaban for the rest of his life!" he yelled back.

"He can't! I know Sirius! You do too, Remus, why can't you-,"

"It's over, Hallie, you have to face it! He's going to Azkaban and he's never going to get out! He betrayed them! He was the only one that could have kept them safe, and the only one that could have killed them!" He looked at her in the eyes. "And what happened?"

"They – they," she stammered.

"They're gone," he whispered, the tears falling. She turned away from him. "Hallie, I'm sorry," he said, feeling ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

She looked at him and shook her head. "Why is this happening? Why's this happening, Remus?" 

He hugged her tightly. "I don't know, I really don't know," he whispered with a hurt and betrayed expression on his face.

__

How could you do this, Sirius? How could you?

~*~

Hallie pushed her hair out of her face and went down the steps.

It was a week later and she was expecting Remus to meet her soon. There was a knock on the door, he was on time like always. She opened it and tried to smile. He forced one back and they walked out.

They soon arrived at their destination. Hallie and Remus took their seats in the second row and saw Barty Crouch on the panel with a number of others. 

She looked around and was surprised to see Severus Snape in the room as well. He was seated next to Albus Dumbledore who seemed unusually haggard and solemn. 

She looked up front again and saw Mr. Crouch rise. The doors opened and she watched as he was dragged in by two hooded figures that sent chills up her spine. Her eyes were wide and she suddenly felt colder than she had ever been.

He didn't look up, but kept looking at the ground. Tears came to her eyes. "Sirius," she whispered, but he didn't hear. 

Remus held her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. She looked at him and tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. They looked forward again.

"Sirius Black," boomed Mr. Crouch in a loud frigid voice, "you are charged with the murder of James and Lily Potter! Do you deny it?" 

At this, the young man looked up in fury, his eyes glowing with fiery tears. "Yes, I deny it," he said softly, his voice trembling. "I would never kill them."

Around Hallie and Remus, others stood up and booed at him, yelling awful curses towards him and calling him names. Some even threw rotten vegetables at him. 

Sirius was seated on a seat in the front of the room, with dementors on either sides of him. "I didn't do it!" he yelled defiantly at Barty Crouch. 

The older man just glared at him. "You are also charged with the killing of one wizard, Mr. Peter Pettigrew, and twelve Muggles. Do you deny this?" growled the man.

"Yes, I deny it! I didn't kill anyone! I wouldn't ever kill anyone!" Sirius yelled. He looked around the room for any believing face and his eyes locked with Hallie's and widened. "Hallie, Hallie, please," he begged. 

"You will have no trial," said Mr. Crouch, "on account of the number of witnesses present during the murders of the twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

But Sirius wasn't paying attention. He stood up, but the dementors restrained him. "Hallie, I didn't do it! I didn't kill them!" 

"You were the Potter's Secret-Keeper and they can only have been killed if they had been betrayed," Barty continued. 

She closed her eyes and looked away with a soft cry. "Hallie!" Sirius pleaded. "Please! You have to believe me!" 

Remus hugged Hallie and she buried her face into his shoulder. 

The dementors started to drag Sirius out. "Hallie, please! Please believe me!" he yelled as they took him away. "I didn't kill anyone! It wasn't me! I would never betray them! Please!"

He was dragged away and the doors closed loudly behind him.

~*~

Her eyes drifted to the moon outside. It was at the moment, a waxing crescent. She remembered the events of earlier that day. Sirius' expression when they were accusing him of being the cause of Lily and James' deaths. 

Hallie shook her head. It was too much to bear. She looked at her engagement ring and her vision blurred. "Why is this happening?" she whispered in a trembling voice full of emotion. She put a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. "Oh, God, I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered, standing up. 

When she felt a bit better, she wrapped herself up in the blanket and turned over on her side, facing Sirius empty space and closed her eyes. The tears, however, rebelled and leaked through. 

It took a while for her to fall asleep, but later that night, she finally succeeded and left reality for the land of dreams.

~*~

The next morning, she sat up and looked around the brightly-lit room. She quickly got dressed with a countenance of resolve. 

She contacted Remus through the fire. "Hi, Hallie," he said softly, his face drawn and thin. 

"Hi," she said back. "Er – I-I was just wondering if you would come with me to – um – to," but Remus held up a hand in understanding.

"I'll be right over," he said. And soon he was. "I was just thinking of going to Azkaban myself."

~*~

They sat on the boat, Remus holding her protectively. "You're scared," he said. 

She nodded. "Terrified." Looking up with her sapphire blue gaze boring at him, "Are you?"

He looked ahead at the shadowy jail up ahead, and then he nodded. His face was a mask without expression and though Hallie fought to find out how he was feeling, she found she couldn't. He looked down at her with a small reassuring smile, and then faced forward again, his face falling into the expressionless façade it was in before.

She tried to be brave, but inside, she was in torture. What would she say to him? It frightened her that she didn't know how she'd react when she would see him again…if she would. 

But thoughts seemed to stream through her mind. Thoughts she never thought she'd ever think…it was as if she didn't know him anymore. Who was Sirius Black really? How could this have happened? Hallie shook her head resolutely. It didn't matter. 

__

I will see him, she thought. But what if they didn't let her? She frowned._ Then I'll make them let me._

They soon were docked and Remus helped Hallie off the boat. The man that led them there saluted them with a solemn gaze and took out a book for he would wait until they needed to go back to the mainland. 

For a moment, Hallie looked up at the infamous Azkaban, a formidable feeling settling within the depths of her heart. 

__

You can't stay here, Sirius, she thought, her eyes brimming with tears. _No one can last in this place._

Remus took her hand in his and she followed him inside. He led the way to the office and as soon as she stepped into the intolerable jail, she felt a shiver run up her spine. 

They stepped into the office and a middle aged man looked up from his newspaper. 

Hallie caught sight of the words _'Sirius Black Charged-_' but the man put it down. She looked up at him. "Hello there! My name's Jack McKinnon. How may I help you?" he asked. His voice was smooth and soft yet held a certain tone of frigidity.

Remus looked to Hallie who looked back at him with a blank expression. "Er – we'd like to see one of the prisoners here," he said softly.

Jack looked at each of them in turn. Shrugging, he said, "Who?"

"Sirius Black," said Hallie. 

His eyes widened slightly but he cleared his throat and rummaged through his desk cabinet. "Er – right." He cleared his throat again, blushing slightly. "I-I'm not supposed to let anyone see him. Er – maybe if you come back some other time -," but Remus cut him off.

"He didn't get a trial and we couldn't bail him, we'd really appreciate it if you'd let us see him, please."

Jack looked up at him.

"We were," Remus swallowed, "_are_ his best friends." He gestured to Hallie. "She's his fiancée." 

Jack's eyes widened a bit more and he swallowed noticeably. "Er – oh – well, see, I-I still can't-"

"We won't take long, I promise," Hallie said quickly. "I-I just want to see him." She looked up at Remus who nodded.

Jack looked at them both in contemplation. After a moment he sighed, "You tell anyone and I'm in for it," he told them, picking up his keys

Remus smiled, his pale face illuminating into brightness. "Thanks, you won't regret it," he said.

Jack ran a hand through his hair as he led the way out. "I sure hope not," he muttered. Remus took Hallie's hand and they followed the man down the hall. A harsh breeze of frigidness surrounded them and Remus could have sworn he saw yellow eyes staring back at him. When he blinked a few times, they were gone. 

"He can't stay here, Remus, he can't," Hallie whispered, moving closer to him. He squeezed her hand lightly, encouragingly.

"He'll be all right," but he thought that his words were more confident than how he felt.

Jack looked back at them and gave a crooked smile. "Joyful place, in't she?" 

They finally stopped in front of a cell surrounded by many hooded figures. "What are they," Hallie whispered to Remus unsteadily. 

"Dementors," he replied softly.

Jack undid the lock and opened the door. "Let them through," he said to the dementors and stood back. "You can have five minutes," he whispered.

Hallie looked up at Remus who nodded and she led the way in. Inside, she felt herself starting to shake.   
  
She saw a figure move slightly in the corner and jumped slightly. "Sirius?" she whispered in a trembling voice. 

The figure abruptly stood. "Who's there?" he asked, his voice filled with fright. 

She knew it couldn't be true. Was this the Sirius Black she knew? The Sirius Black that she loved? What had happened? Everyone now thought of him as the man who killed the Potters…but she couldn't believe it. Was this man a disguise for the cold-blooded killer inside?"

"Who are you?" asked Sirius again, standing up. 

Hallie's disregarded the past thoughts and ran over to him. She felt his arms go slowly around her. "Hallie," he whispered, a sob catching in his throat. "What're you doing here?" She didn't answer but buried her head into his robes and sobbed. "Shh, it's all right, everything's okay." Hallie shook her head and looked up at him.

"How can you say that? Look where we are!" He smiled gently down at her and cupped her cheek with one hand, bringing his lips down on hers. 

A scream suddenly exploded and Hallie jumped away. Sirius hugged her tightly. "It's okay," he said when she shook violently. "They do that sometimes." 

"Sirius, you can't stay here," she muttered. "You can't stay here."

"I'll be fine, you'll see," he told her consolingly, but the tears that fell from his eyes gave him away. She hugged him tightly and he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it," she said in a muffled voice. 

"Hallie, forget about me," he said heavily, after a short moment.

She pulled away. "What?"

He averted his gaze and tried to blink away the tears in his eyes. There was a heaviness in his heart that he couldn't seem to push away. "I'm not going to be leaving this place, Hallie, ever."

She looked at him with wide innocent blue eyes. "I'm staying here with you," she whispered. "I'm not going to leave you."

He remembered those familiar words. She didn't leave him in Slytherin Castle, and to tell the truth, he hadn't wanted her to. Now, he didn't want her to leave either. 

"You can't," he tried to say, but his voice didn't seem to work. Two big fat tears leaked from his eyes and he let out a trembling breath. He cleared his throat. "You can't stay here."

She jumped up and hugged him tightly. He let his chin rest at the crook of her neck and buried his head in her hair. "I'm going to stay here, you can't make me go."

Two people suddenly came in. Sirius looked up and saw Jack and Remus. "Remus," he said softly. The other man looked at him for a moment before looking down. 

"Er – Hallie," said Jack, "the five minutes is up…"

She shook her head. "No, not yet, just five more minutes."

Jack swallowed and gave a look to Remus who just looked away. "I-I'm sorry, but I wasn't supposed to let you come at all…"

Sirius looked at him, and then kissed her cheek. "Hallie, you have to go," he whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. 

"No, not yet, Sirius, I just got here." 

His tears made crystalline paths down his cheeks. "You can't, sweetheart, you can't stay here."

"Please! Please, let me stay here, please," she whispered, crying softly. He held her tighter, wishing that he could stay like this forever and felt her bury her head into his shoulder again.

"I wish you could, sweetheart, but you can't." His words now felt as if with each and every syllable, a piece of his heart was being torn away from him.

She pulled away to look at him with a tear stained face full of pain. "Please, please, let me stay here with you. I just want to be here with you. I don't want to leave you." 

And he saw behind her, the looming figures, and closed his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"No! Sirius, Sirius please!" she cried as Remus and Jack gently pulled her away. "I don't want to leave you! I want to stay here! With you!" She tried kicking at the two men. "Sirius, please!"

He watched her for a moment before running up. He hugged her fiercely and gave her a long kiss. When he pulled away, he took her hand. She looked at his face and in his eyes saw the torment and suffering he was feeling.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and slowly, pulled the golden engagement ring off her finger.

Hallie gasped. "Sirius, Sirius no! You can't! You can't take it away from me!"

"I'm sorry," he said again, choking on his sobs.

  
Remus held her tightly and pulled her out. "Give it back! It's mine! Sirius, you swore! You promised me! Give it back!" He backed away and sat on his bed, watching her go with wide and tearful eyes. "Sirius!" she cried.

And then the cell doors shut. He buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

~*~

Remus hugged her tightly, and just before the doors shut, he took one last at his best friend. He looked away in hurt and betrayal. 

__

I just can't believe it…

He hugged Hallie tightly. Her sobs had quieted some and her face was buried in his robes. He stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay." But he knew the dementors were starting to have their effect on her, and him.

Today would stay with them forever; it would never leave. 

Once outside, Jack looked at them solemnly. "Er – I-I hope all goes well," he muttered. 

  
Remus didn't have the heart to try and smile, and so he just nodded. Hallie pulled away. "He took my ring, Remus, he took my ring. He promised – he promised he'd come back. But he took my ring. Why did he take it?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but found that he couldn't. She looked so deprived and traumatized. "I don't know, Honey, I'm sorry," he murmured. 

She looked down. Silent tears fell. 

~*~

__

All is lost

There's nothing to gain

The Victory of Hearts

Has been slain.

~*~

Sarah shared a look with Frank who shrugged. "I wonder who that could be," she said as she stood to open the door. He watched after her, holding Neville who giggled and waved a chubby arm in front of his father's face. 

There was suddenly a scream from the doorway. 

Frank nearly dropped Neville when he abruptly stood. "Sarah?" he called. There was another scream, yet this one more agonized and petrified. 

His eyes widened and he put his cloak on top of Neville after putting him under the couch. "Don't make a sound, Neville," he said softly and then stood and ran to the entrance where he saw Sarah twitching with pain on the ground. 

A fire burned within him, through his veins, through his blood. His eyes penetrated at the figures standing before him. He shot a curse towards them and ducked as one threw one at him. Picking up Sarah, he raced away only to be hit in the back. 

He couldn't even scream. The pain shooting all throughout him was the most horrible thing he could have ever felt. It was worse than a million swords piercing through his flesh. Worse than burning alive…

And then it stopped, but the pain was still there. 

He heard Sarah gasp beside him. She sat up. "Who are you?" she yelled. "What do you-," but she screamed again and fell on the ground convulsing. 

The hooded figures laughed. "We know you know," drawled one of them. The others laughed as he advanced.

"Where is he?" asked another. 

"Where is who?" asked Frank desperately trying to crawl in front of Sarah. She lied there, breathing heavily, tears of pain welling in her eyes. 

He was hit with the Torture Curse and keeled over. "The Dark Lord!" yelled another one of them. "Where is he?"

"Stop it!" Frank heard Sarah scream. "Stop it!" They hit her with it again. 

"I don't know!" he shouted once he could speak again. "We don't know where he is!"

The first one narrowed her eyes as she pulled her hood back. Both Frank and Sarah gasped. "Ly-," but she hit them both with the dreaded curse again. 

"Then we'll pull the information from you…"

~*~

Remus lay sleeping on the couch. Hallie looked at him for a moment before gazing out the window. She sat on the ledge and looked up at the crescent moon and found that her vision blurred. Brushing away the tears, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her arms. "I wish you knew, Sirius," she whispered. "How I wish you knew." Her eyes turned to the star that showed brightest of them all.

~*~

Sirius swallowed and looked up through the slight crack in the ceiling at the moon. It glowed gently down on him, making a soft glow appear on his face. 

His eyes watered and his ears sounded with screams and cries from others in the lone island jail Azkaban. "I wonder what you're doing now, Hallie, I wonder where you are…"

His eyes roamed to the star that shone most brightly down on him.

~*~

__

Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight…

Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there…

Somewhere, not far away, did little Harry Potter lie. On a doorstep of his only relatives, was he wrapped up in a small bundle of blankets. The scar, the only memory of the one night, the night that James and Lily Potter died, remained upon his head, to forever be. Silent tears trickled down his face, leaving a trail of crystal liquid shining in the moonlight. Poor Harry Potter…who was doomed to live without his parents…

__

And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star…  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
If helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky…

Hallie looked to the sky and at the brightest shining star, wondering if somewhere, far away, someone else was looking at the same one…

__

Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true…  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star…

Sirius looked up at the sky at the brightest shining star, the star he was named after…and before he fell asleep, whispered, "I'll love you always, always and forever…"

__

And when the night winds starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky…  
Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through (can see us through)  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true…

****

The End

(Author's Note: Courtesy to Linda Ronstand and James Ingram for "Somewhere Out There" from an American Tale. Please review, guys! This is the last chapter and if I get enough reviews and if people really want it, I'll start on the sequel. It's going to be called "Tears in Heaven". If you'd like to be on my chapter mailing list, please leave your email address in a review. Thanks so much! Thanks to all the reviewers of mine! You're absolutely wonderful! I love yawl lots! Hope u liked this story! In your review(which I know you're going to write), include what u thought of this story, what you think should happen, and…whatever else u wants say. Please Review!!!!! Thanks so much again! **To join the NEW mailing list:** I sent all you reviewers an email inviting you to join the new mailing list. Please check email or something. If you want to join the new mailing list, please email me and/or review! I still check reviews so you can still join it!LOVE YA LOTS!) 

__


End file.
